Primi Amori
by ItalHunni28
Summary: First Loves. "First love is thinner than a line, much heavier than a drug." Haley James is about to find that out, the hard way. Nathan is in love with her. He had her, loved her and lost her. Can he get back what he lost? Or is time not on his side? NALE
1. 5 months, 24 days

I feel it everyday it's all the same

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

"20 out of 30 shots missed. That's not the Nathan Scott that I know."

Nathan stopped dribbling and looked to his left where he saw his older brother, by three months, looking at him. Nathan took a deep breath and looked to ground and then at the orange ball that he held in his hand. He then looked at the basket in front of him. He hadn't heard his brother come into the gym. It was silent and empty, especially after the game. Nathan had watched the game with Haley James, his best friend and the love of his life. She asked him to keep her company while she watched her new boyfriend and Nathan's friend, John. After the game finished, Nathan was forced to stay behind and help the janitorial staff. As a token of their appreciation, if he wanted to, they'd let him shoot around for an hour. He took the opportunity. The thought of having the court to himself for a bit was the best thing for him right now. He figured that his brother had stayed behind to make sure that he was okay. _No, Lucas. I'm not okay._ Nathan had become fed up with having the same conversation with Lucas over and over again. Nathan shook himself from his thoughts and released the ball and watched as it hit the mesh that hung from the hoop. Lucas ran to retrieve the ball.

"What's up Nate?"

"How many times are we gonna go through this Luke? We've been over this a million times."

Lucas looked at Nathan. He was full of sadness, hurt, love and above all he was the picture perfect version of heartache. Yes, heartache. The one thing that Nathan wanted, he couldn't have. Lucas looked at Nathan. He had lost weight and it was visible in his face. Lucas caught the sleeplessness in his little brother's eyes. _I guess that's what happens when you fall in love._ Lucas had tried for so long to make Nathan forget, but Nathan, stubborn as he is, refused to forget anything. **"She'll come back to me."** That was what Lucas always heard from his brother. That's all Lucas heard for the past 5 months that these two were apart. Who? Ah yea. The one who Nathan loves. She was mentioned before, Haley James. Lucas still had no idea as to why they split up in the first place. He believed the two of them to be completely and utterly in love. And it wasn't just **any** love. Hell no! _Nathan and Haley had something that I'm still trying to find. Heck, my __**mother**__ is still trying to find. Actually, he's there and she's just blind. But, anyways, Nathan and Haley were just inexplicable. Their love ran so deep. There was never a dull moment with them though. They fought and had hardly anything in common. But, they didn't care. They hated being away from each other and when they were together, they made every second count. Even if they fought, it would be resolved within minutes. They were together for two years. Then, out of the blue, they broke up. It was just before college started. Truth be told, it was the week after graduation. They spent the summer in tears and pain. They decided to become good friends and go to Stanford with me and with each other. No one knew why they broke up. I'm still trying to figure that much out. _Lucas just kept on watching Nathan.

"You gotta give her up dude."

Nathan stopped and stared at Lucas with a look of hatred and disbelief on his face. _Of __**all**__ people who may say that to me Luke is certainly __**not**__ one of them. He was there the whole time. He should know better._

"Don't ask me to do that Luke. You know that I can't."

"Nathan. It's been 5 months, almost 6."

"5 months, 24 days. I'd tell you the hours and minutes, but then you'd be freaked out."

"I'm already freaked out Nate. Look at yourself. You used to be **Nathan Scott.** You were _the man_ in Tree Hill. You broke up with a girl; you had another eating out of the palm of your hand within a week. What happened to **that** guy?"

"**That** guy? Is gone! God, Luke, just leave it okay? So what I'm depressed. It doesn't concern you. And besides, we're not in Tree Hill anymore."

"It **does** concern me Nate. You're my brother and the last thing you need is all of this."

"**This?** Lucas, you don't get it. You can't possibly understand because you have no idea what it's like having something so great and valuable and let it slip through your fingers. And I know it's my fault okay? I KNOW THAT!"

Nathan dropped the ball that was in his hands by slamming it as hard as he could to the floor. Lucas caught it before the ball hit the floor again and watched Nathan as he began to walk away. He turned to his little brother who was walking away, back facing Lucas. Nathan was just outside the three-point line when Lucas called him.

"Hey Nate!"

Nathan turned his head and looked at Lucas who had passed him the ball. Nathan caught it in between his hands. Nathan looked confused. Lucas looked to the basket above him and pointed to it.

"Nathan Scott doesn't leave the court if his last basket doesn't go in."

Nathan scoffed and bit the side of his bottom lip. He kept his glare on Lucas and released the ball and it went straight through the hoop. Lucas raised his eyebrows in shock. _He didn't even look at the net._ Nathan turned around and walked out of the stadium.

**23Always&Forever23**

Nathan walked alone across campus. It was dark and there were parties in full bloom. The volume of the noise skyrocketed and all he wanted to do was go to his dorm and sleep. He knew that to be impossible, so he opted to just go to the party in his dorm. He looked at his watch and noted the time. **11:32.** He whipped out his cell-phone as it vibrated in his pants pocket. He had been sent a notice. _**3 missed calls. 1 new text message.**_ He scrolled and looked at all of the notices. The missed calls: 1 from mom and 2 from Haley. **Haley.** He smiled when he saw her name. It was the only thing that could make him smile. He then went to the text message. _**Haley.**_ He opened it, and read it.

_**Hey me & Jon looking 4 u. prty in ur dorm. Me & Jon w8ing 4 u :D.**_

He was happy just before he received that text message and then he saw that she was with John. Nathan and John were friends and that's what hurt Nathan the most. It wasn't John's fault though. Nathan and Haley had met him 3 months ago. The three of them had English Lit together and they had met him there. He was a good guy and that's why it made it hard for Nathan to hate John. John and Haley began to date about a month ago. John played basketball and if that weren't enough to tip the scales in his direction, he was also a musician, something that appealed to Haley. Nathan couldn't understand why he couldn't just get over her. He tried to so many times, but it was useless. He tried to avoid her completely at one point, but it was useless. He couldn't live without her. Without her in his life, he felt dead. He kept on walking in the direction of his dorm.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

He arrived at his dorm and the music blared throughout the halls in between the dorm rooms. He arrived at his room and unlocked the door. He saw her. She was alone. His heart began to beat quickly in his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his lips to keep them from drying up. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey!"

He smiled as she hopped off of his bed that sat against the wall, opposite of the door. He didn't have a roommate, which settled well with him. She threw her arms around his neck and his went directly around her waist. She had pulled him into a hug and his heart fluttered as soon as he held her in her arms. Anytime that he was near her, he fell in love with her all over again and it never stopped. She released herself from their hug and looked at him. He looked around the room.

"Where's John?"

Haley raised her eyebrows.

"Oh. He said he had to leave because he had **killer exam** on Monday."

"It's Saturday."

"I know. But, his family has high expectations of him and he's here on a scholarship, so he has to keep his grades up. How you been?"

Nathan shrugged. He kept his feelings for her under the hood when she was around. According to Haley, they were just friends with no mutual feelings of romance toward each other. That chapter of the book was great while it lasted. However, a part of her always felt awkward around him. Their history was complicated and she preferred to keep the past in the past. Not that the past wasn't hard to get over. They had gone rough time in the first month that they had broken up. They always had a need for each other and when all was said and done, in Haley's view, they parted on excellent terms. But, that's another story for later. Haley looked at Nathan, who now sat on his bed. She sat beside him and he smiled down at her. She was his best friend and he was hers. They had been through too much together to throw that away.

"So, you feel like watching a movie?"

Haley smirked and then looked to his door. She pointed to it.

"You realize that there's a party outside your door right?"

Nathan shrugged.

"So? I have my laptop and ear phones."

"Your laptop carries one port-hole for earphones, genius."

"I also happen to have that two-way thing that Lucas got me for my birthday last year."

Haley smiled and nodded, letting Nathan know that she'd watch a movie with him.

"Do I get to pick?"

Nathan gave her a smirk.

"Of course."

Haley hopped, excited, off of Nathan's bed and went over to his DVD collection. Nathan opened his laptop and started it up. He smiled at the wallpaper on his background. It was of him and Haley when they used to date. They just sat together, smiling at the camera. He looked over at her and noticed the small of her back was exposed to him. His heart began to race again and he noticed the small tattoo on her lower back. **23.** His heart raced faster. _She still has it? I thought she would've gotten it removed._ Nathan's thoughts and questions consumed his mind. He didn't even notice Haley plop down beside him and giggle at the photo of them on his laptop. She then noticed that he was spaced out and she waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and turned his gaze towards her. She handed him the movie and he groaned.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Really? **Love Actually**?"

"What it's funny and there's female nudity for you. And besides you said that I could pick and I did."

Nathan sighed and looked at Haley. _You did say that she could choose the film._ He smiled at her.

"Okay."

Her smile returned to her face and he slipped the DVD into his laptop. He skipped to the main menu and pressed play. They sat, comfortably on his bed and watched the movie. He hardly paid attention to the screen. His gaze was on her the entire time and she concentrated on the film. About 40 minutes into the movie, she snuggled into his chest, unknowingly. Nathan could feel his heart to begin to beat faster and faster with each passing minute. He itched his nose to form some excuse in case that she asked about the drum that kept beating in his chest. _Body movement increases the pumping of blood throughout the body. Yeah right. Like she'd believe that you idiot…_Nathan's mind wandered back to the tattoo that she had on her lower back. There was a history behind that tattoo.

Nathan had always loved basketball. He would've been a great player if he was on the team in high school and might have had a shot at playing in college and, possibly, the NBA. Nathan used to play basketball as a kid, but when he got to high school, he hadn't tried out for the team because his father had shot his dreams to hell. Dan Scott had done quite a number on his son. He used to tell him how he would never be good enough to play professionally. Nathan, eventually, came to believe his father and when high school began, he didn't try out and lost all of his dreams. He began to focus on school. Then, by some twist of fate, he emancipated himself from his parents and quit listening to his father. However, his chance came and went. He missed his chance in playing. He remembered telling Haley about all of this and how when he was a kid, his jersey number playing basketball was 23. A few days later, she came to his apartment and he had seen it.

He turned his attention back to Haley and noticed that she was shaking beneath his arms. A look of concern flashed across his face.

"Hales. Are you okay? You're trembling."

"I'm fine."

She continued to shiver. He placed his hand on her forehead and made his way to her cheek.

"You're warm as hell."

"Funny I feel cold and clammy."

Nathan got up and grabbed the blanket from under his bed. He shook it open and covered her with it. He sat beside her again, holding her closely. She continued to watch the movie, but he could still feel her shiver underneath his grasp.

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe I should go."

Haley began to get up from her spot, tossing the blanket off of her body. Nathan stood and grabbed her wrist from going anywhere.

"I don't think so Hales. You're sick and there's absolutely **no way** that you're walking out there alone at this time of night."

Haley looked up at Nathan and saw the concern written in his expression.

"I can't stay here Nathan."

"Then let me give you a lift back."

Haley nodded and said "okay." Nathan grabbed his jacket and put it around her shoulders to keep her from shivering. They walked out of the dorm, passing drunken college kids and avoiding any interaction with those who had gone over the top. Nathan held Haley the entire time. They arrived at his car and he opened the door for her. She stepped in and he closed the door for her. He got into his car drove off in the direction of Haley's campus. He drove as quickly as he could, knowing that she needed to rest. He noticed her asleep next to him. She was cuddled into his jacket and he smiled when he saw her. _Why can't we be the way that we used to be? I loved you. I still love you. You do this to me all the time. Everytime I see you, I fall for you. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but it was what I was feeling. It's what I still feel. How could you move on so quickly? We were together for two years. __**Two.**__ And it took you three months to get over me. It's been almost 6 months and I still can't get over you. Why can't I get over you? Do I want to get over you? _Consumed by his thoughts, Nathan almost didn't notice that they arrived at Haley's dorm. He parked outside of her building and looked over at her. He caressed her face and she awoke at his touch.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_

"We're here."

Nathan unbuckled his seat belt and got out of his car. He ran around to the other side to get to Haley. He opened the door for her and got her out of his car. She was half asleep. He scooped her into his arms and walked through the halls of her dorm. When he got to her door, he placed his hand carefully into her pocket and grabbed her keys. He found the correct one and unlocked her door. Her roommate had not returned to the room. _Probably still partying._ He entered the dorm room and closed the door behind them. He brought Haley to her bed and placed her down as gently as he could. He took off her shoes and undid her bed. He placed her underneath her comforter and sat beside her, careful not to wake her. He placed his hand on her head. She felt warm, but not as warm as before. Her temperature was going down, slowly. He ran his hand over her face. _Her beautiful face. _Nathan tried to leave, but he felt that he had to stay and look after her. _It's not your job anymore. She has a boyfriend…who's your friend. Who she loves…does she? _Nathan shook his head. The thought of Haley being in love with anyone other than him tore him to his very core. The thought alone made him feel sick, like someone was twisting a knife into him. And with that thought, a small tear fell from his eye. He leaned forward; rubbing his eyes with his hands and took a deep breath. He then felt something rub his back. He turned to see Haley, sitting up and looking at him.

"You okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I feel fine Nathan. It's probably just the flu or something."

"I can stay if you want."

Nathan could feel his heart pounding. She still had her hand on his back. He watched her as she smirked and let out a small laugh.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you look dead tired."

"I don't mind watching over you if you need me to."

"I don't need you to look after me. I've been sick before. I think I can handle it."

Nathan smirked and looked at her. He nodded, took a deep breath and forced himself to stand up. He turned around and tucked her back into bed.

"Sleep tight Hales." And with that, he was gone and heading back to his dorm.

**23Always&Forever23**

Nathan woke up. The sun shone through his window and her rubbed his eyes as he looked at the time. **8:39.** It was Sunday. Nathan got up from his bed and walked over to the bathroom, wearing only his boxers. He turned his shower on and waited for the water to become the perfect temperature. When it did, he got in and began to lather himself. While he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, his thoughts went to Haley. He closed his eyes and saw her face. He smiled at the thought of her. Someone entering his bathroom interrupted his thoughts. He popped his head through the shower curtain and saw no one. He shook his head and put his head back under the water. When he turned around, he saw the most beautiful thing before him.

"Haley."

She silenced him by placing her lips on his. Their bodies pressed together. Nathan's hands encompassed her waist, and she pushed him against the shower wall trying to keep both of them from falling. Nathan's arousal grew and she stopped kissing him when she felt it on her leg. She smiled up at him when she noticed him blushing. She plunged herself back into his mouth and let their lips battle one another.

"NATE!"

Lucas' voice boomed throughout the dorm room. Nathan had been brought out of his daydream. He turned himself around to face the knob and turned the water from warm to cold. He let the cold-water droplets fall on his body and when he was done, he ended his shower.

Nathan exited the bathroom wearing his black track pants and saw Luke sitting on his unmade bed. Luke looked at Nathan as Nathan began to pick up clothes off of the floor.

"Where'd you go last night?"

"I came back here, hung out with Haley."

"I thought that she was with John."

"She was. But, he had to go study. Apparently he has a killer exam tomorrow."

Lucas noticed the look on Nathan's face. It was full of sadness. Luke shook his head and looked at Nathan apologetically.

"Look, I'm sorry for asking you to let her go, but she's killing you slowly Nate. I love Haley; don't get me wrong. She 's like my little sister, but you can't hold on forever Nate."

"I know Luke. And I know that you're sorry, but I just can't seem to let her go. It just kills me inside when I see her."

"Maybe you need some time away from her."

"I can't do that. I tried it already. It didn't work."

Lucas stood from his spot and walked over to Nathan. He pulled his little brother into a hug.

"You'll be okay man."

Lucas released his grip on his brother and Nathan looked back at him

"I hope so."

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Uh…I was gonna go visit Haley. See how she's doing. She wasn't feeling well last night. And if she's okay then I'll probably head down to the gym and work-out or something."

Lucas toned out the second part of Nathan's schedule. When he heard the first part, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _ He wants to get over her, but he keeps setting himself up. She makes him fall for her all the time. _Lucas nodded. He then turned around and left Nathan's dorm room. After his brother's departure, Nathan walked over to his desk where his laptop sat, still on from the previous night. He entered his iTunes and scrolled for a song to listen to. He wasn't in any type of mood to listen to rap or hip-hop. So he scrolled down his genre column and clicked on the rock section. He scrolled down and clicked down to Trading Yesterday. Haley had downloaded a bunch of their music when they were dating and he never deleted it. He clicked on one of their songs and it began to play throughout his room. He sighed and walked to the bathroom to finish washing.

_If I could change the currents of our lives  
To make the river flow where it's run dry  
To be a prodigal of father time  
Then I would see you tonight_

_If I could find the years that went away  
Destroying all the cruelty of fate  
I must believe that love could find a way  
Tonight_

Nathan let the cold water run between his fingers, making sure it was cold enough so that he could brush his teeth. He filled his toothbrush with toothpaste and began to brush his teeth. He stood over the sink, listening to the lyrics of the song that filled his room.

_Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love_

Nathan finished brushing his teeth. He switched the cold water to warm water and waited for it to heat up. When it was at the temperature he wanted, he splashed his face with water, cleaning his skin. The water felt good over his skin and quite a bit went into his hair, making it wet once again.

_If I could see beyond the here and now  
If you could hear me calling you somehow  
If I could know that love is reaching out  
To find you with me tonight_

_Then hope could make these promises come true  
Beyond what I could say, what love can do  
With every moment leading me to you tonight_

Nathan reached for a towel; his eyes were closed. He wiped his face and then he heard a knock at his door. He placed the towel where it was and walked out of the bathroom.

_Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love_

_I will stay forever here to wait for your love_

Nathan made his way to the door. His hair was still wet and it stuck up from drying it. He wore only his track pants and reached for the doorknob to open the door.

_If I could change the currents of our lives  
To make the river flow where it's run dry  
To be a prodigal of father time  
Then I would see you tonight_

Nathan opened the door and his eyebrows rose in surprise and happiness when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

_Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love_

Haley noticed Nathan's appearance. His hair was wet and he wore only pants. Haley could feel herself become flustered. She did her best not to show it. She had to take a deep breath as her eyes glazed over his exposed skin. She unknowingly licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. Unknowingly to Haley as well, Nathan noticed her actions. He smirked and silently thanked the universe that he had some sort of effect on her still.

_Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love  
One day to me, love  
One day to me, love_

_I will stay forever here to wait for your love_

Haley shook herself from gazing at Nathan. She focused her eyes on his face and she smiled. He smiled back at her and then he spoke.

"I was just coming to see you."

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know if I should continue it! Songs used in Chapter 1:**

**Over & Over – Three Days Grace  
One Day – Trading Yesterday**

**ALSO: Who'd you prefer Lucas end up with in this fic…Brooke or Peyton??**


	2. Runaround Sue: 2 years, 7 months ago

"Excuse me

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Can I get some more coffee please?"_

"_Where the sugar?"_

"_There are no more napkins."_

"_Can we get some ketchup over here?"_

_Haley ran around the café like a chicken without a head. They were so busy and had so little on staff. Haley was doing the best that she could, trying to keep up with all of the yelling and the demanding that people were giving her. She had to breathe and at this point, it seemed almost hopeless. __**Where the hell is Nathan?**__ Nathan Scott. Haley still couldn't believe that Karen had actually hired him. He was a lazy son of a bitch and the "hotshot" of Tree Hill High. He wasn't on any sports teams or whatnot. But, he was an attractive boy and that was enough for the girls at Tree Hill High. He was a friend to most of the basketball team, including her own best friend Lucas Scott. Lucas was Nathan's half brother and had aided Nathan in getting a job at the café. Haley didn't understand why, for she knew that Lucas had despised Nathan. Haley looked around the seating area of the café and couldn't spot Nathan. She became fed up. _

"_Mary? Could you cover for me? I have to find Nathan."_

"_I think he's doing inventory."_

_Haley looked at her watch and noticed that they still had another 3 hours before closing time. __**Why would he be doing inventory right now?**__ Mary assured Haley that her spot would be covered and Haley went to the back to look for Nathan. She passed through the door and found him. He was asleep. Haley's blood began to boil. __**We're killing ourselves out front and he's sleeping?!**__ Haley walked over to where he was and kicked his chair with her foot, causing him to jolt awake and causing him to fall to the floor. He sprung to his feet when his rear hit the ground. He came face-to-face with an extremely upset Haley and he blushed, knowing that he was in trouble. _

"_You're sleeping?!"_

"_Hal-"  
_

"_YOU'RE SLEEPING?! WE'RE UNDERSTAFFED, BUSY AS HELL AND YOU'RE SLEEPING?!"_

"_Haley-"_

"_DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF CHANCE KAREN IS TAKING ON YOU? I have NO idea why she hired you in the first place. Mary said that you were doing inventory, why the hell are you doing inventory now?"_

"_I was trying to get a head start on it so that we could all get out of here early."_

"_Oh right. It's Friday night. You have a party to get to."_

"_No-"_

"_I don't even know why you're working in the first place. You have daddy's money. Unlike some people, I __**need**__ this job. I have to actually pay for school okay? This is serious to some people, unlike you."_

"_You really think that I don't need this job? This job is as serious to me as it is to you."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes! Because unlike you, I have bills to pay for."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes…I'm emancipated."_

"_You're what?"_

"_I'm emancipated. I live on my own. So before you jump to conclusions about my 'daddy's money,' get your facts straight. I'm in the same boat as you. You're lucky actually. You have parents who love and care for you. And probably don't shoot your dreams to hell. And probably, neither of them are raging workaholics. If anything, I envy you."_

"_Nath-"_

"_Don't. I-uh-should get out front. Sorry about this."_

_Haley watched as Nathan walked away and began to work out front. She sighed and felt guilty. She didn't know what happened behind closed doors. She hadn't the slightest idea that Nathan had been emancipated. She took a deep breath and went back out front. It had died down a little and she continued to work her tables. She glanced at Nathan who looked back at her, apologetically. He smirked and she returned it. The two of them went back to work._

**23Always&Forever23**

_The café was now closed and Karen had let those who had been there all day go home. Nathan stayed behind to help with inventory. Karen was cleaning to front and Haley decided to stay behind and help with anything that she could. Karen had told the two of them to do inventory and then to clean the storage rooms. It took the two of them almost an entire hour to do inventory. The silence was nice for the both of them after the long evening they had. When they began to clean the storage room, it was almost 10:00. Nathan looked down at his watch and sighed. Haley looked at him._

"_I take it's your first time cleaning the storage room?"_

_Nathan looked back at her and smirked. _

"_Yeah."_

"_Well get used to it."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Mary and I cleaned this out last week."_

_Nathan raised his eyebrows and looked around the storage room. There were empty boxes everywhere that he took a step. There were half-full cases of water and soda scattered all over the place. To be put bluntly, the place was completely out of order. Nathan eyes settled upon Haley, who had begun to search for the empty boxes. He stared and tried to break his gaze on her, but he didn't want to. __**Are you checking her out?**__ His eyes traveled south and landed on her butt. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. _

"_What are you staring at?"_

_Nathan shook his eyes from his gaze and focused his eyes on her face. He turned red and smirked._

"_Nothing."_

"_Good." _

_Haley shoved the empty boxes into Nathan's vacant hands. He looked at her befuddled and she raised her eyebrow._

"_You're supposed to take them outside."_

_Nathan nodded his head and turned, taking the boxes where Haley directed. Haley sat on the tiny stool in the storage room, sorting the sodas by case and putting any half-filled ones together to conserve space. __**Calm down Haley.**__ A little voice in her head was bothering her. Nathan returned and noticed her hard at work. He smiled at her, as her face was full of concentration. Truth be told, Nathan had a crush on Haley. He didn't think anything of it until now. They were alone, together and he loved it. The only thing that he didn't comprehend was why she put up a front. She was defensive when it came to speaking to him and he didn't understand it. He was used to girl fawning over him and he'd try to push them off if he wasn't interested. As it appeared to him, he repulsed this one. He walked into the storage room and she put him to work on the other side of the storage room. Their backs faced each other and every once in a while; Nathan would sneak a glance over his shoulder at Haley who would be doing her part without distraction. He smirked and released a small laugh, causing Haley to be confused._

"_What?"_

_Nathan turned his body around so that he was facing her back. _

"_Nothing, it's just…why do you get so defensive around me?"_

_Haley turned her body so that she was face-to-face with him. She leaned her head to her right and analyzed his face._

"_Simple…you're an arrogant jerk. Yeah, you might need this job for paying for your bills, but that doesn't take back the amount of emotional damage that you caused Lucas growing up. Always bragging that you had a father who loved you while he had only a mother. Bragging that you were better than him and that you had more money. And you might think that it was a long time ago and you two are okay now, but every time that you insulted him, it hurt me too because I was his best and only friend and I hated seeing him like I did. And you will never know that. Also, I know your history with women. You're the "get on, get off" type right?"_

_Nathan looked at Haley. Every word that came out of her mouth was the truth. He was at a loss for words. Ti him. Sex was just sex. He couldn't classify it as "making love" if he wasn't in love. __**Then why would you sleep with them at all? **__Nathan looked at Haley. He looked at her face and noticed that she was crying, recalling what he had done to Lucas. At the time, he was too young and too much of an idiot to realize that not only was he hurting Lucas, but his friends as well. Nathan sighed and shook his head. He lowered it in shame and shot his head up. He came to face Haley's chocolate brows orbs. He was taken aback by her gaze. _

"_I'm sorry Haley. I was a huge jackass then."_

"_And what's your excuse for using women for sex."_

"_You're wrong there."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. I do not use women. They just seem to get me drunk and then simply take advantage of me so they can tell their friends that they slept with me."_

_Haley looked at Nathan with an eyebrow raised. He looked at her._

"_What?"_

"_You expect me to believe that?"_

"_You can believe what you want to believe. Just ask around. I'm not as much of a jackass as some people would like to think. To __**a lot**__ of people I'm the school bicycle; everyone's had a ride."_

_Haley smirked at the small joke that Nathan made. He smiled back at her and she shook her head._

"_That's nasty."_

"_So tell me Haley James. What's your story?"_

"_It's still being written."_

_Nathan stared at her as she continued to sort out her side of the room. He kept looking as he stuffed packages of napkins into a box to conserve space. Haley caught him looking at her._

"_What?"_

"_You're such a mystery Haley James."_

"_And I'll remain a mystery to you."_

"_Why? Afraid to let me in?"_

"_No."_

"_Then?" She didn't respond. "Oh c'mon. Can you gimme a favourite colour?"_

"_Take a guess."_

"_Pink?"_

_Haley glared at Nathan in disbelief. Her mouth was slightly agape._

"_Do I look like the stereotypical female in our school?"_

"_So that's a no?"_

"_That's a hell no. I __**hate**__ pink."_

"_Anything else that you hate?"_

"_Circuses."_

"_What? How do you hate the circus?"_

_Nathan had turned his body around as she did hers. He was shocked that Haley didn't like circuses. She rolled her eyes._

"_It's not so much the entire circus as much as it is the clowns."_

"_And what is wrong with clowns?"_

"_They're scary as hell okay? Have you watched __**It**__?"_

"_The movie based on Stephen King's book?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Nope. But it's Stephen King, you can expect something to be weird."_

"_They just creep me out okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_For next hour, Nathan and Haley spoke some more and got to know each other a little bit more. Haley had to hand it to the universe. She was surprised when she spoke to Nathan Scott. She found out that he enjoyed watching basketball and even playing it once in a while. His favourite colour was royal blue and funnily enough, his middle name was Royal, after his grandfather. His favourite dish was prime rib and he had been emancipated for about 6 months now. Nathan had discovered that Haley didn't have a middle name. Her favourite colour was red and she loved Mac 'n Cheese. He had made fun of her for a while, but it didn't last long when she smacked him across the head. It was then he found out that she had quite a punch for a girl. She mentioned that she lacked coordination and that she actually enjoyed school. _

_It was almost 11:30 when they finally finished cleaning out the storage room. When they went back to the front, the two of them found a letter from Karen addressing them to lock up and to make sure everything was turned off properly. After which time, they could leave. It took Haley and Nathan all but 20 minutes to double-check everything. They locked the front doors and turned out the lights. The two of them headed towards the back exited through the back door. Nathan waited for Haley to lock the back door. He looked at her and smiled._

"_Thanks for talking to me Hales."_

_She nodded. "No problem. You're not so bad."_

"_Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."_

_Nathan began to walk away, when Haley's voice questioned his antic._

"_Why do you say that?"_

_He turned around to face her._

"_It's just…well, you're so superior to me in many different ways. I mean I'm not like you."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I screw up a lot and when I look back on my life and think to all of the crap that I've done, I hope that at that time, someone like you will look at me and something other than a screw-up. People have this image of me and I don't blame them. I am an ass and maybe that'll never change, but somewhere down the line, I hope it does."_

_Haley had never seen Nathan like this. In the past few weeks that she had to work with him, he had been so cocky and arrogant. Everything was all about him. And truth be told, she was sort of attracted to him right now. She took the time to really analyze his face. He was soft around the eyes, his sky blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. She sighed at his words._

"_Only you can make that change Nathan."_

_He shook his head._

"_Nah. Sometimes people need help; someone to believe in them. Good night Haley James."_

_With that, Nathan turned around and walked the other way. Haley stood there and watched him walk. She sighed and turned on her heel and opened her car door. She started her car and pulled out of the café. She drove into the night and when she made a right turn, she noticed a walking figure. She slowed down to get a look at their face and noticed that it was Nathan. He looked to his left and noticed a car slowed down. He scrunched his eyebrows to heighten his vision and saw that Haley was the driver. She stopped beside him._

"_You need a ride?"_

_He looked to his left and then to his right. Haley became confused._

"_What?"_

"_Are you asking me that?"_

"_Yeah. You getting in or not?"_

_Nathan opened the car door and got into the passengers seat. When he closed the door Haley went in the direction that he was heading in,_

"_Where am I dropping you off?"_

"_I'll let you know when to turn"_

"_Okay."_

_The car was silent. Nathan looked at Haley._

"_What?"_

"_Got any music?"_

"_Depends."_

"_Something good?"_

_haley pushed the power button and a CD came on. She searched until she hit track number 9._

_**Here's my story, sad but true  
It's about a girl that I once knew  
She took my love then ran around  
With every single guy in town**_

_The music filled the car and Nathan laughed._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_What?"_

"_Runaround Sue?"_

"_Hey! It's fun, it's catchy and you love it."_

_**Ah, I should have known it from the very start  
This girl will leave me with a broken heart  
Now listen people what I'm telling you  
A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue**_

"_I do not."_

"_Yes you do. And I bet you even know the lyrics."_

"_No. I won't sing."_

_Haley turned and looked at him, surprised._

"_So you know the lyrics. C'mon sing."_

_**I miss her lips and the smile on her face  
The touch of her hair and this girl's warm embrace  
So if you don't wanna cry like I do  
A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue**_

"_No."_

"_C'mon. __**Ah she likes to travel around. She'll love you but, she'll put you down. Now people let me put you wise. Sue goes out with other guys.**__"_

_Nathan smirked and laughed as he heard Haley sing. She wasn't really singing as much as she was yelling. He directed her to the parking lot of a building. She parked her car and waited for Nathan to get out._

"_You like my home?"_

_Haley looked out over her dashboard. She smiled at Nathan and he go out of the car._

"_Thanks Hales."_

"_No problem." He began to walk away. "Nathan?" He turned to her. "I believe in you."_

_Nathan smiled._

"_You're something else Haley James."_

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK….**

**Okay so I was thinking that every alternate chapter I'd give up a piece of their history. How they got together and why they broke up. Now if you prefer that I just do it in flashbacks in the regular story tell me. If it confuses you TELL ME! I know this chapter was shorter than usual, but I couldn't give away too much too soon and I didn't wanna rush it. So PLEASE tell me what you think. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and thanks to all of you who have put the fic on their alert lists! Song used:**

**Runaround Sue - Dion**


	3. For You To Notice

Haley shook herself from gazing at Nathan

Haley shook herself from gazing at Nathan. She focused her eyes on his face and she smiled. He smiled back at her and then he spoke.

"I was just coming to see you."

Haley looked at Nathan's appearance and lifted an eyebrow.

"In nothing, but your pants?"

Nathan looked down and himself and then back at Haley. He smirked.

"I wasn't leaving right this second."

Haley laughed at his defense. He moved aside to allow her into his dorm room. He closed the door behind them and went back into the bathroom and tossed the towel that he held in his hand to hang to dry. He exited the bathroom and noticed Haley looking at the pictures on his bookshelf. He walked up behind her, looking at the picture that she held her gaze on. It was of her, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton. It was taken while they dated and it was evident in the photo. Peyton was Lucas' ex-girlfriend. They broke up when college began She went to fulfill her dream as an artist and then to start her own record label. Haley's eyes fell on her and Nathan. She smirked. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his cheek touched hers as her hands rested on his arms. She went to turn around and was too close to Nathan. Her breathing sped up and Nathan held his gaze on her. She coughed.

"Sorry."

"That was a fun day wasn't it?"

Nathan had just completely shaken off just how close Haley was to him for those 10 seconds. She sighed in relief. And walked to be beside him as he looked at the picture. Her arms were crossed. She nodded.

"Yeah. I miss Peyton. She fun to be around."

"Yeah. Funnily enough I don't think I remember a better day…for all four of us, I mean."

"Yeah." Haley took a deep breath and turned to look at Nathan. He turned and looked down at her.

"Tha-" "How're-" They laughed and Nathan motioned for her to go ahead and say what she wanted to say.

"Go ahead Hales."

"No, you go."

"…you sure? Maybe you should, I mean what I have to say might cause you to not want to tell me what you wanted to tell me and that would be wrong…"

"You just confused me a little so…okay."

Nathan smiled and laughed a little and watched Haley as she continued.

"I-uh. I just wanted to thank you for last night. For bringing me back to my room and being there."

"It's not a problem Hales. Makes me feel helpful."

"Haha…also I wanted to know what you were doing today?"

"John can't hang out with you?"

"He has that **killer** exam to study for, but he says we're gonna do something tonight so it's all good."

"Ah, right. Well in that case, I'm **all** yours."

"Good." Haley walked over to his bed and sat on it. "So watcha wanna do?"

Nathan smirked and shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Haley watched as Nathan walked around his room, picking up his dirty laundry off of the floor. He tossed it into a hamper and then went back to the bathroom to hang up the towel. He exited the bathroom and went to his closet to pick out the clothes that he'd wear for the day. His back muscles contracted as he lifted his arms to pull a pair of jeans off of a hanger. Haley leaned her head to get a better look. He could feel her eyes on him and he smiled. He walked out of the closet, but she wasn't quick enough to retract to her regular position. He noticed her looking at him. He slung his jeans over his shoulders and leaned against the frame of the closet entrance.

"You checking me out James?"

"In your dreams."

"Let's make those dreams a reality." He began to walk towards her. She laughed.

"Haha. You're an idiot."

"But, you love me."

"Haha…maybe."

"Liar."

Haley raised her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out at him. He scrunched his eyebrows.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?"

"Maybe."

"You're dead."

He dropped his pants to the floor and tackled her with tickles. The sound of her giggles was music to his ears. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. She was laughing hard and Nathan continued to tickle her. They wee having fun when they stopped for a split second. She only stared at him and his gaze on her was intense. Nathan's heart rate began to increase. Her phone went off. He quit looking her. She looked down at her caller ID: **John.** He got off of her and let her answer the phone. He grabbed his pants off of the floor and went into the bathroom to change. He closed the door and leaned against the sink. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. _Damn cell phones. _He tore off his track pants and threw on his jeans and red golf shirt. He ran some water through his hair with his fingers letting it take its place. He exited the bathroom and looked at Haley who had just closed her cell phone. She had a look of frustration on her face. Nathan, concerned, walked over to her and sat beside her.

"What's wrong Hales?"

"John…"

"What did he do?"

"We were supposed to meet up tonight, but he canceled to study."

Nathan put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"It's okay Hales. You can spend the day with me."

"That was the plan originally smart one."

"Right. So you wanna get going?"

She nodded and the two of them stood. Nathan put on a pair of socks and his shoes and the two of them were headed out the door. They made their way to Nathan's car. He opened her door for her and he smirked when she raised her eyebrows.

"Such a gentleman."

"Shut up."

He laughed at her sarcasm and he closed her door. He ran around to the driver's seat and got into the car. He pulled out of the parking zone and they headed out of the campus. There was nothing but the open road ahead of them and neither could still figure out what to do. Nathan gazed over at Haley from time to time. She always looked out the window whenever they drove together. They drove past the scenery that California had to offer. Nathan had his eyes on the road when her heard a bored sigh escape Haley's mouth.

"Is my silence boring you?"

"A little."

He laughed a little and shook his head. She caught him smiling and it made her smile.

"Why don't you find something fun for us to do."

Haley instantly became excited at Nathan's insistence for her to make the decision of things to do to make the drive more bearable.

"OOH! You know what we could do?"

"What?"

"Play the radio game."

Nathan was confused and it was evident in his expression. He looked back and forth from the road to Haley and back to the road. One of his hands still on the wheel, while the other scratched his head in wonder.

"What the hell is that?"

Haley became excited.

"Okay well, this is perfect since the radio isn't even on." She looked at Nathan who smirked. "Okay so basically you ask a question about anything and then you turn on the radio and the song playing gives you the answer to that question."

A smiled crept onto Nathan's face and she shook his head. He looked at Haley who held her gaze on him for his reaction.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"I didn't come up with it. Brooke told me about it when we went shopping one day."

"Brooke?"

"My roommate."

"Oh! You mean the one that Lucas has a crush on?"

"WHAT? When did this happen?"

"He hasn't come out and said it yet, but I can tell by the way he looks at her when she crosses his path. The same look he used to give Peyton when he had a crush on her. It's quite obvious."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Well you have someone preoccupying your time."

"Shut up. We gonna play or not?"

Nathan contemplated playing. He wasn't sure what Haley would ask and it scared him that if she asked anything to do with their past and the truth came through the radio, he'd turn red and she'd suspect something. He took a deep breath and turned his head and looked at Haley.

"So before I agree to this. How accurate are these results?"

"Why? Are you hiding something?"

"N-no. I'm just asking." He laughed nervously and Haley smirked.

"Well. When Brooke and I played she asked if John liked me and when she turned on the radio 311's Love Song was on and he asked me out later on that day."

Nathan's face fell and eh looked at Haley and took a deep breath.

"Okay James. Ask what you want at your own risk."

Haley smiled and sat there thinking. Nathan was scared of which question she'd ask. _Please nothing too embarrassing. _He kept his eyes on the road and waited for Haley to ask the question. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. Haley looked at him and smirked. He could see her out of the corner of his eye and he looked at her.

"What?"

"I have my question."

"Okay…shoot."

She held her stare on him and he began to get nervous, but kept his smile.

"What does Nathan Scott really think of me?"

Nathan watched her as her fingers went to turn the radio on. _Please don't reveal anything true._ As soon as her fingers pushed the button, Papa Roach filled his car. His face dropped when he heard the lyrics that had come through the speakers.

_I tear my heart open__  
__I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

Nathan quickly changed the station and Haley looked at him weirdly. His hands were trembling, but not enough for Haley to notice. His hands became sweaty.

"Hey! I liked that song." _Thank God she didn't notice. My hands are wet._

"Sorry. I-I didn't know."

"Doesn't matter. Your turn Scott."

Nathan's eyes were on the road and he thought of what he could ask her. _Are you in love with John? No, you idiot. That's not obvious at all. Grr. _ He was confused. He couldn't do anything about his feelings except to keep them inside. He sighed.

"Having a tough time Nathan?"

"Very."

She shook her head and laughed. She looked over at him concentrating on the road ahead of them and trying to think of a question to ask. _I'm so lucky that we remained friends. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me, despite what he did to Lucas as kids. He's grown up so much and I'm so proud of him. I just feel bad that he can't have basketball. If I ever meet Dan Scott, that man will get a piece of my mind. He tells his son that he's not good enough. What an ass! Nathan's twice the man than anyone will __**ever**__ be and I'm not just saying that because he's my best friend, he's really turned his life around. _Nathan brought Haley out of her thoughts.

"Okay James. Here's one for you. What are you thinking of most of the time?"

Haley took a deep breath and watched Nathan's finger push the button to turn the radio to a random station. When Haley heard the music blare through the speakers she laughed.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all _

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

Nathan laughed along with her. To Nathan, they had made no sense, but Haley was trying to make sure Nathan didn't notice. She had noticed that Nathan had always watched her and she was wondering why. She always wondered why. However, she never asked him. They were best friends and they should be able to share their secret with each other on a comfortable level. But sometimes, Haley found herself in uncomfortable situations around Nathan. Especially when it involved their past. She often found herself wondering what their lives would be like if they hadn't broken up. John was great. He was sweet, but sometimes, she found herself thinking of Nathan and what could have been. To be blunt, she hadn't the slightest idea why they ended things the way they did. It was on good terms, but she always found herself thinking of it.

Nathan continued to listen to the lyrics. _**They taped over our mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies.**_To Nathan, that statement was true. Lucas had always been the one to tell Haley that he was fine and getting over her when they had broke up, if Haley had asked Lucas about Nathan. When in actuality, Nathan had been shattered to pieces and didn't want to speak with anyone. Only two people knew the reason for their break up and that was Nathan and Haley. They never told anyone why they broke up because they figured that it was no one's business. Most had accused Nathan of cheating, but they knew absolutely nothing. Nathan didn't want to think of it any longer. He focused his attention back on the road and made a left turn. They two of them had ended up at a dock, similiar to the one that they had grown accustom to at home in Tree Hill.

Nathan parked the car and they exited, walking down to the familiar spot that they loved to view the water from. They grabbed a slice of pizza and walked over to the spot that they loved. To any passerby, it seemed like these two were on a date, falling in love. Nathan would look at these people. _Little do they know that I __**am**__ in love, _They leaned over the wooden balcony and watched as they saw many families together having a good time and couples just being there together. Nathan looked at Haley and watched her as she watched little kids running on the sand and building sand castles. He smiled as he watched her and tore his gaze away, reluctantly, before she could notice. Nathan made his eyes wander over to the ocean. It amazed him how something so big to him could be so tiny compared to the size of the rest of the world. It was kind of like what he felt for his best friend. To others around him it was so small, but to him it was vast and ran as far as they eye could see and beyond. He knew that he sounded cheesy, but it's just what he felt. He felt Haley take a hold of his arm and shake him. He shook his head and looked at her. He felt an electric surge go up his arm. He hand still rested on his arm.

"You okay? You zoned out there."

_I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head    
Where I would impress you    
Where every single word I said    
Would come out insightful or brave    
Or smooth or charming  _

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just looking out at the ocean. Something so big to me is so small to the world. Kind of like love."

Haley raised her eyebrows in surprise. She smiled a small smile and looked at him. He smiled at her and breathed deeply. She noticed a look on his face.

_And you'd want to call me    
And I would be there everytime you need me    
I'd be there everytime    
But for now I'll look so longingly    
Waiting for you to want me, for you to need me    
For you to notice me_

Nathan smiled at Haley.

"You know that I'll always be here for you right?"

Haley gave him a soft smile and she nodded. He continued to speak.

"No **matter** what happens. I'll be here."

He wrapped a promising arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

_I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head    
Where I would impress you    
Where every single word I said    
Would come out insightful or brave    
Or smooth or charming_

She looked up at him and he smiled. _There's something different about him. He has a look in his eyes. He's preoccupied with his thoughts. I wonder…no…he couldn't…could he?_ Nathan interrupted Haley's thoughts.

"Hey. Are you okay? Now you're zoning out."

She laughed and then just looked at him. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

_And you'd want to call me    
And I would be there everytime you need me    
I'd be there everytime    
But for now I'll look so longingly    
Waiting for you to want me, for you to need me    
For you to notice me_

"It's nothing. It's just. Nathan…"

"What?"

He looked down at her in concern. He had released his arm from their spot around their shoulders and he resumed to lean. He noticed her gaze on him…**friendly.** _I hate that look. It's not the one she used to give me. The one I miss. The one that let me know that she needed me more than anyone. _

"Do you have a crush?"

Nathan turned red. His heart began to pound in his chest and his hands began to sweat again. _It's now or never Nathan…tell her._ He took a deep breath.

"Yeah…"

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW…an entire Naley chapter…hope you liked it…HUGE thanks goes out to HJS-NS-23 & 23naley03 for helping me out with song choices…songs used in this chapter are…

Scars – Papa Roach  
Crush Crush Crush – Paramore  
For You To Notice – Dashboard Confessional


	4. Docks: 2 years, 5 months, 26 days ago

It had been 3 weeks since Haley had driven Nathan home from that night when he fell asleep while doing inventory

_It had been 3 weeks since Haley had driven Nathan home from that night when he fell asleep while doing inventory. Nathan found Haley's ability to forgive as a gift. A gift that he was thankful for because if she hadn't had forgiven him, then they wouldn't have become the friends that they had become. He felt more at ease with her and her with him._ _Most of their shifts were together and they usually left together. Nathan usually had rough days with being bullied by his father to come home and Nathan wouldn't have it. It was like now, he didn't care what his father would say or do to him. He had someone to talk to, turn to when his life got rough. And what's more, she was there for him always. Nathan was falling for Haley. She was the only one who understood him and if she didn't, she listened anyways and Nathan was thankful for that. _

_Haley leaned her body against the counter. It was a slow day and she was bored out of her mind. Her mind drifted off to Nathan who was working in the back. Nathan annoyed her at first, but somehow she had grown used to him. He was a sweet guy underneath it all and his cockiness and jerk ways were a mere defense mechanism. Noticing that it was 5 minutes to closing time, she had been told that she could close up early if it was necessary. She walked to the door and locked it. She had sent the new guy, Nathan in the back to do inventory while she watched the front. She made her way around the counter and accidentally bumped into the large jug that held water for the plants._

_"Shit." She cursed and grabbed a cloth. The water soaked it up and when she reached for the paper towel, she noticed that there wasn't any. She sighed in frustration and grabbed the keys for the storage room. She passed Nathan with the boxes of napkins. She unlocked the storage and went to reach the paper towels, but they were too high up. She hated being short. She jumped, hoping to get some grasp on them. _

_"Wish you were taller?"_

_She jumped at the voice behind her and turned to see Nathan there with his arms crossed across his chest and that stupid smirk on his face. He wore his green apron and a plain white t-shirt, which had a small oil stain from cooking. _

_"Aren't you supposed to be doing inventory?"_

_"I finished. You need some help?"_

_"I'm fine." She jumped for the paper towels, but was unsuccessful. He smirked again. _

_**God, she's beautiful.**_

_"Okay, I know you have this under control, but would you mind?" He pointed to the shelf above her and grabbed the paper towels._

_"Thanks."_

_He handed Haley the paper towels and when their fingers grazed the other's, Nathan felt a surge of adrenaline fulfill his body. His breath was short and he became nervous. Haley noticed his hand shaking a bit._

_"Are you okay? You're shaking..."_

_"Yeah, it's just cold in here." _

_Haley raised her eyebrow in confusion. It was boiling where they were. She shook it off and moved past him, but he caught her arm._

_"Haley."_

_"Wha-?"_

_Nathan cut her off by putting his lips on hers. She dropped the paper towels as he pulled her closer to him. He put his right hand on her cheek and moved his lips across hers as if it would be the first and last time he'd ever be able to kiss her. To his surprise, she was kissing him back. Her arms snaked around his waste and he pulled her closer to him._ _Haley quickly came to her senses and pushed him away. Nathan stood there, breathless and looked at Haley. She had a look of confusion written on her face._

"_I'm sorry about that Hales."_

"_Me too." _

_Nathan took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling of the storage room. He shook his head, scrunched his eyebrows and turned and looked at Haley._

"_You know what? I'm not sorry. I take it back. I like you Haley. I know that you probably don't believe me, but it's the truth. I've fallen for you Haley James. And if you can honestly tell me that you feel nothing for me, I'll leave you alone."_

_Haley gazed at him. Her hand rested under chin and she ran her hand through her hair, pushing any fallen hair from her face._

"_I d-…I do like you Nathan. It's just…this is all so new to me. I never expected you to like me."_

"_Why not? How can anyone __**not**__ like you? You're beautiful, smart, I feel like I can open up with you and really be myself and not the jackass that everyone has me pegged to be. When I come to you with a problem, you listen and don't jump to conclusions. You don't make me feel like this tiny, insignificant piece of crap…you help me. You're so beautiful and you don't even have to try. I-…I dunno what more I can say to you to try to get you to understand how I feel."_

_Nathan stood there, in front of her, waiting for her to say something. He kept his gaze on her, hoping that she'd say something, anything to put him at ease. Haley's eyes were glued to the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She sighed and turned and walked out of the storage room, leaving Nathan there alone and confused. _

_Haley left the storage room, her thoughts running faster than her. __**What the hell just happened? **__Haley walked behind the counter and noticed that she forgot the paper towels on the floor of the storage room._

"_Shit." She whispered and then sighed. __**I really don't wanna go back there and face him.**__ She walked into the kitchen and headed toward the sink. She grabbed a cloth off of the shelf and rinsed it. She left the kitchen and began to wipe the mess that she made earlier. __**Why didn't you think of this earlier? **__Haley shook her head. She continued to clean and when it was cleaned up, she sat herself against the counter on the floor. As soon as she sat, her tears began to fall. She was so confused. The tears continued to fall down her face slowly. She sniffed and wiped away her tears from her face. The tears slowly began to subside, but she still sat on the floor. She took deep breaths to gain back her composure. She was about to stand when someone had plopped themselves beside her. She looked to her left and noticed Nathan sitting there. He noticed the tear that had trailed down her face and wiped it with his thumb. She wanted to move, but she couldn't._

"_I didn't mean to make you cry. I would never want to see you cry."_

_**Why can't he just be the ass that everyone thinks he is? My life would be so much easier that way.**_

"_Who said you made me cry?"_

"_Why would you be crying?"_

"_I spilled water."_

"_Do I look stupid to you Hales?"_

"_Kind of self-absorbed don't you think?"_

"_Am I wrong?"_

_Haley looked at her knees. She hadn't once looked at Nathan and Nathan was wishing that she'd just look at him. He just wanted to get once glance of her beautiful brown eyes. _

_Haley still contemplated his question. __**Of course he isn't wrong. He's completely right. But, how can I like him after what he's done to Lucas in the past? **_**We can't control what we feel…**_ Haley felt something in her hand and noticed that it was Nathan's hand. She gazed down at their bonded hands and she felt him squeeze her hand. Nathan was trying his hardest with her. He needed her to look at him. __**You frigging idiot. You had to scare her right? Are you a moron? Of course you are. **__Nathan sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. Haley pulled her hand away from Nathan's grasp and stood up. Nathan just sat there on the floor and watched Haley walk into the kitchen, turning off anything that she hadn't already turned off. He slowly stood from his spot n the floor and just watched her. She was doing her best to try to avoid him, but with him standing there, it was difficult. She was wiping down the counter when she turned and noticed him a few feet in front of her. She stopped and for the first time she forced her eyes to look at him. _

"_Why are you still here? You could've left. I'll close up."_

"_I don't wanna leave. I wanna talk to you."_

"_About what?"_

"_I wanna take you out…on a date."_

_Haley looked at Nathan and shook her head. "No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No. Nathan, stop it okay? Just leave."_

_Nathan hung is head in defeat. __**She won't cave.**__ Nathan made his way around the counter and was heading for the door. He went to unlock the door, but he shot his head back and turned around. He walked back to the counter. Haley heard his footsteps and turned around. Her eyes were still red from crying from the confusion that she felt. She stood behind the counter and looked up at him._

"_Look. I know that you're scared. I know I am. I'm terrified. I've never felt this way about anyone before. So if friendship is all you can give me then, I suppose that's enough. Just know that I'll always be wanting more. So, if you agree to be my friend can I at least take you out for a friendly evening? Just as friends?"_

_Haley stared at him for what seemed like an hour to him. It had only been a few seconds. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he hoped that she would say yes. This would at least give them some alone time and try to convince her to be with him._

"_Just friends?"_

"_Just friends."_

"…" _Nathan looked at Haley. She hadn't said anything. She looked up at him. He had a pleading look in his eye. She sighed._

"_Fine."_

**23Always&Forever23**

_Haley sat at the docks early that Saturday morning. Nathan had told her that they were to spend the day together. "As friends," she had to keep reminding him. It would always slip his mind. He was just too excited to be able to spend a whole day with Haley. She looked at her watch. __**7:00 he says. He's late. **__She sat on the bench and began to read the book that she had in her jacket pocket. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a guy walking in her direction. He was carrying stuff. She looked up from her book and noticed that it was Nathan. He got closer and she set her book down on the table in front of her. He was holding coffee and a box of cracker jacks._

"_You're late."_

"_Sorry. Thought I might get you a coffee at least for waking you up this early."_

"_And the cracker jacks?"_

"_Breakfast of champions. You want some?"_

"_No. I'm okay with the coffee."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_Nathan sat in front of her. He looked to his left and watched the sun finish rising. Haley watched him while he looked over the water. He was thinking about something and she could tell. While she hung out with him at the café, she would notice that if he were in deep thought, he'd stare at one spot and not blink at all. She wanted to know what he was thinking about. Of course, she refused to believe that he was thinking about her, however that's what he was thinking about. Nathan never tore his gaze from the water in fear that if he looked at Haley, she'd see it as something more than friendly. __**Just look at her. You know you want to. **__Nathan took a deep breath and tore his gaze from the water and looked at Haley. She was overlooking the water and Nathan smirked at the look on her face. He popped the last few of his cracker jacks into his mouth and saw a tiny gift at the bottom of the box. He took it out and ripped it open. In it was a plastic, purple bracelet with colourful charms. He held the bracelet in his hand and looked at Haley. She looked at him._

"_What?"_

_He raised his hand and revealed the bracelet. "It's for you."_

"_Stop it-"_

"_C'mon." She sighed as Nathan had gotten a hold of her hand. He slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and released her. "Don't say I never gave you anything."_

_Haley looked at him and could only smirk and laugh a little. She leaned her chin on her fist and held the smirk that she had. Nathan looked at her with confusion._

"_What?"_

"_7:00 in the morning? You couldn't have said 7:00 in the evening?"_

"_I told you. The whole day. No school, no work just us." He sent a smile her way and she continued to give him a blank look. "Also, breakfast comes with the deal."_

_Haley suddenly perked up. Nathan smiled at her sudden change to an upright position. She had been slouching. He stood, gathering his garbage and went to throw it in the garbage can that was a few feet behind him. He then went to stand in front of Haley where he offered her his hand to pull her up. She grabbed it and he helped her up from her chair. As soon as she found herself on her feet, she let go of his hand, trying to give him any false hope. They walked from the silent docks to civilization. On the way, they had begun to get to know each other more. Laughs were shared and stories exchanged. The two of them were now laughing at something that Nathan had shared._

"_You're kidding."_

"_I swear. We almost got thrown out of the campsite. Of course after that, leave it to Tim to get pissed drunk and become an arsonist."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He was so pissed off that when he hit on the park ranger that she shrugged him off so when I was trying to start the fire he grabbed this whole thing of butane, grabbed a match and threw it on the wood. This __**massive**__ flame appeared and we burned a leaf."_

_Haley had begun to laugh hard. Nathan laughed at his recollection._

"_I'm surprised you guys didn't get thrown out after that."_

"_I know."_

_He stopped the two of them and went to open the door to Karen's café. She was working that morning and smiled at the two of them together. Truth be told, she wondered why they weren't together already. _

"_Didn't I give you two the day off?"_

"_Yes. But, we love your breakfast. So we decided-"_

"_You decided."_

"_You didn't exactly argue."_

"_That because you're paying?"_

"_Said who?"_

_Karen laughed and smiled at Nathan and Haley arguing._

"_It's on the house you two. Sit in the booth and I'll be right with you."_

_Nathan and Haley smiled at Karen, embarrassed. They walked over to the booth that she directed them to and they sat there waiting for Karen to get back to them. Karen came to them with a smile on her face. She sat next to Haley and began to take their orders._

"_What can I get you two?"_

_Nathan looked at Haley and signaled her to order. He smirked._

"_Ladies first." Haley squinted her eyes and shook her head side-to-side jokingly. She sighed and looked at Karen. _

"_Uh…french toast…cinnamon on top…you know."_

"_I do. And for you Nathan?"_

"_Uh. I'm actually not too hungry so…I'll just take the two eggs, bacon, toast and home fries."_

"_Luckily you're not too hungry. Sunny side up Nate?"_

"_Yes please. And white toast."_

"_Okay…coffee for you two?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Thanks Karen."_

"_Okay." Karen winked at Nathan and went to place their orders. She knew about Nathan's feelings for Haley and was rooting for him. __**He's an amazing kid. I just hope that Haley realizes it before it's too late. **__She watched the two of them laughing as she made their food. When she was finished she made an appearance at their table holding two plates and Nathan and Haley eyed their dishes and when Karen set it in front of them they said their thank yous and began to eat. _

**23Always&Forever23**

"_So. Tell me more about this singing that you do."_

"_It's not that big a deal."_

"_It obviously is if it's something that you'd like to pursue."_

"_Who said I wanted to pursue a career in music?"_

_Nathan looked down at his feet. They had been walking around town hitting a few stores and Nathan had even bought Haley a gift. He bought without her knowing. He had yet to give it to her and decided that he wouldn't until she was officially his. It was small enough to fit in his pocket and that's where he kept it. It was nearly sunset and they were walking along the beach. The water hit their feet and Nathan realized that he hadn't answered Haley's question. He would tell her the truth._

"_I've been doing my research."_

"_Who told you?"_

"_Is it true? Is that why you're questioning me?"_

"_Just tell me."_

"_No."_

"_Pleeease."_

"_No." He laughed at the look on her face. She was pouting. She walked behind him and the pounced on his back. His arms automatically went around to grab her legs to support her. _

"_Scott, if you don't tell me-"_

"_What are you gonna do James? Beat me to a pulp with your tiny ineffectual fists?"_

_Haley brought her small fist into contact with Nathan's ribs. He let out a slight "ow" and Haley laughed. She was still on his back and his face had changed from laughing to pain filled._

"_Dammit James. You can punch."_

"_I lived with 3 older brothers and Lucas for most of my life. You don't think that they taught me something?"_

"_Yeah I guess you're right. You said you had 3 sisters too right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So…did they teach you about fashion?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_It's…just that hat…"_

_Haley lay another one on his ribs. He winced in pain._

"_It was a joke."_

"_Still…don't be mean…meanie."_

_Nathan laughed and set both of them on the sand on the beach. The sun was setting. They sat side-by-side and leaned back on their hands and watched it. Nathan was distracted by Haley beside him. He tried to focus on watching the sun setting, but he had something more beautiful, in his eyes, sitting right next to him. He kept sneaking glances at her, which didn't go unnoticed. Whenever she felt his gaze off of her she looked at him and smirked. She'd shake her head and continue to watch the sun set. _

**23Always&Forever23**

_It was now 8:00 and it was almost completely dark out. Nathan and Haley had walked down the streets of Tree Hill. They had one more stop before their day together ended. Nathan had promised Haley dinner. The two of them made their way to a restaurant that overlooked the water. They were seated at a table outside and the waiter took their drink orders and said that he would return shortly. _

"_This place is really nice Nathan are you sure that this is okay?"_

"_Don't even worry about it. You deserve the best and this is one of the best places in town okay?"_

"_Okay…" She smiled at him and he smiled back. _

"_So do you know what you want?"_

"_I dunno. It all looks great. I dunno."_

"_Well…why don't you get it all?"_

"_Very funny Nathan." He smiled at her._

"_I try."_

_The waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders. Nathan was laughing with Haley while they waited for their food. __**I don't think I ever remember having this much fun with a girl. And here's someone who I'd love to get to know more about. She's so beautiful. Her laughter is infectious and her smile is beyond contagious. This is someone I could definitely love. I already like her and she knows that…a kiss isn't exactly subtle. I just want to spend as much time as I can with her. Is that so crazy? **__Nathan stopped laughing and just looked at Haley, still laughing. __**Wow. She's really beautiful. Haley James do you see what you do to me?**_

_Haley looked at Nathan and noticed that his laughter resided. He smiled at her being embarrassed. __**He has an adorable smile. And he has a great heart. But, something about him makes me feel uneasy, but in a good way. I would say yes if he asked me out, but I know that I would say no because there will always be that stupid voice in the back of my mind saying that he's the jerk that I remember and he can't change. **_**Maybe he can.**_** No he can't. A tiger can't change its spots. **_**No…but a tiger can be gentle at times and can learn to love and protect. Give him a chance. You may find something great.**___The voice in Haley's silenced itself and Haley looked at Nathan. Their food had arrived. Nathan teased Haley about what she ordered. She defended her choice of mac 'n cheese. Nathan paid the bill and the two of them decided to take a walk down the lower part of the docks. _

"_So did you have fun today?"_

"_Yeah. Thanks Nathan."_

"_Yeah. We should hang out more often."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Yeah and…" Nathan and Haley passed by a couple and it was obvious that they were in love. Nathan smirked and then looked at Haley._

"_What?"_

"_Did you know that you are a good kisser?"_

_Haley raised her eyebrows. _

"_Hah too soon."_

"_I'm only telling you the truth. And I bet that you can't wait to kiss me again."_

"_What makes you think that I want to kiss you?"_

"_My good looks."_

_Nathan smirked and stuck out his tongue. Haley shook her head and laughed lightly. She gave Nathan a shove, which sent him flying backwards off of the dock onto the sandy beach about 6 feet below them. Haley gave a tiny yelp and looked down below her and saw Nathan struggling to get up. She ran to his aid, and when she got to him, he was still struggling. _

"_Nathan!"_

_She dropped to her knees to help him. She grabbed onto his shoulders and rolled him over, only to find him laughing his head off. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but he grabbed her by the hands and pulled her to him. He rolled them over so that he was on top of her and he brought his hands to her sides and began to tickle her. Her laughter infiltrated his ears and he loved every moment of it. Because of this, he began to laugh as well. She was trying to get out of his grasp, but she was struggling under his weight. He began to move around to keep her from getting out of his grasp. He continued to tickle her. In all of the commotion, their heads accidentally collided, sending Haley backwards. She lay down and Nathan, concerned, hovered over her body. He looked her over and noticed that she was wincing and holding her head. He also noticed the small tear in her eye._

"_I'm sorry. Are you okay?"_

_Haley shook her head._

"_Aww. Where does it hurt?"_

_She pointed to her forehead. Nathan brought his hand to Haley's head and grazed his thumb across her forehead. He bent down a placed a small kiss on her forehead._

"_Better?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Did I get you anywhere else?"_

"_Around here…"_

_Nathan saw where she pointed. She pointed to the crease in between her eye and her nose. He lowered his lips onto the spot. He moved back a little bit and then worked his way down her face. He left butterfly kisses down her face. His lips grazed down her nose, to her cheek. He moved his lips gracefully across her face and soon came to just above her lips. He moved his kisses closer and closer to her mouth and soon it landed on the corner of her mouth. He hesitated for a moment and waited for her to move out of his grasp. _She didn't._ He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. He continued his kisses on the corner of her mouth and soon his lips landed on hers. _

_It was soft, but firm. He cradled her neck in his hand, sitting her upwards. His lips moved across her bottom lip. Haley moved her hand to Nathan's waist and snaked her arm around his waist. She slid her lips across his upper lip, tugging on it slightly. Nathan had been enjoying every minute of this kiss. He wanted nothing more than to be here with her, in this moment forever. Reluctantly, Haley broke away from Nathan. She looked at him and sighed. Nathan smirked._

"_I thought you didn't want to kiss me."_

"_No...I believe my question was __**what makes you think that I wanna kiss you**__?"_

"_Did you?"_

_Haley nodded. Nathan's smile grew larger._

"_Would you want to again?"_

_Haley smiled and leaned up to kiss him again and he gladly accepted. He smiled while she kissed him. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and the two of them fell into the sand. Little did they know that they were falling into more than just sand._

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: OK…I hope you guys REVIEW…PLEASE…reading reviews lets me know that people are ACTUALLY reading this. **_**ALSO: If anyone would like to make a banner for this fic PLEASE let me know. It will be GREATLY appreciated. **_**Thanks again for reading…NOW REVIEW…GO! Button in the corner on the left! Thanks!**


	5. If I Was The One

He looked down at her in concern

He looked down at her in concern. He had released his arm from their spot around their shoulders and he resumed to lean. He noticed her gaze on him…**friendly.** _I hate that look. It's not the one she used to give me. The one I miss. The one that let me know that she needed me more than anyone. _

"Do you have a crush?"

Nathan turned red. His heart began to pound in his chest and his hands began to sweat again. _It's now or never Nathan…tell her._ He took a deep breath.

"Yeah…"

"Who?"

Nathan looked at Haley and her mouth was wide open in surprise.

"Why do you look so shocked?"

"I'm not it's just—I would've have thought you would have told me sooner than now you know? Like I wouldn't have to ask you if…"

"Sorry Hales. It's…c-complicated."

"Why?"

Nathan looked at her and took a deep breath. He turned his body to look back at the water. Haley tilted her head to the side so that she could see the look on his face. He was in deep thought again. His eyes were set on one spot and it frustrated her that she couldn't read his thoughts. _Why does he always go off into his own little LA-LA Land? _Nathan brought his hand to his face and rubbed his chin in wonder. His gaze shifted to Haley and he noticed that she was a mere 4 inches away from his face. His heart beat faster. _Tell her you idiot._ Haley just looked at him.

"Okay…what's her name?"

_Haley. _"Uh, I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

'_Cause it's you. _"Because you might know who she is and then go tell her."

"Do I look like Brooke to you?"

Nathan just laughed and nodded his head to let Haley know that she was right and that she could keep a secret.

"So?"

"So?"

"Are you gonna stand there silent all day or are you gonna tell me?"

Nathan stayed silent. Haley sighed.

"Okay. Can you at _least_ tell me about her?"

Nathan looked at Haley and smirked. He cracked his knuckles and turned to face her. _How the hell can I tell her? She thinks it's someone else. Sure, that's my fault. She doesn't even look hurt by it. Does that mean she's really over me? God, please say it isn't so. Why did I have to go and do that? Why didn't I just listen to Dan? Did I really just ask myself that? Why did I have to go and mess things up? I don't have the heart to tell her that she's the one I see every night before I close my eyes and that it's her that I see with me in my dreams. It's her and will always be her. I can't tell her. She seems happy with John, even though I wish she were happy with me. What right do I have to shatter her relationship with John? What am I gonna do? _Nathan looked at Haley who was waiting for his response to her question. _Look how beautiful she is. _Nathan felt himself get hot. _Did I just blush? Did she notice? Oh, shit! _Nathan still looked at Haley and sighed.

"You want me to tell you about her?"

Haley looked at him and smiled. "Yes."

"Okay…" Nathan ticked his head sideways to get he to walk with him, which she did. They walked along the docks, people passing them by. Nathan fiddled with his fingers. He looked down at Haley and smiled. She raised her eyebrows, trying to get him to talk.

"In short…she's brilliant." The two of them continued to walk down the docks and turned to walk down the boardwalk, which was practically empty, much to their content. "She's too good to be true. Every time I see her, my heart just races, faster than I could _ever_ imagine. Uh…I-I tend to stutter or, uh…s-stall with my words whenever I speak to her. And a few times I hardly ever speak and let her do all the talking because truth be told, I'd rather hear her beautiful voice than my own, masculine, screwed up, stuttering rambling. Whenever I'm around her, I have the need to constantly…compliment her and have this thing where I have to impress her somehow."

Haley felt a small pang in the pit of her stomach after Nathan had gone silent. _He used to be like that with me. _She let her eyes fall to the ground, which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Are you sure? You seemed a little upset all of a sudden."

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because if you need a hug and don't wanna tell me I can offer you that at least."

"I'm fine Nathan. Thank you."

"Okay."

Haley's eyes went to the ground again. _He has a crush. __**Well, what did you expect Haley? That he'd want you forever? **__Shut up! You have a boyfriend, a great, caring, intelligent, athletic and hot boyfriend. __**Not as hot as Nathan…**_ Haley couldn't take the voices in her head. She tried to shut them up and then she looked at Nathan. She couldn't believe the following words that left her mouth…

"Have you told her?"

"………No."

"Why not?"

"Well…sh-……she's not available."

"What do you mean?"

Nathan bit his bottom lip as they continued to walk down the boardwalk. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders and let out a breath that he didn't know he held.

"Well…she has a boyfriend."

Haley stopped in her tracks and stopped Nathan by putting her hand on his wrist. He turned to face her. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Before he knew it, Haley had rushed into his arms and enveloped him into a hug. He was confused, but he still wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She pulled away from him and he looked down at her.

"What was that for?"

"I figured that you might need it."

Nathan could only smile at her. But, what Haley didn't know was that Nathan was hoping that she had somehow figured out that it was her that he spoke of. His heart _was_ pounding.

"Thanks Hales."

"So…is he a good guy?"

"Who?"

"The one your crush is dating."

"**My crush**?"

"Well, seeing as how you refuse to tell me her name, that's what I'll refer to her as."

Nathan chuckled and let out an "okay" as he and Haley continued their walk.

"So is he a good guy? The guy she's dating?"

"I guess." Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I mean he's a character and intelligent, but he blows her off way too many times for himself and his own needs. I just hope he realizes how good he has it you know?"

Haley nodded in understanding. "Well, they won't last Nathan if he keeps treating her like that. And then maybe you could get your happy ending."

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

Nathan took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Two reasons. One, she's blinded by him. For some strange reason, in her eyes, he can do no wrong. And two, I had my chance and I blew it. I didn't fight hard enough, like I should have."

Haley shook her head in sympathy and wrapped an arm around his waist. She shook her head.

"You shouldn't have to go through this Nathan."

"But, I do. Everyday. I watch her with him and I can't help, but get sick to my stomach. It's come to the point where it's almost unbearable to be around them when they're together."

"So, you're still friends with her? You still talk to her?"

"Yeah…"

"I thought you said that you screwed up."

"I had my chance and I blew it…she never knew. Now I settle for being her friend."

Haley looked up at Nathan in disbelief. She was confused. Here she was feeling sorry for Nathan, but also a little jealous at the fact that he had a new interest. _Why are you jealous? Didn't we have this discussion already? __**You have a boyfriend! **__You've moved on. _Nathan and Haley walked in silence, each battling themselves in their own heads.

_**When the one thing you're looking for is nowhere to be found  
And you back stepping all of your moves trying to figure it out  
You wanna reach out  
You wanna give in  
Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend  
You wish you could find something warm  
'Cause you're shivering cold**_

_You don't deserve to be called a man. You're the biggest pussy on the face of the planet. Suck it up and grow a pair. Her being off limits didn't stop you the first time did it? Lucas told you specifically to stay away from his best friend the first time around and you didn't listen to him and he's your brother. Back then you were willing to give up your relationship with your own brother to be with Haley. Now, you can't even tell her how you feel and this would screw your relationship with a friend…who are you kidding? The reason why you won't tell her is because you're afraid of rejection from her…again. And also because you're scared that if you __**do**__ tell her, it'll get weird and she won't wanna see you or be near you anymore. Just imagine how much that'll screw you up…_

_**It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on  
It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on  
'Cause if you hadn't found me  
I would have found you  
I would have found you**_

_Why are you jealous all of a sudden? Is it because that his focus is no longer on you? __**No, that's not it. Do you not remember you're little "moment" in his dorm earlier today? You almost kissed him. **__I did not. __**You did too. You're faces were centimeters apart. Just face it Haley, you're falling again.**__ I am not. Nathan's my best friend so I'm gonna be concerned about his feelings and stuff like that. __**Yeah and is feeling jealous among these concerns?**__ Shut up! Okay so what? I'm a little jealous. I'm entitled to be a little jealous. __**Not when you have a boyfriend…**__ Grrr…No I'm not falling for him again okay? I'm just concerned because after what we went through his heart is fragile and I just don't want him to go through everything a second time. __**And who's fault was that? **__Shut up…_

_**It was your first taste of love  
Living upon what you had  
It's the first thing you see when you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on  
'Cause if you hadn't found me  
I would have found you  
I would have found you  
I would have found you  
I would have found you**_

"So how're you and John? Is everything good?"

Haley looked at Nathan and nodded.

"Yup. He's really great."

_Like I said…blind. _"That's great Hales. I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks Nathan."

Nathan blinked and nodded. He then flashed his signature smirk that would usually make her go weak in the knees. _I wonder if it still does._

"No problem Hales. I just hope that he doesn't screw up."

"Why?"

"Because if he does anything to hurt you, I'll hurt him."

Haley chuckled and shook her head and the she saw the seriousness in his face. She stopped walking and looked at him where he stood. She opened her mouth to speak, but Nathan cut her off.

"Look Hales, John's my friend, but if he does hurt you, in any way, I just want you to know that I will be there for you, always…I'll have your back okay? You can turn to me if you need me…If you need someone to listen I'll offer you my ear or if you need to cry, my shoulder is always available okay?"

Haley nodded and then wrapped her arms around him and she hugged him. A small tear escaped her eye.

"Thanks Nathan." _You're lucky to have him._

"It's not a problem Hales." _Anything to make sure that you're safe and to have you hug me like this._

Haley released her grasp on Nathan, much to his discontent. If it were up to him, he'd have her in his arms all day long. Was he a fool or a victim? He was a fool for hanging onto her for so long after she was no longer his, a victim for not being able to be the one for her when he wanted to be so badly hers. Anyone with half a brain could see that he was in love with her. It made him sick to his stomach whenever he pictured her with John. He'd get sick whenever he pictured her kissing John good night or even hugging him for that matter. He missed everything, everything that they had become and because of him, it was all gone within the blink of an eye, the pump of a heart, within the sanctity of a moment. _You had to go and screw things up? _ Nathan mentally bet himself up. He looked to the sky and noticed that it was nearly sunset. Then the sound of a grumbling stomach tore him away from his thoughts.

"Hungry Hales?"

"A little."

Nathan looked to his left and noticed the small little stand.

"C'mon. It's on me."

He winked at her and she laughed. They walked to the small stand and waited for someone to attend to them. An older woman, about age 40, came to take their orders.

"Yeah hi, can I get a burger and fries with a Pepsi and mac n cheese with a Pepsi as well?"

"That will be 13.62."

Nathan pulled a 20 out of his wallet and handed it to the woman who had taken their order.

"Thanks," said Nathan as he received his change.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to…and I hope that I ordered you the right thing."

"Of course. It's like you knew what I was craving for."

"Hales, mac n cheese is the _only_ thing you crave."

After they had finished eating, they left their spots and headed back towards Nathan's car. While on the drive back, they had begun to play the radio game again. Some of the responses they received were just too funny. When Nathan asked about their English Lit. Professor, the radio had been turned on and "WHORE!" had escaped through the speakers. They had laughed and then things began to get serious.

"Okay Nathan, your turn to ask a question."

"Okay uh…does John treat my best friend right?"

Nathan pushed the button to turn the radio on.

_Another sleepless night  
I'm still starin' at the ceiling  
I can hear him fighting  
With her for no good reason  
Will this ever end?  
Will this house be a home again?_

Haley shifted in her seat and turned the radio off. Nathan looked at Haley. It was her turn.

"What does Nathan really think of me and John?"

Haley pushed the button, which turned the radio back on. It was at a different station and Nathan listened to the song the filled the car. It seemed to describe the way he felt.

_I see the way he treats you  
I feel the tears you cried,   
And it makes me sad,  
And it makes me mad,   
There's nothing I can do baby.   
Cause your lover is my best friend,   
And I guess that's where the story ends.   
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.   
You will never be, never be mine but,_

Haley nearly choked on her own saliva at the sound of the song filling the atmosphere of the car. She looked at Nathan who had remained silent and continued to drive. His eyes plastered and solely focused on the road ahead of him.

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.   
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.   
And if I was by your side,   
You'd never know one lonely night   
And if it was my arms you were running to,   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.   
If I was the one in your life._

Haley had shaken her head and left the song on. They rode in silence and listening to the song. **I wish I could get over you Haley and tell you that I don't love you, but I do.**

_If I could have just one wish,   
I'd wish that you were mine,   
I would hold you near,   
Kiss away those tears.   
I'd be so good to you baby.   
You're the one I want next to me,   
But I guess that's just not meant to be.   
He's there in your life,   
And he's sharing your nights,   
It'll never be, never be right._

Haley had stared out her window most of the drive back. She looked down at her watch, **8:49**. They'd be back at the dorm soon and then she'd go and see John. He had been studying all day and she figured he'd might want to take a break. She couldn't believe that he blew her off.

_**I mean he's a character and intelligent, but he blows her off way too many times for himself and his own needs.**_

Haley remembered Nathan's words from earlier when he spoke of his "crush." _No it can't be._

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.   
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.   
And if I was by your side,   
You'd never know one lonely night   
And if it was my arms you were running to,   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.   
If I was the one in your life._

Haley turned her head and looked at Nathan. He was making a left turn to get her to John's dorm, where she had asked him to drop her off at. He didn't like it, but he did as she asked. _Can you believe it? We aren't even dating and she still has me whipped._

_I wanna reach out and feel you beside me,   
Right here beside me, babe.   
Take you in my arms right now,   
Scream 'I love you' right out loud.   
Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,   
To turn to you and say, _

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.   
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.   
If I was by your side,   
You'd never know one lonely night   
And if it was my arms you were running to,   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.   
If I was the one in your life._

**Two reasons. One, she's blinded by him. For some strange reason, in her eyes, he can do no wrong. And two, I had my chance and I blew it. I didn't fight hard enough, like I should have. **Haley couldn't believe that she couldn't see it before. He had literally told her to his face.

Nathan had slowed the car down and came to a halt. He waited for Haley to exit the car. She took off her seatbelt and opened the car door. She was about to walk towards the dorms, but she turned to Nathan.

"Nate? The girl you have a crush on…is it me?"

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.   
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.   
And if I was by your side,   
You'd never know one lonely night   
And if it was my arms you were running to,   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.   
If I was the one in your life.   
If I was the one,  
If I was the one,   
In your life._

Nathan's heart froze. His facial expression dropped and he stared hard at Haley. He started the car again and was about to pull out of the parking lot.

"Anyone with half a brain can see it Hales."

At that he was gone.

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley walked through the doors to get to John's dorm room, confused. She arrived at his door and she knocked. A second later the door flew open and John had his cell phone in his hand.

"Hey babe."

John leaned down to kiss Haley. When their lips came into contact a voice went off in Haley's head. _**Nathan! **_She broke away from John and he ushered her inside. He closed the door behind him.

"I was just about to call you. I'm so sorry that I canceled tonight."

"Nah, it's okay."

"No, it's not. The books aren't the only things that require my attention. Tell you what. I'll quit the studying and we can go out for ice cream or something."

Haley smiled.

"Okay."5

"Okay." John kissed Haley again. _**Nathan! **_ Haley broke away from John, mentally kicking herself. "Okay I just gotta go to the bathroom and we'll go okay?"

"Okay."

John disappeared behind the bathroom door and Haley saw the flashing light on his answering machine.

"JOHN! You have new messages!"

"Can you check them hun?!" He yelled from the bathroom. Haley walked over to the answering machine and pushed the playback button.

_You have 1 new message. Sunday, December 4__th__. __**Hey Johnny. It's me, Kelly. I'm waiting for you, alone like you asked. Just wondering why you're blowing me off. We hardly see each other anymore. Let me know what's going on. **__End of messages._

Haley stared at the answering machine in shock. A small tear formed in her eye. She heard the flushing of a toilet and then John exited the bathroom.

"You ready to go?" He noticed Haley's facial expression. "What's wrong?"

"Who's Kelly?

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: Okay guys PLEASE REVIEW!! I got such an amazing response for the last chapter! A HUGE thanks goes out to Kelly and Steph who helped me out quite a bit! Songs used in this chapter in order of appearance:**

_**Something Inside – Jonathan Rhys Meyers  
Sleepless Night – Faber Drive  
If I Was The One – Ruff Endz**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW…even if it's to say UD soon or you suck…just PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	6. Cuidado: 2 years, 4 months ago

"But I when I think about leaving,  I think about losing,  the only love I ever knew  every time I think of you

**A/N: Songs used in order of appearance:  
It Would Take a Strong Man – Rick Astley  
La Noche – Elvis Crespo  
Spanish Eyes – Ricky Martin  
Could I have This Kiss Forever – Enrique Iglesias & Whitney Housten  
Cuidado – Rocky Martin & Madonna**

**23Always&Forever23**

"_**But I when I think about leaving,  I think about losing,  the only love I ever knew  every time I think of you. My heart starts aching, my hands keep shaking  and you know, you know, you know**_…_Ah!"_

_A strong pair of arms had encompassed her waist and pulled her into a dark room. The door closed behind them and then the lights flickered on. Haley came face-to-face with the one who yanked her into the storage room. Her eyes lit up and on her face dawned a large smile. She threw her arms around him and kissed his lips. He responded right away. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, devouring his mouth and the way he tasted. She tightened her grip on him and he hoisted her upwards. She pulled away for a minute._

"_Where have you been all day?"_

"_She has me working back here. I missed you today."_

"_Probably because I'm out front making magic happen."_

"_Wish I was out front. That way I'd at least get to see you."_

"_See? You mean stare…"_

"_I don't stare."_

"_Please you've been staring since day 1."_

_Haley had lowered her head to bring her lips to Nathan's neck. Her lips rested on his jaw and she began to leave a trail of kisses along his jaw, moving up to his ear. He threw his head back in pleasure and noticed all of his blood rushing south, leaving minimal for him to think. They had been dating now for a month and they still found themselves in the honeymoon stage. _

"_W-when I first saw you, it was a l-little hard not to st-stare."_

_Haley pulled away from him and smiled at him. He pulled her closer to him again, wrapping his arms around her waist. She brought their foreheads together._

"_You keep talking like that and we're both gonna get fired."_

_Nathan raised his eyebrows in shock. She caught on quickly to his thought. _

"_Not that way you perv."_

"_What way?"_

_He smirked and she felt her knees weaken slightly. She bit her bottom lip and smirked._

"_You keep talking like that, I'll wanna hear more and we'll be in here all day. So I've gotta go."_

"_Hold on. Just one more kiss."_

"_Nath-"_

_Too late. Nathan had latched his lips to Haley's and her hands roamed in his short hair. His arms enveloped her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her fingertips found the nape of his neck. Nathan walked the two of them backwards, hitting his back against the cold cement wall. He moved his hands up her waist. One made its way to the small of her back while the other slid up her body to land on her cheek. Nathan was lightly tugging on Haley's bottom lip when he felt her to begin to pull away. "No." He mumbled against her lips, trying to pull her closer to him._

"_I have to go." His lips still latched onto hers._

"_No."_

"_Nathan…"_

_He pulled away reluctantly. He sighed and hung his head in defeat. He hands were now resting on Haley's waist. She caressed his face and then lifted his chin to get him to look up at her. He sighed again._

"_You have no idea what you do to me Hales."_

_She grinned and placed a peck on his cheek before exiting the storage room. He leaned against the wall for a moment and brought his hands to his face. He rubbed his eyes and laughed silently to himself. He looked in front of him where just seconds before stood his girl…__**my girl. I love it! **__Taking a final deep breath, Nathan exited the storage room and closed the door behind him and went to continue what he was doing minutes before, before giving into temptation._

**23Always&Forever23**

_Lucas sat at the counter and waited for his food to come to him. He sipped on his coffee and wrote in his notebook. He was determined to write the great American novel and perhaps a few more after that. When he heard footsteps coming towards him, he stopped writing and closed his notebook. He looked up and came face-to-face with his best friend of 8 years place his food in front of him. The smell intoxicated him and he could feel the rumble in his stomach. _

"_Thanks Hales."_

"_You're welcome Luke."_

_She smiled at him and then turned on her heel to go grab some food of her own. She was now on break and was hungry. She hadn't eaten all day and her stomach was growling and begging for food. She grabbed her French fries and went to the counter and stood across from Lucas. He was chewing on his food when the smirk on his face dropped to one in surprise. Haley noticed his gaze on her and instantly became confused._

"_What?"_

"_Haley, is that a hicky on your neck?"_

"_Collar-bone actually and no it's not a hicky, it's a popped…b-blood vessel…"_

_Lucas bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. He raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, crossing his arms in the process._

"_Haley, you realize that my name's not Tim Smith right?"_

_Haley blushed in embarrassment and took a deep breath. She didn't say anything. She put her hand on the mark that Nathan had left on her from the previous night._

"_Haley…" He laughed slightly. "You seem happy."_

_Haley eyed Lucas and squinted at his comment. She chewed her French fry and sighed. Just then, the bell, signaling that someone had come into the café, had gone off. Lucas turned his head and Haley looked on from her spot. Peyton Sawyer had walked into the café. Lucas had instantly blushed when she waved at him. Haley laughed and shook her head._

"_What?"_

"_I am happy Luke…Maybe you can be too."_

_Haley raised her eyebrows, nodding towards Peyton. He turned his head again and sighed._

"_I dunno Hales."_

"_Dude, nothing's gonna happen for you if you don't put yourself out there. If you don't do anything, this little crush that you have will never fade away. Just go up to her and talk to her. It's not that difficult is it?"_

"_I dunno-" _

"_Okay look. She's alone right now, just go up to her and say hi. She __**is**__ a member of the human species Luke."_

_Lucas took a deep breath and let it out. He scratched his cheek and licked his lips. _

"_Okay."_

_Haley smiled when she saw him get up from his seat. Lucas walked over to Peyton and Haley took both of their dishes and got back to work. She would casually glance over at Lucas to make sure he was doing okay. _

_Lucas had risen from his spot and began to walk over to the booth where Peyton sat. He felt the palms of his hands begin to sweat. He had liked Peyton for 6 months now, even though the only time they hung out with each other was in English class or if they had assignments to do. For some odd reason, the teacher always found it necessary to place them together. Lucas had made it to the table where he saw Peyton working on her art. She hadn't noticed him yet. He took a deep, silent breath, smacked a smile on his face and spoke._

"_Hi Peyton."_

_Peyton looked up from her drawing. She smiled up at Lucas._

"_Hey Luke."_

"_Mind if I sit with you?"_

"_No. Not at all."_

_Lucas sighed in relief and took a seat in the booth across from Peyton. Haley ducked her head and saw the two of them interacting and laughing. She smiled and went back to work._

"_So, watcha drawing?"_

"_Does it really matter?"_

"_It might."_

_Peyton stopped and looked at Lucas. He smirked and leaned his head forward._

"_Sometimes the smallest things get people to be great, to do great things."_

_Peyton glanced at Lucas and she smiled._

"_Thanks Luke."_

_Lucas just kept watching her. No matter what he did, he didn't want to tear his gaze from her. He felt the butterflies forming in his stomach. His hands began to sweat again and he took a deep breath._

"_Hey Peyton?"_

_Peyton looked up from her drawing. "What?"_

"_Do you wanna go out tonight?"_

**23Always&Forever23**

_Haley was wiping down the counter as 5:00 came around. Lucas was now sitting at the counter writing again. She came to him and cleared her throat. He ignored her, and he kept writing. She cleared her throat again and he didn't do anything. He continued to write. _

"_Luke?"_

_Silence._

"_Lucas?"_

_Nothing._

"_LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!"_

_Lucas jumped and looked at Haley. The few who were still in the café turned their heads at Haley's outburst and let out subtle giggles at Lucas' full name. _

"_Why? Why the full name Hales?"_

"_Well, if you had answered at __**Luke**__ then maybe I wouldn't have had to whip out the middle name."_

"_Sorry."_

_Haley stood there and looked at Lucas waiting for him to say something._

"_What?"_

"_Are you just gonna sit there and keep me wondering?"_

"_About?"_

"_The invisible man sleeping in my bed…Peyton you idiot."_

"_Oh…uh…she said yes."_

"_WHAT? When were you planning on telling me this?"_

"_I wasn't."_

"_So when's it happening?"_

"_Tonight."_

"_Woo, Lucas SCORE!"_

"_And now I know why I didn't tell you."_

"_Shut up. You'd tell me because I'm you're best friend."_

"_Either that or you'd beat me for not telling you."_

"_That too."_

_Nathan had walked to the front behind the counter and stopped when he saw Haley talking to Lucas. She had a smile plastered on her angelic face. He watched her, his heart racing faster and faster. The place was empty now. All that was left was Haley, Lucas and himself. Lucas noticed Nathan._

"_Hey man."_

_Haley turned around and smiled at Nathan as he walked towards her. Lucas went back to his writing, to keep himself from seeing anything that he didn't want to see. When Nathan got to Haley, he stopped about an inch in front of her, completely ignoring his brother's presence. Nathan leaned his head forwards to near Haley's lips. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach begin to form as his face became within millimeters of her mouth. He brushed his lips lightly against her mouth. She leaned backwards to get away from him. He groaned._

"_Why Hales?"_

_Haley turned her head and looked at Lucas. "Cuz we have an audience."_

"_Dammit Luke."_

_Lucas looked up from his notebook and raised his eyebrows. _

"_Thanks Haley. I didn't want to see that."_

_Nathan looked at Lucas and sighed angrily._

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_Nathan stop! Lucas is just excited for his big date tonight."_

"_You have a date? With who?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_It's Peyton isn't it?"_

_Lucas looked surprised. _

"_How did you kmow?"_

"_C'mon dude. I see how you look at her. Not to mention that you've been pining after her for 6 months now."_

_Lucas scrunched his eyebrows. How could Nathan have known about his crush on Peyton?_

"_What do you mean __**the way I look at her?**__"_

"_The same way I look at Haley. Anytime you see her, the butterflies in your stomach start to flutter around and you wonder how it is that she makes you feel the way you do. Every time you start speaking to her, you just wanna shut your mouth because your anxious to hear what she has to say because anything that comes out of her mouth is music to your ears."_

_Nathan grabbed a hold on Haley's hand intertwining their fingers. Haley looked up at him and her heart melted. At that moment, she launched herself into Nathan's arms and pressed her lips hard against Nathan's mouth. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up and Lucas let out a groan of disgust. _

"_Oh c'mon! I don't wanna see that."_

_Nathan and Haley continued to do what they wanted. Haley's arms were wrapped around Nathan's neck and she smiled into his kiss. _

"_I think I just threw up in my mouth."_

_Nathan and Haley stopped. They had tortured Lucas enough and Nathan put Haley back on her own two feet. She remained in his arms and he looked at her._

"_So what are me and my beautiful girlfriend doing tonight?"_

"_I dunno. You tell me."_

_Nathan looked up towards the ceiling as if he were wondering about the possibilities for tonight._

"_Hmm. Well. What do you think about…dancing?"_

_Haley's eyes lit up and she smiled. Then her smile fell._

"_What do you mean by __**dancing**__?"_

_Nathan smirked and chuckled slightly. _

"_Tell you what. You go home and make yourself look uh…what's the word…__**pretty**__, not that it's necessary because you're gorgeous, and I'll pick you up in half an hour."_

"_What abou-"_

"_I'll lock up. Don't you worry."_

_Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled softly._

"_Okay."_

"_Okay."_

_Nathan placed a kiss on her lips one last time before she threw her apron at him and ran out of the café to get ready for their night. Nathan watched as Haley left and smirked. He watched her until she was no longer in view. He sighed and went back round to the counter where Lucas still sat writing. Nathan laughed at Lucas._

"_What?"_

"_You still here?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you."_

"_About?"_

"_Haley." Nathan looked to the floor, annoyed._

"_Look Luke. I know that you don't see me fit to be with her. To tell you the truth, neither do I. I have no idea what she sees in me, but she sees something and that's enough for me."_

"_She's different Nathan."_

"_I know Luke."_

_Lucas saw something in his brother that he had never seen before. Nathan had a look in his eye and a tone in his voice that only someone who was really paying attention could notice. Anytime he spoke about Haley, Lucas noticed that there was a sincerity in his voice that could not easily be traced. As well, there was fear of something so small yet so powerful. It was something that not many came to know in their lifetime. Lucas noticed that every time Nathan looked at Haley, it was never the same. It was always different because he was discovering so much about her. Nathan never failed to be the best person that he could possibly be around Haley. Then, it hit Lucas._

"_You're in love with her."_

"_What?"_

"_You are in love with her aren't you? Don't you always think of her? Don't you wait for her calls? Wonder if she'll call? Doesn't your heart pound when you see her? When you see her looking at you?" Lucas chuckled and Nathan looked at Lucas hard. And he nodded._

"_Yeah…I'll admit it. I am in love with her."_

"_That's what I thought."_

**23Always&Forever23**

_Haley bustled around her bedroom making an attempt to make herself look decent for her night with Nathan. She rummaged through her closet. She pulled out various articles of clothing, putting them to her chest to look at herself in the mirror. She was unsatisfied with everything. She ran back into her closet, then something caught her eye. There, in the corner of her closet, a red fabric made itself known. She walked and noticed the red dress that hung on a hanger and pulled out of the closet. She put it to herself and smiled. That was it. It was classy, but no too formal. It reached her knees._

"_Perfect,"_

_Haley quickly began to get ready. She did her hair, down and wavy, letting her honey waves fall down her back. She applied her make-up, putting as little as possible, but enough to make her features accentuate. She had just finished dressing herself when the doorbell sounded, letting her know that Nathan was outside the door waiting for her. She looked at herself in the mirror one final time. She smiled, grabbed her purse and headed out of her room. She went to the door and she opened it. Nathan stood in the doorway with raised eyebrows. He held a single white lily. Haley looked at Nathan. He wore a pair of black casual pants and a black dress shirt. His shirt was open collar and his white wife beater could be seen. His jaw dropped at the sight of Haley and he felt his heart rate increase rapidly and unevenly._

"_Wow."_

_Haley blushed. "Thanks." Nathan walked through the frame of the door and placed a peck on Haley's lips. He handed her the flower and she smiled up at him. He noticed her bracelet, the one he gave her. He smiled and took a deep breath. Soon, they were out the door._

**23Always&Forever23**

_**Otra, otra noche otra  
Ay dame otra noche más  
Otra, otra noche otra  
Que te gua poner a gozar  
Otra, otra noche otra  
En aquel viejo café  
Otra, otra noche otra  
Ay ki ki ri ki ki ki ki ri ki...  
Otra, otra noche otra  
Ki ki ri ki ri ki**_

"_Hey Nathan."_

_Haley held Nathan's hand as he walked them through the heated club scene. When he said that he'd take her dancing, he wasn't kidding. As the two of them passed people in the crowd, Haley couldn't shake the jealous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Any women that they encountered, said hello to her boyfriend in a more than friendly way. She got closer to him and he smiled that she did. The two of them went to the bar. Nathan sat down, pulling Haley into his lap._

_**Ay dame otra noche más  
Que te gua poner a gozar  
Cuando vengas a qui te gua agarrar,  
No te escaparas  
Y si tu crees que yo te soltaré estas equivocal  
Sabiedo yo que tu,tu,tu,tu linda estas  
Y si tu quieres regresar echate**_

"_You want a drink Hales?"_

"_Sure."_

_Nathan lay a hand on the bar and tapped it. He called the bartender._

"_Nathan. Haven't seen you here in a while. Where've you been?"_

"_Been busy…"_

"_Ahh."_

_The bartender looked at Haley and smirked. Haley gazed at the bartender, confused and a little scared. She grabbed Nathan's hand and squeezed it. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and she calmed._

"_You must be Haley."_

_Haley nodded._

"_I'm Alessia. Nice to meet you. What can I get you two?"_

_Nathan and Haley received their drinks. Alessia, Nathan and Haley all engaged in conversation._

"_You ran away from home?"_

"_When I was 11, I had a traumatizing experience and I ran. Came to Tree Hill and lived with a few nice people until High School. Then I got a job and I've been living on my own ever since."_

"_Bartending?"_

"_I work the juice bar. I'm only 16. I'm no older than you."_

_Haley raised her eyebrows. This girl, Alessia was younger than she was. "Wow."_

"_Yeah and I have your boyfriend here to thank for it. Without him, I wouldn't be on my own two feet." Alessia sighed and was called by another person in need of her assistance. "I'll see you two later. Go have some fun." Alessia left the two of them and Nathan looked at Haley taking a sip of her drink. He yanked the beverage out of her hand and placed it on the bar table._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_**We**__ are gonna go dance."_

_Nathan took a hold of Haley's hand and led her to the dance floor. There were couples swaying to the beat of the music and Nathan stepped onto the dance floor, his hand holding onto Haley's. He twirled her to face him._

_**I met a girl at the carnival  
In Rio de Janeiro  
We danced all night on the boulevard  
In doorways we did the tango**_

_Nathan pulled Haley close to his body. His hand grabbed her waist, pinning her body to his. One of his hands held onto his compliment of hers and he moved them to the rhythm of the music. Their faces were extremely close. Haley could feel the hot breath from Nathan's mouth on her face. She fell into a sense of pure bliss. Being this close to him made her lose all control._

_**I miss her lips and the way she sashayed her hips  
As she shook her shoulders  
I miss the smell of her hair  
I don't care if it takes my whole life to find her**_

_Nathan moved the two of them across the dance floor. Haley moved her hip to compliment the beat of the music that played throughout the club. Nathan pulled Haley with him, gliding them across the dance floor. There was sweat dripping from his head already._

_**We were dancing in the summer rain  
We were dancing through the night  
She never said her real name  
So I called her Spanish Eyes  
Spanish Eyes...**_

_Nathan was intoxicated by Haley's scent. He was losing body water quickly. He felt her hips move against his hands and his hands began to travel south, landing on her butt. Haley thought that she would've felt uncomfortable with Nathan touching her that way, but she blamed the music. _

_**The sun came up and the girl was gone  
Her masquerade was over  
I searched the streets drunk with love  
But no one seemed to know her**_

_Nathan pushed Haley away from him only to bring her back to him closer than before. He dipped her and brought her back to him. He knew how to move his feet and this surprised Haley. _

_**I miss the touch of her body so much  
I long for the warmth inside her  
Somewhere in time she will come back to me  
And I'll spend my whole life beside her**_

_**We were dancing in the summer rain  
We were dancing through the night  
She never said her real name  
So I called her Spanish Eyes  
Spanish Eyes... **_

_Haley was spun and twirled what felt like a million times. Her breathing increased. Nathan tore her away from him again and brought her back, swaying with the music. His breathing increased. He lowered himself, keeping his hand on her waist and dipped her. He ran his hand down the seam line of her dress, in between her breasts and brought her back to him, keeping her close._

_**I miss her lips and the way she sashayed her hips  
As she shook her shoulders  
I miss the smell of her hair  
I don't care if it takes my whole life to find her**_

_They swayed to the final verses of the song. Heat was radiating off of both of their bodies in increased amounts. Haley felt the moisture that had formed in their hands, between the friction that had been caused. Nathan pulled Haley closer and in the heat of the moment, crashed his lips onto hers, both forgetting where they were for a moment._

_**We were dancing in the summer rain  
We were dancing through the night  
She never said her real name  
So I called her Spanish Eyes  
Spanish Eyes... **_

_The song had ended and the tempo had calmed down. Nathan still had his arms around Haley waist. When the new song had made itself known, Nathan strapped both of his hands around Haley's waist._

_**Over and over I look in your eyes  
You are all I desire  
You have captured me  
I want to hold you I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go  
I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know **_

_**Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever**_

_Nathan put his head against Haley's, remembering his conversation with Lucas, merely hours before. Haley looked into his eyes and noticed his look of wonder,_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah. Just thinking how I got so lucky." Haley giggled._

"_It helps that you're hot." Nathan smiled. "How'd you learn to move like that?"_

"_Uh…Alessia taught me…a year ago. I used to come here almost every Friday night to practice. You move pretty good too Hales."_

"_Yeah right. I'm a natural born klutz."_

"_Nah…" Nathan noticed the look on Haley's face. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I just have to pee."_

_Nathan laughed and led them off of the dance floor. He directed Haley to the restrooms and went to have a seat at the bar. He sat there for a few minutes before he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and a voice in his ear._

"_Wanna dance?"_

_Nathan jerked out of the person's grasp. He turned and came f ace-to-face with one who possessed the voice._

"_What do you want Carrie?"_

_Nathan dodged all of Carrie's attempt to touch him. "Wanna dance?"_

"_No."_

"_You had no problem the last time you were here."_

"_Yeah, I was single the last time I was here."_

"_That never stopped you before." Carrie's hands had begun to roam his arms. He shoved her away, but she wouldn't take a hint. He mumbled, __**well I was never in love before.**__ Carrie moved her hands closer and closer to his thigh and he grabbed her hand and tossed it aside. He stood up and looked to the bar, hoping Alessia would come to his aid._

"_Stop it!"_

"_C'mon Nathan. One dance."_

"_I said no!"_

_Alessia heard Nathan's voice and rushed over to him, surprised to see Carrie._

"_Hey slut! Didn't we throw you out like two minutes ago?"_

_Carrie smirked and Alessia nodded to one of the security guards to take her away. Before they could lay a hand on her, she grabbed Nathan and placed a firm kiss on his lips. He jerked his head, trying to get out of her grasp, squinting his eyes in disgust. The security guards grabbed a hold on Carrie and dragged her out of the club. Nathan sighed in relief, only to be spoken to by Alessia._

"_Dude, you might wanna run after your girlfriend."_

_Nathan spun his head and could see Haley's figure running off towards the distance. Nathan cursed under his breath and ran towards her running figure. He made it out the door and caught up with her a few feet from the entrance, the music still blaring._

_**Be careful with my heart, you could break it  
Don't take my love for granted  
Things could change  
Sometimes I go insane  
I played the fool and you'll agree  
I'll never be the same without you here with me**_

"_HALEY!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He saw the tears in her eyes as he tried to catch his breath._

"_Let go of me Nathan."_

"_No…what you saw…"_

"_Lucas was right about you."_

"_No he wasn't. Haley…what you saw was someone who was trying to cause trouble okay? I was trying to fight her off."_

"_She's a girl Nathan, it couldn't have been __**that**__ difficult."_

"_Haley please, just let me explain okay?"_

"_Explain what? I know what I saw."_

_**Cuidado  
Please be careful  
Con mi corazon  
Me siento  
Algo desnuda  
Cuidado  
Please be careful  
Es mi corazon  
Mi corazon**_

_Nathan led her over to a bench and sat them down. He took a deep breath and silently prayed that she would believe him._

"_Hales. You went to the bathroom and I went to grab a drink. I used to dance with Carrie, before I met you. She had this insane notion in her head that I liked her okay? I don't, I can't like her, because then that would keep me from letting me love you and that's something that I don't want because it's what I feel."_

"_What?"_

_Nathan realized what he had said and turned pink. He smiled at her._

"_I love you Haley. It scares me because I've never felt this way about anyone before, but there it is."_

_Haley sat beside Nathan in shock. She tried to look anywhere, but at him._

"_Wow…" Was the only word that she could muster. Nathan was ready to speak again, but Haley pressing her lips onto his cut him off. She held his neck in her hand. She pulled on his jacket to bring him closer to her. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She had never felt feelings this strong before. The thought of him with another woman made her cry. She hated being away from him and she thought about him constantly. The light shone on her head…_

"_I love you too."_

_Nathan smirked in relief and his smirk turned into a smile. She pulled him to her again and their lips latched onto each other's, both smiling as they had admitted their true feelings for each other._

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: Alriight…PLEASE review…the more reviews I get the sooner I update! A HUGE thanks goes out to Kelly, Hayley and Steph for helping me out with a lot for this chapter and a special thanks goes out to 23naley03 who has stuck by my side since day 1 of this and G&H and who has always been there whenever I needed you…THANKS SO MUCH to you guys! As well, thanks to othnaley23 who has left the LONGEST reviews, you make my day! And to Brooke6404 who has also been with me since day 1 of this and G&H…**


	7. With These Eyes

"JOHN

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter:  
Ten Thousand Fists – Disturbed  
With These Eyes – Roch Voisine**

**23Always&Forever23**

"JOHN! You have new messages!"

"Can you check them hun?!" He yelled from the bathroom. Haley walked over to the answering machine and pushed the playback button.

_You have 1 new message. Sunday, December 4__th__. __**Hey Johnny. It's me, Kelly. I'm waiting for you, alone like you asked. Just wondering why you're blowing me off. We hardly see each other anymore. Let me know what's going on. **__End of messages._

Haley stared at the answering machine in shock. A small tear formed in her eye. She heard the flushing of a toilet and then John exited the bathroom.

"You ready to go?" He noticed Haley's facial expression. "What's wrong?"

"Who's Kelly?"

John's smile fell from his face. He looked guilty and then he became confused. Haley stood there, arms crossed glaring at John. Tears were forming in her eyes and they were threatening to fall. John looked at the answering machine and saw that the message was saved. He walked over to it and replayed the message.

_**Hey Johnny. It's me, Kelly. I'm waiting for you, alone like you asked. Just wondering why you're blowing me off. We hardly see each other anymore. Let me know what's going on. **__End of messages._

Haley was still waiting for her answer. John didn't speak. He looked at Haley. Tears were running down her face now. He walked back over to her. She walked backwards to get away from him.

"Haley it's not-"

"Not what!?"

"It's not what you think."

"I think it's exactly what I think."

"It's not."

"Do you take me for a fool? Do I look like an idiot to you?!"

"Haley please…"

"Leave me alone…we're done!"

Haley ran out of the dorm room. John just stood there and waited until she was out the door before running after her.

"HALEY!"

John made it to his doorframe and stood outside the door, she was nowhere to be seen. He had a look of anger in his eyes. He took a deep breath to keep him from punching something. At that precise moment, his cell phone had rung. He looked down at the caller ID. _**Kelly.**_ He sighed and flipped open his phone.

"What?"

"_Hey. Finally you answer your phone. What's up?"_

"Uh, my girlfriend just broke up with me."

"_Why?"_

"She thinks I'm seeing you."

"_EWW! That's incestuous. Why would she think that?"_

"Cause she heard your message. Couldn't say that you were my sister could you?"

"_Sorry big bro. I figured that your girlfriend of 2 months would know that you had a sister...or two."_

**23Always&Forever23**

Nathan had driven all but 30 seconds to the next set of dorm rooms. He had to speak to Lucas. _Why the hell would you tell her? You're an idiot. What were you expecting? That she'd leave John and come running to you? She deserves to be happy, even if it's not with you. _Nathan walked right up to Lucas' dorm room and hung his head, believing that he was the world's largest idiot. He knocked on the door and waited for Lucas to open it.

Nothing.

He knocked again. No one answered the door. Nathan looked at his watch. It was almost 9:00. Lucas was on a date and Nathan knew. He sighed and slunk to the floor and decided to wait for Lucas. He reached into his pocket and extracted his iPod. He put an earphone into his ear and let the voice of Kanye West infiltrate his ears. Nathan leaned his head against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes and let the evenings events replay in his head.

_Nathan had slowed the car down and came to a halt. He waited for Haley to exit the car. She took off her seatbelt and opened the car door. She was about to walk towards the dorms, but she turned to Nathan._

"_Nate? The girl you have a crush on…is it me?"_

_Nathan's heart froze. His facial expression dropped and he stared hard at Haley. He started the car again and was about to pull out of the parking lot._

"_Anyone with half a brain can see it Hales."_

_At that he was gone._

Nathan slung his head back forwards and looked down at his iPod. He let go of the breath he had been holding while thinking of his confession to Haley. He was an idiot. _Telling her wouldn't have helped the situation. _He brought his fingers to his eyes and rubbed the tired out of them. He stifled a yawn and then he heard the tiniest sniffle. He looked to his right and sure enough Haley was walking in his direction. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. _I thought she was gonna go out with John. _Nathan stood and put his iPod back into his pocket. Haley stopped in front of Lucas' door and noticed Nathan. She stopped and looked to the floor so that he wouldn't see the way she looked.

"Where's Lucas?"

Nathan could tell she was upset. Her voice cracked when she spoke. He tried to get a look at her face, but it was pointed downwards, not allowing anyone to view it.

"He's not here. He must still be on his date."

"Oh…okay. I'll just go, then."

Haley began to turn around, but Nathan stopped her from leaving. He lightly grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?"

Haley turned to face Nathan. She showed him her face. It was tear-stained and he was taken aback by it. He looked at her in concern. She turned away from him and ran to where she had come from previously. She sprinted. Nathan watched her run and began to run after her.

"HALEY!"

Haley continued to run away from Nathan. She couldn't be near him, especially right now.

"HALEY!"

Nathan had caught up with her. He lightly tugged on the jacket she wore and made her face him. She was trying to catch her breath as he was.

"Wh-what happened?"

She sniffed, trying to stop the tears from falling. She felt like an idiot and she was always vulnerable around Nathan, that's why she ran from him. He had scared her earlier.

"_**Anyone with half a brain can see it Hales."**_ She was scared. She shook her head and noticed that Nathan was now standing a mere 3 inches in front of her. He lifted her face by putting a soft hand under her chin and lifting it, forcing her to look at him.

"What did he do?"

Haley looked straight into his eyes. His large, captivating blue eyes that she knew she shouldn't look into, but she did anyways. Before she knew it, she had wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head into his chest. Her tears were falling freely now. Nathan wanted so badly to know what was wrong with her. He didn't push it. Instead he let her cry in his chest. He draped arms around her figure, protectively. He rested his chin on her head and grazed her hair with his fingers. He took in the scent of her hair and it made his stomach turn in vigorous ways. It was some sort of flower…lavender. His heart began to race. Haley pulled away from him and looked at him. She moved herself away from his touch and looked at him. Nathan gazed back at her confused.

"Come with me."

Haley began to walk in the direction of one of the dorms. He followed her, hands in his pockets. He walked a little bit behind Haley. He walked into the familiar building where Haley's dorm room was. Haley stopped in front of her dorm room and grabbed her key out of her jacket pocket. She noticed that there were no scrunchies on the door, which meant that her roommate was still out or having "fun" elsewhere. She unlocked the door and led the both of them inside. Haley threw her jacket onto the chair by her desk. Nathan closed the door behind them and walked over to Haley's bed, sitting beside her. She took a deep breath and grabbed onto his head and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and caught her eyes with his. Her tears were still falling and all he wanted to do was kiss away her pain. He shifted in his spot to be face-to-face with her. Nathan brought the pad of his thumbs to her cheeks, wiping them away.

"C'mon Hales. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

Haley looked up at him. His voice was so soft and gentle. It soothed her and almost made her forget why she was in this state. She didn't know why she was even crying to begin with. She and John hadn't even exchanged the _I Love You's _yet. But, here she was in tears because he cheated on her. She looked at Nathan and before she knew it, she was leaned towards him. She gently brushed her lips against his. The kiss was soft and tender. The butterflies in Haley's stomach began to fly energetically, as the familiarity of Nathan's lips on hers came rushing back to her. Nathan had been surprised by Haley's antics, not that he was complaining, but the voice in his head kept telling him that she was upset and the only reason that she was kissing him was to get back at John because John was the only reason that she could have been in this state. _**Not to mention, John's your friend.**_Nathan placed his hand on Haley's face, reluctantly prying her lips away from his. He hated to have broken the interaction. Her forehead was on his now, his hands still resting on her face.

"Hales, you shouldn't…we-I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're with John, and I can't do that to him…no matter how much I love you."

Haley moved away from Nathan slightly. She took her hand away from his and sat with her hands in her lap. Nathan rested his elbows on his knees and looked at Haley, her beautiful face still tear-stained.

"What happened Haley?"

Haley sighed and wiped away the tears from her face. She took a deep breath.

"Okay…well you know when you dropped me off at John's I was gonna hang out with him tonight?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I got to his dorm room and he was just calling me. He said we would go out and that he was just gonna run to the bathroom. I noticed his answering machine blinking so I told him that he had a new message and he told me to check it. So I did…" Haley's tears began to fall again. Nathan placed his hand on the small of her back, leaving soothing patterns on her back. "Anyways…I listened to the message and there was a girl saying how she was wondering when he was coming and that she was alone like he asked her to be and…"

Nathan's anger rose. _How dare he do this to her? _Nathan turned to Haley and brought her into a soothing hug. He placed an innocent and lingering kiss on her temple. He then got up from his spot and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry. Just stay here okay?"

"Nathan!"

"Haley just stay here. I'll be right back."

Nathan was out the door. Haley sat on her bed, alone. She was alone. She cried and lay on her bed.

**23Always&Forever23**

Lucas sat across the table from a beautiful girl. He was on a date. He decided that it was time to get back into the dating game. Over his 2 months at Stanford, he had come to embrace the pleasure of knowing Brooke Davis and a couple of days ago he had asked her out. He found himself getting better and better at asking girls out. Tonight, he was out with Brooke and truth be told, he was enjoying himself.

"So you grew up in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah. My mother owns a café in town."

"I can't believe that you grew up in Tree Hill. I lived there until I was 15."

"What happened?"

"My father got offered a job here in Cali and he took it because we were broke."

"Oh. You guys good now?"

"Yeah. I was scared for a while there, but somehow he made it out."

"He?"

"Yeah well, my mother never worked. She was always spending money on clothes and her scotch. And me, well, I wasn't exactly innocent in all of it. I spent a lot on clothes so…he."

Lucas was surprised. On the exterior, Brooke could easily be mistaken for the typical girly girl, but underneath it all, she was a mature and good-hearted person, the type Lucas liked and could potentially love. He smiled every time she spoke, and was fascinated by anything that left her mouth.

"How about you broody?"

"B-broody?"

"Well you're always brooding so…"

"So does that make you _Cheery_ because you're always cheerful?"

"Maybe…"

The two continued to laugh and have fun.

**23Always&Forever23**

_**Survivor  
Survivor**_

Nathan had left Haley's dorm room running and in anger. He sprinted up the stairs of the building and came upon a familiar room.

_**One more goddamn day  
When I know what I want  
And my want will be considered tonight  
Considered tonight**_

He pounded his fist on the white door, huffing, catching his breath. A look of determination settled into his face and when there was no answer, he pounded again on the door, only harder.

"JOHN I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!"

_**Just another day  
When all that I want will  
Mark me as a sinner tonight  
I'm a sinner tonight  
Yeah**_

No one answered and Nathan pounded the door again. Soon, the door clicked signaling that someone was unlocking it. John appeared behind the door and looked at Nathan. He was angry and John looked at him confused. Nathan pushed his way into the room and slammed the door behind him. If looks could kill, John would be dead on the floor. John walked backwards with his hands up.

"What's up Nate?"

_**People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you  
Then walk away  
You will remember  
The night you were struck by the sight of  
Ten thousand fists in the air**_

Nathan was angry and it was evident and his anger scared John a little bit.

"Don't gimme that. What makes you think that you'd get away with this?"

"With what?"

_**Power un-restrained dead on the mark  
Is what we will deliver tonight  
Deliver tonight**_

Nathan had lunged himself at John. His hand had gripped John's neck, pushing him against the door. Nathan grabbed a hold of John's hand and made him look at him.

_**Pleasure fused with pain  
This triumph of the soul  
Will make you shiver tonight  
Will Make you shiver tonight  
Yeah**_

"Let me get one thing straight J.A…you mess with Haley, you mess with me and believe me, I'm not someone you wanna mess with. You really hurt her…and to think I thought that you were a good guy. Haley's the best of the best…why…how could you cheat on her?"

"I didn't cheat on her Scott."

"Wh-"

_**People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you  
Then walk away  
You will remember  
The night you were struck by the sight of  
Ten thousand fists in the air**_

Nathan punched John right across the face, his fist coming into contact with John's jaw. John fell to the floor and Nathan moved away from him, disgusted. John got up and wiped the blood from his face. He turned to face Nathan. Nathan still had anger in his eyes and hatred in his looks. John glared at Nathan.

"I didn't cheat on her. The message she heard was my sister, Kelly. She's in town to see me about personal matters. I was supposed to meet her tonight, that's why I cancelled on Haley. But, I was at the library studying all day, that's why I didn't get that message until later tonight. Think about it Scott, if I were cheating on Haley why the hell would I let her check my messages? It doesn't make sense."

_**We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and haunted behind  
We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and haunted behind  
We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and haunted behind  
We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and haunted behind**_

"It makes perfect sense. You knew that this girl would call you on your cell phone, so your alibi would be safe. I'm not an idiot Averna."

"Either that or you've been there Scott."

Nathan looked at John, glaring into John's soul.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You sound like you're speaking from experience. Is that why you and Haley broke up? She wasn't enough for you?"

_**People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you  
Then walk away  
You will remember  
The night you were struck by the sight of  
Ten thousand fists in the air  
Ten thousand fists in the air  
Ten thousand fists in the air**_

Nathan had lunged himself at John again. The two of them rolled around the floor of the dorm. Nathan was on top of John, pounding his fist into John's face. The anger in Nathan was too much to bear. John had covered his face a few times, blocking Nathan's fist from coming into contact with his face. John had then got out of Nathan's grip and ran to get some space between them, even though it was limited. Nathan walked towards John, closing the space between them. John had flung his arm forwards and hit Nathan in the gut. Nathan was taking blows to the stomach and could feel the food he had previously eaten begin to rise into his esophagus. He had to stop John.

Nathan got a hold of John around the waist and drove him backwards, hitting John's back into the wall. Nathan punched John again, this time hitting his eye. He could see the red mark forming on his eye. _That'll leave a mark._ The door to the dorm room had opened, without either guy knowing.

"What the hell?"

Nathan had spun his had around. He came face-to-face with a delicate faced girl with golden blonde waves, flowing freely. Her features were soft, but serious. Nathan scrunched his eyebrows and questioned the young lady.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"I asked you first."

John had gotten up from the floor after being punched in the eye. He pressed his fingers to his eye and it stung. _That'll bruise by tomorrow morning…perfectly._ His breathing was heavy and he struggled to get up. His face hurt a lot and he wiped his hand across his lip. He walked over to Nathan and the girl.

"I'm Kelly, who the hell are you and what makes you think you can hit my brother?"

"Y-you're Kelly?"

"Yeah…you wanna explain the beating?"

"I-I'm sorry, I, he…"

"Waiting here dude."

Nathan turned around to face John who was looking at Nathan and breathing hard. Nathan's face fell at his realization. John was looking at Nathan in disbelief.

"I thought you and John were…"

"OH! EWW! That's just nasty."

"So, you're **really** his sister?" Nathan was in shock and disbelief.

"John? Have you told none of your friends that you have sisters?"

"Sister**s?**"

"Yeah. I can show you a driver's license if you'd like."

"Not necessary…I'll uh, let myself out."

"OH! No you won't!"

John had got a grab of the back of Nathan's shirt and threw his against the wall, pinning him with his hands on the collar of Nathan's shirt. Nathan hit the back of his head on the wall. "You listen to me Scott. Haley and I are meant to be together and you're gonna help me. You owe me. For all I know, I'll probably get benched the rest of the season for getting into a fight. You're gonna get Haley to talk to me and she's gonna meet my sister. I didn't cheat on her. Maybe next time you'll think twice before making assumptions." Nathan hung his head in defeat. "Also Scott, stay away from her. I mean I'd hate to see what happens to you…you know how powerful my parents are. I can have you _**accidentally**_ run over for all you know, maybe even your little sister. After Haley's back with me, you are gonna leave her alone." To prove he was serious, John hit the wall, skimming Nathan's ear and gave Nathan one more punch to the gut. Nathan bent over to tolerate the pain that shot into his midsection. John then grabbed Nathan by his neck and pushed him out the door. Before Nathan could walk away, John called out to him.

"Scott? She better be here soon."

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley lay in her bed, waiting for something to happen. She was breathing loudly. Nathan had been gone for a while and she wondered where he could be. There was a soft knock at her door. She sprung from her bed and went to open the door. On the other side of the door, stood Nathan. He looked at Haley and all of the pain he felt went away. She went and hugged him. He pushed her away a few seconds later. She looked up into his eyes, fear holding onto him and confusion written in her face.

"Where did you go?"

Nathan walked into the room and sat on her bed. The pain in his stomach had yet to reside. Haley closed the door and locked it. She went over to her bed and sat beside Nathan. He was crunched forward and his elbows rested on his knees. He rubbed the back of his head where the wall had hit it.

"I uh…went to confront John. The girl was there, but it is his sister. She introduced herself. I didn't believe it at first, but then she offered to whip out her driver's license…He…he didn't cheat on you Hales. Y-you should go and work things out."

Haley ran a hand through Nathan's hair. He looked at her. He looked and felt scared to be this close to her. Nathan looked at Haley and wanted to tell her everything that had happened between him and John, but he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't risk anything bad happening and decided against it. He kept his mouth shut. He stood and went to the door.

"This must mean a lot to you Haley. I mean…you were crying, so as much as it pains me to say it, you should go work things out."

Haley got up from her spot on the bed and walked over to Nathan. She wrapped her arms around his muscular body and silently thanked him. Haley broke their bond. She was out the door and so was he. They moved in opposite directions, but Nathan watched her move towards John's dorm. He wished her nothing but happiness and safety. _**Goodbye, Haley. **_Nathan walked to his car and drove away towards his dorm room, tears streamed down his face. Tonight could have been the end of sadness and the beginning of happiness for him, but instead it was the end of his bond to Haley.

_**With these eyes  
I've held you in my arms  
Your love was all I had  
But you had to end it all**_

_**With these eyes  
I've stood out in the rain  
I've listened for your call  
That never came at all**_

Haley knocked on the white door, where John would be. He opened the door and smiled back at her. She noticed the cuts on his lip and the purple mark forming on his eye. She gazed at his face and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Shit." She whispered and he shook his head, letting her know that she shouldn't worry. He let her in and she saw a blonde sitting on his bed.

"Haley, the one you heard on the machine, was Kelly, my little sister…one of them."

_**With these eyes  
You're everything to me  
Without your love  
I'll wind up down upon my knees  
With these eyes  
I've learned from my mistake  
That a sad song doesn't care  
Whose heart it breaks**_

Nathan drove, not knowing where to go. _How can I just cut Haley out of my life? She's everything to me. She was my first love and I was hers. How can either of us just let that go?_ Nathan wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to focus on the road.

_**With these eyes  
I'm feeling out of touch  
I've waited patiently  
For you whose love I need so much**_

_**With these eyes  
I've watched you turn away  
With nothing left to give  
And nothing more to say**_

Kelly rose from her spot with a tiny smile on her face and held out her hand for Haley to shake.

"You must be Haley. Kelly Averna…nice to meet you. Sorry about the message I figured that my dumbass brother would have told you that he has a sister and my name for that matter."

"It's okay."

"Okay then. I'm gonna go. Bro, I'll see you after your exam tomorrow. Haley I hope to see you again."

Kelly let herself out of the room. Haley walked over to John and placed her hands on his wounds.

"I'm sorry that I mad you cry baby. You have to know that I'd never cheat on you." John grabbed a hold of Haley's hands.

"What happened?"

"Nathan attacked me."

_**With these eyes  
You're everything to me  
Without your love  
I'll wind up down upon my knees  
With these eyes  
I've learned from my mistake  
That a sad song doesn't care  
Whose heart it breaks**_

Nathan got to his dorm and unlocked his door. He tossed his keys onto his desk and threw his jacket on the floor. He stripped himself, leaving him in absolutely nothing but his boxers. He fell onto his bed with a pain in his head. He refused to touch his stomach because it still hurt. He turned out his lights and fell into a deep slumber, hoping that when he woke up, this would all just be a horrid dream.

_**And though my love for  
You runs so deep  
It doesn't mean that you and I  
Are sharing the same dream**_

_**If only I could  
Listen to your words  
And not my heart  
You're tryin' to spare my feelings  
But you're tearing me apart**_

"_C'mon Hales. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry."_

_She gently brushed her lips against his._ _The kiss was soft and tender. Nathan had been surprised by Haley's antics, not that he was complaining, but the voice in his head kept telling him that she was upset and the only reason that she was kissing him was to get back at John because John was the only reason that she could have been in this state. __**Not to mention, John's your friend.**__ Nathan placed his hand on Haley's face, reluctantly prying her lips away from his. He hated to have broken the interaction. Her forehead was on his now, his hands still resting on her face._

There was a loud knock and Nathan woke abruptly from his dream. He looked at his alarm clock, **7:49.** Nathan got up out of his bed and quickly threw his pants on from the previous night. He walked, barefoot and shirtless to the door to open it, to stop the other person from knocking so loudly. He opened the door and saw Haley on the other side of it, angry.

"Did you attack him?"

"What?"

"I went to see John last night and he's all bruised and cut. Did you hit him?"

Nathan just looked at Haley, knowing that this could not end well. Haley entered Nathan's room and he closed the door behind him and walked in front of Haley. He looked at her.

"Well? Did you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God. NATHAN! Why would you do that?"

"I saw that you were hurt and I snapped okay? Would you rather have me be someone who just sits by and watches while the world hurts you?"

"That's not your job Nathan."

"What isn't?"

"To protect me."

Nathan looked at Haley, hurt evident in his eyes.

"I will _always_ protect you, even if it's not **my job**. And I got hit too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where're your bruises?"

Nathan looked down at his abdomen. It was clear. He had absolutely no proof that he had gotten hit.

_**With these eyes  
You're everything to me  
Without your love  
I'll wind up down upon my knees  
With these eyes  
I've learn from my mistakes  
That a sad song doesn't care  
Whose heart it breaks**_

"So now, you're lying to me. My best friend wouldn't lie to me."

"And my best friend would believe me! And my best friend wouldn't wrip out my heart for a game of hackey sack."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I didn't lead you on at all last night. Or did you forget that you kissed me?"

Haley stood there silently. She thinned her eyes and glared at him. He spoke again.

"You wanna talk about lying and hurting people? Take a look in the mirror."

"Next time you see me, DON'T TALK TO ME!"

Haley turned on her heel and walked out of Nathan's dorm room and his life.

_**That a sad song doesn't care whose heart it breaks…**_

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Okay so how many people hate me right now? Don't worry…LOTS of Naley still to come :D Chapter dedicated to Kelly, Steph, Hayley and Molly…u four ALWAYS help me non-stop so thank you so much. AND to RedRoom323 and OhItIsLoved for their inspiring words!**


	8. Easier To Lie: 1 year, 9 months ago

"NO

**A/N: Song used in this chapter:  
Easier to Lie – Aqualung**

**23Always&Forever23**

"_NO! NO! NO! I said PURPLE…Yes, the small ones. What are those called anyways? And you call yourself a florist? Sorry, could you just get those to her as quickly as possible? Karen's Café…to Haley James…No, no. I told one of your staff members what to put on the cards…my name? Nathan Scott…………yes! That's it. Thanks so much. Bye."_

_Nathan sighed as he hung up the phone. He threw the phone to his right on the couch and he sat down. There was an ache in his heart where Haley was missing. They hadn't spoken in over 2 days and this was one of their worst fights by far. She had left just minutes before. His heart was still beating quickly in his chest. He had seen her cry. He had __**made**__ her cry. __**What the hell is your problem you idiot? If you have a problem, you DON'T take it out on her. You're supposed to let her in and let her help you. You can't afford to lose her. She's the **_best_** thing that's **_ever_** happened to you…just remember that. She was the one who was there when Dan put you down, even though you, like an idiot, never let her in. She helped you when you needed and what do you do? You go and screw it up. WAY TO GO DUMBASS! **__Nathan took a deep breath and hung his head in defeat. He had messed up big time._

**23Always&Forever23**

_Haley arrived home in tears. She had just come back from Nathan's. She went to go and confront him about his behaviour for the past two days. He had been so cold and distant and Haley, for the first time, was scared of him in their relationship. She had absolutely no idea what was going on with him or why he was acting as he was towards her. She collapsed on her bed, throwing her jacket onto the chair that sat in front of her desk. Mr. Waffles sat to her left. He grabbed him and pulled him closer to her. She sniffed to keep the tears from falling down her face. She wiped them away, but only more fell. She snuggled under her covers and closed her eyes. She wanted to get plunged into darkness, but she saw a face, Nathan's face. She saw his sexy smirk that always made her feel weak and she could hear the "I love you" being whispered to her by him and all of this only made her well up even more. Truth be told, she ached for him and was aching for him. She needed him to be there, but he wasn't. She needed him to let her in, but he wouldn't and that's why, right now, she feared the worst. She looked at the digital clock on her night table, _**10:32.**_ She placed her head back on her pillow and fell into slumber. She dreamed of the past days events._

_**2 Days Ago**_

_To bear the weight  
And push into the sky  
It's easier to lie  
It's easier to lie_

**Nathan Scott dribbled the ball gracefully up and down the pavement of the River Court. The sweat dripped down his face, beginning from the pores of his head and dripping from his chin down his neck, drenching the grey t–shirt that he wore. He stopped just behind the three-point line and held the ball steady with his two masculine hands. He gazed up at the basket and thought of the only one who could bring a smile to his face. Haley James, his girlfriend of eight months now. He smiled at the thought of her. She was the one thing that he held onto the longest in his lifetime, by far. He brought the ball above his nose and released it. The ball arched perfectly and it went through the hoop. The swishing sound of the net put a smile on his face. From the corner of his eye, he saw the figure of a woman walking towards him.**

"**Hey you."**

**She smiled up at him as she got closer to him. He felt his heart begin to beat wildly in his chest. It amazed him how every time he saw her, his heart still beat as quickly as it did and that he still got butterflies being around her. He grinned at her and as soon as she was in reach, he grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him. He placed a hand on her face and made their lips come into contact with the other. When he pulled away from him, she smirked in comfort and moaned a little, pleased.**

"**Thought I might find you here."**

"**Why would you think that?"**

"**Because I know you."**

"**And it's a good thing you do."**

"**Why's that?"**

"**Because I can't picture myself not knowing you. It's weird. When I try to picture myself not knowing of you or you, it doesn't feel right, at all. You and me? It feels right."**

**Haley looked up at him and nodded. She closed her eyes and brought his lips to hers once again. Nathan's hands were placed on either of her cheeks as she snaked her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He sucked on her upper lip, wanting to feel closer to her. He was drenched in sweat, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was being with Nathan, in this moment. She pulled away from and laid her head on his chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead and just stood with her in the middle of the court. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him.**

"**I gotta go."**

"**Why?"**

"**I have a job to get to and I think I'm already late."**

"**So be later. I haven't seen you in a while and I miss you."**

"**I know. I know, And I'm sorry it's just school and tutoring and waitressing, it's been a hectic couple of months."**

"**I know and I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying that I miss you and I wanna spend more time with you."**

"**Tell you what, tonight you come over and we'll spend time together, alone. Just you and me…how's that sound?"**

**Nathan cocked an eyebrow.**

"**Just you an me huh?"**

**Haley smirked.**

"**Don't go getting any ideas."**

**Nathan chuckled and nodded.**

"**Okay. Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later."**

**Nathan leaned forward and placed a final kiss on her lips. She then turned around and left. He watched her go to her car and drive off. As she drove away, she blew him a kiss and waved. As soon as she was out of sight, he went to retrieve the ball, but when he came to where it landed, he was face-to-face with none other than his father, Dan Scott.**

_And honestly  
To look you in the eye  
It's easier to lie  
It's easier to lie_

**Dan Scott was the owner of **_**Dan Scott Motors.**_** He was also Lucas' father, and he had abandoned Lucas and his mother, Karen. Nathan hated Dan for what he did to the two of them. Nathan grew up hating Lucas because Dan had input certain ideas into Nathan's head. However, over the years, Nathan had come to envy Lucas because Lucas did not have to grow up under the influence or torture of Dan Scott. **

**Dan held the orange ball under his arm and pointed to the spot where Haley had previously vacated. **

"**She's pretty and tiny, where'd you pick her up?"**

"**Dan, shut up and what are you doing here?"**

"**I came to see my son."**

**Nathan looked at his surroundings and shook his head.**

"**He's not here so I dunno why you're wasting your time."**

"**Okay Nathan, I get it. You're angry with me, but don't punish your sister because you're pissed off at me."**

"**You leave Katie OUT of this! You've tried the guilt trip once before Dan and it's not gonna work. Katie knows that I love her and that I left because I can't stand you or mom, bickering, bitching and arguing all the time. I left because I felt trapped and I felt like I was a trophy for you or mom to claim. And if either of you don't get your acts together, you'll end up losing Katie too."**

**Dan looked at Nathan and then at the basketball he held in his hand. He then looked at Nathan again.**

"**You thinking of trying out for the Ravens?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Let's see what you got. Show me your free throw."**

**Dan tossed the ball to Nathan. Nathan walked to the free throw line and placed his feet about an inch behind the line. He bent his legs for a spring effect and released the ball. It hit the backboard and went in. He looked at his father, who stood there chuckling,**

"**What's so funny Dan?"**

"**Oh. Nothing. It's just…do you really expect to make the team Nathan? I men using the backboard is for rookies. It's for those who aren't sure they can make the basket. The backboard is a safety zone, used by the weak players. Weak players don't make the team Nathan. You won't make it. I guarantee it. You're not good enough to play even for a tier two college team. Jus give up son."**

_To be the one  
To be the only one  
Something has to give a lot  
Something has to give a lot_

**Dan tossed the ball back to Nathan and turned around and walked to his car. Nathan stood there with a look of anger on his face. He held the ball firmly in between his hands and watched as Dan drove off, away from him. Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered.**

"**Thanks for the faith **_**Dan.**_**"**

**When Dan's car was out of sight, Nathan turned back to the basket. He released the ball with such anger and force that it hit the backboard and bounced off the rim, missing the net entirely. **

**232323**

**Haley had just arrived home from work. She had a large smile on her face because for the first time in almost a month, she'd be able to spend the night in with the love of her life. She took a shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. She looked at her watch **_**8:43.**_** He should've been there already. Haley sat at the counter in her kitchen and flipped through a magazine that was sprawled open to a random page. She glanced at her watch again.**_** 9:21.**_** Where was he? She reached into her pocket and whipped out her cell phone. She called him. **

_**Hey you've reached Nathan. You know what to do. **_

"**Hey, uh it's me Haley. I was just wondering where you were. We had plans remember? I guess I'm just worried why you aren't here. Please call me. I love you. Bye."**

**Haley hung up the phone and went to her living room and turned on the television. Casablanca was playing and she had decided to watch it while she waited. **

**The movie had finished and she looked at her watch again, **_**11:56.**_** She turned off the TV and went upstairs. He hadn't shown up.**

_And who am I  
To give you what you need  
When I'm learning  
Just learning  
Learning how to live and_

**23Always&Forever23**

**The following Monday, Nathan had arrived at school as angry and as hurt as he was when he left the River Court the previous day. He went to his locker and opened it up when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look, but the person kept ducking out of the way, when he noticed it was Haley.**

"**Very funny."**

"**Hey are you okay? You didn't come last night and-"**

"**Oh shit! Haley I'm so sorry. just something came up and I forgot to call you and…"**

"**It's okay Nathan. You wanna tell me what happened?"**

"**It's nothing really."**

"**Okay."**

**Haley looked at Nathan and noticed him trembling.**

"**Are you okay? You're shaking."**

"**My heart's racing too."**

**Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and brought it to his chest so that it covered his heart.**

"**That's what happens when I'm around you."**

**Haley smiled and her heart melted. **

"**I'll see you later okay Hales?"**

**She nodded and he headed off to class. She watched him walk and she was worried about what was bothering him.**

**Later that day, Haley had searched for Nathan because she knew that he was going to try out for the Ravens basketball team at their High School. She was looking for him, wanting to wish him luck. She had spotted him and ran to him.**

"**NATHAN!"**

**No reply.**

"**NATHAN!"**

**She ran to him and tapped his shoulder.**

"**Hey."**

"**Hi Haley."**

"**I just…wanted to say good luck."**

"**Okay…"**

**Nathan turned and Haley stood there dumbfounded. He wasn't heading toward the gymnasium, but his car. She looked on in confusion and followed him.**

"**Nathan? The gym's in the opposite direction."**

"**I'm not trying out."**

"**Why not?"**

"**What's it to you?"**

"**You can talk to me."**

"**No! I can't. I can't talk to anybody. So just…leave me alone!"**

**Nathan got into his car and drove off. Haley looked after him, hurt and on the verge of tears.**

_To bear the weight...  
And push into the sky  
It's easier to lie  
It's easier to lie_

**Nathan sat in his apartment on his couch playing NBA Live on his PS2. His fingers pushing madly on the buttons of the controller, while he thought about how his father treated him. He was brought out of it by a knock on his door. He got up and answered it, Haley being on the other side.**

"**Okay. I know you have issues, even though you refuse to tell me what they are, I'm here to help you okay? I love you and you have to know that I'll be here for you."**

**Nathan stared at Haley and moved aside, allowing her into the apartment. **

_And honestly  
To look you in the eye  
It's easier to lie  
It's easier to lie_

**Haley sat on the couch and he moved and sat beside her. He resumed his game and Haley just sat there. It had been a good 5 minutes and neither had exchanged a single word to the other. Haley was beginning to get frustrated and it was showing by her tapping her foot. Nathan had begun to get irritated by her repetitive movements.**

"**Will you STOP doing that?!"**

"**Don't you yell at me! You're the one not saying anything."**

"**Oh yeah and you're saying **_**so**_** much Hales."**

"**I'm here for you! **_**You're **_**the one who needs to talk and **_**you're**_** the one pushing me away. So are you gonna tell me why you're being **_**such**_** a gentlemen?!"**

"**I'm not gonna say anything! If you came here to get me to say something, then you wasted your time."**

"**Fine. Fine! FINE! You don't want to speak to me Nathan Scott, then find someone you **_**do **_**want to speak with! You always say you don't wanna push me away, you're doing a **_**damn good**_** job of doing so!"**

**With that, Haley was gone with the slamming of the door. Nathan picked up the PS2 controller and launched it across the room in anger. He sat on the couch and mentally beat himself up. He then stood and grabbed the phone, dialing a number.**

_To fill the space  
The space you made for me  
Try to be the one you want  
Try to be the way you want_

**23Always&Forever23**

_Haley was at work within a few hours. She had dreamt about the awful fight that she and Nathan had. She missed him so much. She hadn't kissed him in over 24 hours and she missed the feel of his lips on hers. She was brought back to reality by the ringing of the bell in the café, grabbing her attention. There was an older man, about age 56, walking in her direction. He spoke._

"_Are you Haley James?"_

"_Yes. May I help you?"_

"_Yes ma'am. We have a delivery for you…about 9 actually."_

_Haley looked at the man confused._

"_Not to worry, it's already paid for. We just need your signature to endure that you've received them."_

_He handed her something to sign and he and 8 other workers brought in 8 bouquets of the little purple flowers that she and Nathan had discovered while taking a walk along the shoreline together._

_And maybe I  
Could be the one you need  
If you'd only show me  
Show me how to live and_

_They placed each bouquet in front of her. She read each card._

_**Always**_

_**And**_

_**Forever**_

_**I'm**_

_**Sorry**_

_**I**_

_**Love**_

_**You**_

_**Love Nathan**_

_Another bell sounded and Nathan walked in holding one more bouquet of the little purple flowers for her. He had a hand in his pocket and that smirk on his face._

_How to bear the weight  
And push into the sky  
It's easier to lie  
Easier to lie_

"_Haley, I know that I've been acting like a jackass, but I need you to hear me out so…can we talk somewhere, alone?"_

_Haley nodded and she led him through the back to the back door. There was a cement block, large enough for the two of them to sit down. They sat and Haley waited for Nathan to speak._

"_I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was angry and it wasn't fair for me to take out that anger on you."_

"_Why were you so angry?"_

_Nathan sighed._

"_After you left the River Court Saturday, my father came to see me. He saw me playing and somehow he found out that I was trying out for the Ravens. He asked to show him my free throw and I did. He told me that I wouldn't make it because I wasn't good enough and because I was a weak player. So, I got angry and I forgot about our night and I took it out on you and that's not fair."_

"_So that's why you skipped out on the tryout?"_

_Nathan nodded and Haley sighed and rubbed his back._

"_Nathan. You can't let your father put you down like this. You deserve so much more than him. I've seen you play and you're terrific. And I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me because you can. I will always be here for you Nathan okay? Always and forever."_

_Nathan smiled at Haley. He grabbed her hand in his and kissed her hand._

_And do what's right  
When everything is wrong  
It's easier to run  
It's easier to_

_Never have  
To look you in the eye  
It's easier to lie  
It's easier to lie_

"_So…are we okay Hales?"_

_Haley brought her free hand to Nathan's face and caressed it. She grazed it gently across his forehead and slowly blinked._

"_Yeah we're fine."_

_Nathan smiled and Haley smiled back. Haley brought her hand to Nathan's neck and pulled him closer and closer until his lips finally reached hers. She had longed to feel his lips on hers since Saturday and it was now Monday. They had gone a full two days without kissing the other and as her lips massaged his bottom lip, she became hungry for more of him, but she contained herself and pulled away from him. His forehead rested on hers and he placed a light kiss on her forehead._

_To bear the weight  
And push into the sky  
It's easier to lie_

"_So was basketball always a big part of your life?"_

"_Yeah. I played in house league as a kid...for 6 years."_

"_Yeah? Were you one of those kids who always had the same number?"_

"_Yeah…23. Like my idol."_

"_Michael Jordan?"_

"_You know M.J?"_

"_Well, I have 3 older brothers."_

"_Riiiight."_

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: OKAY PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!! HUGE thanks to 23naley03, you kick A and are always there for me when I need you! And to Kelly, Hayley and Steph…you three are always there giving advice so thanks!**


	9. It Ends

"So now, you're lying to me

**A/N: Okay song used in this chapter:  
It Ends – Faber Drive**

**23Always&Forever23**

Luckily for Nathan, he didn't have any classes that day. His week usually started on Tuesday mornings around 6:00 AM. So, this morning he went for a walk. His hands rested in his pockets and he just walked around campus, trying to clear his head of the past night and morning's events. He was close to tears now and the red in his eyes wouldn't fool anyone he came across. He recalled this mornings events and it broke his heart.

_**Flashback**_

"_So now, you're lying to me. My best friend wouldn't lie to me."_

"_And my best friend would believe me! And my best friend wouldn't rip out my heart for a game of hackey sack."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means that I didn't lead you on at all last night. Or did you forget that you kissed me?"_

_Haley stood there silently. She thinned her eyes and glared at him. He spoke again._

"_You wanna talk about lying and hurting people? Take a look in the mirror."_

"_Next time you see me, DON'T TALK TO ME!"_

_Haley turned on her heel and walked out of Nathan's dorm room and his life._

_**End Flashback**_

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts and realized where he had walked to. He leaned against the banister, overlooking the water. Just hours before, he and Haley were standing there, talking and laughing and sharing some of the best moments of his life which he would cherish for the rest of his days. He looked out to the water; its vastness still amazed him, and began to wonder. _Maybe I should go talk to her. __**But, you can't, she doesn't want to speak to you and besides if John sees you, you'll get in shit**__. John doesn't scare me, he's just a jealous jackass and Haley will see that. I just have to explain the truth to her. __**She's in class.**_Nathan looked down at his watch, **9:57.** _She'll be out of class in an hour. I'll wait for her at her dorm room and try to explain and apologize. _A voice to his left brought Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Hey you."

Nathan looked to his left and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Katie!"

"How you doing big brother?"

"Honestly? I've been better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nathan and Katie began to walk. Katie looked at her feet as she and her brother walked down the boardwalk. They purchased Cracker Jacks and continued down the boardwalk. Once they reached the end, they slung their feet over the edge and just sat there and talked to one another as their legs dangled back and forth.

"So tell me…why've you been better?"

Nathan popped a Cracker Jack into his mouth and chewed quickly, looking out to the water. He scrunched his eyebrows and then looked back at his younger sister.

"Haley and I…had a fight."

"So? You've had fights before."

"Yeah, but…this time she said she didn't want to speak to me."

Katie raised her eyebrows in shock and surprise.

"Wow. What did you do?"

"I gave her boyfriend a black eye and a cut lip."

Katie started laughing. She coughed, trying not to choke on the Cracker Jack in her mouth and swallowed the piece that resided in her mouth. She coughed again and sent a smirk in his direction.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"She thought he cheated on her."

"Did he?"

"No…but it's not just that. She thinks I lied to her."

"About?"

"Him hitting me as well. She said that if she didn't see the scars or bruises, she wouldn't believe me. That, and I told her that she led me on last night."

"What?!"

"She kissed me when she found out that John was cheating on her."

"Whoa…your life is much too dramatic older brother and you're not even in High School."

Nathan chuckled and shook his head.

"Wow! A smile. Haven't seen one of those on your face since the morning of your graduation."

Nathan smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder why."

"Wasn't that the same day the two of you broke up?"

Nathan's smile fell and he nodded. He sighed and looked at his sister. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Worst day of my life."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

Nathan shook his head. Katie nodded, understanding that her brother would tell her when he was ready. Nathan looked at Katie and smirked, with a tear in his eye. He wrapped his arm around his sister and pulled her to him. She leaned on his shoulder and the two of them watched the waves hit the shoreline.

"So…what are you doing out here? Don't you have school?"

Katie looked up at her brother and chuckled. She shook her head.

"No. The future graduates are on a trip."

"So then why aren't you on this **trip**? Aren't you graduating in the spring?"

"Yes…but I didn't wanna go."

"Katherine Scott."

"Sorry...what's the big deal? I get an extra week's vacation added to my Christmas vacation and I got to come down to Cali to see my brother. What's so bad? Nothing…so hah!"

Nathan chuckled and stood up, wiping his pants of any stains that might have been on them. He offered Katie a hand to help her up and she grabbed it. Nathan pulled her up, getting her to stand and the two of them headed back to the Stanford campus.

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley was exiting her class and walking across campus back to her dorm. She had one more class that day, but it wasn't for another 4 hours. John wouldn't be out of his test for another 2 hours. She was walking to her dorm when she saw the distant outline of Nathan, walking towards the building.

"_**You wanna talk about lying and hurting people? Take a look in the mirror."**_

"_**Next time you see me, DON'T TALK TO ME!"**_

She stopped walking and looked at him. He was getting clearer and that's when Haley noticed the female figure standing beside him. The two of them seemed quite comfortable with the other and then Haley felt something stir up inside of her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She felt herself cracking her knuckles and swallowing lumps in her throat. What was she feeling towards this girl that was walking with Nathan? _**Get over it. You told him this morning that you were done talking to him.**__ But he's smiling. Why's he smiling? It's not like we haven't spoken for a long time. It was just this morning. _The next thing Haley saw almost made her snap. The girl that was walking beside Nathan had jumped onto his back, much like she and Nathan used to do. Nathan walked the two of them down the street, smiles on both of their faces. Haley began to feel the burn in her eyes. _**If you're not in love with him, then why are you crying?**__ I'm not in love with him. I'm crying because I wanna know how is it that he can move on so quickly…it's not like we've been apart for a month…it's been only a few hours. __**Or maybe, you're just threatened by the idea of another girl in his life. You've been the only one, besides his family, for the past few years. **__Nathan can have any girl that he wants. I don't care. __**Is that why you're crying right now?**_ Haley shook her head and walked to her dorm with tears in her eyes.

Nathan had Katie on his back and they were laughing with one another. Nathan had missed his little sister in the few months that he had been away. He noticed that her appearance had changed, for the better. Katie had put a little bit of muscle on her arms, but so much to the point where a guy would be afraid to fight her. She looked healthy and Nathan smiled at this. She was a little heavier than he remembered, but he could still carry her. The two of them used to do this before he left, but he was gone now.

"So, Nate. You gonna go talk to her?"

"Who? Haley?"

"Yeah. I mean, John _threatened_ you. And Haley-"

"Wouldn't listen to me. She's in love with him…I can't stop her."

Katie fell silent as Nathan carried her. She sighed.

"Did she say that?"

"What? That she was in love with him?"

"Yeah."

"No…but she wouldn't believe me."

"So?"

"C'mon Katie…you're a Ray Charles fan…"

"What's your point?"

"In her eyes, he can do no wrong."

"Oh. I'm sorry buddy."

Nathan nodded and thanked Katie. She hopped off of his back and the two of them continued to walk to his dorm room. When they arrived there, Nathan couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching them the whole time. He looked at his surroundings, looking every which way possible.

Nothing.

He shook his head of the thought and inserted his key into the lock, unlocking his dorm room and entering with Katie behind him. He closed the door. A pair of brown eyes watched them the entire time.

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley lay on her bed, small tears rolling down her cheek. She had another 3 and a half hours to herself, but she didn't want to do her homework. She wasn't focused on her work, but rather more on Nathan and what she had seen that morning. She wiped the tears from her eyes and then she heard a knock on her door. She hopped off of her bed, making sure that her eyes were free of her tears and opened the door. She was surprised at who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey."

"Hey Haley. How are you?"

"I'm good. Not to sound like a bitch or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh well. John's in his exam and he told me to come here and stay with you because he'd be by soon."

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…okay. Come on in."

Kelly went into Haley's dorm room and looked around. Haley plopped herself on her bed again.

"Nice space. I assume you have a roommate?"

"Yeah. Brooke, she's in class right now. She's awesome."

"It's a good thing that you like you roommate huh?"

"Oh, yeah. So Kelly, seeing as how you're John's sister, I guess it's only natural that we get to know each other."

"Okay…what do you wanna know?"

"Anything."

Kelly chuckled and sat in the chair across from Haley. She sat down and crossed her legs.

"Okay uh…I'm his younger sister…well, one of them."

"He has more than one?"

"Yeah...there's me and another one. But, we haven't seen her in over 6 years."

"Why's that?"

"There were some family issues. It's not a popular topic. It's kinda sad and we don't really like to talk about it."

"Oh. Okay."

"Anyways, I uh…I'm 17 years old."

"Final year of High School."

"Actually, I dropped out. I uh, dropped out junior year to go find my sister. Didn't find her. I got a job at this record recording place in September and have been there since then."

"Wow."

"Yeah. How about you? Are okay? You seem…sad."

"Yeah I just…had an argument with Nathan this morning."

"Is that the brave and great one who defended your honour last night?"

Haley looked at Kelly in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Nathan beat your brother."

Kelly sighed and stood. She moved to sit beside Haley.

"Look, I'll be the first to admit that John can be a great guy, but I'll also be the first to admit that he is a jackass. I mean…he wasn't exactly innocent in all of this. He provoked Nathan to do what he did. If anyone's to blame, it's John, not Nathan."

Haley nodded and Kelly noticed that she had small tears falling from her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…it's just I saw him this morning and he was smiling."

Kelly raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"With the brunette?"

Haley scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and wonder of how Kelly knew of whom Nathan was with.

"I saw the two of them this morning. They looked comfortable with each other."

"Yeah. I know I saw them."

"Is that why you're crying?"

Haley looked at Kelly, fear in her eyes. Fear that Kelly would think that Haley was cheating on John and then yell at her for yelling at him last night. _**But, if you aren't cheating on him, then why are you worried? Perhaps you're feeling guilty that you aren't emotionally attached to John as you are to Nathan? **__Shut up! _ Haley shook her head to answer Kelly's question.

"No. It's just…I dunno, he's so…he says one thing and then does another, I dunno."

"I can see where that would make you frustrated. Look, you and Nathan seem to have something great. An awesome bond that seems like it can't be broken, no matter how hard some people try. Now, you two have to work some stuff out. You've got an hour and a half until john gets out of his test. Why not try to make amends?"

"I can't."

"Why not? You're the one who said that you told him to stay away. He won't make the first move. That's gonna have to be your move."

**23Always&Forever23**

"You know Nathan, I find it hilarious that Haley doesn't say _anything_ about you having a picture of you and her by your bedside. Kinda stalker-like don't cha think?"

"Shut up. She doesn't mind because we're friends…well, we were."

Katie turned around to face her brother who sat at his computer, waiting for Haley to come online, so that he could try to speak to her. She walked over to him and hugged him. She figured he needed it and he thanked her.

"She still not on?"

"Nope. I just have to talk to her."

"Yeah. Maybe you should tell her everything…about John threatening you."

Nathan sighed and hung his head. He brought his fingers to his eyes and rubbed them, thinking about how he could get her to talk to him. He closed his eyes and saw her looking back at him. A rush of familiarity washed over him.

_Flash_

_**She gently brushed her lips against his.**__**The kiss was soft and tender.**_

_Flash_

_**Nathan turned to Haley and brought her into a soothing hug. He placed an innocent and lingering kiss on her temple.**_

_Flash_

"_**You sound like you're speaking from experience. Is that why you and Haley broke up? She wasn't enough for you?"**_

_Flash_

"_**You listen to me Scott. Haley and I are meant to be together and you're gonna help me. You owe me. For all I know, I'll probably get benched the rest of the season for getting into a fight. You're gonna get Haley to talk to me and she's gonna meet my sister. I didn't cheat on her. Maybe next time you'll think twice before making assumptions." Nathan hung his head in defeat. "Also Scott, stay away from her. I mean I'd hate to see what happens to you…you know how powerful my parents are. I can have you **__accidentally__** run over for all you know, maybe even your little sister. After Haley's back with me, you are gonna leave her alone."**_

_Flash_

_**Haley got up from her spot on the bed and walked over to Nathan. She wrapped her arms around his muscular body and silently thanked him.**_

_Flash_

"_**Next time you see me, DON'T TALK TO ME!"**_

"Nate? NATE?"

Nathan shook himself out of his memories. He had a single tear falling down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and looked to Katie.

"What?"

"Someone's at the door."

A rapid knocking filled his ears. He got up from his spot on the chair and ran to the door. He opened it and was shocked to see Haley on the other side of the door. The smile from his face fell to a smirk and he pushed himself outside to be with her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why? You made it perfectly clear this morning that you no longer wanted to speak to me and that you didn't want me speaking to you."

_What the hell was that? You idiot, just moments before, you were waiting for her to come and talk to you. She's here now, DO SOMETHING!_

Haley looked at Nathan with anger growing in her eyes. She squinted and pursed her lips. She sighed in frustration and then her mouth broke into a smirk of disbelief.

"You know, I came here thinking, _hey Nathan's my best friend and I want him in my life. Maybe I should __**try**__ to make up with him because he's important to me._ But you know what? You're a waste of time. Go back to your whore! I'm outta here."

Haley began to walk away, but Nathan grabbed her wrist and pulling her back.

"Hales, hold on."

She stopped. He called her **Hales. **She looked at him. Nathan had a look of desperation and confusion written on his face.

"Whore?"

Haley yanked her wrist out of his wrist even though all she had to do was ask him to let go and he would have.

"You don't need me anymore. You have the one you were with this morning."

Nathan scrunched his eyebrows and held his gaze on Haley.

"I wasn't with anyone this morning."

Haley shook her head and laughed.

"And now you're lying to me…AGAIN!"

"I'm NOT lying to you! I wasn't with any girls this morning. There's only **ONE** girl in my life, or did I not make that clear enough last night? And even if I did, why would you care? You have **Johnny Boy.**"

"You say you weren't with anyone this morning? Then who's in your room right now?"

Nathan chuckled.

"I can't believe this."

He knocked on the door of his dorm. A few seconds passed by and Katie emerged from the room with a look of confusion on her face.

"You know Nate, if you turn the knob, the door opens."

Nathan looked at Haley with a blank look.

"Hey Haley."

Haley smiled a little when she saw Katie.

"Wow. Look at you. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my brother. And I will be leaving now. I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Katie hugged Haley and received a raised eyebrow from Nathan. Haley was surprised by Katie's action, she was certain that Katie would have found out about the previous night's events and wanted to kill her.

"It was good to see you Katie."

"Yeah, you too Haley. See you later Nathan, dumbass."

Nathan smirked and Katie left the two of them in the hallway. Nathan opened his door and moved his head to get Haley to come in. She moved past him and he closed the door. She stood with her jacket across her arms and Nathan stood a foot in front of her.

"Look Nathan, I came to apologize to you for last night."

Nathan tried to speak, but Haley stopped him from saying anything.

"Nathan, you're right, I shouldn't have led you on, but you had no right to go over there and hit him."

"He's not exactly innocent Haley okay?"

"I know that and I'm gonna talk to him about that, but right now I'm talking to you. Nathan, you're one of the best things that I have in my life and one of the most important. But, I don't need you to defend me. As you know, I'm pretty feisty and I know that you were just trying to be a good friend."

Nathan grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him tightly and he winced in pain.

"Ah!"

Haley pulled back abruptly, afraid.

"What?"

"N-nothing. Listen Haley, I know that you don't need someone to defend you, but I wasn't just defending you. I was defending myself as well. It really hurt me when you said that you didn't believe me that John had a few good hits in and I dunno if you still don't believe me, but it's the truth. Maybe I am to blame for him hitting me, but I told you before. I **can't be **the guy who just watches while the world leaves a harmful mark on you. I refuse to be that guy because I can't be that guy. I don't wanna be that guy. Can't you understand that?"

Haley looked at Nathan, touched by his words. She smiled softly and walked towards him. When she was a few inches in front of him, she brought her hand to his desperate face and gently grazed it. She then pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him in a hug. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _He smells great. _The scent of Nathan's Armani cologne intoxicated her senses and she leaned her head into his chest. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and lightly squeezed her. His cheek touched her forehead and he closed his eyes, silently thanking God that they had spoken. She released him from her grasp and looked up at him.

"Are we okay? I mean…can I still call you my best friend?"

_Best friend. _Ouch. That hurt Nathan. He felt the pain in his gut because it felt like he had been punched again. But he wouldn't let it show. He did what he would normally do, plaster a smile on his face and nod.

"If you forgive me for giving your boyfriend a black eye."

"As long as you promise to no longer give him a black eye."

"I promise."

Haley smirked and nodded. She then gave him a final hug and kissed his cheek.

"Okay. I gotta go. Class starts in 20 minutes and I have to walk all the way to the other side of campus."

"Yeah. I should probably get started on my homework."

"You haven't done it yet? Nathan Royal Scott…"

Nathan chuckled.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I am."

Haley smirked and then began to walk away, but she stopped and turned to face him again.

"You wanna pick me up after class ends? I mean if you want."

Nathan held his gaze on Haley pondering her proposal. _**Don't do it! Remember what John said? Katie is here in California, it's too risky. Push her away. **__John doesn't scare me. He can be a dick to me, but I love Haley and nothing will keep me from her. Let John try something, if he does, he's got something coming to him._ Nathan's stare turned into a smile and he nodded.

"Definitely. I'll be there."

**23Always&Forever23**

_So clear silver moon  
Wind moves through my room  
Memories of Saturday  
Slight turn of her head,  
Eyes down when she said,  
She's goin away, goin away  
I need to know this_

Nathan stood outside of the building had yet to emerge from. She had left him in his dorm room 3 hours ago and he went to pick her up so that they could spend some time together. Nathan knew that things weren't exactly normal again with Haley, yet. However, he was willing to work on it. Nathan was waiting for Haley, when he sensed a pair of eyes watching him. Then, a familiar voice confirmed his senses.

_Am I the fool, am I a victim  
I'd rather know,  
You'd rather kiss him, good night,  
Tonight, I'm blinded  
I try, I tried  
Is this the way, is this the way, it ends _

"What are you doing here Scott?"

Nathan turned around and came face-to-face with John. The smirk from Nathan's face fell and John walked closer and closer to Nathan until he was a mere 6 inches in front of Nathan.

"Waiting for Haley."

"I thought she told you not to speak with her. And, as I recall, I told you to keep away from her."

Nathan put on his brave face.

"Your threats mean crap all to me Averna and Haley came to speak to me this afternoon and we worked things out."

_Dark echoes inside,  
Can't sleep through the night  
All the words I heard you say  
Memories of Saturday  
Fade over the yard,  
Made under the stars,  
Stuck down in this place,  
Hands on my face,  
I need to know this_

"I warned you Scott, now your little sister and you are in for it. I saw you talking to her this morning…she looks great, I bet she tastes just as good."

Nathan tried to keep calm. Haley would be out any minute and he knew that if she saw him beating on John, that that would be the end of their relationship for good. Nathan clenched his fist.

"Stay away from her."

"No. Why should I listen to you? You didn't listen to me. You didn't stay away from Haley. Why would I stay away form your sister…Katie is it?"

"Shut up John."

John smirked evilly and glared at Nathan.

"Nah. It's a lot more fun torturing you. I mean, you torture me don't you by being close with my girlfriend? Tell me Nathan Scott. Why did you** ever** let a girl like Haley James go? Hmm?"

John, who had his hands in his pockets, was now circling Nathan and had that stupid evil/victorious smirk plastered on his face.

_Am I the fool, am I a victim  
I'd rather know,  
You'd rather kiss him good night,  
Tonight, I'm blinded  
I try I tried,  
Is this the way, is this the way it ends_

"Could it be that you cheated on her? No, I mean I asked you that last night and, you seemed to be angry that anyone would accuse you of that. Hmm, oh did she somehow break your heart?"

Nathan glared at John, trying desperately not to punch his nose. John noticed Nathan's face change.

"Ah, I hit a nerve didn't I? A difficult subject for Nathan Scott."

"It wasn't Haley's fault that the relationship ended, so don't you **dare** put that on her."

"Ah yes of course. Pain is such a conflicted thing isn't it? It can be put in so many different ways and inflicted upon just about anybody. Here's a gift for you Nathan. How does it feel to know that **I'm **the one who kisses her good night? That **I'm** the one whose hair she runs her delicate fingers through? That** I'm **the one whose name she'll be screaming in pleasure? That **I'm** the one who will enjoy that flawless body night after night after ni-"

Nathan had launched himself at John. He had John pinned to the ground. He was throwing punch after punch, all of his anger and hostility he had for this individual coming out with each punch that met John's face. _**Stop wailing on him, Haley's gonna see it. **__I don't care, she'll understand. He was speaking horribly about her like she was a prize, his prize to be claimed. _A crowd had formed around them. The two rolled in the grass, throwing hits to the other, Nathan giving more than receiving.

Haley had exited the building and noticed a huge crowd in the center of the courtyard. Curiosity getting the best of her, she followed in the direction of the crowd. When she arrived, she asked someone what was going on.

"Some dude's getting his ass whipped. I dunno why though. Apparently the other guy just launched at him."

_God, please not them. _Haley moved in through the swarm of people, trying to get to the front. When she arrived, she couldn't believe her eyes.

_Get up and chase the vision  
Stand up watch the world go by  
Ahhh ahhh  
You found, feel the reason  
Black clouds are filling up my sky,  
Ahhh ahhh yeahhhhh_

Nathan now sat across John's stomach, a leg on either side, still tossing in punches to John's face. John was trying his best to cover it, but most of the time it was useless. Haley felt her anger growing inside of her and she called out for them.

"NATHAN! Get off of him!"

Haley pulled on Nathan's arm and he got up from his position on John's stomach. He watched as Haley bent down to help John up.

"Haley?"

"Are you okay John?"

"Yeah. Nathan just attacked me again."

"Wh-?"

Nathan had begun to make an advance towards John again, but Haley got up and pushed him backwards, away from John to prevent further harm.

"If you want me to attack you, I have no problem doing it Averna!"

"NATHAN! BACK OFF!"

"Haley he-"

"Shut up Nathan!"

Tears were now falling down her face. She was hurt.

_Am I the fool, am I the victim  
I'd rather know,  
You'd rather kiss him  
Am I the fool, am I a victim  
I'd rather know  
You'd rather kiss him good night  
Tonight I'm blinded,  
I try I tried  
Is the way, is this the way  
It ends_

"Haley…"

"Nathan! You promised. You promised me that you wouldn't do this anymore and you broke your promise."

"Haley please-"

"No Nathan. No more. I can't-I can't do this anymore."

Haley sighed and looked at Nathan, tears falling down her face, slightly smudging the small bit of make-up that she had on. She wiped the tears that rolled down her cheek.

"Haley…"

"I want you to stay away from me Nathan…for good."

Nathan looked down at Haley in disbelief and then at John who still lay on the ground, a smirk plastered on his face and he mouthed to Nathan. _**I won.**_ Nathan shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"No…Haley please."

"Nathan, stay away from me and from John."

Haley looked around at the people who were watching.

"SHOW'S OVER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"

The crowd began to disperse. Haley turned around and knelt beside John.

"Are you okay?"

She helped John up, not paying attention to Nathan, who still stood behind them. John got sat in the grass and nodded.

"Yeah." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Why don't you go and get the car? I parked it not too far, section C."

Haley grabbed the keys from his hand and nodded. She placed a kiss on his forehead. Nathan watched in hurt and pain and felt that he was going to vomit. She got up from her spot beside John and walked. Nathan reached out for her and got a light hold on her wrist.

"Haley-"

"I said to say away from me Nathan."

Nathan let go of her arm and she walked away from him. He watched her, tears rolling down his cheeks and turned to look at John who had that idiotic, victorious smirk on his face.

"Yeah Scott, stay away from her."

_Am I the fool, am I a victim  
I'd rather know  
You'd rather kiss him good night  
Tonight, I'm blinded,  
I try, I tried,  
Is this the way it ends_

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: OKAY!! PLEEEEEEASE review and I know that you all hate me at this point BUT…keep the Naley faith! This **_**had**_** to happen in order for other GOOD stuff to happen. Thanks to all of you who helped me to get here! You know who you are!**


	10. Come Undone: 1 Year, 6 months ago

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: Songs used in chapter:  
Elsewhere – Bethany Joy Galeotti (original lyrics by Sarah McLachlan)  
Come Undone – Duran Duran**

**ALSO!! Chapter rated M for ending scene!!**

**23Always&Forever23**

_The panting of an individual filled the atmosphere. Feet against the hard ground below them and wearing a jersey made by a friend, as a means of thanks and as a birthday gift. Nathan dribbled the ball up and down the basketball court, moving laterally and making sure that he got a good work out in before meeting the love of his life. It was their One Year anniversary and he had the entire night planned out. He shot the ball and it went through the hoop, nothing but net. He went to retrieve the ball, but stopped when he saw a figure walking towards him. The ball rolled onto the grass and Nathan turned his head to see the figure coming toward him._

"_Hey Nate."_

"_Hey Lucas."_

_Lucas looked at the sweat dripping down Nathan's face. He laughed when he saw Nathan's jersey._

"_I take it that my mother gave that to you?"_

_Nathan looked down at his jersey and laughed. _

"_Yeah tell her thanks. This is great. I can't fit into my other ones from when I was 8."_

"_Yeah, I figured it'd be kinda small if you tried to fit yourself into one of those."_

_Nathan nodded._

"_Thanks man."_

"_For?"_

"_The jersey."_

"_Hey dude, that was all your girlfriend."_

_Nathan looked at Lucas confused. He scrunched his eyebrows, questioning the words that had just left Lucas' mouth. _

"_What do you mean?"_

_Lucas ran over to the ball, picked it up and put up the shot, sinking it. Nathan went to retrieve the ball, holding it under his arm and waiting for Lucas to give him an explanation._

"_Haley told my mom about the fight that you guys had a few months ago about Dan. And she told my mom after you two had…m-made up, bad image…"_

_Nathan smirked and he watched Lucas shudder at the thought of he and Haley together._

"…_So, my mother made a jersey for Haley to give to you. But, Haley refused because my mom made it. She told my mom that she couldn't give it to you and so my mom did. You can thank my mom for making it, but it was all Haley's idea."_

_Nathan nodded his head and threw the ball that was under his arm to Lucas and he headed towards his car. Lucas compressed his eyebrows, confused at Nathan's actions._

"_Where're you going?"_

_Nathan ignored Lucas' question and drove away in his car and headed home to take a shower. _

**23Always&Forever23**

_Haley looked at the clock, __**4:56**__. She had one more hour before she left to go home and change for her night with Nathan. She looked around her and noticed that the café was dead. She figured as much seeing as how it was Friday night and most people were at functions or parties. She couldn't wait until 6:00 and it seemed like every time that she looked at the clock, time would seem to slow down. She hoped for a swarm of customers, just so time wouldn't stand still, but she never got her wish. There were close to no customers in the café at all. So, she took the opportunity to get a head start on restocking everything. She sat at the various empty tables, re-filling the sugar shakers, the saltshakers, the peppershakers, and the empty napkin holders. Once she finished, Haley grabbed the broom and began to sweep the floor. Daydreaming about Nathan and what he would say when he found out. She feared if he would be angry, confused, ecstatic, scared. __**Oh, God what if I scare him off? **_

"_Haley?"_

_She turned around and came to face-to-face with Lucas, who was wearing the look of a cross between confusion and disappointment. Haley gazed back at him, equally confused._

"_What?"_

_Lucas walked towards her, slowly. Haley became scared with every step he took. She gripped onto the broom tightly, in case she needed to use it._

"_What's on your back?"_

_Realization dawned over Haley as to what Lucas was questioning her about and the reason for the idiotic look on his face. _

"_Nothing."_

"_C'mon lemme see."_

_Haley sighed and turned around. She placed the broom down and lifted up the bottom of her shirt to reveal what Lucas had seen. He raised his eyebrows._

"_23…That's great Haley." He was getting angry. "What the hell is this?"_

"_It's a tattoo Luke."_

"_I know __**what**__ it is, I mean __**why **__do you have it?"_

"_It's Nathan's old jersey number and in case you haven't noticed Luke I __**am**__ dating him. And I'm in love with him okay? So back off!"_

_Lucas sighed in sorrow. He looked at Haley and leaned his head, slightly to the side. _

"_Haley, I'm sorry it's just…what about the future? What if…"_

_Haley looked at Lucas and hung her head and then looked back up at him._

"_Luke…maybe Nathan and I aren't gonna be together for the rest of our lives, but right now I'm in love for the first time and if in 20 years from now I look at this tattoo and it reminds me of how I feel today, I think I'll be okay with that."_

"_And he has no idea about this?"_

"_No…he doesn't know."_

_Lucas sighed and bobbed his head._

"_How long ago did you do it?"_

"_A few days ago."_

"_As long as you're sure Hales."_

_Haley smiled up at Luke and shook her head, rolling her eyes._

"_I'm sure."_

_Lucas smirked and pulled Haley into a hug. The two of them heard the small bell go off, signaling that someone had entered the café. They broke from their hug and looked to the door._

"_Get your own girlfriend."_

_Lucas and Haley walked to the door to greet Nathan._

"_FYI Nate, I have a girlfriend. You might know her, her name is Peyton Sawyer…you know we've been dating for 6 months now."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. We both know that my girl's better than your's Luke."_

_Haley giggled and Lucas smirked. _

"_In your dreams little brother."_

"_Oh yeah, Haley's better there too."_

_Nathan smirked at Lucas and Luke shook his head. _

"_Okay, I gotta go 'cause Peyton's waiting for me. You two have fun tonight. Bye guys."_

"_Bye Luke."_

_Haley turned around and noticed that no one was in the café except for her and Nathan. She turned to him and hugged him._

"_You're still here?"_

"_I'm __**always**__ here. How are things with your family?"_

"_Whatever I said the last time you asked me that question probably still applies."_

_Haley led him into the café and the two of them headed to the counter. She looked back at him._

"_I'm guessing you don't wanna talk about it then?"_

"_You know me too well."_

"_Well, if there's anything I can do to help, lemme know okay?"_

_She smiled at him as he nodded and looked at the clock._

"_And you're here early…I'm not even ready."_

_Nathan smirked._

"_Yeah, I just wanted to see you and to thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Luke told me about the Jersey that Karen gave me. He said it was your idea."_

"_Oh."_

_Nathan leaned down to kiss her. Haley smiled and became excited. She had craved the feel of his lips on hers all day, especially after a hard day. They had the day off from school due to some meetings that the teachers had to attend to all day and Haley had volunteered to help Karen. As soon as his lips touched hers, she fell, deep into the kiss. It was light, but meaningful. Nathan captured her top lip in between his and massaged it with his lips. He pulled away gently, hearing Haley give a small moan and smirk in his direction. Her hands were on the counter to keep her from falling over. Nathan had his hands in his jacket pockets and looked at Haley._

"_So were you serious? About doing something for me?"_

"_Well, it depends. What is it?"_

_Nathan raised an eyebrow and his head went to the direction of the piano that sat in the café. _

"_No, Nathan-"_

"_Here's your chance. C'mon-"_

"_No, no, no-"_

"_You said you'd do anything to help me and this would really help me."_

_He directed her to the piano and she sighed in defeat._

"_You asked for it."_

"_Yeah I did."_

_Nathan sat on the stool as Haley sat at the piano. She placed her fingers gently on the keys and began to play. The piano filled the silence in the café as she began to sing._

_**I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In this space where I can breathe  
I believe there's a distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out, holding in**_

_Nathan couldn't contain the smile on his face. Haley's voice was just too beautiful for words and her angelic voice blew Nathan away. Haley turned to look at him and saw that he was smiling. She was nervous, but after seeing his face, she calmed instantly._

_**I believe this is heaven  
To no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here  
To linger in silence, if I choose to  
Would you try to understand**_

_All of the nerves in Haley were released. She no longer feared this. She loved it._

_**Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
The mold that clings like desperation  
Oh mother don't you see that I've got  
To live my life the way I feel is right for  
You say it's not right for you  
But it's right for me  
I believe this is heaven  
To no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as  
I can be  
Left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand**_

_Haley stopped and looked at Nathan. He still wore the same smile on his face._

**23Always&Forever23**

_Haley finished applying her make-up and headed out of her bedroom. She wore a pair of jeans and a sweater over her tight t-shirt. __**He said to dress comfortably. If he takes me anywhere fancy, I'll kill him.**__ Haley smiled to herself as she thought of Nathan. She felt her heart begin to race. It amazed her how much he could make her pound. All it took was for him to show her that stupid smirk of his and she'd go weak in the knees. She grabbed onto the counter in front of her to support her and to keep her from falling. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She saw him looking back at her and a smile crept onto her face. The sound of the doorbell brought her back to reality. She ran to the door to answer and sure enough, on the other side stood the one that made her heart beat quickly._

"_Hey you. You're dressed perfectly."_

"_Thanks."_

_Nathan stepped forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek and placed the single purple flower he held into the palm of her hand. She smiled at him and kissed him, and soon they were out the door._

_Nathan drove the two of them out to a patch of open grassland. It was a good 30-minute drive. They exited the car and Nathan popped the trunk. He took out a cooler and two blankets and handed them to Haley. She was confused. He locked the car and led her to the center of the field that lay before them. She scrunched her eyebrows. He set the cooler down and took the blankets from her. He spread them out and sat down on one of them. He held out his hand for her and she took it. He pulled her down to him and she landed in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him._

"_Confused?"_

"_A little." Nathan laughed at her response to his question. He kissed her neck and placed their cheeks together._

"_Well…why don't we eat first? You hungry?"_

"_Starving."_

_Nathan laughed and stretched to reach the cooler. He flipped the lid off and pulled out two containers and handed one to Haley. He then pulled out two forks and two cans of Pepsi. Haley opened the container and smiled at its contents._

"_Mac 'n Cheese?"_

"_You're favourite." Nathan smirked. The two of them sat there and enjoyed their meal. The sun was setting as they finished their meals. Haley sipped her Pepsi as Nathan put the empty containers into the cooler. He pulled Haley back into his lap, missing the feel of her body in his arms._

"_So…are you gonna tell me yet?" She looked up at Nathan. He was looking up at the sky ahead of them. She was definitely confused. She then saw Nathan smirk and look down at her. He placed a kiss on her lips and breathed her in._

"_Do you remember that story that you told me about that day you spent with your dad before he died? You said that the two of you watched airplanes land for a whole half hour and it was the last time you remembered having any alone time with him?"_

"_Yeah…" Haley remembered her memory, bringing a small tear to her eye._

_Nathan pointed to the sky._

"_Incoming."_

_Haley shot her head in the direction Nathan pointed. A plane was landing and it headed in their direction. Nathan held onto her tightly and she grabbed onto his protective arms. The two of them watched as the plane came towards them and as it passed over them, Nathan and Haley's heads followed in the direction of the aircraft hovering meters above their heads. Nathan heard Haley laugh and he smiled because he made her smile. Haley twisted her head to capture his lips with hers. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her back deeply, needing every ounce of her. She fell onto him and his arms went straight to her waist. He reluctantly pulled away from her._

"_I have to give you your gift."_

"_What?"_

_Nathan sat up and pulled out a small box from his front pocket. He placed it Haley's hand and she opened it. Her eyes widened at the sight and she covered her mouth with her hand. Inside the box sat a white gold band with the words __**Always & Forever**__ engraved in calligraphy on the inside of the band._

"_Nathan…"_

"_Do you like it?"_

"_It's beautiful. How much did you spend?"_

"_Don't worry about it. I've been saving."_

_Nathan took the box from her and pulled the ring out of the socket. He brought the ring to eye level._

"_Hales, this is a symbol of what I hope for us. I mean…we've only been together for a year, but I know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The one I wanna be with forever. Now, this is a promise Haley. It's what I want for us when we're ready. I'm gonna love you forever Haley James, I promise."_

_Haley caressed his face and kissed him lovingly. Nathan grabbed her right hand and slid the ring onto her finger. He took her hand and kissed the ring on her hand. _

"_C'mon. It's getting dark."_

**23Always&Forever23**

_Nathan drove. They parked the car and decided to go for a walk. They ended up at the beach and noticed that there was no one around. They picked a spot on the sand and placed their shoes there. Nathan and Haley's hands were intertwined and they walked along the shoreline. Thankfully, their pant legs were rolled up, for the water splashed as it hit their feet. It was quiet, but the silence was comfortable and it made Haley feel safe. Nathan stole glances at Haley and noticed that she was conflicted. He stopped them, water still hitting their feet and turned to face her. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing,"_

"_Hales, you have that look on your face when you're in deep thought about something."_

_Haley dropped her eyes to the sand. Nathan placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him._

"_You can tell me."_

_Haley sighed._

"_Okay." Haley took a deep breath and Nathan became worried. Her hands were shaking and she looked into his eyes, "You want your gift?"_

"_Hales, you didn't have to-"_

"_Just, yes or no."_

_Nathan nodded. Haley took a deep breath and turned around. Nathan became confused, but the confusion was gone as soon as Haley lifted her shirt, exposing her tattoo of Nathan's former jersey number. Her pulse quickened, waiting for his reaction. She was scared._

_Nathan raised his eyebrows in shock as he looked at the marking on Haley's lower back. He thought he should be angry or confused, but he was quite content with the idea. __**She must really love you.**__ Nathan sighed and Haley turned to face him._

"_Please say something."_

"_Why? I-I mean…"_

"_Because I love you and I want people to know that."_

_Nathan exhaled and crashed his lips onto hers. Haley wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Originally, she would smile from being so overjoyed, but this was serious. There was nothing funny about this moment. She fell in love with him all over again and she felt herself coming close to giving into temptation. Nathan's lips brushed roughly across Haley's. She couldn't get close enough to him and he was silently begging for more._

_**Mine, immaculate dream made breath and skin  
I've been waiting for you  
Signed, with a home tattoo,  
Happy birthday to you was created for you**_

_Nathan pulled away from Haley and stared into her eyes, the windows to her soul. He spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a butterfly kiss on her neck and slid his hands down her hips, lowering himself as his hands went lower. He got to his knees and lifted the hem of her shirt, tracing his number with his fingers._

_**Can't ever keep from falling apart  
At the seams  
Can't I believe you're taking my heart  
To pieces**_

_He placed his hands on her waist and brought his lips to the number and kissed it. Haley felt her eyes flutter shut at his touch, as his lips touched her hot skin. He slid his hands back up her hips and landed on her waist. He brought his mouth to her ear and kissed her ear lobe and whispered huskily into her ear._

"_Is it permanent?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Too bad."_

_Haley raised her eyebrows and before she knew it, Nathan had slung her over his shoulder and was heading towards the ocean ahead of them. The splashes of water caused by his feet made its way to her face. She shrieked and Nathan dropped the both of them into the water, completely submerging each of them._

_**Oh, it'll take a little time,  
Might take a little crime  
To come undone now**_

_When they had resurfaced, they found themselves in a water fight. Smiles and laughter were shared between the two. Nathan swam over to Haley and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him. He picked her up and threw her further into the blue. She came up and swam over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. At the last possible second, when she was sure she had him where she wanted him, she pushed him into the water. He came back up and shook his head, squirting water at her. He walked to her._

"_No fair."_

_She giggled and he plunged his tongue into her mouth as his lips met hers._

_**We'll try to stay blind  
To the hope and fear outside  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind  
And blow me in to cry**_

_Nathan's kiss lasted for longer than intended. She wouldn't pry away from him. She kept his lips on hers and he felt her legs go around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell deeper into his kiss. He stood up and walked the both of them out of the water, bringing them to the sand. Nathan placed Haley down and she released her lips from his. They grabbed their shoes and headed to the direction of Nathan's beach house._

_**Who do you need, who do you love  
When you come undone**_

_Nathan unlocked the door, and before he could do anything, he felt a force pushing him inside. He slammed the door and Haley's lips were back on his. They dropped their shoes. She was pushing him backwards, towards the living room, where Nathan switched on a gas fireplace, as they entered the room. Haley's hands went to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off, they're lips only leaving the others for that brief second. A shirtless Nathan kissed Haley and he could feel her removing her own shirt, again leaving his lips for that split second, leaving her in her bra and jeans. The two of them tumbled onto the couch, bottoms drenched. _

_**Who do you need, who do you love  
When you come undone**_

_Nathan's arms snaked around Haley's waist. He brought a hand to her cheek, pulling away for a minute._

"_Hales…"_

_His lips were back on hers, both of them gasping for air, but neither wanting to._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you sure? I mean, I know this would be your first time and that it's a big deal to you. Are you sure?"_

_Haley stopped and looked at Nathan and nodded. She placed her lips back onto his, kissing him fiercely. Haley grinded against him and she felt his arousal begin to grow. Nathan sat up, so that Haley straddled him. He picked her up, along with two blankets, both falling onto the floor in front of the fireplace. They pried their lips apart. Nathan set the blankets accordingly and then turned to Haley. She pushed her lips to his again and began to undue his pants while he worked on unhooking the clasp on her bra._

_**Words, playing me déjà vu  
Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before  
Chill, is it something real  
Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers**_

_Nathan stood his boxers and he began to unzip Haley's jeans. He lowered himself to help her get out of the material that was now sticking to her body. The final articles of clothing were removed. Nathan placed the condom over his length and brought Haley down to the floor where the blanket lay there for them. Nathan wrapped them with the second blanket, the heat generating from both of their bodies to the other. Haley fused their lips together and she became hungry for him. Nathan ran his hand along her thighs and she moaned. He was hard against her leg and she became excited._

_**Can't ever keep from falling apart  
At the seams  
Can I believe you're taking my heart  
To pieces**_

_He caressed her face and placed kisses along her neck. She was in heaven and nothing had even happened yet. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her with need._

"_Are you okay?"_

_She nodded against his lips. She felt herself becoming a lot hotter and the sweat dripped from her head. Her toes curled and she felt Nathan's erection moving further south towards her entrance._

"_This is gonna hurt. I don't wanna hurt you."_

_She caressed his face and kissed his lips lovingly. She muttered against them. "You won't." He smiled down at her and kissed her hungrily. He brushed his free hand through her hair, while the other held him up, to keep him from crushing her. He slowly slid into her and he noticed a small tear fall from her brown eyes and she let out a small gasp._

_**Lost **__**  
**__**In a snow filled sky,  
We'll make it alright  
To come undone now**_

"_Are you okay?"_

_She nodded and he placed a small and soft kiss on her lips. Soon, Haley felt her insides explode. Her breathing increased and she felt Nathan move inside her. He began to rock them back and forth, slowly at first, making sure Haley could keep up with him. Haley shivered beneath Nathan and moved with him, evenly. He was going too slowly._

"_Nathan, faster."_

_He did as he was told. He rocked them faster, thrusting softly enough for her to contend with, but hard enough for her and him to be satisfied. Haley's hands gripped onto Nathan's back, her nails digging into his skin. Haley felt herself climaxing._

"_Are you with me Hales?"_

_**We'll try to stay blind  
To the hope and fear outside  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind  
And blow me in to cry**_

_Haley brought herself to Nathan's lips and nodded. Nathan released himself and Haley screamed in satisfaction. The friction between them exceeding average and the satisfaction between the two exceeding expectations. With one final thrust, Nathan pulled himself out of Haley and lay beside her. Both panting from the sinful bliss either had just experienced._

_**Who do you need, who do you love  
When you come undone**_

_Haley had the biggest smile on her face. She rolled onto her side to look at Nathan. He shifted his head to look at her and he smiled. He rolled onto his side when he caught his breath, holding his head in his hand, elbow resting on the floor. He grabbed Haley's hand and intertwined their hands._

"_How do you feel?"_

"_Great…a little sore."_

_Nathan nodded and leaned down to capture her lips with his. Haley rolled onto him and connected both of their hands, falling above their heads._

_**Who do you need, who do you love  
When you come undone**_

_Nathan played with their fingers as Haley kissed him. He felt her ring on her finger and parted their lips. He brought her hand to his eyes to view the ring on her finger. He kissed the ring and she looked down at him._

"_I love you so much Hales."_

_Haley kissed him._

"_I love you more."_

_Nathan kissed her and then moaned against her lips._

"_Not possible."_

_He placed his forehead against hers._

"_Happy One Year Anniversary Haley James."_

_**Who do you need, who do you love  
When you come undone…**_

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: I figured you guys needed that after the last chapter. PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW! The chapter was dedicated to Shades (Kelly) for helping me through the tough time I was going through yesterday (you so kick ass). The beach scene was dedicated to Molly, who has stuck by me from the beginning and because we'd like something as such to happen on the show. That ending sequence there was for Jif (Hayley) because she BEGGED for it! As well, a huge thanks to Steph who never fails to give advice about certain parts that I'm uncertain about! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Missing You

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: songs used in this chapter in order  
Read My Mind – Wave  
Amazed – Lonestar  
Kissing You – Desiree  
Runaround Sue – Dion & the Belmonts**

**23Always&Forever23**

"_**Are you okay?"**_

_**She helped John up, not paying attention to Nathan, who still stood behind them. John got sat in the grass and nodded.**_

"_**Yeah." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Why don't you go and get the car? I parked it not too far, section C."**_

_**Haley grabbed the keys from his hand and nodded. She placed a kiss on his forehead. Nathan watched in hurt and pain and felt that he was going to vomit. She got up from her spot beside John and walked. Nathan reached out for her and got a light hold on her wrist.**_

"_**Haley-"**_

"_**I said to say away from me Nathan."**_

_**Nathan let go of her arm and she walked away from him. He watched her, tears rolling down his cheeks and turned to look at John who had that idiotic, victorious smirk on his face.**_

"_**Yeah Scott, stay away from her."**_

**232323**

_December 19, 2007_

Nathan suddenly awoke from his nightmare. He looked at the digital clock to his left, **3:59 AM**. It had been 3 weeks, 4 days since Nathan and Haley had said a word to each other and if truth were told, Nathan missed her. A voice in his head constantly told him that she didn't deserve him if she didn't believe him. And that same voice told him to get over it because she wouldn't listen to him. Nathan got out of bed, no longer being able to sleep. He put a pair of track pants on and pulled a t-shirt over his head. Then placed a sweatshirt over his t-shirt. He pulled on his running shoes and left his apartment. He walked down the wooden steps and breathed in the cold winter sir that North Carolina brought. He unlocked his car and entered it. He started the car and headed into the direction of the place where he knew that he could do some serious thinking.

Nathan pulled up to the familiar basketball court that overlooked the river. He parked his car on the grass and turned his head to the River Court. He became confused when he saw someone already playing on the court. He held his gaze on the individual, trying to figure out who it was that was playing and who, besides him, in their right mind would be playing at this hour in the morning? The figure had a hooded sweater on, to keep the cold from their face. Nathan turned off his car and exited it. He walked toward the court, hands in his pockets. He stepped foot onto the asphalt and watched the figure knock down a free throw. He crossed his arms and watched. As they ran to retrieve the ball, the hood fell and their face was exposed.

"Well, well."

Nathan watched as the person turned to be face-to-face with him. He smirked when his suspicions were confirmed,

"Hey Alessia."

"Nathan Scott. What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same, I guess. Home for the holidays?"

"Yeah…"

Alessia walked over to him, bouncing the ball, back and forth, in between her hands. She brought the ball to her chest and passed it to Nathan, practically knocking the wind out of him. He chuckled and held the ball in his hands.

"You still dancing?"

"You playing varsity?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Fair enough. So, how's life treating you?"

Alessia smirked and took a deep breath. She leaned on one of her legs, looking at Nathan who had made his way to the picnic table at the side of the court. He took a seat on the tabletop, still holding the ball. She released her breath.

"Remember when I told you that I ran away from home when I was 11?"

"Yeah…"

"My sister found me."

Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah…we're fraternal twins. Anyways, she found me and it turns out they've all been living in Tree Hill for the past 4 months."

"Wow…are you okay?"

Alessia nodded softly.

"Yeah…shit thing is that I have my cousin's wedding tonight and she told me to bring a date. I also have to sing her wedding song…well, the band and I. We've been practicing the same song for 3 weeks now."

Nathan had been listening intently. He smirked when he had to and laughed when he needed to. Alessia had been a good friend of his since he met her when she was 15. He helped her in finding a house and a job and she still managed to keep up with her schoolwork. Alessia had never been too great at school, but she did well enough to get into a decent college when the time came. Nathan could tell that she was nervous about performing, but he knew that she could do it. When it came to the arts, Alessia was very talented.

"So let me get this straight. You have to sing for your cousin _and_ she wants you to bring a date, which you don't have?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Alessia sighed,

"Because my mother let it slip that I had a boyfriend, little did she know that I had broke up with him a few hours prior to her slip. God! I swear my crazy Italian family are a bunch of loudmouths."

Nathan sighed.

"I'll be your date."

Alessia raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Yeah, okay."

"I will," said Nathan, trying to be convincing.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I have no friends. I need a reason to get out of my house this weekend, anything to be away from my parents. Also, you seem desperate."

"Okay…"

"BUT, I'll go on one condition."

"I knew it. What?"

"You save a dance for me and I pick the song."

"That's **two** conditions."

"Take it or leave it."

Alessia sighed and leaned her head sideways.

"I'll take it."

Nathan nodded and held his hand out for Alessia to shake. She smiled and took his hand and they shook on it. When their hands unbound, Alessia whipped out her cell phone and gazed at the time.

"It's almost 5:00. I better get back home before anyone notices I'm gone. See ya Nate, and thanks."

Nathan stood and hugged Alessia and she then walked away, heading towards her house. Nathan watched her go away and then played. He showed off all of his moves to no one. He'd run, non-stop and move laterally, imagining players trying to cover him. Not too far from Nathan sat a brown-eyed individual, watching him play, with a smile on their face.

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley sat with John in a booth in one of her favourite restaurants in her hometown, _Karen's Café. _She had recently learned that Karen Roe and Deb Scott, Nathan's mother, had gone into business together. Haley's mind wandered to Nathan as she sat with John's arm around her shoulders. She had grown closer to John and Haley could feel herself begin to finally connecting to John. She was aware that he was gifted with music and this became a popular subject in some of their conversations. Haley had noticed that ever since she had cut Nathan out of her life, things between she and John became better and she was happy, but she still missed her best friend. Nathan was a large part of her life and she often regretted saying and doing what she did that fateful day on campus.

"Haley? You okay? You zoned out there."

Haley shook herself from her thoughts and looked up at John who had a look of lust on his face as he glanced at her and she felt a sense of comfort, much like she used to feel with Nathan.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?"

"…Nothing important."

The bell at the entrance of the café, to notify others that a new customer had entered the café, had gone off. Nobody turned their heads, except Karen, who stood behind the counter.

"Nathan. How are you?"

At the mention of Nathan's name, Haley stretched her neck to catch a glimpse of him. She had spent all this time avoiding him, but she just wanted to see him and make sure that he was okay. Her heart melted when she saw him. His hair was disheveled and he had black rings under his eyes, but he still managed to keep that knee-weakening smirk plastered on his beautiful face. John caught a glimpse of him and wrapped his arm tighter around Haley's shoulders.

"I'm okay, I guess. How about you? Business good?"

Karen smiled. "It's great."

"That's good. Uh…_right_ reason why I'm here."

Nathan lifted the bag that had in his hand and gently placed it on the counter. He opened the bag and took out its contents.

"I believe you wanted these that you couldn't find and somehow my mother worked her magic and got them?"

Nathan gave a smirk as he saw Karen go wide-eyed.

"I could _never_ find these. How did she?"

"I guess she's got connections to these different coffee places. This type of flavoured coffee isn't easy to find."

"I know." Karen and Nathan put the revealed stuff back into the bag and Karen looked at him. "Tell your mother that I said thanks okay?"

"You got it, Bye Karen."

"Bye Nathan."

Nathan slapped his palm softly on the counter-top and turned to leave. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped midway to the door and saw Haley in a conversation with John. His heart dropped at the sight. He analyzed the position Haley and John were in. John had his arm, lovingly, around Haley's shoulders and Haley leaned into his chest. She was giggling and Nathan tried to tear his eyes away from the two of them, but found it difficult. He clenched his jaw and felt a small tear escape his eye.

_I see you everyday    
But you just walk on by    
It's like fireworks explode inside    
Just some simple words that I wanna say    
When I get close I hesitate    
Time and time  
I search to find    
That opening cliché _

"Nathan?"

Nathan turned his head and met Karen's face. She looked to where he was watching. Her eyes fell upon John and Haley stealing a tiny kiss in one of the booths. She looked back and Nathan and titled her head, showing sympathy. Nathan shook his head at Karen, letting her now that her sympathy wasn't needed. He gazed back at the "happy couple" and took a deep breath, trying to prevent more tears from falling.

_If you could only read my mind    
You'd see that I am struggling    
Line by line  
I wrote it down a million times    
But I just can't seem to get it right_

Nathan had been standing there for what felt like an eternity to him. All he wanted was for Haley to look at him. He had begun to walk in her direction to try to say hi to her, but his confidence fell when his pride had forced him in the opposite direction. **Let her come crawling back to you. She was the one who didn't believe you.** Nathan's sadness quickly turned into anger and he shot a look of death towards the two people he despised in the moment.

_Why does my confidence    
Play tricks on me    
It shuts me up so I can't speak    
Out of necessity I have to prove    
That my telepathy    
Can get through to you    
Why does it have to be  
That the words get in the way_

Nathan left the café in one quick movement; shoving the door open and watching it slam shut. John had excused himself to go to the restroom as Haley noticed Nathan practically jet out of the café. She moved her head to the window and watched as he passed the window where she and John sat. He stopped in front of the window, noticing that John was no longer with her and she was gazing back at him.

_If you could only read my mind    
You'd see that I am struggling    
Line by line  
I wrote it down a million times    
But I just cant seem to get it right_

The two of them held their gaze on the other. Haley felt her heart aching to speak to him, but she was scared to and she was still angry with him for doing what he did. Nathan just wanted to kiss her, but he knew that he couldn't. He looked down at his feet, anger, love and sadness warring around in his heart. He shook his head and walked away. Haley watched him walk away.

_If you only knew    
That I wrote it all for you_

**23Always&Forever23**

Nathan walked down the street, making his way to Lucas' house. He had had the worst day. Tears fell down his face and the knots in his stomach tightened. His iPod blared in his ears and listened to All-American Rejects. He arrived at Lucas' and when Lucas saw Nathan enter his room, he shook his head and sighed, _typical_. Nathan sunk himself onto Lucas' bed while Lucas sat at his desk writing.

"Life's a bitch!"

"I could've told you that Nate. What happened?"

"I went by the cafe today to drop off some stuff off to your mother for my mom...Haley was there with Johnny boy."

"Sorry Nate."

"And that's not what hurts. What hurts is that she doesn't even see me Luke. Not even a hey."

"Look Nate, it'll get better."

"That's just it Luke it won't because until I have her back in my arms again, I'll be empty. Consider me dead Luke, because that's all I'll ever be without her. The worst part is that I should've never let her go. How much of an idiot am I?"

"That was mutual Nate. You both wanted different things when you two broke up. And then you bet up her boyfriend."

"But Luke, none of those things matter without her. DAMN IT WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO BEAT JOHN UP?"

"He provoked you Nate. Shit happens."

"I just wanna be near her again, close with her."

"And?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you gonna do about that?"

"Fight like hell...I think."

"What do you mean _you think_?"

Nathan sighed and sat up from his position on the bed. He placed his hands in his lap. The tears had resided and he turned to look at Lucas, sitting at his desk. He rubbed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I dunno, it's just when I'm not with her, I want to be. But, when I'm near her, I don't wanna be. Rage and anger fill up within me."

Lucas nodded.

"That's because you're angry that she wouldn't speak to you or listen to what you had to say. It's normal Nathan. But, if Haley's as important to you as you say she is, then fight."

Nathan nodded and then stood.

"Thanks Luke…" Nathan caught a glimpse of Lucas at his computer. "…How's Brooke?"

Lucas blushed and Nathan exited the room and Lucas went back to his computer.

_**Cheery: **__How's Nathan doing?_

_**Broody:**__ As well as can be expected._

_**Cheery: **__Tutorgirl's being stubborn. She misses him, but wun admit it._

_**Broody: **__I'll bet._

_**Cheery: **__:O _

_**Broody: **__What?_

_**Cheery: **__We can help them out._

_**Broody: **__How? :S_

_**Cheery: **__Just trust me on this one sweetie…your girlfriend will explain when she arrives._

_**Broody: **__Okay :D…can't wait for u 2 get here. I miss u sooooo much. 3_

_**Cheery: **__Aww :D I miss u 2! Okay, I g2g, BUT I'll be there soon. Love you! MUAH!_

Lucas smiled at his screen as Brooke sent her last message.

_**Broody: **__Love you too! 3_

**23Always&Forever23**

Alessia sat in a studio with one her best friends. The two of them sat at the piano with a pencil and paper handy. Both of them looked exhausted.

"What's up Alessia? Nervous?"

"Aren't you?"

"Nah…and I'll tell you why."

"Why?"

"Because my brother will be there and he hasn't heard me sing. I'm actually excited."

"Very funny."

Katie looked at Alessia and shook her head giggling.

"Let's see what we got so far."

"Okay…ready?"

"Always." Katie began to play a soft tempo on the piano. Alessia smiled as she watched her best friend's fingers glaze over the keys.

_First loves are thinner than a line  
Heavier than a drug  
_

Jus then, a door opened. The two turned around to find Kelly and Haley with them. Alessia looked up and sighed and Katie took notice of Haley.

"Kelly? What are you doing here?"

Kelly put her hands on her hips.

"I told Haley she could get a preview of tonight. Do you guys mind?"

Alessia and Katie looked at each other and shook their heads, hesitating.

"Sweet. Okay…where's Amy?"

"Right behind you girly!"

All heads shot to see who was behind Kelly. Alessia smiled when she saw Amy standing there holding food. Alessia shook her head at Amy for she knew that she wasn't supposed to bring food near the instruments. Katie bit her lip to keep her from laughing and the two of them saw the fury building up in Kelly. Amy took the opportunity to run and Kelly chased her, yelling. Katie and Alessia giggled and moved to their respective instruments. Haley stood there, looking at the pair of them. Alessia walked over to Haley and Katie raised her eyebrows.

"So…Haley James is the one dating my brother."

Haley scrunched her eyebrows.

"I take that you don't recognize me?"

Haley shook her head. Alessia smirked and walked away. She looked at Katie and playfully stuck her tongue out at her. Tonight would be fun.

**23Always&Forever23**

Nathan bounced the ball up and down the court at the River Court, trying to clear his head of what had occurred earlier that day. He glanced down at his watch and noticed that he had another hour to kill before he had to get ready for the wedding that he had promised Alessia to be there. He moved, weaving in and out of imaginary people.

The brown eyes watched, impressed at Nathan's movement. They scratched their chin and decided to get out of the car. They walked onto the court and Nathan instantly took notice. Before him, stood an older man, easily in his 60's, wearing a blue jacket and baseball cap. The man removed his hat. He was bald. He spoke to Nathan with a southern accent.

"You play?"

Nathan was confused and looked at the man before answering.

"Only here."

"How old are you?"

"College freshman."

"Too bad…I'm Whitey Durham, coach of the Tree Hill Ravens.

Whitey held his hand out and Nathan shook it. "Nathan Scott." Whitey nodded.

"Where d'you go?"

"Stanford."

"And you don't play varsity?"

Nathan shook his head. "No. I'm not good enough."

"Who told you that?"

"My father."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. You listen here. I've been watching you out here and you have a passion for the game. _Do not_ let others tear you down and keep you from playing it. Sure, you have weaknesses, but we all do. We're all human beings and we're all prone to make mistakes. Nobody's perfect. I tell you, if you were in High School, I'd place you on my team."

"Thanks Mr. Durham."

Whitey gazed back at Nathan._ He's a great player and very respectable._ Whitey placed his hands in his pockets.

"Tell you what, I'm gonna go out on a limb because my instincts are telling me to. Not too long ago I found a young man, like yourself, playing on this court and I gave him a chance. He turned out to be a tremendous ball player. I know the coach up at Stanford. I'm gonna give him a call and tell him to take a look at you because I know that he could use a player like you."

Nathan raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Wow, thank you."

Whitey smiled and placed his hat back on his head.

"Just don't make me regret it."

You won't, I promise."

Whitey nodded and left. Nathan turned back to the basket and shot the ball into the hoop, feeling slightly better.

**23Always&Forever23**

Alessia, Kelly, Katie and Amy were setting up their instruments on a platform that overlooked the dance-floor. Nathan walked into the banquet hall and searched for Alessia. He hoped that his night would be better than his day, except for Whitey's decision. He found her with a girl who was plucking the strings of her bass guitar and he walked over to them.

"Hey!"

"Hey dude."

Nathan smirked as he looked around the hall. He caught a glimpse of two people he thought he recognized. For a split second he thought he saw his sister roaming round the hall carrying amps and he had to shake his head of the thought, it was impossible. Then something broke his thoughts.

"Big BRO!"

Katie's arms greeted Nathan and they flew around his neck. He looked at her, confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm part of the band. Your little sister can sing and play the piano."

Nathan raised his eyebrows and looked at Alessia. She nodded to agree with Katie and smiled back at Katie.

"Wow. So my little sister had a nice set of pipes on her huh?"

"Damn right dude."

Nathan smirked and then looked at his placement card. _Table 6._ It wasn't too far from the stage and Nathan was thankful for that.

"Nate, go sit down, Katie and I will be there in a minute."

"And me!"

Alessia turned to look at Amy who was now blushing. Alessia laughed and nodded.

"And Amy."

Nathan nodded and headed towards the bar. He grabbed himself a Pepsi and went to sit himself down. He placed himself facing the band, so that he could see them when they performed. His back was to the entrance of the hall and he didn't notice two people walk in and head towards his table. Katie nudged Alessia and she looked up to see John and Haley heading towards Nathan's table. She smirked slightly and looked at Katie and Amy to follow her. They walked to the table and got there before Haley and John could. Alessia took her spot beside Nathan and Katie and Amy sat on her other side.

"Well, well. Alessia, it's been too long."

Alessia turned her head and stood to greet John. He placed a small peck on her cheek and looked down at the individual sitting next to her.

"Nathan Scott?"

Haley shot her head in Nathan's direction. She looked at him and she began to breathe harder, but no one took notice. She didn't know whether she should cry or laugh; be happy or sad. Nathan looked up and saw John and Haley standing there. He had scrunched his eyebrows for a minute and then relaxed them. Everything made sense now. He thought he saw Kelly before with Katie, but brushed it off. Everything was making sense to him now. Kelly and Alessia were twin sisters and John was their older brother. Haley looked at Alessia and a wave of recognition flew over her. _She's the dancer, the one that taught Nathan how to dance. The bartender at that club he took me to when we were dating. _Alessia sighed and brushed a bit of her hair away from her face.

"This is the guy that you're dating? The one that mom's going on and on about?"

Haley's heart dropped. She raised her eyebrows. Nathan saw the hurt look on Haley's face and felt a little better that she was hurting, somewhat. Alessia froze and looked down at Nathan. Kelly had made her way over to the table and took a seat beside Katie who sat beside Nathan. Alessia opened her mouth to speak.

"Ha, actu-"

Nathan stood cutting Alessia off.

"Yeah, I am. That a problem?"

Alessia looked at Nathan with an unreadable expression, but she was confused on the inside. John smirked and Haley almost began to cry.

"No…not at all."

"Excuse us…we'll be right back."

Alessia tore Nathan away from the table. Kelly smirked and knew what Nathan was doing. She spoke.

"They're gonna go make-out."

"Eww…bad visual. That's my brother and my best friend."

232323

Alessia dragged Nathan out of the hall into the main hallway and slapped his chest. He winced in pain.

"OW! What was that for?"

"What the_ hell_ were you thinking? What part of **loudmouth Italians** don't you understand? You realize now that my family will expect us to get married? No offense dude, but I ain't doing this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird. You're my best friend's brother and you're pretty much my brother."

"Oh c'mon. You and I both know that you hate John, for a reason I don't understand, but in a way I do. The guy's an ass."

"No! The guy's worse than an ass. He's the colon that the shit smears itself on okay? Maybe even lower. The point is, I don't wanna lie."

"You're not. I am. And besides did you see Haley's face?"

"Duh."

"So? Please? Please, please, please do this for me?"

Alessia sighed. She looked at Nathan. He had a look of desperation written on his face. She let out a breath. "Fine."

**23Always&Forever23**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, for the second time today, Mr. & Mrs. Buffon."

There was an eruption of applause and the couple entered the room. Nathan's back was to Haley and John and he was alone at the table with them and another two people that Alessia had introduced them to. Alessia, Katie, Kelly and Amy all stood on the platform and applauded along with the crowd. Haley watched Nathan the whole time. She missed him; there was no doubt about it now. She knew she was wrong not to listen to what he had to say, but she was just so upset. Twice in two days, he had hurt him. Haley had had enough at that point and said some pretty harsh things. She just wanted to talk to him. The couple had made their way to the middle of the dance floor and looked at the four girls in the band. Kelly smirked at them and spoke.

"Hello, uh, I'm Kelly, a cousin of the bride. A few weeks ago, the bride and groom approached the four of us after we performed and asked us to perform the song that they chose for their first dance. So, this one's for them."

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

Nathan's eyes now faced Haley back. His heart ached for her. John then slipped an arm around Haley's waist. Nathan clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. He cracked his knuckles and looked at Alessia and Katie. He smiled and somehow calmed down.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

John smirked, knowing that Nathan was watching him and Haley. He knew that Nathan would be angry and wanted nothing more than for Nathan to be angry and do something he'd regret. John leaned down to Haley's ear, nodding towards the couple on the dance floor and whispered.

"That could be you and me one day."

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

Haley looked up at John. Her face fell and John smirked down at her. He spoke.

"What?"

She shook her head and gave him a soft smile and leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips. He smirked and turned around to face Nathan to send him an evil smirk, but Nathan's gaze wasn't on him. John soon felt angry as he saw Nathan looking at the band.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

Nathan had seen Haley kissing John out of the corner of his eye, but he wouldn't give John the satisfaction that it bothered him to see the two of them be all "couply" like. So he made it so that his gaze was on Alessia. He smirked and saw the angry look on John's face out of the corner of his eye, smiling even more knowing that it was now him that was getting to John.

Haley turned a little to take a look at Nathan. She saw him watching Alessia at the drums and her heart fell a little bit. She could feel a small tear forming behind her eyes. She took a deep breath to keep it from falling.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

**23Always&Forever23**

Dinner at their table went smoothly. Although the tension between Nathan, Haley and John still couldn't be cut. John constantly felt the need to bring Haley closer to him or wrap an arm around her shoulders possessively. Nathan's arm was on the back of Alessia's chair to make them look more like a couple. John and the other couple at the table had interrogated the pair of them with questions about how they met and how they decided to try a relationship. Nathan had to hand it to Alessia, the girl could act even though she hated lying. John felt himself getting angry. They had been so convincing that even he was starting to believe that they were actually dating. John had his doubts at the beginning. He excused himself from the table after they had finished their meal. He kissed Haley's temple and got up from the table.

"Excuse me."

The MC had spoken into the microphone saying that the dance floor was now open to all. Kelly and Amy had gone to the bar, with their fake ID's and decided to do a round of shots. Alessia had left, prior to John, needing air. Katie had already left the party. She had somewhere else to be and the other two who sat at the table were on the dance floor dancing to the song that the DJ had put on.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials   
The strong will never fall   
But watching stars without you  
My soul cried_

Nathan and Haley were left alone at the table. Nathan had his legs crossed and leaned back into his chair. He tried to avoid Haley. He stole a glance of her and his heart began to pound in his chest. He then remembered that she would never listen to him. Haley looked at Nathan, praying to God that he would look at her. She wanted to work things out with him, even though she feared she was too late. She waited three weeks to forgive him.

_Heaving heart is full of pain   
Oh  
Oh  
The aching_

Haley knew that it was now or never. John wasn't there to stop her, not that she would let that happen. She knew what she had to do. She missed her best friend and wanted to know more about his life. She was upset when she learned that he was dating someone. Usually, she'd be the first to find out and it pained her to know that she wasn't this time. She wanted her best friend back. Haley got up and Nathan saw her as he watched couples on the dance floor dancing. He saw Haley out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look up at her. Her hand was held out for him to grab. His heart lifted. Nathan, hesitantly, grabbed Haley's hand and she led him onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his chest, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

_Cause, I'm kissing you  
Oh   
I'm kissing you  
Oh_

She looked up at him and he was trying to look elsewhere, afraid that he might do something irrational. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I've missed you."

Nathan's head shot down to Haley's face. He looked confused. He didn't say anything. He just stared at her. His confused look fell from his face and it quickly changed to unreadable.

"Say something."

Nathan still didn't speak. _What did she miss? Me being her lap dog? Me always being there for her when she needed me to be? Me kissing her? Me wanting to kiss her? Or did she just miss the closeness? Did she miss being friends? _He looked down at her face and wiped the small tear that fell from her eye.

_Touch me deep  
Pure and true  
Gift to me  
Forever_

"I don't know what to say to you Haley…I just-I…" He sighed and looked away. He shook his head. "I can't…you can't say that to me okay? **You** pushed me away. **You **wouldn't listen to me…and now you tell me that **you** miss **me**."

_Cause, I'm kissing you  
Oh   
I'm kissing you  
Oh_

The piano in the song sounded the room.

"I did-do!. Nathan…you mean so much to me. More than anyone will ever know, more than you will ever know. Think of all of the things we've done together. How much we've done for each other. Everything we've been through together. Are you willing to let all of that go? Because I'm not. And I know it took me so long to figure that out, but when I saw you today and now tonight, I realized that my life doesn't make sense if you aren't in it. I can't talk to others about what I talk to you about…"

_Where are you now?  
Where are you now?_

Nathan looked down at Haley with a blank expression on his face.

"So _that's _why you miss me. You have no one else to be your lap dog."

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I miss you. **You! **As in Nathan Scott: the person and the one who always stood by my side. I'm sorry for not listening to you that day Nathan, I am. You've been there longer than John has and I should've listened. I was just angry and upset and hurt that you would do what you did twice in two days."

"I was protecting you. But, you wouldn't listen. And you know what? Now, I'm not going to listen."

_Cause, I'm kissing you   
I'm kissing you  
Oh_

Nathan let go of Haley and turned to leave. He had to find Alessia, to let her know that he was leaving. He left Haley, alone, on the dance floor, a tear falling down her face. She walked to the restrooms to clean herself up.

232323

Outside, Alessia had just bid Nathan goodbye and she then heard rustling from behind her. She spun her head around and stood face-to-face with John. He had that stupid smirk on his face.

"What? No **goodbye** kiss?"

232323

Haley sat alone in the restrooms. She had locked the door, to make sure she wasn't interrupted. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. She heard his voice. _**Hey! You've reached Nathan, I can't get to you, but leave a message and I'll try to. **_A beep sounded in Haley's ears and she closed the phone, dialing another number.

232323

Nathan sat in his car, driving in the direction of his apartment. He turned on the radio. A man's voice filled his car and he listened.

**This next one goes out to Nathan from Haley. Nathan, Haley's really sorry and she hopes that you can forgive her. And to show you how sorry she is, she picked a song that she said only you would appreciate listening to. How sweet. So Nathan, if you're listening, give Haley a call and listen to her. This one's for you dude. **

Nathan wanted nothing more than to turn the radio of, but he was curious and waited for the song to come on.

_Here's my story it's sad, but true  
It's about a girl that I once knew  
She took my love then ran around  
With every single guy in town_

Nathan sighed and smirked. He shook his head. He knew that Haley was thinking about the first time she drove him home. **Maybe she does miss you.** _**No, she doesn't…LAP DOG!**_ Nathan tensed up and sped up in the opposite direction of the banquet hall. He slowed down and then Luke's voice crawled into his head.

_Ah, I should have known it from the very start  
This girl will leave me with a broken heart  
Now listen people what I'm telling you  
A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue_

**That's because you're angry that she wouldn't speak to you or listen to what you had to say. It's normal Nathan. But, if Haley's as important to you as you say she is, then fight.** Nathan nodded and thought. _What does she mean to you? _Nathan came to a red light and sighed. He shut his eyes and looked up. The light turned green. He sped forwards and then made a U-turn heading back into the direction of the banquet hall.

232323

"Shut up John."

John smirked and walked towards Alessia. She moved further from him, knowing that if he came any closer, she'd spit in his eye.

"C'mon you don't wanna upset me Aless."

A pair of blue eyes watched the two of them interact.

"Or what? You'll bash my head into a table again?"

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **This chapter dedicated to Steph who helped me out with this chapter and to Kelly and Jif just for inspiration. As well, to Molly for her constant support! As well, to othnaley23 for ALWAYS leaving the LONGEST reviews lol…as well to b.freeman to the inspiring words and for getting so into this lol…you guys ROCK!!


	12. Everything: 1 year 5 months ago

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: Songs used in the chapter:  
Everything - Lifehouse**

**23Always&Forever23**

Nathan played with their fingers as Haley kissed him. He felt her ring on her finger and parted their lips. He brought her hand to his eyes to view the ring on her finger. He kissed the ring and she looked down at him.

"I love you so much Hales."

Haley kissed him.

"I love you more."

Nathan kissed her and then moaned against her lips.

"Not possible."

He placed his forehead against hers.

"Happy One Year Anniversary Haley James."

_**Who do you need, who do you love  
When you come undone…**_

_His eyes fluttered open and then his arm shielded them from the sunlight pouring onto him. He blinked a few times and adjusted to the blinding light. Nathan sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his fingers to rub the tired from them. He turned to his side and saw her, his girl, his Haley. A loving smirk crept onto his face and he rested his head on his hand and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and Nathan wanted nothing more than to wake her up. He held his gaze on her face, tempted to waking her up, but settled for watching her. She held the covers close to her chest and he noticed the small smile that was on her face. His smirk grew in into a smile. A small piece of hair fell in front of her face. He went to move it, but she was stirring. He became excited and watched her as her eyes began to flutter open. _

_Haley opened her eyes and the light from the sun shone straight into her eyes. She brought her hand to her eyes to shield them and then leaned her head to her left, blinking slowly to get used to the new light of the day. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Nathan staring back at her. She smiled when she heard the raspy voice that he possessed in the morning._

"_Hey you."_

_Haley sighed._

"_Hi…"_

_She scrunched her eyebrows as she felt the comfortable mattress beneath her. She looked at Nathan._

"_Did you carry us here last night?"_

"_No…__**we**__ carried us here last night…or did you forget?"_

"_Hmm…I must have."_

_Nathan began to lead towards her._

"_You want me to remind you?"_

_Haley giggled at Nathan's attempt to be corny, which he had succeeded in and her giggles were silenced when Nathan placed a firm, but loving kiss on Haley's lips. He glided his lips across hers, capturing her top lip in his. He broke the kiss and she let out a soft moan and smiled when she opened her eyes to look at him. He grabbed onto her hand, intertwining their fingers together. She grazed her lips across the back of his hand as he spoke._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Perfect. How about you."_

_Nathan stared at Haley and his smirk appeared again._

"_How am I feeling? In love and it's a great feeling you see because I have this beautiful girlfriend who makes my heart race every time I see her and she's too good for me because even after all of the bullshit that I pull, she still manages to see past it. I dunno how I ever ended up with her."_

"_It helps that you're hot."_

_Haley giggled and Nathan kissed her lips again. She cupped his face and he pulled away slightly and muttered against her lips._

"_Is that the only reason?"_

_Nathan dropped his mouth to her pulse point, leaving trails of wet kisses. Haley began to feel herself get hot and excited. She moved her head to the side, giving him better access. She felt her toes begin to curl before answering his question._

"_No…"_

"_What else?"_

_He continued to make his way down her neck. She desperately tried to think, but she could only feel his lips latched to her neck now making their way down to her collarbone. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat._

"_T-the way you make me feel…"_

_Nathan moved his mouth to land on her collarbone, and moved back up her neck to her chin bone. His lips landed on the corner of her mouth. She waited for his mouth to land on hers, but it never came. He hovered slightly above her. His face was extremely close to hers and he glanced at her. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing increased. His lips were less than a millimeter from her mouth. He grazed her mouth lightly, barely touching her lips, but enough to feel some sort of spark._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Nathan kept his lips a mere inch from Haley's and watched as she slowly opened her eyes, missing his lips on her skin. She took a deep breath and grabbed the hand that wasn't supporting his body weight. She brought his hand to her heart and placed his hand over it._

"_You feel that?"_

_Nathan felt her heart racing. It was pumping so quickly, it felt like someone was tapping the palm of his hand a million miles a minute. He smiled back at her and nodded._

"_You're the only one who can do that to me…make my heart race like that."_

_Nathan stared down at her face, not knowing how to respond to what she had just told him, but he felt a smile creep onto his face. The hand that resided on her quick-beating heart fell to her side, grasping onto the side of her waist. He lowered his head and placed a firm kiss on her lips. She cupped his face in her hands and devoured his mouth in hers. Haley hoisted herself up so that she rolled the two of them over. Nathan now lay on his back. She smiled into his kiss and then pulled away when her stomach growled. Nathan laughed as he saw her turn red from embarrassment. _

"_Hungry?"_

"_A little."_

**23Always&Forever23**

_Nathan stood over a hot skillet flipping chocolate chip pancakes for him and Haley in a pair of black and red basketball shorts. His hair was disheveled from the mornings activities. He looked at the clock behind him on the wall and thanked God that it was Saturday morning and neither of them had to work. They hade woken up late and Nathan smiled at the fact because last night he had experienced something beyond his knowledge. Nathan had finally understood the sanctity of the meaning of the enactment of love. That morning when he woke up, he found himself to be new and no one, not even his father's hurtful words could pry the smile off of his face. Nathan flipped the pancakes to cook them properly. When they were cooked, he placed them in the white plate that sat on his left. He turned the stove off and brought the plate to his bedroom where he heard Haley still in the shower. He put the pancakes, coffee and syrup down and went to go knock on the door. _

"_Hales?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You done yet?"_

_The water turned off and he smiled. __**I guess so.**__ Nathan moved back to the bed and sat on the edge of it, waiting patiently for Haley to release herself from the bathroom. When she emerged in her jeans and tight t-shirt, Nathan was still taken aback by her appearance. She had yet to dry her hair and her presence made Nathan smile. She walked towards him, slowly swaying her hips naturally. _

"_Still hungry?"_

"_Starving."_

_Nathan stretched his arm out to grab her hand and pulled her towards him. She landed in his lap and he placed a small peck on her lips. He reached behind him where the plate of pancakes lay and presented them to her. Her eyes widened with excitement and she smiled. Nathan grabbed a fork for her and began to feed her. She laughed when he held the fork out for her. His arm encompassed her waist and he continued to feed her while taking a few bites of his own in the process. When they finished the many pancakes, Haley had begun to stand up, but Nathan grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards and their bodies collided, front to back. She screamed in surprise and he dragged her back until his back rested against the headboard of the bed, placing small kisses on her cheeks as he did so._

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

"_To dry my hair."_

"_Uh, uh. You little lady are staying right here with me."_

_Haley giggled. Nathan moved his hands from her waist to her ribcage and began to tickle her. Her laughter infiltrated his ears and the sound of it was music to his ears. She was trying to fight him, pushing his hands, but it was useless because he was much too strong. He smiled as he heard her laughter and was proud when she tried to fight him off. He stopped briefly and took in the look that she had on her face. Her laughter resided when she no longer felt his hands on her sides. He was staring at her intently and soon he lowered his lips onto hers. Her heart began to race and as soon as his lips landed on hers, her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She felt the need to be as close to him as she possibly could in that moment. Nathan got a hold of both of her hands and lifted them above their heads. Haley intertwined their fingers and he felt her squeeze his hands. He tore his lips from hers and began to lace butterfly kisses all over her face. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his kisses fawning her face. His lips moved down her face back towards her lips. He kissed the corner of her mouth, placing small kisses in that exact spot, teasing her. She was waiting for him, for his mouth to cover hers once again. Haley began to get impatient and then hungrily directed his lips to hers, tasting him and satisfying her craving. Air was becoming an issue and Haley broke their kiss. Nathan rested his forehead against hers and slowly rolled off of her. He pulled her closer to his body, so that she faced him and still held onto one of her hands while the other arm encompassed her waist. He smiled at her as he fiddled with their fingers._

"_What?"_

_Nathan was looking at their intertwined hands._

"_God, I love these hands."_

_He brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on them. "And I love you."_

_She smiled._

"_I love you too."_

**23Always&Forever23**

_**5 weeks later**_

_The screams of kids, teens and adults surrounded the four of them. Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Haley walked through the small groups of people making their way around the grounds of the amusement park that was located in the next town. The four of them had driven down for the day and decided to stay in a hotel until later the next morning. Haley walked with Nathan's arm around her neck as she shared her cotton candy with him. Lucas had his arm around Peyton as her arms held his waist. They were headed towards the bumper cars. _

"_Nice day."_

"_Yeah, I agree Hales. The sun is shining. It's warm. Love is in the air."_

_Nathan started laughing._

"_**Love is in the air?**__ Luke seriously? The evidence just keeps piling up."_

_Haley whacked Nathan in the stomach with the back of her hand. He winced in pain. Peyton laughed._

"_Be nice or you won't get any for as long as we are together."_

"_Ouch…too bad for you then cuz it looks like you won't be getting any either."_

"_Oh yeah? And why's that?"_

"_Cuz I plan on being with you forever Haley James."_

_Haley's heart melted and she sent him a small smile. She walked closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Lucas screwed up his face in disgust, but he kept his mouth shut._

"_And I'm the cheesy one."_

_Peyton giggled and turned to face Lucas._

"_Yes. You are cheesy and I love it."_

_Peyton stood on her tippy toes and kissed Lucas on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up a bit._

"_Eww! C'mon Luke."_

"_Could ya get a room?"_

_Lucas and Peyton parted and they watched as Nathan and Haley walked towards the bumper cars._

"_Hey! It's okay when you two do it?!"_

**232323**

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the bumper cars. We ask that you keep your hands, arms and legs inside the cars at all times. Please keep your seatbelts fastened and enjoy your ride."_

_The cars started and Peyton and Lucas chased each other, trying to give the other whiplash. Nathan laughed at them and he noticed Haley getting into a pile up. He smirked and shook his head, driving in the direction she was in. She got out of the pile up and Nathan drove beside her._

"_You okay James? Don't get into a pile up now."_

"_Watch yourself Scott."_

"_We'll see."_

_Haley dropped her jaw at his cockiness and then her look of shock quickly turned into an evil smirk. She took off after him and waited until he was alone. She pushed her gas and rammed right into the rear of his car. His head launched forwards and he turned around to see Haley behind him biting her lip and smiling at him. The ride had ended and she sped out of there, as quickly as her feet would take her. Nathan smirked as he chased after her, leaving Lucas and Peyton behind. He caught up with her and grabbed her waist._

"_You think you're gonna get away __**that**__ easily James?"_

_She giggled and he placed kisses down her cheeks. They began to walk forwards, his arms still encompassing her waist, placing kisses along her face. He came to a halt when he saw a massive roller coaster in front of them. He smirked and before he could say anything, he heard Haley's voice. _

"_No."_

_Before Haley knew it, she was being strapped into a chair._

"_A lap bar?"_

_Nathan smirked as he lowered the bar to his mid-section._

"_My life depends on a lap bar?"_

"_Hales, relax. If you get too scared, I'll be right here to protect you. Okay?"_

_Haley smiled and grabbed his hand and she then felt the train begin to slowly move up the hill. Her hands began to tremble. She hated heights. She preferred her feet to be securely on the ground, not dangling in mid-air as she was praying that her lap bar wouldn't pop up. Nathan looked at her and smirked. She was afraid and it was evident. He looked around him. This train had been built weird, but he didn't care. They were nearing the top of the hill._

"_Nathan?"_

_Nathan grabbed a hold of Haley's outstretched hand and grabbed onto it. He watched as she shut her eyes tightly. He looked at the track in front of him, or lack there of. His jaw dropped and kept a hold on Haley's hand. He couldn't see the track from how steep the first hill was. The train took off downwards. He heard Haley scream and he yelled in excitement. They made their way up the next hill and as they turned the corner. He took his hand off of the bar but kept his hand held onto Haley's. He noticed her eyes still closed and yelled to her,_

"_Hales, open your eyes! Trust me! It's awesome!"_

_Haley opened her eyes and looked below her. She screamed and Nathan laughed. She looked at what he was doing and almost had a conniption when she saw that he only held onto her hand._

"_Haley, you gotta try this."_

_She closed her eyes again and held onto to the lap bar. Soon, the ride came to a stop and she opened her eyes and looked at Nathan who had a large smile on his face. Their hands still intertwined. She breathed as sigh of relief and turned to Nathan. _

"_Never again."_

**23Always&Forever23**

_**Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again**_

_Nathan and Haley had returned to their hotel room after bidding Lucas and Peyton a good night. Haley stomped into the room huffing._

"_It wasn't that bad Hales."_

"_Are you crazy? You weren't even holding on."_

_**You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything**_

"_Of course I was. I was holding onto you and I can't believe that you wouldn't look. I felt like I was flying. It was awesome."_

"_Well, I don't wanna do that again okay? It scared the shit out of me."_

_Nathan smirked and walked towards Haley, hugging her waist and enveloping her in his arms. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her mouth. She sighed in satisfaction and looked into his eyes._

"_Do you feel like going for a swim?"_

"_Nath-"_

"_C'mon. It'll be fun. No one's down there. It'll just be you and me."_

"_Tempting Scott, but I'm not convinced,"_

_Nathan leaned down and kissed her feverishly. He mumbled words against her lips._

"_Now imagine this, but wet."_

_Haley giggled and pulled away from him, leaving him there, blood pumping quickly. She grabbed her bikini and winked at him._

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**_

_They snuck into the pool area which had closed half an hour ago. Nathan and Haley moved quickly and as soon as they had passed the guards, Nathan attached his lips to Haley's, peeling her towel away from her body, revealing her brown bikini with teal designs. He tossed it aside, taking in the visual that stood before him. He grabbed her waist and quickly latched onto her lips again. He walked backwards, not knowing where he was headed and the two of them fell into the pool together. _

_Haley resurfaced and giggled. Nathan shot upwards and swam to Haley who was heading towards the shallow end of the pool. Her feet touched the pool floor and she walked towards the wall and Nathan followed her. She stood, waiting for him and with her index finger, signaled him to come. He smirked and walked to her. She grabbed onto his shoulders and placed her lips on his._

_**You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You still my heart  
When you take my breath away  
Would you take me in take me deeper now**_

_Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and glided her tongue against his bottom lip, begging for entrance to his mouth. He obliged and he parted his lips and slid his tongue to graze hers. She shivered at his touch, yet her body was giving off more heat than anything else. Nathan pushed his pelvis against hers, bringing then closer together. Haley slid her hands down the side of his body and landed on his waist. He brought his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks, pushing his lips harder onto hers, needing to be closer to her. _

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**_

_Nathan slid his hands down form Haley's waist and they landed on her breasts. She let out a small moan. She snaked her arms around his waist, pulling him closer and nibbling on his upper lip. Nathan released her lips and dropped his mouth to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and sucking on the chlorinated water that rested on her body. She closed her eyes, letting the sensations that she felt get the best of her._

"_This is gonna be the best night of your life."_

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**_

_Nathan plunged his tongue into her mouth after she had said that to him. He was getting harder by the second and there was too much material acting as a barrier. Haley grabbed his waistband and tugged on it, pulling them down. Nathan did the same thing with her bikini bottoms. _

_**Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything, everything**_

_Nathan slid into her and she grabbed onto his bare back, trying hard not to scream in pleasure. She brought her head to his shoulder and bit him to keep from screaming. He rocked them back and forth. He thrust into her, knowing what would send her over the edge. He grabbed her face with his free hand and kissed her hard and firmly. His lips glided over hers, with hunger being obvious. She wrapped her legs around him and sucked on his bottom lip. She moaned and soon felt his release. Haley dug her nails into his back and his breaths became loud and soon, he was finished._

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**_

_Nathan fell into the crook of her neck, one arm supporting her around her waist and the other against the wall of the pool. Haley placed small kisses on his shoulders and made her way up to his neck and around to the front. She placed a kiss on his Adam's apple and he threw his head back in pleasure. She moved upwards and placed them along his jaw line moving up to his earlobe. She nibbled on it before making her way back down and pecked his lips. She tried to get her breathing back to normal, Nathan's arm still around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She muttered against his lips._

"_Round two?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! I know short chapter BUT lots of Naley!! This chapter is for KELLY who's just great! She's helped me out a lot and given me plenty of confidence boosters and if not for her, this chapter wouldn't have been completed! So thanks to her. As well thanks to Steph and Hayley for always having my back and giving me ht extra oomph of confidence and to Molly…she's been there since day 1. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and to those of you who have read! I love you all!**


	13. World Spins Madly On

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter in order of appearance:  
Runaround Sue – Dion & the Belmonts  
You Spin Me Right Round – Dead or Alive  
How Do I – Lee Ann Rhimes  
Rush The Floor – Massari & Belly  
World Spins Madly On – The Wheepies**

**23Always&Forever23**

**That's because you're angry that she wouldn't speak to you or listen to what you had to say. It's normal Nathan. But, if Haley's as important to you as you say she is, then fight.** Nathan nodded and thought. _What does she mean to you? _Nathan came to a red light and sighed. He shut his eyes and looked up. The light turned green. He sped forwards and then made a U-turn heading back into the direction of the banquet hall.

232323

"Shut up John."

John smirked and walked towards Alessia. She moved further from him, knowing that if he came any closer, she'd spit in his eye.

"C'mon you don't wanna upset me Aless."

A pair of blue eyes watched the two of them interact.

"Or what? You'll bash my head into a table again?"

_Flashback_

_Eleven year-old Alessia had just arrived home after a long day at school_

John froze in his spot and fear made an appearance on his face. He stopped walking towards her and the smirk fell from his face. As quickly as the fear came, so did the anger. His eyes darkened with hatred.

"I thought we agreed to _never_ mention that."

"No! **You** agreed to never mention it. If you can't remember, I was comatose."

"You told them it was an accident."

"Yeah because I was 11 and scared and not to mention you had already started your little lie."

John pointed a finger at her.

"I don't lie."

"Oh really? So you weren't lying to mom and dad when they asked you how I managed to hit my head on the coffee table and end up with a deep cut that not only required stitches, but severed a portion of my temporal lobe? And you weren't lying to Nathan when you said that Haley was going to sleep with you? 'Cause, by the way, I know for a fact that she refused to. And you weren't lying to Haley when you told her that Nathan attacked you, when in fact you provoked him? You we're telling the truth then?"

John stared at his sister and advanced to her. She smirked when she saw that she hit a nerve. He was so close to her, trying to contain himself from hurting her. His fists clenched at his sides and she held her smirk, having no idea where she was getting her bravery and strength.

"Oh dear, big brother, you **are** in trouble. What will Haley say when she finds out?"

That sent John off. He brought his hand to Alessia's face and slapped her. She brought her hand to her face and rubbed the part that stung. She smirked at him again and laughed. John grabbed Alessia's shoulders and shook her hard.

"Haley won't find **anything **out. I've got her best friend running like a little bitch. And for some strange reason you're dating him."

"He's running, but not away from Haley. He's running to her."

"She doesn't want him near her."

Alessia smirked at John, for his stupidity. For the longest time, their entire family thought him to be the brains of the house, but Alessia knew different. John may be book smart, but when it came to other things, he was as thick as you could get.

"I beg to differ John. Open your eyes, she'll never love you like she loves him."

Alessia smirked and shrugged her shoulders. She released herself from his grasp and pushed him backwards. He was a little tipsy and his lack of ability to see straight caused him to fall onto his rear.

"Look at you John. You know, you may have the worst heart of anyone I know and you're the biggest asshole of anyone I know. But, you wanna know something? At the end of the day, I feel sorry for you because dude, karma's a bitch! And this will all catch up with you and when it happens, I'll be laughing at your sorry ass."

Alessia walked away and stepped out of the hallway that concealed her and John's conversation. She rubbed the spot on her cheek where John had slapped her, for it still stung a bit. _He's two for two._

"Alessia?"

She whipped her head around and came face-to-face with the blue eyes that had been listening to their conversation. Alessia saw tears in their eyes and she walked towards them.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"I had to come back for something. What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"You and John…"

**23Always&Forever23**

Kelly stepped back into the banquet hall. She shook her head and giggled when she saw the various members of her family attempting to dance, and failing miserably. She looked at the table that she had eaten at and noticed that no one was there. She scanned the dance floor and saw none of them. Her eyes darted over to the bar and saw only her old uncles yelling at the top of their lungs just before they downed their shots that they held. Kelly scrunched her eyes and walked back out of the banquet hall, towards the restrooms where she noticed a long line of ladies outside of it. She walked over and kindly asked one woman what was going on.

"The door's locked. Someone's in it, but won't open the door."

Kelly moved to the front of the line, sporting her midnight violet dress that fell to her feet, gracefully accenting her hips. She shoved her way to the front of the line of angry women needing to pee and knocked on the door of the restrooms. She heard the small mutter of someone say "go away" and knew who sat behind the doors. She turned around to the ladies who, for some odd reason, had begun to yell at her.

"WHOA, WHOA! Keep it your panties ladies. There's another washroom upstairs that no one is using."

The ladies all began to disperse and she shook her head annoyed. _Frigging hyenas._ She waited until everyone had left and then turned to the grand door that stood before her. It was the only barrier between her and the distraught sounding young lady on the other side. She knocked softly on the door and she heard Haley's small voice again.

"Haley, it's Kelly. I'm here if you need to talk."

Kelly stood and leaned against the doorframe of the rest room entrance, waiting for Haley to say or do something. She had a hand on her hip while the rested on her side. She a small shuffling of feet and the door opened to a tear-stricken Haley. Kelly displayed a small, sad smile on her face and straightened up as she walked into the rest room.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

Kelly walked over to where Haley sat on the sink, swaying her legs. She propped herself beside Haley and sighed.

"You can tell me. I won't say anything. I promise."

Haley smirked and wiped a tear from her eye. Kelly reached for the tissues beside her and handed them to Haley.

"It's Nathan."

"What about Nathan?"

"He…I tried to talk to him about stuff, about how I miss him and how it feels weird not having him in my life. I apologized to him about not letting him explain himself and how I was just so angry, especially after him promising me that he wouldn't beat up John anymore."

"And?"

"He told me that he wasn't going to listen to me because I wouldn't listen to him and he accused me of missing him as my lap dog. Can you believe that?"

Kelly fell silent and stared at Haley.

"Is it true?"

Haley shot her head up with a look of disbelief on her face.

"No! I can't believe he would think that."

"Do you blame him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you had him thinking you'd believe your boyfriend over him, your best friend. I mean, if I were him, I'd probably would've said the same thing."

"But, he knows me. He knows that I wouldn't do that to him."

"Does he? Look Haley, I'm not taking sides, but from what you've told me, you wouldn't listen to him. In both cases, you believed John before Nathan and you've known him longer. I don't know Nathan _that _well, and I'm sure that you don't want to hear this, but I think you know it. That boy **loves **you. He was John's friend and he risked his friendship with him, for you. Maybe after all of that he was hoping you'd at least listen to him."

"I love him too."

**23Always&Forever23**

Nathan nodded and thought. _What does she mean to you? _Nathan came to a red light and sighed. He shut his eyes and looked up. The light turned green. He sped forwards and then made a U-turn heading back into the direction of the banquet hall. He loosened the tie around his neck and took it off, opening the first few buttons of his white dress shirt. Dion and the Belmonts still stung his ears and a smile formed on his face. He pressed down on the gas to speed up. The banquet soon came into view and his heart started beating quickly in his chest. _She misses me_. He ran his hands through his hair and a goofy smirk crept onto his face.

_She likes to travel around  
She'll love you and she'll put you down  
Now people let me put you wise  
She goes out with other guys_

_Here's the moral of the story  
From the guy who knows  
I fell in love and my loves still grows  
Ask any fool that she ever knew they'll say  
A-keep away from Runaround Sue  
Keep away from that girl_

The song came to an end and Nathan had pulled up back into the parking lot. He turned off his car and headed back to the wedding that he had left minutes before. He entered the banquet hall.

**23Always&Forever23**

"I had to come back for something. What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"You and John…"

"Oh, uh that was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough…were you just not going to tell me anything at all? Keep me in the dark while I constantly wondered about what the hell happened to your eye?"

Alessia sighed and rolled her head. She was ashamed of herself for not letting anyone know sooner, but truth be told, she was scared and most likely, a part of her would always be afraid of what would happen if the truth were to reveal itself.

"Look, Katie I-I'm sorry, but it's a battle between my brother and I."

"It has to end. And I can't have you ask me to stand by and watch 'cause I won't. Haley's dating him, you have to tell her who he is."

"I will. But, you have to promise me that you won't tell Nathan. We can't have him worrying okay?"

Katie looked hard at Alessia. This wasn't the person she knew. Katherine Scott knew her best friend to be the most honest person alive. She never failed to tell her the truth. Alessia was the person who would tell you the truth, even if it hurt to the point where you were wishing that you would rather be at a funeral than in the situation you were in. And it was that quality that Katie admired in her best friend. Now, she didn't know what to think. She had finally knew why Alessia had a wall built around herself or why she always became nervous when people asked her about the scar above her left eye. Katie sighed and hesitantly nodded.

"Fine! But, you better."

"I will…thank God you were eavesdropping."

"Why's that?"

"This time I have proof."

Katie nodded and sighed.

"Look…can I ask why you lied to me?"

"I didn't lie to you I just…hid it from you. I didn't want you worrying and it was a long time ago. Plus I didn't want you looking at me like that."

"Like what…"

"Like how your face is now. It's screwed up and filled with sympathy. I didn't wanna see that face."

"Well too bad. You're gonna get it. Dammit Allie you're my best friend and you better believe that if you're hurting then so am I."

Alessia felt a smirk form on her face. The fear disappeared from her eyes and pulled her best friend into a hug. Katie began to cry a little. She had no idea what her best friend had gone through and it pained her to have witnessed a fraction of it. John wasn't holding back at all when he slapped Alessia across the face and it even scared Katie a bit to witness it.

"C'mon girly. There's a dance with our names on it."

Katie giggled and wiped the tears that raced down her face and Alessia put a comforting arm around Katie's shoulders and they walked back into the hall as if nothing had happened, putting on an act to lower suspicions.

**23Always&Forever23**

"I love him too."

Kelly shot her head and looked at Haley. She scrunched her eyebrows, nearly choking on her gum.

"Say what?"

"Nathan's my best friend. How can I not love him? He's always been there for me and what do I do? I spit on his face, maybe not literally, but I did. I wouldn't give him the time of day. I wouldn't let him explain himself when he needed me to listen. And I knew he liked me and I kissed him and then the next thing I know, I'm back together with your brother, not even giving a second thoughts to his feelings and….I just-I dunno. He must think that I'm the most horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person…maybe Nathan's just one of those people you can't be friends with. Maybe he's the guy that will always hold a part of your heart, whether you like it or not."

Haley sighed. There was plenty of logic behind what Kelly said. Of course Nathan would always hold onto a piece of her heart. She carefully wiped the few tears that had fallen down her face.

"I know that. I just…I missed him so much these past 3 weeks. I'd see him on campus and I'd just wanna walk up to him and hug him and tell him that I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong, I love John, but Nathan is my best friend and was the one who was always there for me when I needed him. I just wanna tell him that I'm sorry and that I miss him and that I love him. He deserves that."

"So why don't you?"

"He left…I tried apologizing and he said he wouldn't listen and then he left. I even called into a radio show and requested a song to dedicate to him to remind him of how much he means to me…I don't even know if he heard it."

Kelly let out a breath and looked at Haley with sympathy.

"Well, you can't stay in here all night. From what I can tell, if he doesn't forgive you, then he's not worth it. Now, me personally have only been recently introduced to the song, **but** I know a fun song to dance to when I hear one and **this** is definitely it."

Kelly smirked and Haley listened for the music that the DJ was playing and gave a small giggle when she heard the lyrics.

_If I, I get to know your name  
Well if I could trace your private number baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
I want some  
Want some _

"Okay. Lemme just fix up my make-up and I'll be right out."

Kelly smiled and nodded and pointed her finger at Haley to warn her that she had better come out. Kelly exited the washroom and she noticed a figure in a black suit zoom by her. She recognized him immediately.

"Nathan?!"

_I set my sites on you  
And no one else will do  
And I, I've got to have my way now baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're having fun  
Open up you're loving arms  
Watch out here I come_

Nathan skidded on his heels when he heard someone call for him. He turned around and came face-to-face with Kelly. She walked towards him frantically with a look of confusion all over her face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I did. But, I came back. Have you seen Haley around?"

Kelly looked back at the bathroom door and walked past Nathan not saying anything and she headed for the hall. She stopped and turned around to face Nathan.

"You have absolutely no idea how much you mean to her. For the sake of your sanity and her own, **please **talk to her. She's really sorry."

Kelly walked down the hallway and into the hall to where the party was now in full swing. Everyone was dancing on the dance floor and she spotted Alessia, Amy and Katie dancing with her little cousins. She smiled and walked over to them and started dancing.

_You spin me right round  
Baby right round  
Like a record baby  
Right round, round, round_

_You spin me right round  
Baby right round  
Like a record baby  
Right round, round, round_

Nathan followed closely behind Kelly and entered the hall. Dead or Alive infiltrated his ears and he scanned the room for any sign of Haley. He wanted so much to speak with her, but couldn't se her anywhere. He scanned the room for John. Perhaps if he found John, he'd find Haley. John was nowhere to be seen. He prayed that he wasn't too late. He walked over to the bar to get a drink. He ordered a Caesar and leaned against the bar. He looked at the entrance and there was Haley walking in, looking radiant. His heart stopped and watched as she walked over to her table, but Katie pulled her to the dance floor.

_I, I've got to be your friend now baby  
And I, I would like to move in just  
A little bit closer  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch out here I come_

He watched her as she swayed her hips to the music and danced with members of John's family. She spun John's little cousin Melissa and was having a good time. A small part of him was sad because he wanted to be near her.

_You spin me right round  
Baby right round  
Like a record baby  
Right round, round, round_

_You spin me right round  
Baby right round  
Like a record baby  
Right round, round, round_

_I want your love  
I want your love_

_All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch out here I come_

_You spin me right round  
Baby right round  
Like a record baby  
Right round, round, round_

_You spin me right round  
Baby right round  
Like a record baby  
Right round, round, round_

"Hey guys, we're gonna slow it down a bit."

Haley walked back to her table. A slower song had come one. She sat down in the spot that she had sat in previously and brought her glass of water to her lips. Nathan watched her and within no time, John had sat beside her and put his arm around her and placed a kiss on her cheeks. Nathan downed the rest of his Caesar as he watched the interaction and headed over to the table.

_How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now_

Haley finished her glass of water and couldn't get Nathan out of her head. She looked to the spot on the dance floor where they had been dancing about 30 minutes before. John's head shot towards something walking towards them. His anger rose in his chest.

"Scott? What do you want?"

Haley shot her head to her left where Nathan hovered above her head. She looked up at him and their eyes connected. A smile grew on Nathan's face.

"Well John, my best friend here asked me to dance before and I wanted to know if that offer still stood?"

Haley sighed a breath of relief and smiled at him. Nathan held out his hand for her to grab. Haley took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. Nathan smirked and escorted them to the dance floor.

_How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

John watched after them, jealousy and rage flowing around inside of him. He clutched the straight vodka on ice in his hands that he got with his fake ID and took a large gulp. He felt a hand on his shoulders and noticed his aunt looking at him.

"Relax Johnny. It's only a dance."

_Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now_

Nathan's arms encompassed Haley's waist and he felt her getting closer to him. Laying her head on his chest. He rested his head on her head. His heart was racing and Haley could feel it. A small smile fell onto her face.

"You came back?"

Nathan pulled away from her momentarily and put a strand of hair that had fallen behind her ear.

"I always come back."

_How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

John clenched his teeth when he saw Nathan putting a strand of hair behind Haley's ear. He gulped another bit of his vodka, the alcohol burning his throat as it flowed down his esophagus.

"She'll never love you as much as she loved him."

John turned around and saw Alessia right by his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat and his anger built up. He was raging with jealousy.

_Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?_

"And just listen to the song their dancing to John."

_If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?  
And tell me now_

"I've missed you Nathan."

"Me too. We have a lot to talk about Hales."

"You calling me 'Hales' again?"

Nathan smirked and licked his lips that were drying up and nodded.

_How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

John washed down the rest of his drink and placed his now empty glass on the table. He got up from his spot at the table and headed for the exit. He needed a cigarette. Alessia smirked and shook her head as if to call him typical. She put her attention Nathan and Haley and smirked. _**How it should be.**_

_How do I live without you?_

"You wanna go somewhere and talk?"

"Yeah."

_How do I live without you baby?_

Nathan and Haley walked off the dance floor and exited to the hallway. Nathan led Haley up a flight of stairs and they walked further down another hallway. Nathan made a right turn and brought them into a ballroom that overlooked the back of the banquet hall, which was composed of a field of short grass and a fountain. The moon lit Haley's hair and Nathan noticed as he brought them out onto the balcony. He laid his arms on the banister and bent his body forwards. Haley leaned against the railing.

"Look Hales. You have some decisions to make. Obviously, John is a large part of your life and you may not care about what I think of him, but I know that you deserve better than him-"

"Nathan, I'm going to talk…I owe you the largest of apologies. I put John's word before yours and didn't think. I refused to listen to you. And I won't lie to you. These past 3 weeks have been absolute hell without you. I had no right to accuse you or not to believe you. You've been there for me for the longest time and I should've taken your word for it. I know that you wouldn't do anything to upset or hurt me, intentionally. I'm just so sorry Nathan. I love you and you're my best friend and I just hope that I can be yours. You mean so much to me and I don't wanna lose you."

Nathan tore his gaze from Haley and sighed. He hung his head and looked at her again. He stood up straight and pulled her into a hug. Her arms flew around his waist and his chin rested against her cheek. His arms were wrapped around her neck and he pulled her as close to him as he could. He kissed her temple and released her, but she held onto him, afraid that he would say something that she didn't want to hear. He laughed.

"Hales. You can let go of me, I'm not going anywhere."

She blushed and released him. He grabbed her hand and held it. She looked into his eyes and shivered as she felt his thumb graze her knuckles.

"Are we okay?"

Nathan smiled and nodded.

"We're fine."

Haley smiled and walked towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him again.

"Haley?"

Nathan released Haley and the two looked at who stood in the doorway. Haley breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Alessia standing there.

"Hey Aless."

"Nathan, would you mind if I spoke with Haley, alone?"

"No. I'll see you both downstairs."

Nathan exited the ballroom and left the two ladies to speak. Alessia walked over to Haley who was overlooking the view.

"It's beautiful huh?"

Haley nodded. She looked at Alessia and took a deep breath.

"So what did you wanna speak to me about?"

Alessia held her gaze over the long stretch of grass and sighed.

"Why haven't you broken up with John yet?"

Haley became confused.

"Why would I?"

"Are you serious? The guy gets in the way of you and your best friend's relationship. He's a maniac and controlling. Why are you with him? Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do. He's really sweet and gentle with me."

"So I've heard. But, is he always there when you need him? Does he make your heart race? Do you look forward to seeing him?"

"Why do you care?"

Alessia took a deep breath and turned to face Haley.

"Because there are certain things that…I just don't want you to get hurt and believe me Haley, you will get hurt. So get out."

"What?"

"Get out of it. Get out before it's too late and before you're marked."

"I don't get it."

"You don't have to get it. Just trust me on this when I tell you to GET OUT. I know we have our differences and we don't talk much or get along, but you have to trust me on this."

"Wh-i don't understand."

"You don't have to. Just do it."

"I won't."

"If you don't believe me...ask Nathan. I'm not alone in this. You can believe your best friend can't you?"

"He hasn't done **anything **wrong. He's loyal and hasn't given me a reason to run. So, just leave it alone."

Haley walked out of the room leaving Alessia behind.

**23Always&Forever23**

_I know you want to ride with a soldier  
This style's getting closer and closer  
Yeah I keep my friends around me  
Run and tell your friends about me  
Make your body move like a cobra  
And now you got me wishing I can show ya  
All those things I could do,  
The things I would do if you was with me_

Everyone danced on the dance floor except for Haley and a few of John's older relatives. John was nowhere to be found and she knew that she should've been worrying about him, but for some reason, she couldn't peel her eyes away from Nathan as she watched him dance with Alessia.

_You want me with you all the time  
Thinking about me day and night  
Baby I can trust you  
I know you want the need to shine  
Now your spending extra time  
Just know that I know what your up to _

She took a deep breath and watched as she saw Nathan's hands encompass Alessia's waist. She swayed her hips along with his so they were in sync. Haley felt jealousy begin to surface and war with her emotions. She watched as she saw Alessia grab onto his hand that rested on the front of her waist.

_All you wanna do is live my life from the get-go  
If you love it then you never wanna let go  
And all I wanna do is get mine from the get-go  
If you with me then I gotta let you know _

Haley sat there tapping her fingers on the table to the familiar hip-hop tune. Her eyes glued to Nathan dancing with his girlfriend. _**Girlfriend.**_ Alessia was his girlfriend as far as Haley knew, so why would watching Nathan dance with another girl anger her? She should be happy for him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't be rid of the jealousy in her.

_Ay yo, I know that you're feelin to stay close  
First call me up,  
Then maybe we can just lay low  
Then we gotta dip out of here,  
And if they see you leave with me  
They know,  
That your not on your way home  
I'm'a give you love then maybe we can just lay low  
Shorty, shorty tell me how you feel  
Doing the things you did with me tonight_

**23Always&Forever23**

"UP DOWN SIDE DIAGONAL! No! Tutorgirl, side THEN diagonal!"

Haley blew out a sigh of frustration. It was their last practice before the final game, which was next week and Brooke had gone mad with practices. They practiced at the same time that the boy's varsity basketball team practiced. She had heard Brooke the first time, but was somewhat distracted as she watched John and Nathan do suicides. Over the past 5 months, Haley and Nathan had grown closer to each other and now, they were closer than they were before. Haley would never forget the day that Nathan joined the basketball team. She smiled as the memory came back to her.

_**Flashback**_

_The whistle of the coach went off and the members of the men's varsity basketball ran and dribbled their balls over to where the coach, trainer and assistant coach stood. The cheerleaders were in the gymnasium next door practicing their cheers and to prevent distractions from the boy's team. _

"_Alright men. Welcome back. Now as you all know, before we all left for the holidays, our starting shooting guard Bill Anderson broke his foot in out game against UNC. I've searched hard and couldn't find a replacement. That is, until, an old colleague of mine called me up and recommended a young man who he watched play. He said this young man has tremendous potential."_

_At that moment, the door to the gym opened and into the gym ran a frantic Nathan Scott. The cheerleading squad watched on as the new hottie entered the gym. Haley had to do a double take to make sure it was indeed Nathan and it was. She smiled at the sight of him and soon her eyes landed on John, who was enraged._

"_And here he is."_

_Nathan ran across the basketball court._

"_I'm so sorry. The class ran late and the professor let us out late and the building's all the way across campus."_

"_Just don't let it happen again. As for the rest of you, welcome to the team, our newest Cardinal, Nathan Scott."_

_**End Flashback**_

"TUTORGIRL!"

Haley snapped out of her trip down memory lane and focused on the routine.

232323

The cheers from the crowd were loud. This was the final game and Stanford had made it into the finals versus Duke Bluedevils. Nathan felt himself getting nervous. In a matter of 5 months, he had the love of his life back in his life, even though she was still dating John Averna, made starting line-up and he was now playing for his first championship title. He stepped onto the court with the rest of the team and stole a glance from Haley. She smiled at him and waved her red and white pom-poms and winked in his direction. He nodded to her and headed to his spot for tip-off. The referee made John and the captain of Duke shake hands and then released the ball. Duke won the tip-off and the game began.

Nathan shuffled his feet as he covered his man who had the ball. His hands were in the air and he moved his feet. His player went up for the shot, which Nathan denied and stole. He dribbled down court and passed it to John who put up a 3-pointer. Stanford was doing well, by the end of the first half, the Cardinals were up by 10 points.

"Gentlemen, you're doing well however, it seems that two of you want to be the heroes. SCOTT! AVERNA! If you two don't start playing as you were in the first quarter, I'm benching both of you. So put your damn swords away and run the play. Now, pay attention…"

The coach outlined the play that they would start off the second half with and Nathan and John eyed each other. Nathan would play according to his coach's demands because he promised two people that he wouldn't screw up. He promised Whitey Durham that he wouldn't have him regret Nathan as his choice and he promised Haley that he wouldn't fight with John. No matter how much John provoked him, Nathan wouldn't give into John's interrogations.

The 3rd quarter started off smoothly. John and Nathan were working as a team and now Stanford stood at a score of 78-56. However, when the fourth quarter came around John's ego had begun to grow and refused to pass to anyone, but wanted to reap all of the glory for himself. Now, Stanford led by only 5 points and Nathan was trying his hardest to do well, but it was hard without the ball in his hand. The coach had become frustrated. There was 12 seconds left in the game and Duke led by 2 points. It was Cardinal ball on the inbound and the coach was not impressed with his team.

"What the hell is going on out there?! You call this basketball?! It's a **team** sport and **some** of us have seemed to forgot to play as a team." The coach stared down John and continued. "Averna, BENCH!"

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Damn right I'm serious and another word out of you and that C on your shirt will be stripped of you."

John shut his mouth and went and sat on the bench. "Turner, you're in. Now, Scott…"

The coach outlined the inbound play in which they were to run. They put their hands in.

"1 2 3! _**WIN IT!"**_

The referee handed Nathan the ball and he hit it with his hand. The players set up, two in front of him, one behind the other and the other two at half-court. The two players in front of him shot outwards and he passed to the first open man and ran down the court. The one who received the ball passed it to the player opposite to him. They formed their semi-circle around the net and assed it around, making the Bluedevils tired. There was 3 seconds left on the clock when Nathan had received the pass. He stepped outside of the 3-point line and lifted the ball and released it. The next few seconds seemed to go into slow motion as everyone in the stadium watched the ball travel to the net. In a quick swoosh, the ball went straight into the net, making the Cardinals win it 84-83.

Haley dropped her pom-poms and ran to her best friend and wrapped her arms around him in a congratulatory hug. John, who watched from the sideline in jealousy, had his own thoughts and ideas that he would handle.

**23Always&Forever23**

_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
And let the world spin madly on_

"Nathan!"

Nathan turned his head and saw Haley running towards him from a nearby building. He stopped an waited for her as she approached him.

"Hey Hales. What's up?"

"Nothing just checking and making sure we were still on for this summer."

"Hales, it's an extra credit program that's in Tree Hill. You have to register for that. I don't think I can back out on it."

Haley giggled and they walked.

_Everything that I said I'd do  
Like make the world brand new  
And take the time for you  
I just got lost and slept right through the dawn  
And the world spins madly on_

Nathan walked Haley to a building not too far from the library. She had her last final exam that day and it was for calculus. Nathan had just finished his last exam no less that 20 minutes ago and he felt great. It was challenging, but he did it and he felt he did alright.

_I let the day go by  
I always say goodbye  
I watch the stars from my windowsill  
The whole world is moving and I'm standing still_

"Okay. This is where I leave you."

"Yup."

Haley took a deep breath and then let it out. She was nervous and Nathan smiled at her.

"What?"

"You'll be fine. You'll do great. You're the smartest person I know!"

"Thanks Nathan."

"No problem. Now, go and be great, And good luck."

Haley stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled and headed back to his dorm room when she was out of sight.

_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
The night is here and the day is gone  
And the world spins madly on_

Nathan walked into his dorm room and dropped all of his stuff. For once, he had no work to do and it was refreshing. He decided to shower. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the taps, waiting for the cold water to turn warm. He took off his shirt and stared at his reflection. His eyes went straight to his stomach where a fresh bruise, the size of a light bulb, made its appearance on his stomach.

_I thought of you and where you'd gone  
And the world spins madly on._

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEEEASE REVIEW!! This chapter goes out to my regular readers, there are MANY of you and I thank you all SO much. A Special thanks goes out to Shades, Jif and Steph for helping me out and giving me feedback with my uncertainties and to Molly who always manages to give me tones of inspiration. So thanks! PEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. Signal Fire: 1 year 2 months ago

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: Song used in chapter:  
Signal Fire – Snow Patrol**

**23Always&Forever23**

"_So Nate, graduation is in a couple of months. How are feeling about that?"_

_Nathan looked up from his place behind the counter at the café, staring at Lucas. He continued to wipe the counter as it was now closed and it was just the two of them. He ignored Lucas' question. Lucas noticed the look of anger on his face. Lucas was taken aback by the glare that Nathan sent in his direction. Lucas looked down at Nathan wiping the counter. He had been wiping the same spot for so long that the paint had started to wear away. Lucas became concerned. He reached over and grabbed Nathan's arm and tried to stop him from wiping the counter, but Nathan only continued to wipe. Lucas stood up to go against Nathan, but he couldn't stop him. He was so strong, so angry and it scared Lucas a little bit not being able to know what went around in Nathan's head._

"_Nate! Nathan! NATHAN STOP!"_

_Nathan snapped. He tore the cloth away from the surface of the counter and with all of the anger that he had within him; he launched it across the café. It landed with an abnormally loud thump against the window. Lucas was surprised that he hadn't broken it. Lucas turned and looked at Nathan with confusion in his eyes. Nathan was breathing heavily and wiped the tear that fell from his eye off of his cheek. He grabbed the broom and placed it against a crook in the counter._

"_Dude, are you okay?"_

"_I'm losing her Luke."_

_Luke took a deep breath and sighed. He closed his eyes when he heard the hurt in Nathan's tone. He then shook his head questioning Nathan's outburst._

"_What do you mean Nate?"_

_Nathan grabbed a hold of the counter and hung his head. He took a deep breath and let it out. He closed his eyes and saw Haley laughing back at him. She haunted him when he was awake and when he slept. He was always thinking about her and he wouldn't have it any other way, but lately these haunts he received were not those of his preference. For about two weeks now, Nathan found he and Haley slowly drifting apart. He made every effort to spend as much time with her as possible, but she was always "busy." He would question her about why she was so "busy," but she never told him. She'd change the topic and Nathan figured that she was hiding something from him, but he just didn't know what. He feared the worst. __**Don't be an idiot. She wouldn't do that to you. Would she? Let's look at the facts. She avoids you, she's always busy, she's constantly on her phone, when you're alone together and that stupid phone rings, she usually leaves immediately afterwards. **__Nathan shook his head. He wanted to get the thought of Haley cheating on him out of his head. _

"_I hardly see her anymore. I…I try to get her to go out or whatever, but she's always busy. It's almost like she's trying to avoid me Lucas. When I ask her what she's doing, she shrugs it off and changes the subject. I don't wanna lose her Luke."_

"_You won't Nathan. She loves you."_

"_I know that Luke, but lately, she has a weird way of showing it. This voice has been in my head for the past week, but I ignored it. And now it's grown louder."_

"_What voice?"_

"_That I'm losing her. That she doesn't love me anymore."_

"_That's crazy Nathan."_

"_Is it?"_

_Lucas was about to respond when he heard the bells of the café signaling that guests had arrived. And stumbling into the café were the respective girlfriends of Nathan and Lucas Scott, giggling about something. Nathan looked at Haley and noticed the smile on her face. He looked down, grabbed the broom and started sweeping behind the counter. _

_Peyton walked over to Lucas and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and caressed her face. She broke the kiss and sighed in satisfaction. Haley watched them, disgusted and when she went to look at Nathan, she noticed that he wasn't paying attention. She shrugged it off and took a seat at the counter beside Lucas. _

"_Okay Nathan, Haley. Peyton and I are gone. You two be good."_

_Nathan looked back at Luke, who gave Nathan a reassuring nod and mouthed a "talk to her" to Nathan. Nathan sighed and nodded, letting Lucas know that he would. Lucas and Peyton walked out of the café hand-in-hand and Haley turned her attention to Nathan who kept sweeping, not paying her any attention. She tipped her head, trying to get him to look at her, but it was hopeless. She sighed and decided it was best if she waited for him. Nathan stopped sweeping and went to place the broom in the back in its rightful spot. _

_Before he returned into the dining area where Haley was, he stopped and rubbed his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her and he didn't want to lose her. He figured he'd try to woo her back into his favour, in the case that there was another guy in her life. He prayed and hoped that there wasn't, but he couldn't know. He took a deep breath and decided that he wouldn't let the one amazing thing in his life get away from him. His heart pounded in his chest as he exited from the back and into the dining area, where Haley sat waiting. He leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen entrance._

_Haley looked up and smiled at him. He didn't smile back. She knew something was wrong with him, but she couldn't figure out what. __**Probably Dan, again.**__ She stood from her spot and walked over to him where he had his arms folded across his chest and still leaning on the doorframe. She got closer and closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. He enveloped her body in his arms and brought her closer to him. He leaned down so his chin rested on her shoulder as his arms engulfed hers. He shuts his eyes and there she was, smiling back at him. His heart ached for her. In the past 2 weeks, he'd seen her maybe a total of 3 times. Haley pulled away from Nathan's embrace, but before she could say anything, Nathan plowed his lips into hers, practically running his lips over hers, hungrily. He hadn't kissed her in 4 days, which was the last time he saw her and he missed her so much. He grabbed her face in both of his hands, his lips making her feel weak in the knees. He brought her forwards, trying to get her closer to him. Haley grabbed onto Nathan's back, trying to support herself. Nathan pulled away from her, breathless and still cradling her face in his hands. She whispered._

"_Wow."_

_In no time, Nathan plunged his lips onto hers again. Wanting her to know that he loved her and that he wouldn't let her go. _

"_Nathan," Haley mumbled against his lips. But, he didn't pull away. He placed his tongue along her top lip, wanting to enter. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to slip his arms around her waist. She parted her lips and let him enter. Haley pushed her body further to his and he loved it. She grabbed his face and reluctantly pried their lips apart. They both needed oxygen._

"_Hello to you too."_

_Nathan smirked at her quirky remark._

"_What was that for?"_

_Nathan's smirk fell from his face. He looked into Haley's eyes and she saw the darkness in their hue. She knew what the darkness meant. He was lost, confused and hurt. She didn't know what about, but Haley was destined to find out._

"_What's wrong Nathan?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_I'm not buying it. Talk to me."_

_Nathan pulled away from her and sighed. He turned his back to her and rubbed his eyes with his forefingers and turned around to face her._

"_You used to like it when I kissed you."_

"_And I still do."_

"_Do you?"_

_Nathan looked at Haley with hurt in his eyes. She was so confused as to why he was acting the way he was. Haley walked to Nathan and stood directly in front of him, her face full of concern and confusion._

"_Why would you even ask me that?"_

_Nathan looked from the floor to Haley. He swallowed the lump in his throat, fearing the worst to happen. He took a deep breath._

"_Because you're not here anymore."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You used to be here when I was just starting to close up, like I am for you. You used to not be able to go through an entire day without kissing me like you just did. And the last time we spent time together, at all was Monday."_

"_And?"_

"_It's Friday."_

"_I've been busy."_

"_Doing what? Or can you not tell me like every other time I've asked you?"_

_Haley looked at Nathan in disbelief. She moved away from him a little bit and Nathan noticed it. She moved the hair that fell in front of her face. And bit her bottom lip. _

"_Is that was this is about? How many times do I have to tell you that it's nothing?"_

"_It may be nothing to you Haley, but it's something to me okay? I'm tired of having a relationship with your answering machine. This isn't like you, I-…"_

_Haley sighed, as did Nathan. _

"_I-I just don't know what to do anymore. You've been so far away these past two weeks and I miss you, but I'm not sure where you lie."_

"_You don't know where I lie? You don't know where I lie!? Here's a thought Nathan! I'm in love with you! Do you get that?! Or are you too blind to see it?"_

"_I'm not blind Haley, all I know is that right now, these past two weeks, you have a weird way of showing that you love me."_

"_You're unbelievable!"_

"_Yeah? You don't like it? There's the door!"_

_Nathan pointed to the door and stared hard at Haley, waiting for her to make a move. Haley had tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked at Nathan, trying to hide the water threatening to fall. __**He looks so angry and sad, full of desperation. He looks like a little lost puppy, trying to find his way home. This is not the Nathan I know. The man I know and love is full of smiles, not anger. I've never seen him this upset before. **_**You blame him? **_Haley shook her head and turned around. She walked out of the café without looking back at him. That did it for Nathan. Tears fell freely down his face and he walked over to the door of the café and looked out of it. He could make out her silhouette walking in the darkness. He raised his right hand and turned out the lights. He turned around and walked to the back and continued to lock up, Haley still on his mind._

**23Always&Forever23**

_Haley lay down on her bed, crying. She held Mr. Waffles, a teddy bar from her childhood, close to her chest. She lay on her right side, staring at the photo in the frame of her and Nathan on her night table. She was staring at the camera, smiling a real smile, but Nathan was looking at her and had his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips extremely close to her face. She reached out for the frame and when she had it, she turned her body so that she lay on her back. She stared at the picture, carefully grazing her fingers over the glass encasing the photo. _

**I just don't know what to do anymore. You've been so far away these past two weeks and I miss you, but I'm not sure where you lie.**

_His words still rang in her ear. __**How could I ever let you doubt how I feel about you? You never made me doubt your feelings for me. How can you say that it's not like me? I'm not perfect.**__ Haley wiped the tear that fell from her eyes. She placed the frame beside her on her bed and she got up, Mr. Waffles falling onto her floor. She walked over to her desk and grabbed some paper and a pen. She made her way over to her bed again and sat on it, taking the picture of her and Nathan and looking at it, waiting for the right words to come to her mind. When they did, she scribbled them down._

232323

_Nathan sat on his couch in his apartment, playing Play Station in his boxers and wife beater. His hair was messy and wet from the shower that he had just gotten out of. His eyes were still a bit red, but he supposed that he was fine, even though the thought of losing Haley pained his heart. He was playing NBA Live, when a knock on his door tore him from the game. He paused it and went to answer the door. When he opened it, Lucas stood on the other side._

"_Hey little brother."_

_Nathan moved aside to let Lucas in. He noticed the time, it was almost 2:00 AM. Nathan sighed and moved back to his spot on the couch, still pissed off and sad. Lucas stirred up a conversation._

"_Did you talk to her?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_So, are you two okay?"_

"_Not really."_

_Lucas noted that Nathan never tore his eyes from the TV screen and gave him short answers. He spoke with emptiness in his voice, as if there was nothing in his life. Lucas feared the worst._

"_Did you two…?"_

"_No. At least, I don't think so. Neither of us really said it. She just walked out…"_

_Lucas sighed and tried to console Nathan, who, Lucas could see, was a mess. Nathan paused the game again and tossed the controller onto the coffee table in front of him, bent forwards and rested his head in his hands. He covered his eyes and released the breath he was holding. Lucas felt helpless. He just sat with his brother the entire night in silence. When Nathan had fallen asleep, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. A groggy voice answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_Sorry, did I wake you?"_

"_Luke, it's 3:00 AM. What else would I be doing at this time?"_

"_Sorry Peyton. I need your help."_

"_With what?"_

"_Nathan and Haley had a fight and he's pretty beaten up about it. I'm gonna go speak to Haley tomorrow morning, but I don't want Nathan to be alone. So I was-"_

"_Wondering if I'd go there tomorrow and keep him company?"_

"_Would you mind?"_

"_If I say yes, can I go back to sleep?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Okay then."_

"_Okay, I'll call you tomorrow. Good night, I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Lucas hung up the phone and plopped down onto the other couch and fell asleep, waiting for morning to come around._

**23Always&Forever23**

"_HALEY?!"_

_Lucas entered Haley's house and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. It was noon, and Lucas knew that Haley wouldn't be at the café because she was off until Monday night. He assumed that she would be home on a Saturday morning, but she was nowhere in sight. He noticed that he bed was unmade and on her pillow was the photo of her and Nathan. He picked it up and gazed at it. He smirked a little bit and put it back where he found it. __**I guess she's out.**__ Lucas turned around and was about to walk out of the room, when a slip of paper caught his eye, which resided on her desk. __**Don't do it! **__His instincts were telling him to walk away, but he went against them and went straight to the desk. He picked up the slip of paper and saw the messy writing on it…_

Haley,

Wow is all I have to say. You're pretty great. Can't wait to meet again. Does Saturday afternoon sound okay? Come by, you should know where I live by now.

Mike

_Lucas threw the piece of paper back onto her desk. He felt like vomiting. __**How could she do that to Nathan? **__He then looked at the other slips of paper that lay on her desk. Each of those were a million times as long as the tiny sheet that he found and they were all addressed to her from Nathan. __**Was she deciding whom to choose?**__ Lucas picked up one of Nathan's letters. _

Hales,

A little bird (Lucas) told me that you got accepted to Stanford. Were you ever gonna tell me? Never mind. I'm so proud of you baby. You deserve it, always working hard and helping others out when they need it. Hopefully I'll get mine soon and we can go together to be together. And if I don't, you should still go because it's been your dream long before I came along. Even though, I still dunno what you ever saw in me. I love you so much. People always ask me what it is about you that has me so lost in you. It can be seen easily. It's written on my face Hales, I live for you. If the only time I'd see you was when I slept, I'd sleep forever. You're my always and my forever. I love you so much beautiful. Congratulations and we'll celebrate later.

Love, Always & Forever  
Nathan

_Lucas put the letter down and sighed. He shook his head and exited Haley's bedroom, regretting that he'd ever gave into curiosity._

232323

_Nathan woke up and saw Peyton out of the corner of his eye. He became confused and scratched his head. His eyes were almost shut, trying to shield them from the light of the sun flooding his apartment. He rose off of the couch and walked to the kitchen. Peyton turned around and saw him walking to the fridge._

"_Morning."_

"_Peyton?"_

"_Yeah, Lucas had to go somewhere, but he didn't want you to be alone so he made me come babysit you."_

_Nathan filled a mug with coffee and fixed it with milk and sugar. He placed the milk back into the fridge and turned and sipped his coffee, leaning against his counter near the sink. _

"_So what happened Nathan?"_

"_We fought. But, I think this is one of the worst we've had."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I asked her if she still loved me because I feel like she hasn't been there. She's always busy and I feel like she doesn't want me anymore. So I questioned her…"_

"_And she blew up?"_

"_Something like that."_

_At that moment, Lucas stumbled into the apartment. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Peyton and placed a lingering kiss on her head and then he pecked her lips. He bid Nathan a good morning and was putting on a façade. Nathan could sense the difference in Lucas from last night to this morning. If Lucas was going to act, then so could he._

"_Where'd you go Luke?"_

"_Just somewhere."_

"_You went to see Haley didn't you?"_

_Lucas sighed._

"_Yeah."_

"_How is she?"_

"_She wasn't there Nathan."_

"_She wasn't there?"_

"_No."_

"_Where did she go?"_

"_I dunno."_

_There it was. Nathan could see that Lucas knew because when Lucas replied that he didn't know, he wouldn't look Nathan in the eye._

"_You're lying Luke. Where is she?"_

_Lucas looked at Nathan and took a deep breath. Peyton looked at him, interested and wanting to know how Lucas would reply. Lucas closed his eyes and hung his head. He looked back at Nathan._

"_She's at some guy's place, named Mike."_

"_WHAT?! Where does this guy live?!"_

"_I dunno Nate."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I saw a note from him on her desk."_

_Nathan ran to his room and closed the door. He emerged a few seconds later with pants and a sweater on, holding his keys, heading towards the door. Lucas saw him and was quick to stop him. _

"_Nathan, where are you going? You don't even know where he lives."_

"_I do…"_

_The two boys looked at Peyton who had voiced herself._

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I introduced them to each other."_

"_You did what?"_

"_Gimme the address!"_

"_Okay, but Nathan may I – "_

"_Just give me the damn address Peyton!"_

_Peyton grabbed a napkin off of the counter and scribbled down the address. She handed to Nathan and he yanked it out of her hand._

"_But Nathan."_

_She wasn't quick enough, he had bolted out the door. Lucas looked overwhelmed and then turned to look at Peyton, waiting for an explanation. She looked at him and sighed._

"_Mike owns a recording studio. I introduced Haley to him to help her out with her music. And if Nathan hadn't left in such a hurry, he might've known that. Now he's gonna make an ass of himself."_

232323

_Haley walked up the steps of the large house and knocked on the door. She had nothing with her, just a few folded sheets of paper in her pocket and two coffees in her hands. She waited for the door to be answered. A man of about 25 answered the door with a smile on his face._

"_Haley. So glad you came."_

"_Well, I have been here for a while, recording and I just wanted to talk to you about the song."_

"_Sure. Come on in and we'll get started."_

_Haley smiled and handed him one of the cups of coffee. He smiled, thanking her and she walked into the house, completely unaware that Nathan had been watching their interaction the entire time, with a look of worry on his face. He let a single tear roll down his face and left._

232323

"_So tell me Haley. What's wrong with the song?"_

_Mike took a seat in the chair the recording studio, motioning Haley to sit opposite of him. _

"_Well, I didn't write it."_

"_Obviously. But, not to worry, it's only a demo."_

"_Yeah, but I always pictured my demo to be a song written by me."_

"_Well, as great as that is Haley, I dunno what we can do."_

_Haley reached into her pocket and took out the sheets of paper. She unfolded them and looked down at the lyrics and handed them over to Mike, who put his cup of coffee down to examine them._

"_I wrote it last night…well, this morning. I was wondering if you'd be willing to do this instead."_

_Mike looked over the lyrics and they captivated him. He smiled and looked over the music. He could hear it playing in his head and he loved it. He looked at the lyrics again and noticed the heading._

**Halo by Haley James  
For the love of my life, Nathan Scott**

_Mike smiled and looked at Haley._

"_Well then, let's get started."_

**23Always&Forever23**

_Nathan went to Haley's house and Lydia James, who told Nathan that Haley wasn't home yet, but was welcome to stay and wait for her, answered the door. Nathan thanked Lydia and walked into the house. He ascended the stairs and entered her room. Her bed was undone and he noticed the picture of the two of them on her bed in the sheets. He took a seat and grabbed the frame. He looked at it and sighed. __**Why?**__ It was the only question that Nathan had on his mind. After what he'd seen today, he was almost certain that he and Haley were done. "Almost certain" because he hadn't heard her side of the story. He sat on her bed and soon heard footsteps coming down the hall. He braced himself for the worst. The door to Haley's room opened and he shot his head upwards, his eyes meeting hers. He stood from his spot on the bed, still holding the frame in his shaking hands._

_**The perfect words never crossed my mind,  
Cuz there was nothing in there but you.  
I felt every ounce of me screaming out,  
But the sound was trapped deep in me**__  
__**All I wanted just sped right past me,  
While I was rooted fast to the earth,  
I could be stuck here for a thousand years,  
Without your arms to drag me out**_

"_Hi. I was just um…"_

_Nathan lifted the picture of them and placed it on her night table where he knew she usually kept it. He wiped the sweat from his shaking hands and turned to her, but she was already closely in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, hugging him. He was surprised. __**Maybe she's feeling guilty. **_

"_What's up with you?"_

"_I've just missed you all day and last night."_

_She looked up at him, love filling her eyes and he tried his best to smile, but he couldn't. He needed to know what was going on._

"_I've missed you too."_

_Haley relaxed in his arms and kissed his chest. The hairs on Nathan's neck stood up and he regained his composure, releasing Haley. _

"_So what did you do today?"_

"_Nothing special. You?"_

_Nathan sighed and walked away from her and sat on her bed and she kept standing. It was now or never. He didn't want to do it, but he had to know. He took a deep breath and took off from there._

"_I watched my girlfriend go into the house of another guy and I dunno what to make of it."_

_**There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, cuz I need you to guide me to safety**_

_Haley stood right in front of Nathan, a look of shock and fear on her face._

"_It wasn't what you think Nathan."_

"_It isn't? Are you sure? 'Cause to me, it explains your behaviour for the past 2 weeks; you always saying that you're busy, completely ignoring me for four days straight. You were with him the entire time."_

"_You have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_HALEY-BUB?"_

_Haley walked across her room and responded to her mother's voice, which told her that she and Haley's grandfather were going out to eat. Haley returned to her bedroom and closed her door, tears now falling down her face._

"_I have no idea what I'm talking about?"_

"_Yeah. 'Cause if you did, then you'd know that Mike is happily married and owns a recording studio."_

"_Wow, Mike's shopping in the junior section and cheating on his wife, something the two of you have in common."_

"_You're an asshole!"_

_Nathan looked at Haley who was struggling in getting something out of her pocket. Nathan was confused as to what Haley was doing. She pulled out a wad of sheets from her pocket and threw a piece of paper in Nathan's hands, pushing it to his chest._

"_You should burn that."_

_She turned and walked out of her room._

_**No, I don't wanna wait forever  
No, I don't wanna wait forever**_

_Nathan unfolded the paper that Haley threw into his chest and gazed over the sheet._

**Halo by Haley James  
For the love of my life, Nathan Scott**

_Nathan read the lyrics. _

**One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But, standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you  
Oh, oh, oh I  
I just wanna love you**

_Nathan heard the door slam and raced down the stairs and out the door, running to Haley, who was walking down the driveway._

_**In the confusion and the aftermath,  
You are my signal fire.  
The only resolution and the only joy,  
Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes**_

"_Haley!"_

_She didn't stop walking or turn around or answer him. It had started to rain, hard and the two of them were getting wetter by the second._

"_HALEY!"_

_Nathan ran and caught up with her. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and turned her around so she faced him._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_

_Nathan breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. He had taken off into a full sprint when he heard her leave her house. He just stared back at her._

"_What Nathan? I'm not the cheating whore you claimed me to be?"_

"_I never said you were a whore."_

"_No, but you said I was a cheater. How could you think that of me? We've been together for over two years Nathan, how can you not trust me? I got your frigging jersey number tattooed above my ass for the love of God. It hurts me that you thought I would be unfaithful to you."_

_Nathan stared at Haley, she continued._

"_Mike owns his own recording studio and works for Virgin Records. Peyton introduced us when she overheard me singing. He's been helping me put a demo together to give to his boss."_

"_Why didn't you tell me that before? Why keep it a secret? Haley you had me so worried that I was losing you, that you didn't wanna be with me anymore."_

_**There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, cuz I need you to guide me to safety**_

"_How could you think that? How could you not trust me?"_

"_I trust you more than anyone I know. I've let you in further than most people. You've got to see the real me Haley. But why keep this from me?"_

"_I wanted it to be a surprise for you. You got me to sing and I was going to make something of it and show you when it was finished. It was a surprise for you because you helped me get there. Without you, I wouldn't have done it. So, I didn't want you knowing right away."_

_Nathan sighed and walked towards Haley, bringing his right hand to her face. _

"_I'm sorry Hales. I'm sorry that I doubted you. I should've known that you wouldn't…"_

_Haley leaned her cheek into Nathan's hand and closed her eyes, missing him touching her. Tears began to fall down her face, which couldn't be seen due to the massive amount of rainfall pouring onto their bodies rapidly._

"_I love you. And I'm so sorry if I did anything to make you doubt it. I should have told you."_

"_Yeah, but then it would've ruined the surprise."_

"_Better the surprise than us. I love you so much, Nathan Scott."_

"_I love you too, Haley James."_

_**There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, cuz I need you to guide me to safety**_

_Nathan leaned his head down and immediately connected his and Haley's lips. Haley grabbed onto Nathan by the waist, the void in her heart quickly filling and the ache in her heart quickly residing. Nathan ran his tongue across her lips, sucking her into him and holding onto her face, pulling her closer with every motion his mouth made over hers. He caressed her face and his fingers gently grazed her ears, pulling the wet hair away from her face. She tightened her eyes shut. Kissing him was heaven to her and she could do it forever._

232323

_Nathan quickly walked into Lucas' bedroom the next morning and closed the door quickly, waking Lucas up. Lucas shot his head up and saw Nathan standing there with his arms crossed and a goofy smile on his face._

"_I take you and Haley are okay?"_

"_Yeah, but that's not why I'm here."_

"_Then why are you here?"_

_Lucas placed a pillow over his head to shield his eyes from the light._

"_I'm gonna ask her to marry me."_

_**No, I don't wanna wait forever  
No, I don't wanna wait forever  
No, I don't wanna wait forever**_

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! This chapter goes out to Molly, who helped me out a great deal with this chapter. As well, a HUGE thanks goes out to Jif, Shades and Steph who've been by my side the whole time giving me feedback. Thanks you guys. And another dedication to RedRoom323, who's reviews always put a smile on my face and to othnaley23 who leaves the LONGEST reviews EVERYTIME! So thanks! Now REVIEW…go on…**


	15. Stop and Stare

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter:  
I Don't Wanna Be – Gavin DeGraw  
Stop & Stare - OneRepublic**

**23Always&Forever23**

Nathan walked into his dorm room and dropped all of his stuff. For once, he had no work to do and it was refreshing. He decided to shower. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the taps, waiting for the cold water to turn warm. He took off his shirt and stared at his reflection. His eyes went straight to his stomach where a fresh bruise, the size of a light bulb, made its appearance on his stomach. He grazed his hands over the blue and purple spot on his abdomen. He screwed up his face as it stung beneath his fingers. He sighed and removed the rest of his clothing leaving him wearing only his necklace and he took it off. He gazed at what hung from the silver chain and a sad smile came to his face. He took a deep breath and placed the necklace down. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water fall onto his aching and tired body.

232323

Not too long after he completed his shower, Nathan decided to pack up for his return home for the summer. He was packing his clothes into his bags when he heard a frantic knock on his door. He stopped and looked for a shirt to put on, to hide his bruise. The closest thing to him was his white tank top. He slipped it on and went to answer the door. He wore a look of confusion stumbled onto his face when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Brooke?"

"Hey hotshot how was your last final? Can I come in? Thanks."

Brooke walked right past Nathan and into his dorm room. He shut the door behind him and turned to face Brooke, confused.

"Wh-"

"I'm here to speak to you about my roommate."

"Haley? What about her? Is she okay?"

"Didn't you like **just** see her?"

Nathan shook his head at his lack of attention to detail. Of course, he had just walked her to her final exam of the year. He silently smacked himself in the head.

"Yeah…sorry."

Nathan walked over to where Brooke sat, on his bed and he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What's up Brooke?"

"I am here for Lucas. Now, he's worried about you and I know that we don't each other very well, but from what I've seen, I'm concerned as well."

"About what?"

"This thing you have for Haley. Nathan, it's been a year."

"Almost a year since we broke up. 10 months since we…"

Brooke looked surprise. _Who knew my Tutorgirl even had moments of weakness? _Nathan caught Brooke's look and an awkward silence took over the atmosphere of the room.

"Okay look, Nathan, I know that you're still not over Haley and that you wanna be with her and believe me, I've seen it…she's with the wrong guy. I'll be straight with you. I don't like the guy she's seeing. Something doesn't settle with me about him."

"At least I'm not alone in that."

"You're not. Trust me, nothing would make me happier than to see you with her. From what Luke has told me about the two of you, I'm surprised that you two even broke up in the first place. You two were epic."

"No, we weren't. I was just too in love."

"Hey! You can never be too in love. There's no such thing. There's being in love and then being psychotic."

"Yeah and I'm pretty much border lining it."

Brooke looked at Nathan, phase one of her plan had already been completed and it was time to move onto phase two. She smirked and looked at Nathan who was looking out the window, as if he expected someone to come for him. Nathan sighed and leaned forwards, giving Brooke a clear view down his shirt. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when something caught her eye. Her jaw dropped. Nathan looked up and noticed the look of surprise on Brooke's face. He scrunched his eyebrows and questioned her antic.

"What?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That **thing** around your neck."

Nathan froze in fear and swallowed the lump in his throat. He held his chest as he felt his necklace through his shirt.

"What is it Nathan?"

Nathan sighed and shook his head.

"Can I see?"

Nathan took a deep breath and looked at Brooke. _She could be trusted._ Nathan reached into his shirt and revealed his necklace to Brooke. She sat there with sadness written all over her eyes and sympathy evident in her little smile that she flashed. On Nathan's chain hung two identical golden rings, except one was larger than the other. Nathan took the necklace off and handed it to Brooke. She looked at the rings and noticed the small inscription on the inside of the wedding bands. She almost cried. _**Always & Forever**_ were the words she saw and she remembered that to be their infamous catchphrase of love to each other, as she was informed of by Lucas.

"You two were going to get married?"

Nathan nodded in sadness and Brooke handed him the necklace back, which he put back in his rightful place.

"What happened?"

Nathan looked at Brooke with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I can't say. It's too hard."

Nathan stood and continued to throw clothes into his bags and Brooke looked at him, heartbroken. Here was this boy…man who was utterly and completely in love with his best friend and she was with an idiot. Brooke watched Nathan as he bit his lip to keep himself from breaking down and crying. Nathan was playing that dreadful day in his mind and tried to get rid of the horrid memory. Brooke rose from her spot and tapped Nathan on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Brooke with an apologetic look on her face. He nodded and thanked her. She patted his back and left his room. He sighed and all of a sudden lost his inspiration to pack. He removed his shirt and collapsed onto his bed and placed an arm over his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley exited the building and breathed the California air. She was relieved that she had just completed her final exam of the year and she for one was ready to go home and enjoy her summer. John had already left campus yesterday, so she was free to do what she wanted and what she wanted right now was to see Nathan. She sighed and headed in the direction of his dorm, smile on her face. She hadn't expected to be so good. Her exam was challenging, but nothing she couldn't handle, she was "Tutorgirl" after all. Haley walked across campus, towards her destination. She dropped by her dorm briefly to drop off her bags. When she entered her room, however, she was stunned to see Brooke lying down on her bed, crying.

"Brooke? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Brooke sat up, wiping the silent tears that feel off of her face. Haley walked over to Brooke and placed an arm across her shoulders, trying to give her some sort of comfort.

"Brooke?"

Brooke looked at Haley through glossy eyes. She smiled and sighed.

"I've been so confused for the longest time as to why a certain someone has held onto something so long. But, now…I know. I know how some people can get so hung up on someone and never want to let them go, not to forget them. Do you know what that is Tutorgirl?"

Haley smirked and nodded softly.

"It's love Brooke."

"No…no, it's first love."

Haley bit her bottom lip and looked at Brooke. She grabbed onto her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"You're in love with Lucas?"

Brooke looked at Haley. She was hoping that Haley would know that she was talking about Haley and Nathan. After Brooke had left earlier that day, she decided phase two had to be put into action. If she was going to have Haley realize the obvious before it was too late, she had to act fast. A look of disappointment took over Brooke's face. _For someone with straight A's in school, she's not too bright when it comes to the obvious facts. _Brooke sighed and sent Haley a weak smile and nodded. Haley flashed her a large smile and then stood.

"I hope it works out for you two Brooke."

"Thanks. Where are you going?"

"Well, Nathan told me to go find him when I finished my last exam, and that's what I'm gonna do," said Haley as she threw her jacket onto her bed, she wouldn't be needing it.

"Okay…"

Haley was soon out the door and Brooke shook her head when the door closed. She fell back onto her bed and felt her pants vibrate. She giggled and then answered her phone, smile spreading across her face.

"Hey you."

"_Hey Pretty Girl. So what's this uh…__**phase two?**__"_

"Okay, you remember how you were telling me that Haley used to sing, but couldn't get the record deal because the guy who helped her died before he could get the demo to his boss?"

"_Yeah…"_ Lucas was unsure of where Brooke was taking this. He was surprised when she was successful in completing phase 1: getting Haley to join the cheerleading squad. However, he wasn't sure about "phase two." Lucas had agreed to help Brooke because he saw how his brother and best friend still looked at each other and Lucas, for one, didn't like John at all. Nathan had told him of their many interactions of fists and blood. Lucas couldn't understand how Haley could still be with him. _I guess when you're the one in the relationship you don't see the bad stuff. You're not viewing it from the outside. _

"I wanna hear it."

"_What?! Brooke, I can't do that."_

"Why not?"

"_Because I promised Haley that no one would __**ever**__ find out about it, let alone let anyone listen to it. I'm sorry Brooke, I can't."_

"Broodyyyy…How am I to work my magic if I can't even listen to it?"

"_Brooke, there has to be an alternate solution Brooke. I can't."_

Brooke could see the frown and the torn look on Lucas' face even though she couldn't see him. He knew that she was out of line asking him this, but it just fit so well. She knew that if **anything** could be significant, it was that song. Brooke sighed.

"Look, Lucas…I know that you have no idea what I'm going to do with that song, but I do know that it will have a huge effect on the two of them, because it's worth so much to the both of them. You told me yourself that Haley wrote that song for Nathan and if she can be reminded of that time, then what's the worst that could happen? You, and many others I might add, may label me a meddling bitch, but I'm telling you, I'm only meddling for the good. To see two of our friends happy, okay? I've lived with Haley for the past 8 months now and I can tell you that when I see a smile on her face, it's not because of John it's because of Nathan. And truth be told, John's given Haley more tears than anything since the beginning. Just the song Lucas, that's all I'm asking."

Brooke could here the sigh on the other end of the line. She could almost see Lucas' face, contemplating whether or not he should give the demo to her. She waited impatiently on the other end, her legs practically begging to move. She rose and paced in the room, waiting for his response, and then it came.

"_Okay…"_

232323

Haley walked down the familiar hallways of Nathan's building. Guys flashed their sexy smiles her way, wishing her a safe summer and girls giving her glares for being so close to Nathan. She shook off their stares and stopped in front of Nathan's door. She brought her fist to the door and knocked. She waited, but he didn't answer the door. She reached into her pocket and took out the spare key that he gave her at the beginning of the year, in case he lost his or she needed him for any reason. She unlocked the door and slid herself into the dimly lit room. She saw him snuggled under his comforter and she silently laughed to herself. Nathan stirred by the soft laughter of a girl. He slowly opened his eyes and made out the silhouette of the girl to be Haley. He laughed, but suddenly stopped when his abdomen began to sting. _Shit._ He spoke to her. His voice was raspy.

"Hi…how was your exam?"

"Fine. You can't stay awake for more than 5 hours can you?"

"That's not true. I was just exhausted from all of the writing and late night reading, plus I was packing before I fell asleep."

Nathan pointed to the bags on the floor in the corner and Haley followed his finger to them. She smiled and nodded and then sat on the bed. He lifted his body up, silently wincing from the pain at his stomach. He made sure he covered the wound and his necklace from her, afraid that she'd freak out from seeing both.

"Hales, could you toss me a shirt?"

Nathan pointed to the foot of the bed where three shirts sat folded, ready to be packed. Haley grabbed the closest one to her and handed it to Nathan. He took it from her, but his hand accidentally grazed hers and he felt a surge of electricity run through his body, making his heart pound through his chest. Haley felt Nathan's hand on hers as he grabbed his shirt and her hand in the process. She was certain that she had turned red, for she felt flustered. It suddenly became warmer in the room. She cleared her throat and she stood from her spot. Nathan, carefully put on his shirt, to make sure that she wouldn't see anything and then rose from his bed. He walked over to Haley and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Hales, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Brooke. I got back from the exam to drop off some stuff and she was there. And she started talking about not forgetting certain people."

Nathan's face fell in fear. _Had Brooke told her? Oh, crap, I'm dead. _

"What do you mean?"

Haley turned around and smiled at Nathan.

"She said she fell in love with Lucas."

_Phew!_

"That's great."

"Yeah."

Haley nodded her head and then Nathan spoke.

"So, uh…we're going home tomorrow, shouldn't you be packing?"

"Unlike some people Nathan, I've already packed."

"Of course, where's my head at?"

Nathan laughed slightly and Haley decided that she would help him pack. Tomorrow the two of them left for Tree Hill, unaware of what the summer would bring.

**23Always&Forever23**

"What the hell is that?"

John spun around and saw his youngest sister staring at him with a look of disdain written on her face. He shut the small box and shoved it into his pocket, glaring at her with equal hatred.

"What's it to you?"

Alessia smirked and laughed. She waked further into his room, with her bravery and stood directly in front of him, knowing exactly what it was that he possessed.

"I'm going to give you some advice big brother. You and Haley, married? Will never happen. You know why? Because she's in love with someone else. Not to mention, Nathan would make sure it never happened."

"Nathan's an obstacle that's been passed. He won't do anything."

"So I have a question. How long do you think Nathan will be able to keep up the charade?"

John looked at Alessia confused.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know that I know what you've been doing. What I wasn't enough? Now you've gotta beat Nathan too? Face it Johnny, no matter what you do, it's never going to work."

Alessia smirked and turned and left John's room. She shut the door behind her and John grabbed the box out of his pocket and opened it. A two-karat ring sat on a white-gold band. John sat on his bed and examined the ring. It was the best that his family's money could buy and he planned on proposing to her that evening. _What if she says no? __**Are you kidding? She won't say no. **__But, what if she does? __**She WON'T…I'll make sure of it.**_

232323

"So, Kelly moved out two weeks ago to be closer to work. Or, so she said."

"Why did she move out?"

" She can say what she wants, but I know it's to get away from my mother. She never **did** get along with her. Anyways. That means you get to stay in her room."

Alessia opened the door to reveal Kelly's old room. It was the first one on the left when Haley and Alessia had reached the top of the staircase. Haley was staying with John and his family for the summer because she didn't want to be alone in a house while her mother worked all day and sometimes well into the hours of the early morning. As well, she didn't want to be another burden on her mother's shoulders. Things have been rough for her mother since her father passed away when she was in her sophomore year of high school. Kelly's room was empty except for a bed, dresser, night table and desk.

"Yeah I know it's pretty bare. Trust me, this room used to be wallpapered with Jensen Ackles. She's a Supernatural freak."

"Yeah? And what kind of freak are you?"

"Well…let's test your knowledge, see if you're as much of a freak as I am."

Haley looked at Alessia with confusion. Alessia smirked.

"**Where most people's shame gland is…I have a second awesome gland…true story.**"

Haley stared hard at Alessia. Alessia blew an exasperated breath.

"**It's gonna be Legen…wait for it and I hope you're not lactose intolerant because the end of that word is DARY…Legendary!**"

"How I Met Your Mother!"

"YES!"

"Awesome show."

"I know…okay well, I'll let you get settled in. If you need me…"

Alessia walked to the other door that presented itself in Kelly's room. She opened the door and Haley peered through it. There was a small, hidden hallway connecting the two rooms and it also led to their individual closets and a shared bathroom.

"…I'm only a few footsteps away."

Alessia walked through the door, leaving Haley to unpack. As Haley opened up her bag, a soft knock sounded at her door. Haley sighed and stood up and she went to answer the door. On the other side stood John with a large smile on his face.

"Hey you. You got in okay."

"Yeah…just a couple of minutes ago actually."

"Good. Sorry we couldn't share my room, my mom's kinda old-fashioned. I'm surprised she even let Kelly move out."

"Yeah well, from what Alessia's told me, seems like Kelly and your mother didn't get along too well."

"You take Alessia's word for it?"

Haley looked at John.

"Yes. She's been living here the past 5 months so duh…"

John smirked and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He felt the velvet box graze his hand and it pressed against his leg. He smirked. _She'll say yes._ He took a deep breath and let his voice be heard.

"So tell me. Whatcha doin later tonight?"

"I dunno why?"

Haley hadn't torn her eyes from her bag. She was putting clothes into the dresser, concentrating on her task at hand. John smirked and kept speaking.

"'Cause I'm gonna take you out. It's our first night home, together and I want to spend it together."

Haley smirked.

"Okay, what time should I be all dulled up?"

"Hmmm…say 8:30ish? We'll eat, take a walk, maybe reminisce?"

Haley giggled and gave John a quick kiss on his lips. She smirked.

"Sounds great."

232323

Katie sat in front of the piano and softly grazed her fingers over the keys. Alessia sat behind the drums, waiting for her cue. These two were always together and shared everything, from secrets to food. They were practically attached at the hip. They sat fiddling with their respective instruments, waiting for the other two members to arrive so that they could begin recording.

"So, do you two sing at all?"

Katie looked at Alessia and smirked. Alessia shook her head vigorously as if to tell Katie not to say anything about it. Katie looked back at Haley and nodded.

"Alessia's got a nice set of pipes, but she doesn't use them."

"I can't sing."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Alessia sighed and looked at Katie as if she were about to kill her.

"C'mon Alessia…"

"Nah…I'm not so good. A-as a matter of fact, I may even break your eardrums so…"

"C'mon…I'll even play the music. Let Haley hear you sing…"

Alessia rose from her spot behind the drums and walked over to the piano and sat next to Katie on her right. She sighed in defeat and watched as Katie's fingers played soft music.

_I don't wanna be  
Anything other than what I've been  
Trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me  
And I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking round rooms  
Wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't wanna be anything  
Other than me_

The door opened at that precise moment, as Amy walked into the studio with food in her hands. She flashed a bright smile, her mouth full of chocolaty goodness. She placed the Oreo cookies in her hand on the piano and held a jar of peanut butter in her other hand.

"Hey Jif."

Haley looked at Katie, confused.

"**Jif**?"

Alessia giggled and turned to Haley.

"See the jar in her hand?"

Haley looked at the jar of Peanut Butter in Amy's hand. _Jif Peanut Butter: Creamy._

"Ah…"

Amy opened the jar and grabbed a cookie and smothered in it the creamy peanut butter that lay open before her. Behind Amy, walked in a very sullen looking Kelly, who noted that Amy had, once again, brought food in the studio. Alessia, Katie and Haley all noticed Kelly entering, but Amy didn't.

"AHH...creamy goodness on a cookie."

Kelly looked disgusted.

"Eww...s-stop that...doesn't Ryan give you enough cream already? I thought your mouth would be full by now."

Katie and Alessia tried to hide their laughter, but it was useless between what Kelly said and the look on Haley's face. Amy spun around quickly and violently blushed. Haley didn't know whether to laugh or be disgusted. The rest of the afternoon, Haley spent it with the four girls and helped them to record a demo, which, in Haley's view, was a beautiful piece.

**23Always&Forever23**

Alessia and Haley were driving from the studio, listening to the soft music coming from Alessia's CD player. Haley leaned her elbow on the windowsill of the car door, watching the scenery pass her by. Alessia looked over to Haley and saw her deep in thought. She exited the highway as they made their way back into the familiar part of Tree Hill, that they both called home.

"Hey, Alessia, would you mind if you dropped me off at Nathan's?"

"Can I ask why?"

"I just wanna make sure that his father isn't giving him a hard time. I mean, he's playing now and I know that his father's probably riding him to the edge, I just wanna make sure he's okay."

Alessia turned onto Nathan's street and Haley smiled, gratefully. Alessia stopped and waited for Haley to exit the car. She did.

"Thanks Alessia."

"No problem. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks."

Alessia nodded and pulled out of the driveway. She waved to Haley and drove off. Haley walked up the steps of the large house and brought her fist to the large, cherry wood door. She waited for someone to let her into the house.

232323

Nathan sat in his room in his bed playing PS2 and was expecting Lucas any minute now. He kept himself busy and soon her heard a knock at his front door. He figured it was his brother and ran to answer it.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead_

Nathan answered the door and saw Haley behind it. He smiled at her and then he noticed her face change from happiness to shock and worry. Her jaw dropped and Nathan felt his nipples harden form the breeze that had just passed through his house. Then his smirk fell from his face when he realized his wardrobe. He wore his necklace, no shirt and a pair of red and beige pleated pajama bottoms. His face turned to that of someone who had just gotten caught in the action. He was lost in his thoughts when Haley's soft voice broke him from them.

"Shit…"

Nathan bolted up the staircase and headed to his room, leaving Haley at the door. She entered the house and closed the door behind her. She ran up the stairs as well, hot on Nathan's trail.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not 'there'  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see?_

Nathan ran into his room and closed the door behind him, but Haley put her hand in the way just in time and walked into Nathan's room. He was slipping on a shirt and he turned around to face Haley who had a tear in her eye now and was walking towards him. She reached out for his shirt, but he moved her hands.

"Nathan…what the hell was that?"

"Nothing Hales, just leave it."

"No, lemme see it."

Nathan sighed. Haley reached out for the hem of his shirt and lifted it. She saw the pear-sized bruise flashing across Nathan's abdomen and winced when she saw it. Nathan felt his breathing quickly increase as Haley looked at his bruise. She brought her fingers to his stomach and grazed her hand, gently across the wound. Nathan closed his eyes, savouring her touch, wishing it to never end. His mouth instantly became dry and his lips chapped up. Haley ran her hand across Nathan's bruise, her heart speeding up as her hands ran across his chiseled and rugged physique. She felt herself become hot and quickly removed her hand when she heard Nathan sighing.

"When did this happen?"

Nathan looked down at her, his eyes full of desire and love.

"A few days ago. Before my last exam."

A wave of realization came across Haley's face. She looked up at Nathan and he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Nathan did John…?"

"No…Hales it wasn't him."

"Who then?"

"It doesn't matter, Haley. I'm fine."

"Yeah, but I'm not. You're hurt and I wanna know who did this to you Nathan. Tell me…"

"It was Wellington and Blake okay, but don't wor-"

"I can't believe this. He made them go after you. Nathan, I'm so sorry."

"No, Hales. It's not-"

"Nathan, those idiots wouldn't be able to tell their ass from their heads without John. They wouldn't do that unless they were told to."

Haley lifted up Nathan's shirt again to get a view of the bruise. She winced and threw her arms around Nathan's neck hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He took in the scent of her hair and his heart skipped a beat. He sighed and his cheek touched her temple, as she slowly released him from her grasp. Nathan's cheek slid across her temple. She could hear his quick heartbeat and hers sped up at the sound of it. He dipped his head his eyes flew shut and his lips grazed her cheeks and soon his lips met with hers.

He grabbed onto her face as he heard her taking a deep breath, breathing him in. Nathan couldn't believe the events that were taking place. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and pulled him down to her. She grazed his lips fiercely, running her lips across his as often as she could. She pulled him backwards and the two of them tumbled onto his bed. He lay on top of her and pulled her jacket off of her. She moved up to help him out and he tossed it aside when it was removed. She grabbed onto his waist and pulled him down to her. Nathan's hand slid up the tight shirt that she wore and soon, he detached his lips from hers and he moved his lips down to her neck. She kept her eyes closed, loving the feeling that she was receiving. John never made her feel this way. **John! **Haley opened her eyes and began to move out of Nathan's grasp. He stopped kissing her and became confused.

_They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down_

"Sorry, Nathan. I've gotta go."

Haley grabbed her jacket off of the floor and began to walk to the door. Nathan sprung form his position on his bed and ran to Haley, stopping her by placing his hand on her wrist.

"Haley, what does this mean?"

Haley turned around and faced Nathan. She brought a hand to his face and caressed it. Nathan held onto Haley's hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'm gong to end things with John."

"Hale-"

"It was over between me and him long before this happened. I'll see you in a bit, I promise."

At that, she was gone.

232323

Haley arrived back at the house and ran up the stairs, fury in her eyes and footsteps. She passed the room she was staying in and past Alessia's room straight to John's bedroom. She knocked firmly on John's bedroom door and it flew open. John was taken aback by Haley's look of outrage.

"Hey babe."

"Don't you **hey babe** me! Tell me John, did you think I wouldn't find out about you sending Tom and Dave to beat up Nathan? Next time you're trying to be subtle, don't have those guys do your dirty work! HOW could you do this to me? Nathan's my BEST FRIEND and you're threatened by him! You know, if you cared about me at all, you wouldn't have done this. This is a new low, even for you. I'll be getting my things."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving. We're done!"

Haley turned to walk away, but John grabbed her wrist, hard and forced her back to him.

"No, we're not!"

John pulled Haley into his room and slammed the door behind them.

232323

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not 'there'  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

Nathan walked to River Court with a huge smile on his face. He was thinking about Haley and how she was doing, what she was right now, at this moment. If she was thinking about him. He smiled at the thought of the two of them back together, at her back in his arms, where she belonged. Nathan had to take a deep breath because all of what had happened today so far was unbelievable. She had kissed him. Nathan was practically jumping for joy as he bounced the orange ball between his hands. He got to the River Court and suddenly the smile on his face fell. There it was, Nathan's worst nightmare, a reality in front of him. His heart stopped as he saw John get down on one knee and reveal a ring to Haley, whose face was full of surprise. Nathan walked onto the court and Haley noticed him standing there. John looked behind him and when he saw Nathan, he grinned evilly. Nathan looked at Haley and shook his head. He began to walk away. John stood and placed a kiss on Haley's cheek. She shuddered beneath his lips and John bent down and whispered into Haley's ear.

"**Think** about it."

John left, leaving Haley there and she ran after Nathan as soon as John was out of sight.

_What you need__  
__What you need  
What you need_

"Nathan!"

He kept walking. She ran faster and caught up to him.

"Nathan!"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT HALEY HUH? A CONGRATUALTIONS?"

"I wanted to speak to you."

"About what? It's clear where you are!"

"You dunno what this is."

"Really? Looks like a proposal to me. I've done it before. So let me get this straight. You can say yes to him after 8 months, but you say **no** to me after two years?"

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see?_

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEEEEEASE REVIEW! This chapter's for Molly who's been bugging me about this since the beginning. To Jif who created the cream lol hahaha…to Kelly who also helped with the cream and to Steph to which the HIMYM scene goes to…lol! Thanks so much to b.freeman and tutorgirlamy23 for their AWESOME reviews! NOW…REVIEW…GO ON…I can wait!**


	16. Statue: 1 year ago

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter:  
Better Days – Goo Goo Dolls  
Statue – Low Millions**

**23Always&Forever23**

"_I take you and Haley are okay?"_

"_Yeah, but that's not why I'm here."_

"_Then why are you here?"_

_Lucas placed a pillow over his head to shield his eyes from the light._

"_I'm gonna ask her to marry me."_

_Lucas' jaw dropped. His eyes were now the size of golf balls and he couldn't comprehend the words that had just left Nathan's mouth. Nathan noted the look bewilderment on Lucas' face and his smile spread even further up his face, if it was at all possible. Lucas sat straight up from his bed and scratched his head. He scrunched his eyebrows and his jaw was still on the floor. Lucas raised his eyebrows and tried to pick up his jaw, but it was useless. He sighed and his eyes, finally, landed on Nathan._

"_M-m…heh…m-marriage? Nathan-"_

"_I know. It's crazy right?"_

"_It's __**beyond**__ crazy Nate. It's ludicrous. I thought you wanted her to stay with you, not leave you."_

_Nathan was taken aback by his brother's reaction. _

"_She won't leave me Luke."_

"_Nathan…"_

_Lucas arose from his bed and stood. He walked over to his brother and placed his hands on his shoulders._

"…_if you ask her, she'll get scared and run away, okay? I've known Haley my entire life and she always said that she wanted to wait until she was out of college and had a stable job. You ask her now, you'll scare her off and then it's bye-bye relationship. And judging by the week's turn of events, __**that**__ is something that you don't want."_

"_Lucas, you're so cynical. I'm proposing, that doesn't mean that she and I have to get married tomorrow. It just means that someday we will and don't you think that I know that Haley doesn't want to be married until she's stable? She told me that Lucas and I know that you don't agree with this, but I'm going to do it, with or without your support. I love her Lucas and she loves me. And that's all we'll need. Now, the way I see it, you've got two options, support me and help me out give Haley the proposal she deserves or you reject this idea and just watch me do this all by myself. It's your call…"_

_Lucas stared at Nathan who had his arms cross and determination written on his face. Lucas sighed in defeat, he had utter trust in his little brother and he wanted to show him, so he did something that he felt that he would regret._

"_Fine…tell me what to do."_

232323

_Nathan walked up to the door of the middle class style home on a familiar street. He stood outside of the door with shaky hands. He moved his trembling forefinger to the small doorbell and pushed it. Nathan could hear the bell tone sounding within the house and the soft movement of feet moving towards the door. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he waited for the door to open. His hand grazed the velvet box in his pocket and he instantly calmed down. He placed a smile on his face and was then greeted by the smile of Mrs. Lydia James. _

"_Nathan? Haley's work-"_

"_I know that Mrs. James, I uh-I actually wanted to speak with you, if you don't mind…?"_

_Lydia looked at Nathan as if she was trying to see through him and into his soul. She sighed and moved out of the doorway to let Nathan into the house. He took a deep breath and walked into the house that he had claimed as a second home. It was small, but comfortable for the two women who occupied the space. _

"_Shall we sit?"_

_Lydia motioned to the couches in the living room. Nathan took in a sharp breath and nodded. She led him into the living room and she sat on the black leather couch and motioned for him to take a seat. Nathan, hesitantly, took a seat across from Lydia. She waited for him to say something. Nathan leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked up at Lydia and sighed._

"_You can speak Nathan, I promise not o bite your head off."_

_Nathan smirked and nodded letting her know that he knew. _

"_Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because your answer to the request I have will affect me for the rest of my life."_

_Lydia reached out for Nathan and patted the top of his knee._

"_What is it Nathan?"_

"_I'd like to marry your daughter…"_

_Lydia looked at Nathan with no expression. She stared him down and he didn't tear his gaze from her. Nathan had to let Lydia know that he was serious and that he wanted this. He was certain that Haley was the woman that he was meant to spend his life with, the one he would be with forever. He waited for Lydia to say something, anything to let him know whether or not __**forever**__ could start for him and Haley._

"_Wow, I wasn't expecting that."_

"_I know. But, I love your daughter very much and I know that you will most likely say no, seeing as how she's everything to you and I know that if you say yes and she says yes, then it won't be easy seeing as how Mr. James passed away not too long ago, but I'm willing to help her and you any way that I can. Haley makes me happy and I just want to spend my life making her as happy as she's made me. I know I don't have a lot to offer her…I mean, who would wish someone like me for their daughter? I'm broke, emancipated and in my final year of high school. I have absolutely nothing, except my heart. I can only offer her my life, and I'm prepared to do that. She's the only thing I need in my life. She's the air that I breathe, she's the smile on my face. When I'm near her…heh…it's indescribable. I love her Mrs. James and that's enough for me. I just hope that's enough for you and Haley too."_

_Lydia had been listening with ears wide open. For a seventeen year old, Nathan was very mature. He had sat there and literally told Lydia reason why he loved her daughter and told her he wanted to take care of her little girl, her last little girl. Lydia began to tear. She looked at Nathan and sighed, wiping the silent tears that shed._

"_You're a very good man, Nathan. However, it doesn't matter what I say because in the end, it's Haley's decision. You're in love with her and I can see that, and not by the promises that you intend to withhold, but by the fact that you came here and asked my permission, making sure that it was okay. But, like I said, it's entirely up to her. She controls her life. I know that you'll cherish her everyday and I know that you'll stay by her side when she needs you the most, which is why, it's perfectly fine by me."_

_Nathan sighed in relief. A large smile sprouted onto his face and he hugged Lydia, catching her completely off guard. She smirked and wrapped an arm around his frame and soon Nathan released her from his grasp. He reached into his pocket and whipped out the blue velvet box and flashing Lydia the ring._

"_Wow, what would you have done if I said no?"_

_Nathan smiled._

"_I always wondered what the guys who had to return engagement rings to the stores…"_

**23Always&Forever23**

_**Graduation Day**_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, honoured guests, staff, and parents and guardians. It gives me great pleasure to stand in front of you this day to present to you, the graduates of Tree Hill High. As principal, I must admit that I was somewhat nervous of this group of students. Being the head of the school, I couldn't possibly understand the group of students sitting in front of me. I didn't know what to expect when they first walked in here as freshmen, four years ago. I think they were all scared, well maybe not all of them. They've gotten into trouble, they've had moments of weakness and moments where they've been tempted to give up. However, they've made it today, which proves one thing. They've made it. They've fought through the rough times, they've fought temptation and they've remained strong. I hope that all of you made amazing memories here within your time at Tree Hill High, and I wish all of you more happy times in the future and the success that each and every one of you deserves. And now I'd like to present to you this year's valedictorian. With the highest average that Tree Hill High has seen, ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm round of applause to Miss Haley James."_

_A loud cheer echoed in the gymnasium of Tree Hill High. The whoops and whistles from her best friends put a large smile on her face. She was nervous as she walked up to the podium. Principal Turner held out his hand, which Haley accepted. She shook his hand and took her place at the podium. She was nervous as she stood in front of the small microphone. She put a smile on her face as the cheers continued. She searched for the eyes of the man who had made her life better and easier since the passing of her father. When she caught those blue orbs staring at her with a look of pride and joy on his face, she calmed instantly. The cheers resided as she began to speak._

"_Distinguished guests, parents and this year's graduating class…my best friend reminded me of a quote by William Shakespeare that seems appropriate. __**There is a tide in the affairs of men, which taken at the flood, leads onto fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound up in sorrows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat. And we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures." **__I think that what that quote means is that, life is short and opportunities are rare and we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed, but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world and to live because life doesn't owe us anything. As a matter of fact, I think that we owe something to the world. And if we could just believe, that now is the time for us to shine, the time when our dreams are within reach and possibilities; vast. Now's the time for all of us to become the people we've always dreamed of being. This is your world, you're here, you matter. The world is waiting. Congratulations, class of 2006…we did it!"_

_A roar of applause erupted from her peers before her. She smiled, grandly and then everyone gave her a standing ovation. The first to stand, she noticed, was Nathan. He had the largest smile on his face and she winked at him, smiling. Haley nodded to her class and returned to her seat. Principal Turner walked back to the podium and smiled at the students in front of him._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I give you this year's graduates."_

_A roar of applause occurred. All of the students stood and clapped, laughter coming form their lips and smiles on all of their faces. Then, as if written from a novel or written as a scene from a movie, al of the graduates removed their caps and tossed them vertically. _

_Nathan caught his cap as it came back to earth. He smiled as he looked around him. __**I graduated.**__ Just the thought brought a smile to his face and he shook his head. He let out a tiny laugh and then his attention turned to the stage. Haley was nowhere to be seen._

_Haley watched as the sea of blue caps flew upwards as they were released from the hands of her peers. She too, threw her hat into the crowd and smiled as it skinned Lucas' ear. He looked at her and shook his head, laughing. She nodded and smiled at him. He pointed at her and her smile grew. Lucas then turned his attention to Peyton and kissed her. Haley tore her eyes away from them as her eyes seared the blue for her love. She noticed him catching his cap and she giggled. She descended the stage, heading for him._

_Nathan lowered his head as he saw Haley pushing through the herd of students, trying to get to him. His legs began to move to her and his smile remained. He stretched his arms out, waiting for her to occupy them, and when she reached him, her arms wrapped his neck and he lifted her off of the ground, loving the feeling that he had right now. Happiness. Happiness resided within Nathan and a feeling of calm and relaxation fell upon him as Haley had her arms wrapped around his neck and that heavenly smile upon her face. He leaned his head forwards and pecked her lips. She smiled down at him and kissed him. She felt like Allie from the Notebook, head over heals in love with the man that held her in his arms. Nathan placed Haley down on stable ground._

"_We still on for tonight Ms. Valedictorian?"_

_Haley smirked and shook her head at the nickname that Nathan had developed for her when they had announced that she would be the one to give the valedictory address on Graduation Day. _

"_Of course…you still picking me up at 7:00?"_

"_No…I'll be there at 10 to 7:00…I like to watch my girl descend the stairs, looking……"_

"_Having trouble there, tiger?"_

"_No, I got it…it's just, beautiful doesn't do you any justice."_

"_Nice line."_

"_Not a line, just the truth."_

_Haley smiled and leaned up and kissed him right on the mouth. It wasn't intense, but it was clean enough for the public eye. Haley broke away from him and smirked._

"_I'll see you later."_

232323

_Nathan stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom in his apartment. His buttoned up his sky blue shirt and buckled the belt the rested on his waist. He ran a little bit of gel in his hair to tame its wildness and slipped on his watch. He checked out his appearance and was satisfied. Nathan looked down at his dresser and grabbed his wallet, placing it in his rear pocket and then, finally, the little velvet box that held Haley's ring. He smiled and placed it in his right pocket. Just then, his cell phone rang. It was Lucas._

"_Hey Man."_

"_Hey Luke, everything ready?"_

"_Yeah. Good luck tonight."_

"_Thanks!"_

_Nathan hung up his phone and turned it on vibrate. Tonight was the night when he would ask Haley to marry him and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered around. He took a deep breath and headed out the door. Nathan drove to Haley's, thinking about her. He looked at the clock, 6:45. He was almost there and cracked his knuckles as he got closer to her house. He turned into the driveway and turned off his car. Nathan sat in his seat for a few seconds and took deep breaths, telling himself to relax. He exited the car and walked to the door with shaky hands. Nathan knocked on the door and breathed in the fresh air that surrounded him. Lydia answered the door and smiled at him, knowingly. Nathan smirked and entered the house, waiting for Haley at the bottom of the stairs. It was 6:57 and Lydia glanced at Nathan's shaking fingers._

"_Relax honey. I'm sure she'll say yes."_

_Nathan breathed a sigh of relief and looked up, his breath soon taken away once again. Haley came down the stairs, smile on her face and was endowed in a simple, yet elegant black dress that just surpassed her knees. Her hair was down in waves falling down her back and her make-up looked natural. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Nathan hadn't noticed that he had moved towards her. Lydia had left after she noticed Haley descending the stairs. Nathan smiled and Haley threw her arms around him kissing him softly. As if on instinct, Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, yanking her off the final step of the staircase. He placed her down and broke their kiss._

"_You ready to go?"_

_Haley nodded and soon, they were out the door._

**23Always&Forever23**

_**And you asked me what I want this year  
And I try to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
'Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
And designer love and empty things  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days**_

_Nathan had driven himself and Haley to the docks, where they had walked along the boardwalk on their first date. This was nothing peculiar to Haley because all of their dates seemed to begin at the docks. He held her hand as they walked down the familiar dock and he had one hand in his pocket. Haley noticed that he was nervous about something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She could muster a guess, but she would probably be wrong. _

"_Are you okay?"_

_Nathan looked at her with a smile on his face. He raised her hand so that it met with his lips and he kissed it gracefully._

"_Perfect…are you hungry?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then let's eat."_

_Nathan pointed to the beach where Haley noticed a small table set for two, waiting for them. Her jaw dropped and she hardly noticed Nathan pulling her towards the set up. As she got closer, she noticed the little purple flowers that she loved scattered all over the table. A single candle was lit in the center and two plates set for the both of them, food covered. _

"_Oh, Nathan."_

_Nathan came up behind her and encompassed his arms around her waist. He placed a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek and she held onto his arms. She turned her body slightly and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before smiling up at him. He lowered his lips to her ear._

"_Let's eat."_

_She smiled and he guided her to the table. Being a gentleman, he pulled her chair out for her and tucked her in. He then sat opposite to her and sighed. __**I'm gonna do this now. I can't wait. **_

"_Hales, before we eat I have something to say."_

_Haley looked at him and nodded. Nathan was now more nervous than before. He reached across the table and held her hands in his._

"_I love you so much…you know that? More than anyone…I was um…I have to…"_

_**So take these words and sing out loud  
'Cause everyone is forgiven now  
'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again**_

_Nathan got up from his spot and leaned down, kissing Haley, feverishly. He cupped her hand in his head and licked her lips as his tongue entered her mouth, savouring her taste. This may be the last decent kiss he'd share with her. If she said no, things would be weird. __**She won't say no. Do it! **__Nathan broke their kiss, leaving both of them breathless. Nathan smiled down at her._

"_I uh…was gonna wait until we finished eating, but I have to do this now or it'll eat me alive."_

_Nathan kissed her again. __He got down on one knee, scared, petrified of not being able to know what she was thinking. He could tell from her expression that she was shocked and he tried to calm down his racing heart, but it was useless._

_**I need some place simple where we could live  
And something only you can give  
And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
And the one poor child who saved this world  
And there's ten million more who probably could  
If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them**_

"_Haley, I think about you all day long. And when I'm not near you, all I think about is being near you and when you are near me I feel like I'm at peace with the whole world. I know that I'll never have to ask God for anything 'cause as long as I have you in my life, I'll have everything I'll ever want. And the only thing I really wanna do…need to do is just spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me. Because I love you Hales…I love you. Please, give me the chance to make you happy…I know I act like an idiot sometimes, but I'm crazy about you…marry me Haley, make me the happiest man on earth?"_

_Haley looked down at Nathan through a glossy vision. A smile sprouted to her face. She looked down at Nathan who had flashed the half-karat diamond with two smaller ones on either side of the larger one. She let her tear fall. She knew that Nathan had money troubles, but he somehow managed to scrounge enough together to get her a ring for his proposal. She leaned down to Nathan and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled back a little bit, her lips still able to touch his as she spoke._

_**So take these words and sing out loud  
'Cause everyone is forgiven now  
'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again**_

"_Yes. Nathan Scott, I would marry you tomorrow if I could. I love you so much, and today was the best day of my life."_

_Nathan's smile grew five-fold and grabbed Haley's hands to pull her up, but she was already up and hugging him. Nathan let his face sink into the crook of her neck and his smile grew wider, if at all possible. __**She said yes!**__ He lifted his head slightly and placed a kiss on her neck and smelling her hair and then went to face her. She was tearing a little bit as Nathan grabbed her left hand and took the ring out of the velvet box. He slipped the ring onto her left finger and smiled up at her. Haley pulled him upwards and threw her mouth onto his. She smiled into his kiss and she could hear Nathan's heart beating rapidly. _

232323

_**I wish everyone was loved tonight  
And somehow stop this endless fight  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days**_

_The pair of them were in Nathan's apartment, in bed. As soon as Haley had finished eating, she had been hungry for something else. Without hesitation, Nathan had driven back towards his apartment as quickly as possible. Nathan now spooned Haley in his bed after being satisfied from their hunger. Their left hands were intertwined and Haley gazed at her ring while Nathan watched their fingers playing with each other, smiling. _

"_God, I love these hands."_

_Haley blushed and turned to face him, their hands still holding each other. Nathan turned his gaze to her face and leaned downwards, connecting their lips, in a soft, yet sensual kiss. She nibbled on his lower lip and ran her tongue slowly across it. The butterflies in Nathan's stomach began to flutter again and he smiled. Haley tore her lips from his and moved herself to be on top of him, placing his hands above their heads. She began to trail kisses along his jaw and he let her kisses caress his skin all the way up to his ear. He smiled and cocked an eyebrow._

"_Again?"_

_**So take these words and sing out loud  
'Cause everyone is forgiven now  
'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again**_

_Haley smiled when she heard Nathan's question and she lifted her head to look at him. She smiled and kissed his lips hungrily. Nathan smiled as he turned them over. The two of them spent the night making love over and over again, both picturing this to be the rest of their life._

_**'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again**_

**23Always&Forever23**

_Dan Scott had been sitting in his office as he heard voices outside the door. He stopped what he was doing and listened intently._

"_How could Lydia allow her daughter's boyfriend to propose? Haley's still so young."_

_Dan's ears perked up at the conversation. Nathan, his son, was the one dating Haley, Lydia's daughter. __**He proposed? Is he crazy? Why would he throw away his life for a girl?**__ The two ladies moved past his door and his hand shot to the telephone, dialing a familiar number. Rings infiltrated his ears, until a voice greeted him on the other end._

"_Hello?"_

"_Why is our son engaged?!"_

"_Dan? Why are you calling?"_

"_WHY IS NATHAN ENGAGED DEB?"_

"_He's not engaged."_

"_Yes he is. I just overheard two wom-"_

"_Maybe it's a rumour."_

"_It's not. I won't risk anything, Nathan may be emancipated, but he's much too young to do this. He can't make this mistake. He's got too much going for him and I won't have him screw up his chances at becoming a great businessman."_

_Dan hung up the phone and sighed. He rubbed his eyes and rose from his spot. __**I think it's time that I had a little chat with Miss Haley James.**_

232323

_Nathan was fast asleep when Haley opened her eyes to find the morning sun smiling back at her. She went to sit up and threw her legs over the side of the bed, slipping her clothes back on that lay before her on the floor. She slipped her dress back on and felt Nathan stirring behind her. _

_Nathan instantly felt cold. There was an unbalanced force in his room. Then it hit him; he knew that Haley wasn't laying beside him. He felt around for her, but his fingers were only met with the cold of the bed sheets. He breathed in and slowly opened his eyes, only to find Haley standing and fully dressed in her attire from the previous night. She was sitting back down on the bed, putting her shoes back on. Nathan grabbed her upper arm and Haley turned her body to face him._

"_Hey you…go back to sleep. I have to go home, change."_

"_No you don't. I can give you my clothes. You look sexy in my clothes too."_

_Haley giggled and shook her head. She smiled down at him. Nathan pulled Haley towards his exposed chest, trying to get her to stay. Haley tried to pull away from Nathan. He was pulling her to him and she was pulling away, needing to get home._

"_Nathan, I have to go."_

_He shook his head. _

"_No you don't. What you need to do is stay here with your sexy husband."_

"_Haha…I promise I'll be back later…soon."_

_Nathan pulled her to him, not giving up. He wanted her to stay._

"_Don't go."_

_He kept pulling her towards him and he could tell that she was giving in. She was strong, but due to his size he was stronger. Haley felt herself being pulled to him. He was pleading and she was giving in. Haley didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. Nathan had her in his grasp and she soon fell onto his chest, on top of him. He cupped Haley's face and kissed her, showing her how much he wanted her to stay. Haley could feel his arousal on her leg and she smiled as she kissed him. It seemed that's all she did lately; smile. And it was because of the man that lay beneath her. She broke their kiss and pulled herself off of him. Haley got off of the bed and she saw Nathan standing up. He grabbed his boxers that lay at the foot of the bed and threw them on. He watched her as she exited the bedroom and soon followed her. When she reached the door she turned around and saw Nathan behind her. He stood two feet from her and before she opened the door, Haley winked at him. He stood there and smirked. She was about to step out the door, but turned around and ran to his waiting arms._

_Nathan hoisted her up as she entered his embrace. Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist and her arms snaked around his neck. She plunged her mouth onto his and kissed him with more desire and need than ever before. Nathan held onto Haley by her waist with one hand as the other held onto one of her cheeks, loving the feeling of her lips on his. Nathan removed his lips from Haley's and went for her neck, sucking on the soft skin. She threw her head back as Nathan pushed her to the door. Haley dug her nails into his skin and moaned. Nathan pulled her closer and the two of them headed back to his room._

**23Always&Forever23**

_Dan Scott sat outside the James residence, waiting for Haley to exit the house, or come to the house. He parked on the road in front of her house and waited. Dan Scott peered into his rearview mirror to see a car heading towards the house, slowing down and turning into the driveway of the house that he was parked in front of. He noticed Haley getting out of the car. Nathan had lent Haley his car so that she could return quickly, as she promised. _

_As Haley exited the car, so did Dan. He walked towards her. Haley felt someone watching her and she turned around to be faced with Dan Scott. She had a genuine smile on her face and addressed him._

"_Mr. Scott? May I help you with something?"_

_Dan looked down at Haley's ring finger and noticed the diamond on her finger. He tensed immediately._

"_Nice ring…did my son give it to you?"_

_Haley looked down at her ring and then back at Dan. Whatever Dan Scott was getting at, she knew, from Nathan's word, that it couldn't be a good thing. She was hesitant with her answer._

"_Yes…"_

"_Give it back to him. Call it off. He's much too young to make this mistake."_

_Haley began to feel the tears well up in her eyes. She remained strong._

"_No. I won't do it."_

_She turned to unlock her door when she heard the chuckle that Nathan had told her about, coming from Dan Scott's mouth._

"_Oh, I think you will little girl. You see, your mother works for me, and well, you wouldn't want to be the one responsible for putting her on the streets would you?"_

_Haley glared at Dan, her lips pursed._

"_Go to Nathan, tell him it's over. And if you don't your mother can kiss her job goodbye. I know you'll do the right thing Haley. Bye."_

_Dan began to walk away, but the turned._

"_And no one finds out about this, or else your mother will lose her job for sure. Goodbye."_

_Haley watched as Dan left in his car and waving a goodbye to her. She entered her house and fell to the floor, in tears, gazing at her ring. __**How can I just leave him? I'm too in love with him to throw all of this away. WHAT THE HELL? **__Haley looked up at the ceiling, as if someone were listening to her thoughts from above. __**I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE SO LISTEN! Why? Tell me why? How can I leave Nathan? He's the one certain thing I have in my life. Why do I have to give him up? It's not fair! **__Haley looked down and shut her eyes. __**You know what you have to do. Your mother sacrificed everything for you when you were younger. It's your turn to return the favour.**_

232323

_Nathan bustled around his kitchen in his jeans and a _Batman_ t-shirt. He had the biggest smile on his face and he heard a tiny knock on his door. He rushed to open it and saw Haley on the other side. His smile grew wider when he saw her. Haley wore a blank expression and walked to him and hugged him, tightly. The hug seemed to last forever, to Haley. But soon, forever ended and Nathan stared down at her. He placed a small kiss on her lips, and Haley wanted to respond so badly, but she didn't. Nathan looked back at her, confused._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Haley grabbed his hand and placed her engagement ring in his palm. Nathan looked at her, shaking his head._

"_Wh-what's this?"_

"_I can't marry you Nathan."_

"_Haley –"_

"_Please, just don't…I have to go."_

_Nathan grabbed Haley's arm before she could leave, forcing her to look at him._

"_What is this? Yesterday you said that you'd marry me today if you could and now you're saying no? What's going on?"_

"_I just don't want to be with you anymore."_

_Nathan noticed the tear in Haley eye form. He shook his head._

"_You're lying. Haley, talk to me, please. What's going on? I'll help you, just tell me."_

"_I just don't wanna be with you. Goodbye Nathan."_

"_No."_

_Nathan pulled Haley to him, afraid to let go of her._

"_Let me go Nathan."_

"_No."_

"_Let go!"_

"_No!"_

_Haley tried to pry her arm from him, but he just forced her to him and he crashed his lips into hers. She tried to fight him off, but it was useless. She gave into him. Nathan felt a ray of hoe dawn on him and he continued to caress her lips with his. He felt her tongue along his lip and gladly let her enter him. He wanted her and was so afraid of losing her. His fear became a reality as Haley pulled away from him. She moved away from him, looking at him. She moved to the door and Nathan just watched her, wanting to move to her, but couldn't._

"_Bye Nathan, and please don't call me. It's over…"_

232323

_**3 Days Later**_

_**The weatherman says goodnight,  
The Empire State Building's turning off it's lights,  
The refrigerator stops, and suddenly it's quiet.  
I never noticed the ceilings were so low,  
I never saw all the cracks on the window,  
I never saw myself as sentimental, but here I go.**_

_Lucas sat across from Peyton in his mother's café as he watched Haley work behind the counter. He took note of the dark circles under her eyes, which indicated her lack of sleep. Her face was red, which stated that she cried most of the time. Lucas had spoken to Nathan twice since their break-up and he knew how Nathan was doing. Haley was no better than Nathan. Peyton sighed as she watched Haley and turned o Luke._

"_How's Nathan doing?"_

"_Not good. I was there this morning. He's a statue Peyton. He lays on the floor all day and when I walked into his apartment this morning, he was speaking to himself. He was asking the air why Haley left him. The guy's a mess. I've never seen him like this before Peyton and to tell you the truth, I'm scared for the guy. He's so in love with her, it's terrifying. I know it's only been three days, but he looks thinner and paler. It's bad."_

_**Without you,  
I've been standing around like a statue,  
Laying on the floor thinking about you,  
I talk to myself like the crazies do,  
Otherwise I'm great, what about you?**_

_Peyton sighed as she watched Haley work. She saw Haley walk to the kitchen and then turned back to Lucas._

"_I don't think she's any better. I've spent the last 3 nights with her. I think she's slept a total of 40 minutes in the last 72 hours. I hate seeing her like this Luke."_

_Haley went to the storage room to grab some paper towels. She looked around and the tears began to form again. She dropped to her knees and let the tears flow. __**Why did I do it? I love him so much and I miss him a lot. **__She brought her knees to her chest and let the tears continue to fall. She thought of nothing, but Nathan. He was all that occupied her thoughts. She missed him; the feeling of his lips on hers and the touch of his hand on her face. She missed his cocky smirk and the glow in his eyes that he gave her whenever he looked at her. She missed how he made her feel in general and now she couldn't get it back. _

_**Yeah. What about you?  
The weatherman says blue skies **__**  
**__**But it's raining like the clouds all decided to cry,  
And every time you hurt me I say  
"It's all right it's all right it's all right".**_

_Nathan lay on the floor of his dirty apartment. He held his cell phone in his hand, glancing at it every 30 seconds, seeing if Haley had called or text him. He wanted to hear her voice, so much and it hurt him. He wanted to know why she said no. He wanted to know why she didn't miss him. _

"_If she did, she would have called."_

_**Without you,  
I've been standing around like a statue,  
Laying on the couch all day like cats do,  
Waiting for the phone to ring, but it won't ring**_

_Nathan felt the salty water from his eyes race down his face and enter the cracks of his mouth. He looked at his phone again, but there was nothing._

"_I'm gonna call her. But, she told me not to. But, I miss her. I wanna hear her voice…I need to hear her voice."_

_Nathan pressed 1 and it immediately dialed Haley's cell phone. He waited, impatiently and listened to the rings. Nathan prayed that Haley would answer the phone, even though she told him not to call. He couldn't help it. Nathan missed Haley. _

_**Without you,  
I've been standing around like a statue,  
Laying on the floor thinking about you,  
I talk to myself like the crazies do,  
Otherwise I'm great, what about you?**_

_Suddenly, the other side picked up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hales…"_

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! This chapter goes out to the regulars…as a thank you for all of their help. 23naley03, BubblyGirl23, HJS-NS-23, RedRoom23, steffy2106, Brooke6404 and tutorgirlamy23! You guys KICK ASS!! Also, I won't UD again until June 25****th**** because I have finals until then, BUT after that I'll UD regularly. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	17. I Belong To You, You Belong To Me

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter:  
Go – Hanson  
I Belong to You, You Belong to Me – Eros & Anastacia **

**23Always&Forever23**

"Nathan!"

He kept walking. She ran faster and caught up to him.

"Nathan!"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT HALEY HUH? A CONGRATUALTIONS?"

"I wanted to speak to you."

"About what? It's clear where you are!"

"You dunno what this is."

"Really? Looks like a proposal to me. I've done it before. So let me get this straight. You can say yes to him after 8 months, but you say **no** to me after two years?"

Haley held her gaze on Nathan, hurt that he would bring up such a painful past that she wished to let go of, although she knew that no matter how much she wanted to, there was no letting go of it. The past had happened, and it nearly killed her living it, why would she want to relive it? A small pool of water formed behind her brown eyes and she bit her lip to keep it from falling. Nathan saw the look on her face and realized the words that had stupidly fell from his mouth. He cursed to himself and all of the memories came flooding back to him of his proposal and her late rejection. He never understood why she had left him in the first place. The two of them were so happy and then in a matter of a few hours, it all crumbled before him. A tiny sound, barely audible interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said **I never said yes. **Why in God's name would I **want** to say yes to him when a few hours ago I was breaking up with him."

"Oh, I dunno Hales…it wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened."

"What is **that** supposed to mean?"

"Need I bring up the beginning of last semester? Or did you forget that you ignored me for three weeks for defending your honour? Or how about when you thought the asshole of a fiancé that you have was cheating on you and you gave me false hope? Maybe when you got pissed at me for defending you after that…AGAIN! Anyone of those Hales, take your pick."

Haley kept her focus on Nathan, which quickly turned to a glare.

"You really think I would mess up **that** badly again Nathan? You know, I thought that of **all** people, **you** would be the one who would truly know how much you mean to me."

"After all that's happened, I can't be sure…and if you didn't say yes, that kiss he gave you didn't exactly look like you said no. So what was your answer Haley?"

Haley looked into Nathan's eyes, wanting to tell him everything that had happened before John had dragged her to the River Court against her will. She couldn't bring herself to tell him what happened in his bedroom. She wanted to so badly, but she knew what would happen if she did…if anyone found out. There was no way out of this one. She couldn't tell him and he would hate her for it. She never wanted this to happen.

**Get out of it. Get out before it's too late and before you're marked.**

She should have listened to Alessia that night, now it was much too late. Haley was in too deep and she couldn't see a way out of this. Haley hadn't realized just how long she had been quiet for, that is until she heard Nathan muttering.

"Unbelievable…you're thinking of marrying the guy after **everything** that he's put you through?"

"This isn't easy for me Nathan."

"**Not easy? **It's **not easy** for you? Oh **believe** me Hales, it's **very easy**, you leave him. Look at that…"

"It's not that simple Nathan."

A wave of realization dawned over Nathan and it was obvious to Haley of Nathan's "realization," even though she didn't know his thought.

"Of course…"

"What is it?"

"You marrying him, it's about his family…where he comes from."

"What is **that** supposed to mean?"

"Money!"

"Wh-"

"He's loaded. Why else would you be thinking about marrying him? It all makes sense now…I had nothing and you said no. It's obvious. Why else would you marry him?"

_For all the love we've made  
Just one thing stays the same  
The lamp gets dusty  
The pipes get rusty  
But I don't wanna wash my hands clean_

Haley's glare turned dark and she didn't know what to say. Money was never a factor in her idea of the perfect marriage, as long as she was with the one that she loved, then everything would work out. She couldn't believe the words that had come out of Nathan's mouth. She walked towards him and her face was so close to his.

"You're an idiot."

"Am I?"

"Yeah…you're an idiot to think that I would marry John at all, but you know if I'm such a gold-digging whore in your eyes, maybe I should make that thought a reality…"

_Well you say you love me too  
Then why won't you go through  
With the nightly kisses  
With the hits and the misses  
Well if you can make it on your own..._

Nathan looked down at Haley. His heart pounded in his chest when he realized just how close the two of them were. There was so much pain and anger built up inside of him. The girl that stood in front of him was not the woman he fell in love with. She was kind, calm, honest and caring. This one was cruel, heart wrenching and vile. She messed with his head on several occasions and all he ever wanted was her. He cracked his knuckles that lay at his side, trying to calm down his nerves. It was evident that he was angry.

"Aww, did I hit a nerve?"

Nathan continued to stare down at her.

"You're an idiot to think that I could…you know what? Never mind…"

Haley walked past Nathan, but he grabbed her arm, just above her wrist, pulling her back.

"Tell me…"

"No…you're no longer worth it. I may have hurt you in the past and believe me Nathan, I regret it everyday…but to know that you think so low of me hurts me beyond anything because if I recall correctly, I **did** say yes to you…when you had next to nothing, mind you. You're no longer the man I'm in love with. I lost him the moment you accused me of marrying anyone for how much is in their bank account."

_Then go if you wanna go  
But stay if you want to know the way  
Through the mess we've made  
Or lie in the bed you know or go_

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand that rested on her arm and took it off. She walked away leaving Nathan behind. She didn't look back at him once. Nathan looked at her back, praying that she would look at him, but she didn't. He saw her walk to her car and drive off. He noticed that he still held the orange basketball in his hand and walked toward the river and stood on the rocks. He looked down at the ball and noticed that he had grabbed the wrong one as he left his house. Instead of getting his practice ball, he grabbed the one that Haley had got him for one of his birthdays. She had him and her sign it under the words **Always & Forever**. Haley had got him the ball because she felt that he would make the NBA someday, even though he didn't play varsity. She always told him to hold on to the things that mean the most to him and tears came to his eyes. _You're an idiot._ Then a fist of anger came to Nathan. _You're no longer worth it. I may have hurt you in the past and believe me Nathan, I regret it everyday…but to know that you think so low of me hurts me beyond anything because if I recall correctly, I __**did**__ say yes to you…when you had next to nothing. _

_I heard your moving van  
But I didn´t take a stand  
You can't live with 'em  
You can't live without 'em  
I never thought I'd want to let you..._

"AHH!"

Nathan threw the ball as hard as he could with everything that he had in him. He launched it and it landed in the center of the river. He breathed heavily and watched as the ball twirled in the center of the body of water. He rubbed his eyes and fell to his butt on the rock beneath him and continued to watch the ball.

232323

_Go if you wanna go  
But stay if you want to know the way  
Through the mess we've made  
And lie in the bed you know or go_

Haley pulled up to the side of the road, not wanting to move anymore, fearing that something bad would happen to those around her due to her foggy vision. Her hands clung to the steering wheel and she brought her forehead to the back of her hands. Tears streamed down her face. _You'll make him think that you hate him…_John's words burned her eardrums.

_What? Did you think I was the perfect boyfriend?_

Haley remembered looking up at the evil that hovered above her body.

_Aww you did? Oh my God, that is just so sweet._

The tears fell harder from Haley's face. She didn't want to marry John at all. She was done with him, with everyone pushing her around. She was set to tell Nathan the truth that night about everything, from the first time she was proposed to. She was going to tell him about Dan and the threats. She couldn't take any of it anymore.

_You're going to marry me Haley James…you __**will**__ become Mrs. Haley Averna. We're gonna live a long and __**happy**__ life together. LOOK AT ME! _

The echoes in her head would be silenced. They kept haunting her.

_The way I see it. You can either make him believe that you don't care and marry me…and he'll survive…__**or**__ you can walk out of here right now a free woman, but he __**will**__ die._

Haley felt like screaming. The tears were falling harder than ever now. She wanted to leave all of this behind. She knew what she had to do. She had to keep Nathan alive because she couldn't let him die. She would die to keep him alive.

_For all the love we've made  
Just one thing stays the same  
The lamp gets dusty  
The pipes get rusty  
But I don't wanna wash my hands clean_

Haley had calmed down. She knew John was out, so she headed back to his house to the confinements of Kelly's room, the furthest one from his. She now understood why Alessia had put her there. Haley wondered if Alessia had predicted this. She had warned Haley of John and his ways, but Haley wouldn't listen and now she was caught up in another way to torture Nathan.

_Then go if you wanna go  
Well you say you love me too  
But stay if you wanna know the way  
Then why won't you go through  
Through the mess we've made  
With the nightly kisses  
Or lie in the bed you know or go  
With the hits and the misses  
Well if you can make it on your own..._

Haley turned into the driveway and closed the door of her car. She opened the unlocked door and walked up to the room she was staying in and collapsed on her bed.

_Then go…_

**23Always&Forever23**

Nathan sat at his computer, tears falling from his eyes as he logged onto MSN. Someone had messaged him with a file transfer. He looked at the name. _**Tigger. **__Who the hell?_ He typed a message to the mysterious being.

**Scott23: **_Hu dis?_

**Tigger: **_What's it matter?_

**Scott23: **_Wat u want?_

**Tigger: **_Have something that you never got._

Nathan looked at the file and contemplated whether or not he should accept it. A voice tld him not to, but an even larger voice was intrigued and curious about what the file contained. He accepted it.

232323

Haley looked at the digital clock beside the bed and noticed the time. It was only 9:00. She closed her eyes and cried silently to herself. She could hear the music coming from Alessia's bedroom. It was vaguely familiar.

_I never promised you a ray of light_

Too familiar.

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_

Haley jolted from her bed and burst into Alessia's bedroom.

_So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there_

"What is that?"

Alessia's head shot in the direction of Haley's shocked voice. Haley noticed Alessia closing her msn look between her laptop and Haley.

"Is this you?"

"You can sing?"

Both girls turned their heads in the direction of Alessia's door, where John stood. He walked into the room and Alessia stood from her chair and walked to stand right beside Haley. Alessia looked at Haley and crossed her arms.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean we're getting married…I should at least know this about you."

"You two are getting married?"

Haley looked at Alessia with an apologetic look. Alessia had a look of disappointment on her face and shook her head.

"I don't believe this."

John grinned smugly and then turned to Haley.

"I was thinking f the song for our first dance. I called the studio and they agreed for us to record something together."

Alessia scrunched her eyebrows. Something had **definitely** happened that she didn't know about. No one would _willingly _agree to marry John. She saw John take something out of his jacket pocket and hand it to Haley. He kissed her cheek and Haley shuddered at his touch, which didn't go unnoticed by Alessia. _Something is __**definitely**__ up. _

"Kelly and Peyton will meet you tomorrow at the studio."

"Peyton? Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yeah…an old buddy of yours?"

"Yeah…"

John smirked and turned on his heels and left the room. Haley turned to Alessia and Alessia still stood with her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

232323

"NO, NO, NO! Haley? DO you not HEAR the lyrics?"

Kelly, Haley, Peyton, Katie and Alessia were at the **Red Bedroom** record label recording the first part of a song that John wanted Haley to record with him, which would be the song they danced to for their first dance as man and wife. The song was a classic originally sung by Eros Ramazzotti and Anastacia. It was part English, part Italian and Haley would be singing the female vocals, which were sung in English, much to her delight. However, she would have to sing one or two lines of the foreign language. She was at the piano, her fingers trembling over the keys, staring at the five ladies in the booth in front of her. Kelly was giving Haley a hard time, only because she knew that Haley was capable of doing so much more. Kelly looked at her sister, eyes begging to get through to Haley. Alessia sighed and nodded, letting Kelly know not to worry. Alessia left the booth and entered where Haley sat at the piano. Alessia walked over to Haley, hands in her jean pockets with a smirk on her face. She sat down next to Haley and sighed. Haley looked at Alessia with an apologetic look and spoke.

"It's a hard song."

Alessia gave Haley a soft smile and shook her head.

"It's not that difficult Haley. It's just that your mind is elsewhere."

"What do you mean?"

Alessia took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip, hoping that she wouldn't regret the next words that came out of her mouth.

"You know that the song is a love song right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…have you ever been in love Haley?"

Haley looked to her left at Alessia. There was fear written clearly in Haley's eyes and Alessia knew it. Haley feared that Alessia would see right through her and know whom she was speaking of. Alessia smirked at Haley's expression. Haley looked down at her hands, which were fiddling with each other.

"Yeah." She whispered. She looked at Alessia and swallowed hard. Alessia smiled and nodded.

"Then take that and sing your heart out Haley James."

Haley hung her head and sighed.

"C'mon, I'll help you."

Haley smiled and nodded her head.

"Just keep that love in your head okay? I'll sing the Italian vocals." Alessia smiled at Haley and then turned her head towards the booth. She nodded to Kelly and Kelly's voice could be heard through the intercom.

"She give you the pep talk Haley?"

Haley looked up at Kelly, who now had a smile plastered across her delicate face. Haley nodded.

"I'm gonna sing with her okay Kells?"

"Okay little sis."

"I'm only younger than you by 3 and a half minutes."

Kelly giggled and turned her attention to Peyton. Peyton couldn't help but look at Haley from the booth. She was certain that Haley was somehow conflicted. She shook her head of the thought. _Impossible._

Alessia watched as Haley placed her fingers over the keys of the piano. She looked at Alessia who nodded, meaning to encourage her. Haley smiled and thought of the only love she ever knew. She closed her eyes and saw his face. The face of a certain raven-haired boy who had been in her life for so long. Her fingers grazed the keys and the sweet melody began.

_Adesso no, non voglio più difendermi  
Supererò dentro di me gli ostacoli  
I miei momenti più difficili  
Per te_

Alessia turned and looked at Haley. Haley's voice was so much more fulfilled this time around. She smiled slightly when she heard the brilliance of Haley's voice fill the room.

_**There is no reason,  
There is no rhyme  
It's crystal clear  
I hear your voice  
And all the darkness disappears  
Everytime I look into your eyes  
You make me love you**_

There was no lying to herself anymore, she could feel it. He was there, he was always there and he'd always be there. But now, it was too late and it only angered her. She closed her eyes.

_Questo inverno finirà  
__**And I do truly love you  
**__Fuori e dentro me  
__**How you make me love you  
**__Con le sue diffcoltà  
__**And I do truly love you**_

Nathan's face flashed in Haley's mind. Her heart ached. She wondered why the past days events had occurred as they had. She had no intention of doing what she had done. She didn't want to say yes to John. She was set on saying no, she knew that she wanted Nathan, but under certain circumstances, she had to say yes.

_**I belong to you, you belong to me, forever.**_

_**Want you  
Baby, I want you  
And I thought that you should  
Know that I believe  
And your the wind that's  
Underneath my wings  
I belong to you, you belong to me**_

His face stayed in her mind. She felt a tear begin to sting her retina. She couldn't show it.

Alessia looked at Haley as she sang. She could see the transformation in Haley's voice. She knew whom Haley was thinking of and it put a smile on her face. She looked back at the booth. Kelly wore an impressed look and Peyton looked like she had seen a ghost.

_Ho camminato su pensieri ripidi  
__**You're my fantasy  
**__Per solitudini e deserti aridi  
__**You're my gentle breeze  
**__Al ritmo della tua passione ora io vivrò_

Haley felt a burst of energy in her voice as she sang the next part.

_**And I'll never let you go**_

It was so powerful. She looked at Alessia who was smiling.

_L'amore attraverserò  
__**You're the piece that makes me whole  
**__Le onde dei suoi attimi  
__**I can feel you in my soul  
**__Profondi come oceani_

_Vincerò per te le paure che io sento  
Quanto bruciano dentro  
Le parole che non ho più  
detto, sai_

_**Oh, Want you  
Baby, I want you  
And I thought that you should  
Know that I believe**_

Haley suddenly got a rush of feelings.

The feeling of his lips on hers.

His hand on her hip.

His thumb wiping away her tears.

Him catching her when she fell, and she had fallen all over again.

_Lampi nel silenzio siamo noi yeah  
__**I belong to you, you belong to me**_

_**You're the wind that's  
Underneath my wings  
I belong to you, you belong to me  
Yeah hey yeah**_

Haley closed her eyes as she sang and only saw one thing, his entrancing, beautiful blue eyes staring into her brown ones. He was sending her a smile. She could still hear the soft "I Love You" that he would constantly whisper into her ear. It was then…

_Adesso io ti sento  
__**I will belong forever to you**_

There was no denying it. She had fallen for Nathan Scott, once again and she would forever feel that way. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. There was silence in the place and she looked at Alessia who wore a proud grin on her face. Then she heard Kelly's voice.

"It's about time Haley. Take 5."

Haley turned to Alessia. Kelly turned off the intercom and looked at the other two in the booth with her.

"Why the hell did it take so long?"

"Inspiration?" Peyton questioned.

"Nah…with Haley, music and love are one in the same. She was thinking about the love of her life."

Kelly looked at Katie who had voiced her opinion. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…okay gotta thank John then after. I'm going to grab some food, you two want anything?"

"No."

"I'm okay."

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit. Amy, you love food so much, come help me?"

Amy nodded and she and Kelly had walked out of the booth. Peyton walked over to Katie who was staring at Haley, not blinking once.

"What the hell is she doing?"

Peyton looked at Katie confused. "What do you mean? She's in love, she sang the song, we thank John…that's it." Said Peyton, trying to play it off like she didn't really know what was going on.

"Yeah…too bad though."

"What's that?"

"That it wasn't John who she was thinking of…"

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! I hope you all paid attention to the song that Haley was singing…at least the English in it. As for Peyton's character…her and Haley's reunion WILL appear in the next chapter. Thanks for ALL of you who reviewed and to Molly, Steph, Shades and Jif who've helped me out with this chapter.**


	18. Lack Of Colour: 1 year ago

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter:  
I'd Give Anything – Wave  
Lack of Colour – Death Cab For Cutie**

**23Always&Forever23**

_Nathan pressed 1 and it immediately dialed Haley's cell phone. He waited, impatiently and listened to the rings. Nathan prayed that Haley would answer the phone, even though she told him not to call. He couldn't help it. Nathan missed Haley. _

_Suddenly, the other side picked up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hales…"_

_Nathan could only hear the faint breathing of the one on the other line. It was so great to hear the sound of her broken voice. It assured him that she was hurting as much as he was. He waited for her to say something, anything. Anything to let him know that she was still on the other line and hadn't hung up on him. He waited. _

_Silence,_

"_Hales? Please, say something."_

_He waited._

_Silence._

"_Haley-'_

"_I told you not to call me."_

"_I know…but I just…" _

_Nathan sighed. She still hadn't hung up on him. _

_Haley had been sitting on the cold floor of the storage room in the café on her break. Her eyes were swollen and restless from the sleepless nights that she had encountered since she was forced to no longer be a romantic part of Nathan's life. It was so hard to hear his voice because she just wanted to run. Run to him as fast as she possibly could and just be with him, back in his arms where she knew she belonged. Life was being unfair to Haley. She listened to Nathan, tears threatening to fall from both of their eyes and it could be easily heard through the receiver. _

"_I just miss you so much. You have to know how much you mean to me. I'm just so sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For whatever I did to have you break up with me."_

"_Nathan, it's not you. I…"_

"_What?"_

_Nathan heard Haley sighing on the other end. Then all was silent. Nathan sat there against his couch waiting. He held his phone lazily to his ear. He waited for her to say something. His spirits were lifted a little when he looked at his watch and noticed that they had been talking longer than 2 minutes. Truth be told, he was afraid that as soon as Haley had heard his voice, she would have hung up right away._

_Haley wiped the silent tears that were falling from her eyes. __**Why is life so unfair? A week ago I was the luckiest and the happiest girl to walk the face of the planet and now, I'm a complete mess. I just…I want him so badly. I don't think I've ever been this heartbroken or this much of a mess. **__Haley was certainly devastated and tortured. She tortured herself for bringing such pain on herself and on Nathan. She couldn't forgive herself for doing this to him. Just leaving him with no explanation and for letting him think that this was his fault. __**It's my fault, all of it. Nathan I'm so sorry, I love you.**__ Haley's heart pounded in her chest, wondering what she should tell him. She couldn't lie to him. She refused to especially after everything. She had brought this upon herself. She broke up with him to keep her mother safe and stable. She couldn't live with herself knowing that she was the reason for her mother not being able to pay for the house. Dan Scott was a powerful son of a bitch and she knew that if her mother would be fired, she wouldn't be able to get a job elsewhere. Haley's tears were falling hard now. She knew what she had to do._

_Nathan heard Haley sniff and he also heard a tiny whine. She was crying. _

"_Hales? Are you okay?"_

"_Nathan, I…heh…don't call me."_

"_Hales-"_

"_Please? I'm sorry, just __**don't **__call me."_

_The sound of a dial tone pierced Nathan's ears. _

_**Hold on and hope for better change  
Like the cloudy day being washed away  
By the warm summer rain  
Singing songs as the way to carry on  
Let my imagination take me where I belong  
Forever I'll be waiting for a day together**_

_She was gone and then the hole that sat in Nathan's heart began to grow. He tossed his phone off to the side and stumbled to his feet. He walked hazily to his refrigerator and opened the door to reveal its contents. He searched for the one thing he knew he had for sure. He put his hands into the cool box and took out a bottle of beer. He snapped the top off using his counter and heard the small ding of the cap falling to the hard floor. He brought the bottle to his waiting lips and chugged the alcoholic liquid. Within 20 seconds the contents of the bottle was empty and he found himself reaching for another. And another. And another._

232323

_**Hey I'd give anything all of the love I bring  
Oh to be closer to  
Where all my dreams come true  
I'd give anything**_

_Haley found herself hugging her knees. She had just hung up on Nathan and now she was allowing her tears to fall freely. She brought her forehead to her knees, letting her pants become soaked in the salty water formed in her eyes. _

_Peyton walked into the storage room and saw Haley. She rushed to her and pulled her into a hug to comfort her. Peyton let Haley cry on her shoulder. Peyton hadn't a clue as to why they had broken up, all she knew was that both of her friends were distraught and she knew that they loved each other. She wanted to help both of them. Peyton had been observing Nathan and Haley for the past few days since they separated and anyone could see just how much one missed the other._

_**So gone never to return  
I'm on my way no holding back  
Or bridges left to burn  
Memories some may some and go  
But the ones that I remember  
Are the ones I won't let go  
Forever I'll be waiting for a day together**_

"_Haley…shh, it's okay."_

"_No, tsnot…"_

_Peyton could hardly comprehend Haley's words. She didn't know what to say to her and she felt helpless. Peyton let Haley continue to cry on her shoulder._

"_You wanna talk about it?"_

_Peyton felt Haley shake her head._

"_It hurts Peyton…and it won't go away."_

_When Haley whispered those words to Peyton, she didn't know to react. She only held onto her tighter and rocked her back and forth in her arms, praying that these two worked everything out, whatever it was._

232323

_**Hey I'd give anything all of the love I bring  
Oh to be closer to  
Where all my dreams come true  
I'd give anything**_

_There were eight empty beer bottles around his feet and he took a swig of his ninth, which he held in his hand. He lay on the floor of his apartment, tears streaming down his red and swollen face. His hair was a mess from his strong hands constantly running through his hair to keep the heat from getting to him and being so riled up by his nerves and thoughts of Haley. Nathan's eyes were shut as he brought the now tasteless liquid to his mouth and took another swig. His head pounded from the amount of alcohol that he had consumed and as more thoughts and memories of the love of his life flooded into his head, more tears fell from his blue eyes. Then his headache grew with the soft sound of a hand knocking on his door. Nathan shot himself upwards at the sound of it. __**Haley.**__ He ran to the door at the thought that Haley might be on the other side of the door. Nathan practically sprinted to the door, stumbling over his own feet and clouded vision trying to make it there. He opened the door and his face fell further when he saw Lucas._

_**There's time and a place for everything  
Let's hope I make it on the outside  
There's a world that is strange and in between  
Let's hope I make it on the inside**_

_Nathan turned around and walked back into his apartment leaving the door open for Lucas to enter or leave. Nathan tottered back to his place on the floor, losing his balance every so often until he finally fell to the floor. He grabbed the bottle off of the coffee table and continued to drink. Lucas entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. Nathan was getting worse. Something had to be done about his brother and Lucas knew that. He was worrying more by the minute._

"_I take it you don't wanna see me?"_

"_Screw off Luke."_

"_Nate…I understand that you're upset-"_

"_No! You don't Luke! Okay? You don't know what it's like to feel like this, You still have the love of your life."_

_Lucas looked down at Nathan on the floor. He was right._

"_You don't know what it's like to not sleep or eat. I'm hungry Luke, but I can't eat. There's nothing there. Sleep never comes…"_

_Lucas watched as Nathan stared blankly at the wall ahead of him._

"_And food turns to ash in your mouth. And you have that gut-wrenching pain in your heart and stomach that only one person can fill and that person isn't with you anymore…"_

_Lucas sighed and nodded. He then picked up an empty beer bottle off of the floor and swung it back and forth between his fingers._

"_What's this for Nathan?"_

"_Pain…"_

"_This stuff just numbs the pain Nate. It doesn't make it go away and with you I don't even think it numbs it."_

_Nathan shrugged and took another swig._

_**Hey I'd give anything all of the love I bring  
Oh to be closer to  
Where all my dreams come true  
I'd give anything**_

"_Okay Nate, c'mon. Bedtime and we're gonna get some air tomorrow okay?"_

_Nathan finished the last of his beer and nodded to Lucas' suggestion._

"_Luke?"_

_Lucas turned to Nathan as he swung Nathan's arm around his neck._

"_Do you think she'll come back to me?"_

_At that, Nathan bowed his head and passed out._

_**I'd give anything  
To be closer to you**_

**23Always&Forever23**

_Lucas paced around Nathan's apartment the next morning waiting for Peyton to answer her cell-phone. Nathan still asleep in his bedroom and the sun had been giving the light of a new day for a little over three hours. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Peyt, it's me. How is she?"_

_Peyton looked down at Haley's sleeping form on her bed._

"_As well as can be expected. What about Nathan?"_

"_I found him at his apartment drunk. He's taking it pretty bad."_

"_So is she. I don't think I've seen so much water in my life. She's wiped out Lucas. I wanna help, but it seems like I can't do anything. She told me everything was her fault, but she wouldn't say why. Then she went on for like an hour about how much she missed him and how she wanted nothing more than to just be with him."_

_Lucas sighed. _

"_Well, Nathan and I are gonna head to the beach. Why don't you bring Haley along? Maybe we can get them to talk."_

_Peyton looked down at Haley and nodded._

"_I'll see you in an hour."_

232323

_Haley sat on the dry sand on the beach, watching the water's waves flow onto the coastline. She stared out at Peyton and Lucas who were having fun in the water, envying them and hating them at the same time. Peyton had dragged her out here on this Saturday to enjoy the afternoon. But, little to Haley's knowledge, Lucas had dragged Nathan along. Haley had set herself far from Nathan as to not be tempted to kiss him or touch like she wanted to. She could barely look him in the eye, knowing that she had broken up with him, leaving him without an explanation as to why. Haley knew that if he loved her a fraction as much as she loved him, he was in a torturous state as well. Her mind had been buried so deep into the ground. There was nothing more that she wanted than to have Nathan back in her arms again. A small tear escaped from her eyes and she bit her bottom lip, holding back more water from falling. She looked behind her for a split second before returning her head to look at the water before her. She caught a glimpse of Nathan. He had been staring at her and she could now feel his gaze burning into her back. He stood with his arms crossed and he just stared at her._

_Nathan stood with his arms crossed staring at Haley. He wanted nothing more than to run up to her and kiss her and hold her and just be with her. But, it was hopeless. She told him that they couldn't be together even though Nathan didn't know why. But, he knew it wasn't because she didn't love him. She did love him. It was evident every time he saw her. He looked at her and she turned her head. He could see the red in her eyes and his spirits lifted a little bit. He meant something to her. He had to talk to her. He wanted to talk to her. He walked to her and hovered above her. Haley noticed his shadow beside her. That's all she needed, Nathan to be near her._

_"How long are we gonna continue not talking to each other?"_

_Haley didn't say anything. She just looked at him through a glossy vision. Nathan continued._

"_You know I've tried Haley, so hard. I..."_

_Nathan sunk to the sand behind her. She sat in front of him and she saw his legs beside her own._

_"Have you any idea how hard it is to see you and not be near you? Not be able to kiss you like I want? Knowing that I somehow messed up."_

_Haley kept her eyes on the sand in front of her, hiding her tears from Nathan. She whispered._

_"You think you messed up?"_

_Nathan nodded._

_"Why else would we have broken up?"_

_Haley looked at him and shook her head._

_"I told you...it's because I don't want to be with you."_

_She turned her head back around. Nathan shook his head._

_"I'm not buying that. You wanna know why? Because when you look at me, I see that you're fighting with every fiber of your being to not kiss me or hug me."_

_Nathan leaned forward and put his mouth to Haley's ear._

_"I know that you still love me…I know you do."_

_Haley closed her eyes at the sound of his voice and knowing that he was so close to her made her weak. It was so hard to be near him and not want to be with him. His mouth was still by her ear. He spoke so softly and with so much desperation._

_"Hales...I love you so much. Please...come back to me."_

_Haley sighed, trying hard to not just turn around and kiss him. She loved him...she loved him and she wanted to show it to the world. Her tears came quicker to her eyes now, but she wouldn't let them fall. Then something happened...something that shouldn't have..._

_Haley felt Nathan's lips on her shoulder, slowly moving to her collarbone. They traveled up her neck, slowly, tracing every line, every crease. He wanted to savour everything he could. His lips inched nearer and nearer to her jaw and soon they reached it. She leaned back into him, giving him better access. Haley's eyes remained shut, loving the feeling of his lips on her body. Her heart was aching to be with him. Haley felt his hands move to her waist and up to rest on her stomach where he felt her grab a hold of his hands. She hung on tightly, not wanting to let go. Nathan moved his lips to her face and planted butterfly kisses along her cheek, down to the corner of her mouth. He stopped. __**Why did he stop? **__He stopped and she waited for him._

_"Tell me you don't love me."_

_Haley's eyes shot open and she moved from him. She turned and looked at him, hope and desire written all over his face._

_"Just tell me and I'll leave you alone."_

_Haley looked down at their still intertwined hands. She remained silent. He looked into her eyes, her love for him swimming in them._

_"Can't do it can you?"_

_Nathan sat, waiting for her response. All she had to say was that she loved him and he would have her right then and there. They had gone on for an entire week without kissing each other, hugging one another. Haley was feeling week. She so badly wanted to tell Nathan that she loved him and that every night for the past week she dreamed about him, him and their wedding and the many kids that they would have together. Nathan continued to wait. He knew that deep in his heart that she needed him because he needed her so desperately. He still loved her and he knew that she loved him, he just needed to hear it. She moved and turned to look at him. Haley sighed and stood up. She gathered her things and placed her flip-flops back onto her feet and began to walk away from Nathan. Haley and driven her and Peyton this morning, so she was free to leave the beach when she wished, as promised by Peyton._

_Nathan sat there in the sand and turned his head, Haley was just about to hit the parking lot when he looked around him and a wave of realization hit him. He stood up quickly and took off in a full sprint after Haley. Nathan reached the parking lot and saw Haley headed towards her car. He ran towards her and when he arrived at her car, she was opening her car door when he got to her car and reached over her shoulder and closed the door. He trapped her in between his arms and her car. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes once again. Her voice was low, soft and cracking._

"_What do you want Nathan?"_

"_You never answered my question."_

_Haley looked away from him. He tried to get her to focus on his eyes. Nathan placed a gentle hand on her cheek and directed her gaze to his eyes,_

"_If you don't wanna be with me and if you can tell me that you don't love me, then just say it to my face. Tell that you don't love me. All you have to do is say it and I'll never bother you again Hales…just say it."_

_The pad of his thumb caressed her cheek as he spoke. Haley leaned into his touch and she felt her eyes closing. He always had this affect on her and it always drove her crazy. She couldn't say it. How could she? It was all that she felt. Haley opened her eyes and looked at her feet, but Nathan's strong, yet gentle, hand would allow her to look anywhere, but his face._

"_Just say it…"_

_Haley licked her lips and bit her bottom lip._

"_I…"_

_Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat, waiting nervously for Haley to speak._

"_I…"_

"_You what?"_

"…_I can't…"_

_Nathan looked down at Haley as she struggled with herself._

"_Nathan, I love you. I do…so much. More than you could ever know. These past few days have just been a nightmare, one after the other…"_

_Haley had stopped herself. She looked up at Nathan who now stood a mere foot away from her. He had removed his hand from her face. He didn't know what he was feeling. She loved him. She said it herself. Not only had she not been able to say that she didn't love him, she did love him and she told him. Nathan looked at her, not blinking once, a small ray of hope shining in his heart, Haley looked at Nathan and saw the look of confusion on his. Haley just couldn't deal with everything anymore. She ran into his arms and planted her lips on his. She threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Nathan wrapped one arm around Haley's waist and the other out in front of them as to feel around for Haley's car. He leaned her back against the car door and pushed his pelvis against her. Haley could feel Nathan's arousal. A week. It had been nearly a week since Nathan and Haley had kissed each other. It had been nearly a week since they had been with one another. And in that kiss, all of the emotions and hunger for the other presented itself. Haley's feet were now on stable ground and Nathan's hands had cupped Haley's cheeks by her jaw line, thrusting his erection against her leg. She could feel him ache for her and she ached for him the same, if not, more. _

_Nathan had his upper lip caught in between Haley's. He sucked on her bottom lip, wanting to taste her and satisfy the craving he had for the past few days. Nathan's hands lowered to Haley's waist pulling her closer to him as his mouth continued to explore hers. He licked the crevices of her mouth and he could hear her moaning. Haley nibbled at Nathan's upper lip and sucked on his kiss. She had lost all control. When she felt him pulling her closer to him, she heard herself moan at his touch. She missed him so much, too much. She felt Nathan slip his tongue into her mouth as he licked her lips hungrily. They were running out of breath and the breathing between the two increased. Their breath became gasps, but neither wanted to let go. Haley felt Nathan pulling away from her lips, but she held onto him because she knew that if he let go now, she would come to her senses about Dan. Nathan pried his lips from hers and moved his mouth down to her neck. Haley threw her head back in pleasure and breathed heavily as Nathan moved his kisses up along her neck to her pulse point, sucking on the skin. _

_A fear came over Haley. She moved her hands to Nathan's chest and pushed him backwards. Nathan opened his eyes and he saw Haley looking back at him, panting. Nathan swallowed the lump in is throat. He caught his breath and looked at Haley._

_**And when I see you  
I really see you upside down  
But my brain knows better  
It picks you up and turns you around  
Turns you around, turns you around**_

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."_

"_Hales…I love you and you love me. Why can't we be together? It's right…us I mean."_

"_Nathan, I can't, Please, try to understand…"_

"_I'm trying Hales, but I can't. We're engaged one minute and the next we're finished and you didn't even tell me why. And don't way because you don't wanna be with me because we both know that, that's a lie. Please…"_

"_Don't come near me Nathan…"_

_**If you feel discouraged  
That there's a lack of color here**_

_Haley sighed. She turned around and opened her car door. She stepped into the car. She put the key into the ignition and was soon out of the parking lot. Nathan just stood there and watched as Haley drove away. He felt the tears burning his eyes and turned around and walked back to the beach. Nathan got to his spot and grabbed his towel and slipped on his shoes. He was out of there. Nathan walked down the bust streets of Tree Hill. He thanked God that he has his fake ID with him. Nathan Scott headed into the nearest liquor store._

232323

_**Please don't worry lover  
It's really bursting at the seems  
Absorbing everything  
The spectrum's a to z**_

_Haley ran up to her bedroom and closed her door behind her. She fell to the floor, her back to the door. The sensation Nathan's lips on her still burned on her mouth. She touched her hands to her lips and the tears came again. Haley took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a familiar number._

"_Hey…uh, c-could y-you c-come here? I n-need y-you…"_

232323

_**This fact not fiction  
For the first time in years**_

_Nathan sat on the floor of his apartment. There were empty bottles of liquor everywhere he looked. There were a few isolated pieces of broken glass near the wall. He had thrown an empty beer bottle there a few days ago. He hadn't slept or showered in days and anything that Lucas had tried to force down his throat was back up and in his toilet within minutes._

_**All the girls in every girly magazine  
Can't make me feel  
Any less alone  
I'm reaching for the phone**_

_Nathan pulled his cell phone from his pocket and pressed 1, his speed dial for Haley. _

_**To call at 7:03  
And on your machine I slur a plea  
For you to come home**_

_Nathan waited for Haley to pick up. But it was no use. The tears began to form in his already red and puffy eyes. "Hi you've reached Haley. Leave a message." Nathan felt more tears come at the sound of her voice. He sniffed and called her name into the speaker of his phone. "Haley! How come you aren't answering?"_

_**But I know it's too late  
And I should have given you  
A reason to stay  
Given you a reason to stay  
Given you a reason to stay  
Given you a reason to stay**_

_"I need you! I need to see you! I'm coming to see you!"_

_**This is fact not fiction  
For the first time in years**_

_Nathan hung up his cell phone and stumbled placing it into his pocket. He grabbed his keys off the counter and he was out the door, nearly falling down the steps and began his intoxicated journey to Haley's house._

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! I hope I didn't disappoint…so a huge thanks to the regular people who are constantly there for me…you know who you are. And to my readers and reviewers, thanks so much for all that you've done. Um…in case some of you don't understand Haley's unfortunate circumstances here she CAN'T tell anyone about John threatening her because she's afraid. I'm certain that if someone were to threaten you by saying that they'd badly hurt and possibly kill the one you love the most and you knew they were certain about it, I sure that you'd do as your told. ALSO…people are jumping to this conclusion saying that she should suck it up and tell someone, how do you know that she hasn't? you can't jump to conclusions when you don't have all of the facts! Thanks to everyone! Luv you!! And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	19. Always A Reason

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: Song used in this chapter  
More Than Anyone – Gavin Degraw**

**23Always&Forever23**

"Yeah…too bad though."

"What's that?"

"That it wasn't John who she was thinking of…"

Katie was staring at Haley conversing with Alessia. A small smirk spread onto her face, but it was barely noticeable. Peyton came and stood beside Katie. Both of them had their hands resting on the ledge of the mixer. Both looked at Haley who was laughing with Alessia, both of them still occupying the seat in front of the piano. Peyton looked at Katie and spoke her mind.

"What…what do you mean?"

Katie looked at Peyton and sighed.

"You're telling me that you didn't see it?"

"See what?"

"What the hell have you been listening to all day Peyton? Until the last take she was pure crap."

"It wasn't that bad."

"No, it was bad. I had never heard be so horrible. And then Alessia goes to talk her says something and then, poof, she's this amazing singer. I'm telling you Peyton it's not John we have to thank, it's Nathan."

**23Always&Forever23**

Nathan sat at his computer in his bedroom, playing the same song over and over again. He stared at the screen of his laptop and her voice played throughout his bedroom. He stared at the photo of the two of them on his wallpaper of his desktop and played the previous night's events in his mind. He was feeling guilty. _Why should I feel guilty? She's the one who played me, ripped out my heart and did the meringue on it. __**But you were the one who insinuated that she was a gold-digger. What? Were you expecting that she would just step aside and allow you to step all over her and allow you make her feel like shit? **__Like she did me? __**Oh shut up! Would you grow a pair? You called her a gold-digging whore! **__I did not. __**Okay, maybe not a whore, but definitely a gold-digger. **_Nathan shook his head and squinted his eyes, trying to shake the thoughts from his brain. He then heard the ping-pong through his speakers and turned his attention to his computer screen. He had received an e-mail from _**Tigger.**_ _Who the hell is this person? Last time they sent me a song…Haley's song and the idiot who almost tore us apart the first time was the only one who knew of that song besides Haley and the dude's dead. _Nathan opened the message and read it.

_Nathan  
You have to know who this is by now and if you don't…you're an idiot. Think deep Nathan. Look at my nickname…who else would give me a nickname like that? Only the love of your life Nathan…and she's getting married. What the hell are you sitting at your desk for? You still love her. FIGHT!_

_Tigger_

Nathan reread the message over and over and over again until he had practically memorized its content. _Tigger…Tigger…Tigger…why the hell does that sound so familiar? Love of my life…Haley, obviously…Tigger…Oh my God._ Nathan sprung from his chair and ran out of his house and headed over to Lucas'.

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley and Alessia sat on the chair in front of the piano. Alessia looked towards the booth and saw Peyton and Katie in a deep conversation. She had no idea what they were speaking of, but she could venture a guess. Alessia turned her attention back to Haley, who was hitting random keys on the piano, looking like she was in deep thought. Alessia took a deep breath and noticed the conflict and pain that flashed on Haley's face. She knew what Haley was thinking of and unfortunately, Alessia couldn't help, but had been brought into the circumstances of Haley's battle.

_**Flashback**_

_John smirked and turned on his heels and left the room. Haley turned to Alessia and Alessia still stood with her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. Haley stared at her and took a deep breath. She moved to leave the room the same way she entered, but Alessia beat her to the door. She stood, blocking Haley from escaping. Haley sighed and looked at Alessia who wore a serious look._

"_You are not leaving this room until you tell me what's going on."_

_Haley moved forward to try to get around Alessia, but it was useless. Anywhere Haley would move, Alessia would move twice as fast. Haley stood and crossed her arms._

"_Why don't __**you**__ tell me what's going on?"_

_Alessia was confused at Haley's question. She scrunched her eyebrows._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Where did you get the song?"_

"_Kelly sent it to me."_

_Haley became confused._

"_Where did Kelly get it from?"_

_Alessia placed her hands in her front pockets and looked to the floor. She sighed._

"_Nathan…"_

_A silence fell in the room. Haley turned to sit down on Alessia's bed in shock. __**Who would have given Nathan the demo?**__ Alessia leaned in the doorframe and watched as Haley battled a war in her mind. Alessia took her hands out of her pockets and moved to sit beside Haley. She plopped down on her bed and waited for Haley to speak. When the silence only continued Alessia turned to Haley._

"_You know, if you don't tell me I can't help you. And I want to help you."_

_Haley looked at Alessia._

"_It's kind of screwed up."_

_Alessia gave a small smirk._

"_I'm kind of screwed up…what is it? Nathan? John?"_

_Haley took a deep breath and let it out. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Alessia. She shook her head, as if to tell Alessia that she couldn't say. Alessia shook her head and Haley was headed to the door._

"_John threatened you didn't he?"_

_Haley stopped, dead in her tracks, as the words left Alessia's mouth. She turned around, fear in her eyes. _

"_He did, didn't he?"_

_A small tear formed from Haley's eye and it fell silently. She wiped it away and sighed._

"_How did you know?"_

_Alessia noted the look on Haley's face, a mixture of disgust and confusion._

"_The look on your face says it all. And besides, I would know... I've been there."_

_**End Flashback**_

Alessia tapped Haley on the shoulder to bring her out of her trance. Haley looked up at her and Alessia flashed a small grin.

"How are you doing Haley?"

"Um…a little better."

Alessia's grin turned a bit bigger.

"That's good…you sung your heart out, I'm guessing that helped you out huh?"

"Well that, and the fact that I told you."

Alessia nodded.

"A weight lifted off of your shoulders huh?"

"Yeah…but…"

**23Always&Forever23**

"Brooke, **you** sent me the song?"

Nathan barged through the door to Lucas' bedroom door to find Lucas and Brooke watching a movie. Lucas paused it and noticed the confusion on his brother's face. Brooke swung her legs off of the side of the bed with a smile plastered on her face.

"Took you long enough."

"Why would you send that to me?"

"You listened to me didn't you?"

"Yeah."

Brooke looked to Lucas and gave him an "I told you so" look. He raised his eyebrows and then looked at Nathan. His hands were on his waist as he looked at the two on the bed.

"But, why Brooke? Why all of this?"

Brooke stood from her spot and crossed her arms.

"Because Nathan, she needs you and you need her, despite what the two of you say."

Nathan was becoming frustrated. He hated when people meddled with his business, even if there was some truth in Brooke's words. He did need Haley, but he wasn't sure if she needed him. Brooke took notice of the look of anger written all over Nathan's face. She looked at him and sighed.

"Nathan, look. This engagement is killing her as much as it's killing you. I spent a good half hour last night with her on the phone after you two had your fight. The tears didn't stop once. Do you know how much she wants to be with you?"

"She **doesn't **want to be with me Brooke! **Stop** trying to make me feel better! She wants to be with him, so she's gonna be with him."

Brooke walked towards him, her hands still crossed across her chest.

"She told me about the fight…and you're wrong Nathan."

Nathan looked at Brooke with anger, sadness, pain and suffering with a mix of confusion.

"I'm wrong? How am I wrong? She's the one who's torturing me! Telling me she wants me one minute and then poof, she's back in Johnny boy's arms. What the **hell** is it about that guy huh? He hasn't done **anything** worthy enough to be the right one for her."

"And you have?"

Nathan looked at Brooke, shooting daggers out from his eyes.

"Yes! I have! I've been there for her every step of the way! I **never** treated her like shit!"

"I beg to differ Nathan."

Brooke's temper was wearing thin. If Nathan thought that he had done nothing to hurt Haley, then he had another thing coming. Brooke was the first one that Haley had called after her fight with Nathan the previous night and the two of them had discussed the argument that had unraveled between the two. Haley blamed herself for all that had happened and she had admitted that perhaps getting Nathan so upset was her fault, but she couldn't help it. He had called her a gold-digger and that hurt. Brooke never found out why Haley said yes to John's proposal, but she knew that it wasn't on Haley's own accord. Brooke looked at Nathan in disgust.

"You didn't do anything? **You** didn't do **anything**?! How about the fact that you called her a **gold-digging whore!?** You told her that the only reason she was marrying him was because he had money. You **idiot! **She was engaged to **you **wasn't she? She's in **love** with you Nathan. How can you **not** see that?"

"She has a weird way of showing it. Saying yes, then no…You know, I think I'm done…with **all** of this. I think it's time that Haley got my last goodbye."

Brooke sighed and shook her head. Lucas looked between the two of them, being silent. It was then he spoke.

"Brooke got the song from me. Tom gave it to me before he died to give to Haley. I never gave it to her. She never knew that I had it. I gave it to Brooke who sent it to you and you listened to her by giving it to Kelly. You still went after Haley after all this time Nate. Even after all of the crap that she pulled because of someone else, you've forgiven her so stop bringing it up. Yeah, Haley was wrong in the past, but you have to think of what might be happening with her. She said **yes **to you Nate. This time **and **the last time."

Nathan looked at Lucas, with a look of disdain on his face. He sighed and his look fell to the floor. Nathan now wore a look of no expression.

"Yeah…and then she said no."

"Yeah…she did. But not by choice…the first time anyway."

**23Always&Forever23**

"I don't understand…what do you mean by **but**?"

Haley looked at Alessia. She checked the surroundings to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. Alessia looked around and scrunched her eyebrows. Haley sighed and sat to face Alessia who still looked confused.

"But…Nathan doesn't know. And he still thinks that I'm marrying your brother because I want your family's money."

"Well, then he's an ass."

"You blame him though? I mean, look at what I did to him. I screwed him up."

"While that **may** be true, he isn't innocent in all of this either. People will probably dislike you because of the stuff you've done in the past, but…he should know you enough and intelligent enough to not make the same mistake, because now, he's doing the same thing."

Haley looked at Alessia and nodded. She sighed.

"Why didn't I just listen to you?"

Alessia sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have an answer to Haley's question.

"Only you have the answer to that question."

Haley sighed and a small tear formed in her eye.

"What is it Haley?"

"I just love him so much and I keep pushing him away."

"Why do you?"

"What?"

"Push him away. I mean Haley, he's not going to wait forever."

"I know, but I can't…I push him away because I wanna keep him safe. And I figure that the further he is from me, the safer he is."

"But…"

Haley looked at Alessia. _How did she know there was a __**but**__?_

"But, I can't be away from him."

At that moment, the doors to the studio opened and Kelly walked in with Amy, Peyton and Katie on her tail.

"Ready to try it alone Haley?"

Haley looked to Kelly and then back to Alessia who winked. Haley nodded.

"Yeah." _Just think of Nathan._

**23Always&Forver23**

Nathan looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He thought he had just heard Lucas say **yeah…she did. But not by choice…the first time anyway. **

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Lucas looked at Nathan and scoffed. He sat up and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"When she gave you back the engagement ring Nate it wasn't because she didn't love you or because you didn't have enough money. She did it because of her mother."

Nathan scrunched his eyebrows.

"Lydia? What does she have to do with this?"

Lucas sighed and stood. He walked over to his brother. He ushered him to sit because Lucas knew that Nathan would either faint or take off right away and Lucas had to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid.

"Everything…"

Nathan listened intently.

"After you and Haley decided to get married, the word got out, **somehow.** I think someone may have seen the ring on Haley's finger, but that's not important. Anyways, the word got out that Lydia was allowing the to two of you to get married and Dan overheard two women talking about it."

Nathan fidgeted in his spot. Lucas continued.

"Dan approached Haley and threatened to put her mother on the streets unless she broke up with you entirely."

Nathan looked to floor and then back up at Lucas.

"I don't believe you. Sh-…she would've told me."

Brooke now had tears in her eyes. She wanted to kill anyone and anything that had come, has come and will come between these two in the future.

"It's true. She told me after the break-up when I accused her of leading you on, giving you false hope…She-she was so in love with you Nathan and I'm almost certain that this time around is no different."

Nathan sighed and rubbed his eyes. _Could I really stop trying? I can't let her marry an asshole. But, all of this is too much and I'm tired of waiting. _Nathan sighed and shut his eyes. Lucas looked at Brooke who was staring at Nathan through tears. The two of them stood, waiting for Nathan to speak.

"I'm gonna give her my last goodbye. I won't wait here and waset my whole life. We've had so many difficulties and I'm tired of fighting while she's off getting engaged."

Lucas walked to Nathan as he stood.

"Nate-"

"No more Lucas. I hate not being able to sleep at night. I ate seeing her with anyone, but me. I'm tired of fighting a war that will never end."

And at that, Nathan left Lucas' room, heading home to sleep.

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley sat on the bed in the guest room. Her doors were locked, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone, especially John. She noticed that her grades from Stanford arrived in her e-mail inbox. She was nervous enough as it is. She, hesitantly, opened the mail and took a gaze at her marks.

A

A

A

A

C+

_What? C+? That's impossible. _Haley scrolled down to the bottom of the e-mal. _**If you have any questions or concerns to your marks, do not hesitate to contact your professor.**_ Haley sighed and grabbed the phone at her bedside and contacted Stanford.

**23Always&Forver23**

"Knock Knock."

Katie turned around and looked at the figure in her doorway. Nathan stood there with no expression on his face. Katie sighed and turned back to her keyboard and began to push random keys. Nathan walked into the room and sat on his sister's bed.

"That's pretty good."

"Just something Alessia and I are writing."

Katie took note of Nathan's face. He lay on his back and his legs hung over the side of Katie's bed. He looked so lost and far away from earth. Katie stopped playing and turned to face him.

"What's up Nate?"

Nathan just stared at the ceiling.

"She's engaged." He chcckled. "How funny is that? The love of my life is engaged to some other guy who is a prick."

"Are you drunk?"

Nathan sat up and looked at Katie.

"No…just hear-"

"Heartbroken. Yeah, I figured. Lucas called before you got here. He said that you were giving up…"

Katie looked at Nathan and he nodded his head.

"May I ask why?"

Nathan sighed. He blew an exasperated breath.

"She doesn't want me…so **why** should I want her?"

Katie chuckled and brought her hand to pat Nathan's back. After about three pats, Katie brought her hand higher and smacked the back of his head.

"Jesus Katie what was **that** for?"

"For being a complete moron. She's in love with you Nathan."

Nathan scoffed.

"Yeah right."

Katie sighed and let out a breath of annoyance. She stood and paced around her bedroom, wondering how she would get through to her stupid brother. Nathan was being stubborn and it was pissing Katie off. She had never seen her brother like this before. Now he was just so screwed up. Her hands sat at her sides and she bunched them into fists and cracked her knuckles as she paced around her room.

Nathan was beginning to get annoyed by Katie's pacing. His temper was rising and his nerves were nearly killing him.

"Could you **stop** pacing?"

"Why?"

"It's **annoying** me."

"Oh…boo frickity hoo…you're annoying me Nathan. You're sitting here wallowing in self-pity instead of acting like a man and going after what you want. She **loves** you Nathan. You know how I know?"

Nathan looked at Katie.

"Today she was forced to sing a song that she learned last night, mind you, by her asshole of a fiancé. Nathan, she knew the songs, but I gotta tell you I had **never **in my life hear Haley sing so horribly. It took her like 80 takes to get one part to be where we got to today. She wasn't getting anywhere Nate. That is, until we sent Alessia in there and gave her a pep talk. After that, something snapped. Haley's voice…it…it full of life. There was so much power and love in her voice. I had never heard anything like it. Her voice gave me goosebumps. Afterwards, I asked Alessia what she did to get Haley to sing as she did, you know what she said?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Alessia tld me that Haley was picturing you as she sang. Alessia had told her to think of the love of her life and to hold onto them as she sang. You're her voice Nathan…so before you decide to give up Nathan. Make sure that the feeling is mutual."

Nathan looked at Katie and nodded. He stood and walked over to her. He placed his arms around her and enveloped her into a hug. At that time, his cell phone rang. He brought it out of his pocket. _**Haley.**_ He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Nathan?"

"Yeah…what's up?"

Nathan waved goodbye to Katie and left her room. He walked to his room as Haley spoke.

"Have you checked your grades?"

"No."

"Well I did and there's been a mix-up."

A look of confusion fell upon Nathan's face.

"A mix-up?"

"Yeah…Conners lost one of our assignments and thus it brought down our marks significantly because it was one of the heavier assignments."

Nathan sighed.

"So?"

"He said that we had until Monday to e-mail the assignment to him if we want our marks to go up."

Nathan shut his eyes and looked up as if to blame God for this turn of events.

"So um…I guess that means we have to do this, this weekend huh?"

"Yeah…Saturday okay with you?"

"Yeah it should be fine, but I'm up at the beach house this weekend."

"Okay…I'll uh, see you Saturday."

"Yeah…bye Haley."

Nathan hung up before she could say anything. He tossed his cell phone aside and fell onto his bed, fatigue taking over his body.

**23Always&Forever23**

Alessia sat in the middle of the River Court, rolling a ball around in her hands. She held a piece of paper in her hand and gazed at it. She sighed and placed it in her pocket. Standing up, she dribbled the ball slowly and made it to the free throw line. She put up a shot and soon heard footsteps approaching.

"I thought I might find you here."

Alessia smirked at Kelly and continued her drill as Kelly continued to speak.

"Mom and Dad are hosting an engagement party for Haley and John."

Alessia sighed.

"Woopty do."

Alessia wasn't enthusiastic at the idea. Why should she be? She despised her brother and felt for the poor woman marrying him. She wanted nothing to do with john unless it was to kick his ass. She wanted to beat him to a pulp for what he did to her and Haley and Nathan.

"Okay…I've wondered this for the longest time Ale…why are you so against this marriage?"

"Why **aren't** you against it Kells?"

"He's our brother Ale…you should be happy, he's found the one he wants to spend his life with…that's rare."

"Well, I'm not happy."

Alessia stopped dribbling and held the ball under her arm and looked at Kelly.

"We're sending this girl to her death."

Kelly scrunched her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…John's dangerous Kelly. I mean he's threatened me, you told me he threatened Nathan-"

"Yeah, because Nathan was beating him for no reason."

Alessia was beginning to get angry.

"There's **always** a reason Kelly."

"Uh huh and what do you mean he's threatened you?"

Alessia looked at Kelly. She dropped the basketball and walked closer to her twin sister. Alessia lifted her side bangs from her face to reveal her scar above her left eyebrow.

"This scar? No accident. John threw my head into the table. And how did he threaten me? He told me that he'd kill me if anyone found out about it. Why do you think I left Kells? I was scared…so don't…**don't you dare** come and tell me that I should be happy for John and Haley."

**23Always&Forever23**

_**Saturday**_

Haley arrived at Nathan's beach house early on Saturday morning, earlier than they had planned. She wanted to sit on the beach with her thoughts before having to face the awkwardness of the situation between her and the love of her life. She parked her car just outside Nathan's house and walked to the beach and sat in the sand. The sun was already up and few clouds hovered around it. The waves flowed smoothly and Haley felt a calm. Soon, tears began to sting her eyes. _I want to tell you __**everything **__Nathan, but I can't. He'd kill you and I can't do that. To know that you're not around everyday would surely kill me. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for everything._ She sighed and then lay down and closed her eyes. She then whispered softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Talking to yourself? First sign of insanity."

Haley sprung upwards, a little too quickly and she received a head rush. She looked at the owner of the voice and saw Nathan with his hands in his pockets of his black track pants and he also wore a plain white t-shirt. He lowered himself and sat beside Haley. She could smell him and it was killing her. Nathan noticed the tears in her eyes. Haley wiped them away. She looked at him and he was staring out to the water.

"You keep setting yourself up…"

Nathan looked at Haley.

"What?"

"Y-you have every right to be angry with me. I've done so much to you and none of which was good." She bit her bottom lip. "I assume that you're not gonna forgive me, which is fine…but you should know this Nathan…you mean everything to me…and Tuesday night…I was just so angry and hurt that you would think that I wouldn't marry you for anything other than the fact that I'm in love with you." Haley took a deep breath. "You called me a gold-digger and I can see why you would think that, but you have to know Nathan, that it's so much more than that. It's not what you think…I'm not in love with him. I've only ever been in love once and I remain there right now."

Nathan took a deep breath and continued to look out to the ocean.

"I wasn't exactly a saint-"

Haley interrupted him.

"Don't…don't you **dare** apologize. This is my fault, my mess. I just wanted to know if you could ever forgive me…even though I know it's practically impossible at this point. I just want to know if you're letting go of us because if you are, I wish you nothing, but the best. If you aren't letting go, I want you to know how much it kills me to not be able to love you like I want to."

Nathan looked at Haley who now had tears streaming down her face. He brought his hands to her cheeks and wiped away her tears.

"Because I do…even if I can't…I do, more than you know. More than anyone could ever love anyone. I know this doesn't seem fair, but I have to tell you. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything."

Nathan kept wiping Haley's face. _Was she being sincere? Was there a further problem than the one on the surface of her discontent? Are these tears real or an act for pity? No, Haley can't be that cruel. I told you Haley...I told you that someday you'd come back to me. But, look at the day…We both want each other, but we can't be together. Why? _Nathan continued to wipe her face with his fingers, softly grazing her face.

"Don't cry…"

It was no use. The tears flowed freely. Nathan still had his grip on Haley's face and he looked into her eyes. They never lied to him. He learned to read Haley's soul as soon as he fell in love with her. If he couldn't read her eyes, he could read her lips. Whenever he kissed her, he could feel her sincerity.

"I have to let go Haley…"

Haley nodded and looked at the sand.

"…But I don't want to…I promised you that I would always be there for you and you know that I never back out on my word."

Nathan looked at Haley and grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Haley sighed and then, Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and engulfed her into a hug. Nathan soon felt the plip plops of raindrops fall on his head. The two of them look to the sky and noticed that dark clouds had taken over. The rain began to pour even harder. They scrambled to their feet and began to run to Nathan's beach house. With every step they took, the rain poured quicker and harder. By the time they reached the house, they were both drenched. Nathan opened the door and they both ran into the house.

"Can you believe this weather?"

"I know it's like marshal law out there, Hales...and what I can't believe is that our STUPID professor misplaced our assignment and is forcing us to do it over again...bastard."

"I know..."

Haley shivered beneath her drenched sweater and Nathan noted the goosebumps on her neck. He led her up the stairs to his bedroom and ran to the bathroom to grab towels. His heart pounded in his chest and he was thankful for the rain because he didn't want Haley to be anywhere else, but with him.

"Are you okay? Do you want some dry clothes?"

"No, I'm okay."

"I still have some of your stuff that you left at my place before I moved some of my stuff here...you can change, if you'd like...it's not a problem."

Haley smiled at Nathan, thankful that things weren't weird between them. He wore his smirk that made her feel weak every time she saw it and nodded. He moved to his drawer and pulled out a pair of her shorts and one of her sweaters that she left. He handed them to her and she exited his room. Nathan watched Haley as she headed for the bathroom and thanked God that no one was in the house, but them. He sighed and let out his breath that he held. Nathan changed in his bedroom into dry clothes and ran he towel through his hair. He turned on some music and closed his eyes as he lay on his bed. When she entered his house and saw how wet she was, it took everything in him not to kiss her like he wanted to. She was there to do their assignment and that was it. It was hard to be around her, but he wanted to be near her anyway possible. This assignment was a blessing in disguise. Nathan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Haley come back into the room. He sat upright and took in her appearance. Her legs were exposed to his view and his mouth became dry. Haley took note of the music playing and smirked when she noticed him listening to Gavin Degraw's More Than Anyone.

"Nice song..."

"I know...it hurts to hear it though..."

"Why's that?"

Nathan looked to his CD player and took a deep breath.

"It was the song I would've chosen for our wedding song..."

Haley looked back at him and, for the first time in a while, she noticed his appearance. His muscle tone had decreased in the smallest bit and his eyes were full of angst, passion, love, desperation and depression. Haley couldn't help the small tear that fell from her eye. She had hurt him, without any intention Haley walked over to him and sat down beside him, draping her left arm across his shoulder blades. He moved from her and walked to the opposite side of his room, crossing his arms and preventing any tears from falling.

_Free for you  
Whenever you need  
We'll Be free together baby  
Free together baby_

Nathan turned around and saw Haley sitting on his bed, looking and feeling just as lost and hurt as he was. Of course, Nathan didn't know what troubled Haley, but wanted to make her feel better. He walked over to her and offered her his hand.

"May I?"

She gave a sad smile and grabbed his hand. He spun her around slowly and soon, their bodies touched, and hands were connected, swaying with the music, giving them the dance they both desired. Haley's arms circled Nathan's neck and Nathan wrapped his own around Haley's waist, wanting and needing. Nathan placed his face in the crook of her neck and she leaned her head to his chest, breathing in his scent. She got the chills and wanted him so much, it killed her. However, she knew that if she gave into temptation, bad would come to them. She didn't want to lose him and she couldn't tell him because then she'd lose him anyway. He caressed her hair and she closed her eyes, loving being close to him. She looked up at him.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course..."

"Will you always be here?"

"Yes."

"I mean, you won't go anywhere or ever leave me?"

"I promise you Haley, I won't leave you. Nothing could ever keep me from loving you or being near you."

Nathan cupped Haley's face and brought their foreheads together. Haley could feel his breath on her face and closed her eyes. She leaned upwards and softly, pushed her lips to his. Nathan didn't know what to make of it, was she playing with his head or was she being real? What she told him before still hadn't convinced him. Sure, he believed that she was sorry and they could now be "friends," but he didn't know. He couldn't know. She tried deepening the kiss, but Nathan pushed her away slightly.

"Wait..."

Haley grazed his lips again, trying to get to him. She needed him more than he knew.

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna have to wake up tomorrow morning and be reminded that you aren't with me...I mean Hales, you have a fiancé. You said yes to John, that has to mean something."

"Yes okay? I said yes to him, but only because..."

She cut herself off before giving away too much. Nathan looked back at her confused, waiting for her to say something.

"Because what?"

**23Always&Forver23**

**A/N: So who hates me right now? PLEASE REVIEW! This chapter goes out to…  
Steph, Molly, Kelly, Jif, Amy, b.freeman, tutorgilramy23 and RedRoom323! You guys have done SO much without even knowing it and I just wanted to thank you! As for the rest of you, you are ALL in my heart and your reviews mean the world to me so thank you! ALSO…the whole lost assignment thing, dunno if they actually do that BUT for the sake of the fic they do…Now…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Time: 9 months ago

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: Song used in this chapter:  
Stay With Me – Mitch Hansen Band**

**23Always&Forever23**

_Nathan hung up his cell phone and stumbled placing it into his pocket. He grabbed his keys off the counter and he was out the door, nearly falling down the steps and began his intoxicated journey to Haley's house. He arrived to his car and stood in front of it. He took his keys out of his pocket and fumbled with them, trying to find the right one. Amongst the twiddling of keys, Nathan dropped them. Too lazy to pick them up, he waved his hand as if to say, "forget it" and began to walk down the streets of the familiar area. _

_232323_

_Peyton was sitting on the couch when she heard a soft, yet choppy knock at the door. She placed her sketches down on the coffee table that was at her feet and got up from her spot on the couch. She walked to the door and was surprised to see who was on the other side. But, more importantly, the state he was in._

"_Nathan?"_

_She hadn't recognized him at all. He had black circles under his eyes and his face was red and blotchy from the tears he cried. His face was damp and he had lost weight. His muscles had toned down and he hunched. He no longer stood so tall and confident. Peyton could hardly recognize the man he once was. He now stood, a boy. _

"_Is she here?"_

"_Now's not a good time Nathan."_

"_I have to see her Peyton."_

"_She's not well Nathan. You have to leave."_

_Peyton tried to close the door, but he stuck his foot in the doorway._

"_Peyton please. I haven't slept in almost a week. I haven't showered in 4 days. I stink and miss her okay? I have to talk to her."_

"_Nathan, all the more reason for me to say no. I'm sorry."_

_Nathan sighed and hung his head._

"_I should've listened to Luke. GODDAMN IT WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO HIM? He said not to and I did it!"_

"_What do you mean? What did you do?"_

"_Propose to her."_

_Peyton sighed. She felt so terrible for him and Haley. She had spent every waking hour with her friend, trying t calm her down when the tears and shakes came. Peyton knew that the only one who could make Haley feel better was Nathan, but he was also the one who could break her. Peyton had been assigned to make sure that Nathan didn't come near Haley because she couldn't handle being around him. It was too painful and Peyton promised Haley. She looked at Nathan. It was clear that he was drunk. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as soon as he opened his mouth. Even if Peyton were to let Nathan speak to Haley, it wouldn't be in the drunk condition that he was in. Peyton was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Nathan fall to the floor on his knees._

"_WHY?"_

_Nathan brought his hand to his head and ran it roughly through his already messed up hair. Peyton bent down and put a comforting arm around Nathan._

"_Why did I have to go and do that? If I didn't she'd be with me right now…if I didn't act like an idiot, she and I would still be together…"_

"_You don't know that Nathan-"_

"_Yes! I do…I love her…so much…."_

_Haley slipped out of her room wearing her oversized t-shirt. She walked down the stairs and saw the open door. In the frame was two people crouched down. One hovered over the other, trying to comfort them and the sobs wracked the walls. Haley walked closer and closer to the scene at the door. She then realized who the figure under Peyton's embrace was. _

"_Peyton?"_

_Nathan's head shot up, his eyes red and tired. Peyton shot her head to Haley and then quickly looked at Nathan._

"_I told him to leave Haley, he didn't want to."_

"_No, it's okay…"_

_Nathan sniffed to lessen his tears and looked to Haley. Her face was illegible. Nathan stood, his legs weak from the lack of energy and the increase of alcohol in his veins. Nathan stood on his own and Peyton still stood beside him. The two lovers only looked at each other, as if one were waiting for the other to move. Peyton moved to the door and closed it. _

"_I'll uh-"_

_Peyton moved to the kitchen and let Nathan and Haley alone. Nathan stared at Haley and she shook her head. She turned around and walked back up the stairs. Nathan only stared after her, not knowing if he should follow. __**You shouldn't have come…she doesn't want you here. Like hell she does…**__ Nathan scrunched his eyebrows and bolted up the stairs to get to Haley. He was not letting her go without a fight and fight he would. He walked down the narrow hallway of the upper part of the house and came to Haley's door. He took a deep breath and raised a shaky fist to the door and gently knocked. He heard nothing. There was a small light that illuminated the room, as he could tell from the small crack in her door. He grabbed onto the doorknob and twisted it, letting himself into the room. His heart stopped._

_Nathan noted the mess in Haley's room, which was never the occasion because Haley was always a neat freak. Never a single article on the floor, but this place was beyond that. Everywhere Nathan saw loose photos, photo albums opened to random pages, certain items that reminded them of each other. Nathan's heart pounded in his chest. His eyes fell to the bed. He saw Haley scrunched into a ball under the bed sheets and quietly sniffling. She was crying. Nathan walked slowly to her form and when he got there, his hand reached out to touch her._

"_Don't…"_

_She had startled him. Nathan bit his lower lip and lightly touched her covered back. He sat down on the edge of her bed and kept his hand on her back. Her tears flowed more quickly now. He was touching her and she felt herself ache for him. _

"_I want to…"_

_Silence._

"_I miss you Hales…_

"_Please don't Nathan."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because if you do, then I'll do something that I can't and then, later on, I'll want more…so please, don't."_

_Nathan moved his hand down further Haley's arm. Haley closed her eyes at Nathan's touch. His hand rested upon hers and he felt himself sober up. His hands were cold against her warm ones. He sighed and she felt his breath on her ear. She jumped up and got out his reach. She walked to the opposite part of the room. Nathan stood as well, a 6-foot gap in between them._

"_Just tell me why…"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why you don't want me. You say that you love me and then you kiss me and then you're ice again…what's going on Haley?"_

_Haley bit her bottom lip and looked to the floor from her eyes, on an angle. _

_**Can't you see my heart is heavy  
Just because I know you're leaving  
Sometimes I wish you could read my mind  
Look at me, I'm always lost  
But I am found and I can't believe it  
There is just one more thing I have to ask**_

_Nathan walked closer to her, his eyes not leaving her face once. His hand at his sides, and soon, his face was literally a mere few inches from hers._

"_It's not that simple Nathan…I want to tell you, but it…I just can't. Just trust me when I say that it's over and we can't be anymore."_

"_I don't believe that…you love me and I love you…and you said yes…"_

"_I did…but we can't Nathan, please don't make this any harder than it-"_

_He shut her up. His lips were attached to hers and the feeling lurking in her stomach was unavoidable. His hands were on her face and his eyes were shut so tightly. He was tracing every line, every crevice and the outline of her lips, trying to memorize them. He couldn't believe that after two years of kissing her, he was unable to know her lips. It was because every time that he kissed her felt like the first time. Nathan knew that this would be the last. Haley refused to push him away. She couldn't bring herself to. She loved him more than anything and the ache was too much for her to bear. __**One more moment of weakness…I can't. That's not fair to him.**_

"_Can I stay with you?"_

_Haley looked up at Nathan, her heart caught in her throat. He looked so depressed and so tired. She didn't know what he meant._

_**Stay with me for a while  
Stay with me and I'll smile  
Never leave and you'll see  
Stay with me, will you please?**_

_Nathan took hold of her right hand in his and caressed it. Tears were coming out of both of their eyes now. _

"_Please Haley. I haven't slept well once since you. I'd like to know what it feels like to have the one you love be next to you…if only for one night."_

_Haley took a deep breath, trying to keep her focus from Nathan's eyes. Those beautiful blues would make her crumble right to the floor and she'd be weak. Weak was one thing that she could not be. Nathan walked closer to her, making her heart race quicker and his mouth only a centimeter from her mouth._

"_Let me stay…I promise not to bother you…"_

_His voice quivered and it was so low, it was barely audible._

_**Drowning in a topaz sea and  
Who knew death could be comforting  
The blackness of the past it so far away**_

_**I see you and then it hits me  
It's no wonder you eclipse me  
Everything I wanted has come true**_

_Nathan placed butterfly kisses on her face, everywhere, but her lips, not wanting to upset her. He wanted her to make that move. It was up to her. Her hand still in his, she brought her other hand to his face and grazed her hand, softly, across his cheek. She placed her lips lightly on his, as if to say goodbye. She sighed and led him to her bed. _

_**Stay with me for a while  
Stay with me and I'll smile  
Never leave and you'll see  
Stay with me, will you please?**_

_The two got into her bed and both of their heads hit the pillow. Haley's back faced Nathan's abdomen and he encompassed her form with his arms. The two lay in the center of the bed, spooning. Nathan's hand held onto Haley's as his arm draped across her body. Haley draped the covers over them and the familiar warmth of Nathan's body comforted her and her tears subsided. In a few short moments, she felt her eyelids drooping. _

_Nathan kissed lower part of the back of her head. He felt Haley shiver beneath his touch and tightened his grip around her. He interlaced their fingers together and shut his eyes. Sleep didn't come so quickly, for the constant fear of Haley not being beside him in the morning kept coming to him. Soon, he dozed off and the two were asleep, for the first time in a week._

_**And so our paths have crossed  
The lion and the lamb  
Please tell me you'll never leave me  
You're a part of who I am**_

_She didn't hear anything and was worried about what events were taking place above her. Worried, she climbed the stairs. When she came upon her friend's door, Peyton knocked softly. _

_No answer._

_Praying that no one would be naked, she walked into Haley's room. The small, flickering light was still on and Peyton noticed the sleeping forms that lay in the bed. _

_**Stay with me for a while  
Stay with me and I'll smile  
Never leave and you'll see  
Stay with me, will you please?**_

_A small tear escaped Peyton's eye and she wiped it away. She walked to Haley's lamp and turned out the light, allowing the two people who made everyone believe in true love, have one last night together._

**23Always&Forever23**

"_Hey Karen, is Haley back there?"_

_Karen looked at Nathan with a heavy heart, not knowing whether she should lie or tell Nathan the truth. As if some cruel twist of faith, Haley appeared from the kitchen, dead in her tracks when she saw Nathan._

"_You came…"_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

_Haley let Karen know that she was taking a break and led Nathan to a table that was isolated from the rest of the customers. It had been a week since their sleepover and ever since then, both had done their best to avoid the other. Nathan stayed true to his word, as much as he could. Every morning he would wake up with an ache in his chest and the desire to see Haley, but he made a promise to her and he always said that he'd keep his promises. A day prior, Nathan received a call from Haley stating that she wanted to speak to him, and he gladly accepted. So, here he was awaiting what Haley had to say._

"_So…"_

"_How've you been?"_

"_I've been better…"_

_Silence._

"_So what did you want to speak to me about Haley?"_

_She took a deep breath._

"_Look Nathan, I know that this is all…sudden, but you have to know that if things could be different, they would be, but this is how things are. And I was trying to fall asleep last night, I realized that my life doesn't make sense without you in it. Now, I still… We still wouldn't be together, but-"_

"_What are you trying to say Haley?"_

"_Maybe, we can be friends?"_

_Nathan reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Haley's skin jolted at his touch and the familiarity if it made her feel warm._

"_We were never just friends Hales…"_

"_I know. It'll be difficult, but I want you in my life Nathan."_

_He sighed and looked at her. He squeezed her hand lightly and looked at her face, noticing the battle within her. _

"_I guess…I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not having you in my life at all."_

_Haley smirked and released the breath that she held. She stood and went to him. He stood as well. She embraced him into a hug and Nathan rested his chin on her head. He took in the scent of her hair and trembled slightly. He released her and smirked._

"_Well, you get back to work and maybe…we can go see a movie later, or…something…"_

"_Sure."_

_Haley gave him a small smile. He nodded and smirked._

"_Okay. I'll pick you up at closing."_

_She nodded her head and soon Nathan left. When he reached outside, he took hold of his chest, trying to calm down the beating, maybe there was still some hope, but it would take time._

232323

_Lucas Scott was on a mission. He had spent countless hours with his brother the past few days and had heard nothing of anything except the same question, over and over again. And, quite frankly, Lucas was sick of trying to come up with possible reasons as to __**why**__ Nathan was alone. Lucas made it a point to himself and silently to his brother that he would find out the true reason, even if it killed him. And so, he marched down the familiar streets of Tree Hill, making his way to his mother's café where he knew would be the one and only person able to answer his and his brother's questions._

"_Haley?"_

_Haley turned to face Lucas, who wore an illegible expression. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

_Lucas looked to his mother and then Haley did as well. She nodded and Haley made her way around the counter, Lucas leading her into a booth. The pair sat down across from each other and Lucas sighed. Haley sat in silence about to open her mouth, but Lucas beat her to it._

"_How could you do that to him? He's so in love with you Haley. How could you just break up with him without even giving him a reason? And then, leading him on at the beach last week…yeah, I saw the kiss, don't look so surprised. You gave him false hope and that's not fair to him."_

"_Don't you think I know that?!"_

"_So __**why**__ did you break up with him? Just tell me!"_

_Haley looked anywhere, but Lucas' face. She bit her bottom lip. Lucas could see the battle in her, but ignored it, wanting to get an answer._

"_You can tell me, Haley."_

"_It's not that simple Lucas. This is __**much**__ more complicated than you think. You wouldn't understand."_

"_Then __**help**__ me understand. Haley, you can trust me."_

_Haley looked at Lucas. Could she really trust him not to tell anyone? He was her best friend since they were in elementary school, if she couldn't trust him then who __**could**__ she trust? She sighed and looked at Lucas who was waiting. His eyebrows raised and breathing heavily. He looked entirely hopeful and waited for Haley._

"_Please Haley…"_

_She sighed._

"_Fine. But what I tell you, stays between us, okay?"_

"_Hal-"_

"_Promise me, Lucas."_

_Lucas took a deep breath and could see the desperation in Haley's eyes._

"_I promise. So what is it?"_

"_It's horrible Luke…I'm so scared to tell you."_

"_Hey…"_

_Lucas grabbed Haley's hand to comfort her in any way possible._

"…_you don't have to be afraid…what is it?"_

"_It's Dan Scott."_

232323

"_No, let me pay for my half."_

"_Not happening."_

_Nathan and Haley were at the cinema getting their tickets to watch a movie and Nathan was refusing to let Haley pay for anything. _

"_Oh, c'mon."_

"_Hey Hales, c'mon. I'm the guy, I should pay."_

"_No, no, no. You're not paying for me…please? I can't do that."_

_Nathan sighed and looked at Haley who looked at him with those puppy dog eyes that would make him give in any time. He sighed and agreed. After getting popcorn and their beverages, the two made their way into the theater, picking the seats that they usually sat in, without even knowing or meaning to. The lights hadn't gone down yet and the two were engaged in conversation._

"_So, you excited about the movie?"_

"_Hmm, let's see Liv Tyler as Betty Ross, oh yeah…"_

"_Shut up…"_

_Haley playfully slapped Nathan's arm and the two chuckled. Nathan watched as Haley giggled and his breath was caught in his throat. __**Stay strong, man. I know it's hard, but just think of what Lucas said…**_

**Flashback**

"Nathan?"

Lucas walked into Nathan's apartment two days after the "sleepover." He looked around the messy apartment and didn't see his brother anywhere.

"Nathan?"

He walked down the hallway to Nathan's bedroom. When he arrived at the door, he could see Nathan's limbs hanging over the side of the bed. Lucas felt that Nathan could use the sleep and decided to leave as quietly as he could. Lucas turned around, but was stopped.

"Will it ever stop?"

Lucas stopped and turned.

"What?"

Lucas walked into the room and walked towards Nathan's bed. He could see Nathan rising from lying down. His back came up and he threw the bed sheets over his head. He sat up and faced Lucas, who took a seat in the chair opposite to Nathan's bed.

"Will it stop?"

"Will what stop?"

Lucas kept his focus on Nathan, confused by his question, but waited.

"I'm hurting Luke…will it ever stop?"

Lucas took a deep breath and released it. He looked at Nathan, his eyes still bloodshot and the lack of sleep evident in them. Lucas didn't know how to answer Nathan's question. He had never experienced the heartache and pain that Nathan was feeling in the current moment. Then he remembered, _I've gotta try…_

"Someday Nate. It might be today, tomorrow. It could take weeks or months, or maybe even years. But it'll stop…the hurt and pain."

"How do you know?"

_I really don't know…I may never have experienced it, but I have witnessed it…_

"Because…I've witnessed it. My mom…it took her a while, but she got through it. She said that one day all of the heartache and hurt just went away and she was able to smile. It's not going to happen right away Nate…stuff like this takes time."

"Time…"

"Yeah."

**End Flashback**

"_Nathan?"_

_He shook his head to get himself away from his thoughts and turned to Haley who smiled at him. He gave her an awkward grin and her smile fell._

"_What Hales?"_

"_It's weird isn't it?"_

_Nathan sighed._

"_I don't want it to be…I mean we used to hang out all the time."_

"_Yeah, I know…so why is it like this?"_

_Nathan sighed. He then turned to Haley._

"_It won't __**always**__ be like this Hales…it'll take time. And I just want you to know…I'm going to __**always**__ be here for you. Whenever you need me, I'll drop everything I'm doing and be there for you okay?"_

_Haley gave him a soft and thankful smile. She enveloped him into a hug and whispered a thank you into his ear. He kissed her hair and smirked._

"_So…Liv Tyer huh?"_

"_Yeah…what?" He asked when he noticed the expression on her face._

"_Mmm…Edward Norton."_

_He smirked._

**23Always&Forever23**

_The rest of the summer was spent together. Everyday it got easier for the two of them. In 3 months, both of them would be headed to Stanford for college and to say that neither of them was excited would have been a large understatement._

_After that evening at the cinema, Nathan found everything easier. It was easier for him to fall asleep, even though he would wake up occasionally from dreaming about her. He still hated being away from her, but the two of them had never been closer. They were each other's shoulder to lean on when things were rough and Nathan and Haley found a comfort in one another. _

_The second month apart, Nathan's occasional wakes during the night had ceased to exist. He would get more and more sleep each night. His nightmares of Haley leaving him and breaking up with him were becoming less frequent and would usually only happen once a month. Every morning he'd wake up and check to see if his heart still hurt. __**Time. **__Nathan would keep reminding himself of Lucas' words whenever his heart would ache. He'd take a deep breath and rub his neck, get out of bed and tackle each day one at a time. Haley would often think of what she and Nathan would be doing if she had refused to break up with him. __**Probably wedding preparations…**__ Haley was so certain that she and Nathan would be planning their wedding and would have been married by the time college started. The pain in her heart was still there and her sleep wasn't so friendly. She still struggled to maintain her rest, but like Nathan, she tackled each day, one at a time. Nathan woke up one morning during the second month and had made a discovery. Every morning he usually checked for the pain. He woke up one morning and didn't feel anything. His heart didn't ache or pound at the thought of his best friend. He smiled and felt a little relieved. However, there was always the thought in the back of his head at whether or not he was still in love with her. That was something he'd have to deal with later. When he'd see Haley, nothing happened. His heart didn't pound in his chest and he didn't stammer. He only smiled and was happy to be near her._

**23Always&Forever23**

_**3 months into the school year**_

_He sat surrounded by a bunch of screaming fans…college peers, cheering on the cardinals. He sat watching the ball being passed around and was not in a good mood. Just a few weeks prior, his heartache had returned and his blood boiled and he watched his best friend and the love of his life cheer on her new boyfriend, John Averna. He was friends with Nathan as well. The three of them had all met in their English Lit. class. And not too much after, John had asked Haley out on a date. The thought of the two of them so much as hugging each other made his stomach wrench in all the wrong directions. _

**Flashback**

"So nervous Hales?"

She turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Right, sorry I know you better than that. I can't believe that you made me take this course…"

"Oh, c'mon. We get to study so many amazing books, especially a few of Shakespeare's greats."

Nathan groaned. He hated Shakespeare. Haley was the only reason that Nathan even knew a fraction of what Shakespeare was speaking about when they studied him in High School English. He never understood why Haley found Shakespeare to be so intriguing, but it made her smile, so it made him happy.

"I hate Shakespeare."

"Really? I find him to be quite a genius, especially the imagery he writes…"

Nathan and Haley turned their heads to come face-to-face with a guy with the greatest green eyes that Haley had ever seen. His ruffled and messy brown locks made him all the more entrancing. He smiled his white teeth and Haley seemed impressed. Nathan looked at Haley and noticed her interest. Nothing whirled in his stomach. _Odd…does this mean I'm over her?_ Nathan shook his thoughts.

"John Averna."

He held out his hand and Haley took it.

"Haley James and this is Nathan Scott."

Nathan shook his hand and nodded.

**End Flashback**

_The sound of the buzzer brought Nathan back to reality. He watched as Haley screamed and jumped, throwing her hands in the air as she witnessed John made the basket at the buzzer, winning the game for the Stanford Cardinals. Nathan smirked and she dragged him up to meet her and she threw her arms around him, encompassing his frame into a hug. She jumped up and down in excitement. He smiled, really crying inside. The pain was back and he didn't know just how long it would stay. It came back as soon as Haley had told him that she was dating John one month back. He didn't know all of the details as it happened, but as soon as he heard that Nathan was dating John, the pain came back to him. _

"_Hey Hales, I gotta go. I'm helping out remember?"_

_She nodded._

"_Okay…I'll call you later."_

_Nathan nodded and left. _

232323

"_20 out of 30 shots missed. That's not the Nathan Scott that I know."_

_Nathan stopped dribbling and looked to his left where he saw his older brother, by three months, looking at him. Nathan took a deep breath and looked to ground and then at the orange ball that he held in his hand. He then looked at the basket in front of him. He hadn't heard his brother come into the gym. It was silent and empty, especially after the game. Nathan had watched the game with Haley James, his best friend and the love of his life. She asked him to keep her company while she watched her new boyfriend and Nathan's friend, John._

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEASE review. I'm so sorry it took a while but work was hectic. I hope you all recognized that last part. Please review!**


	21. Konstantine

23Always&Forever23

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley grazed his lips again, trying to get to him. She needed him more than he knew.

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna have to wake up tomorrow morning and be reminded that you aren't with me...I mean Hales, you have a fiancé. You said yes to John, that has to mean something."

"Yes okay? I said yes to him, but only because..."

She cut herself off before giving away too much. Nathan looked back at her confused, waiting for her to say something.

"Because what?"

Nathan stared deep into her soul. They were, merely, 2 feet from each other and Nathan had that hopeful look on his face and she felt it then. She had to tell him, but could she bring herself to do it? Could she risk everything? His life? His safety? Could she live with herself knowing that she was the cause of his death? Because that what was heading for her if she told him.

Nathan saw her warring with herself. A worried look overtook his face and he was holding onto her shoulders within seconds. He dipped his head, trying to get her to look at him. He gave her a small shake then placed his hands on here cheeks, getting her to look at him.

"Haley, what is it? Tell me."

She took hold of his wrists and ran her hand along his arms.

"I wish I could…"

His grasp on her face only strengthened. She wasn't getting away with it **that** easily.

"No. Tell me, Haley. Did he hurt you? Did he threaten you? What? What did he do?"

_How did he guess it?_

Her hands still on his arms, she reached for his hands and pried them from her face. Her hand in his, she walked him over to his bed and sat him down.

"Nathan, I-"

She was cut off in mid-sentence. Her phone sounded. She whipped out her phone to see who was calling her. She looked at the name and froze, dead in her spot. **John.** _Shit…_

Nathan noticed the look on her face, terror. He became worried and watched as she answered the phone with a shaky voice.

"H-Hello?"

"_Please tell me that you're somewhere in the land of no phones."_

She relaxed.

"Hey Alessia."

"_I swear Haley, I'm so close to killing him. He's asking where you are."_

"And?"

"_Relax. I covered for you, I said that you were caught at the café and that the phones were dead so he couldn't reach you there."_

"Thanks so much."

"_No problem. Just promise me to keep your phone off and get back here as soon as the storm passes."_

"I will…and Ale?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Why are you using John's phone?"

"_Because I dunno your cell number."_

"Oh…"

"_Yeah, And do you know what it took to get this from him? I swear, I almost severed my wrist."_

"Thanks so much."

"_I'll talk to you later. Be good. And if you have to, __**tell**__ him."_

Dial tone. Haley froze and then she snapped her phone shut. She looked at Nathan.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and then sat down on the bed again. She kept hesitating and Nathan noticed it. He shifted his body, bringing his knee to rest on the bed, facing her. He then placed a gentle palm on Haley's cheek and brought his forehead to hers. The butterflies in his stomach began to fly and their wings flapped about violently. His heart beat twice as fast as it would have raced when he was around her, out of fear, worry and love for Haley.

"Haley. You can tell me. You can trust me. I've never given you reason not to. Please, tell me."

She looked at him.

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can. You're afraid. I can see that."

"I can't Nathan."

"Do you **have** to do this with me Haley? Leave me hanging. Is this situation similar to our past one when you decided to leave me after Dan threatened you?"

Her mouth dropped.

"How did you know about that?"

"Lucas told me."

"When?"

He shrugged.

"Few days ago. It slipped when Brooke was talking and he explained it and…why didn't you tell me? Never mind, I know **why** you never told me, but…we could have worked something out. I would have given anything for you and I still would…will. From the moment you just looked at me, I knew that I would be that person that you needed to be there for you. And I can now, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong. I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on… Please."

She continued to look at him and sighed. His warm hand still rested on her cheek. Haley sighed.

**232323**

"Alright, so you'll be here a month from now for the ceremony? Perfect. I love you too, Mom. Okay, bye."

She turned around to come face-to-face with her youngest daughter who wore a look of fatigue in her eyes. Her auburn hair fell just past her shoulders and she looked like she was ready to beat the living daylights out of anyone who crossed her.

"You look like crap."

"Love you too, Mom."

"Have you spoken to Haley? You're brother's been looking for her."

"He knows where she is."

Alessia sat on the barstool that was placed at the island in the center of the kitchen, her head rested in her hand and her elbow rested on the tabletop. She yawned.

"Were just talking to Grandma?"

Mrs. Averna nodded.

"About what?"

"The wedding."

"… The wedding…"

"Yes, your brother and Haley's date is set exactly one month today."

Alessia looked a mixture of scared, lost and confused. She looked around her, thinking that she was the subject of a joke and that she was waiting for the punch line.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Her mother poured steaming coffee into a mug and handed it to her. Alessia took it, thankfully, and downed it in a single gulp, only to feel the effects of the steam afterwards. _The burn beats having liquor down my throat and becoming a raging alcoholic._

"So…ahh!"

Alessia stuck out her tongue and felt her it burning. She coughed.

"A month?"

"Yup. August 9."

"Greaaaaat."

Alessia left the kitchen and headed back up the stairs to her room. She plopped herself down on her bed and lay an arm across her yes, shielding the blinding daylight beaming through her window. _One month. _

At that moment, there was a noise coming from outside her window. She jumped slightly and ran towards her window, hopping off of her bed. Alessia pulled up the blinds and was startled and a little bit relieved when she saw Haley begging for her to open the window. _How the hell did she get up here?_ Nevertheless, Alessia opened her window and removed her screen.

Haley climbed in through the window and then she looked below. Alessia followed Haley's gaze and noticed Nathan standing, hands in his pockets looking up through the window as if he knew he wouldn't be caught. His smile was full and he saw nothing, but Haley. She looked back at him, a longing in her eyes, wanting so much to go back down to him.

Alessia looked between the two, noticing that they looked at each other as if she weren't standing even there. Alessia caught a glimpse of what words were forming silently on Nathan's lips. _**I love you. **_Alessia turned to Haley and noticed the blush come to her cheeks and a full, real smile spread across her face. She looked down at him, that look of longing returning to her face. **I love you too.**

Nathan blew a kiss to Haley and then ran away, before he could get caught. Haley turned Alessia.

"Thank you so much!"

Haley hugged Alessia and Alessia looked at Haley in confusion.

"Okay, before you open that pretty little mouth of yours, you better tell me what the **hell** was that, that I **just** witnessed."

Haley played the mindless one.

"I dunno what you mean."

"The whole Romeo and Juliet balcony moment I just witnessed. And, quite frankly, I think I just threw up in my mouth… The least you can do is level with me. And tell me **why** you decided to climb into my window…"

Haley stood there in silence, but she couldn't help keep a small smile from forming.

"I came through your window because I can't walk through the front door without confrontation, I can't get through **my** window and plus, Nathan was with me."

Alessia put her window back to normal by placing the screen back over the opening and closing it, allowing little to no sunshine through the blinds. Alessia then retreated back to her unmade bed and Haley fell beside her.

There was silence for a good 3 minutes, and then Alessia could no longer take it.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's up?"

Haley sighed.

"Yeah, I just dunno where to begin."

Haley and Alessia lay on their backs on Alessia's bed, both staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars that were on her ceiling.

_I can't imagine all the people that you know  
And the places that you go  
When the lights are turned down low  
And I don't understand all the things you've seen  
But I'm slipping in between  
You and your big dreams  
It's always you  
In my big dreams_

_**Flashback**_

"_From the moment you just looked at me, I knew that I would be that person that you needed to be there for you. And I can now, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong. I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on… Please."_

_Haley looked at Nathan and sighed. __**How can I not tell him when he says things like that?**__ Haley dropped her head, but Nathan caught it and forced her to look at him. He grabbed her hand in his and encouraged her. _

"_I __**have**__ to marry him Nathan."_

"_You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."_

"_No, Nathan, I __**have**__ to marry him. If I don't, he'll…"_

_Nathan's look of love quickly changed to one of worry. He shifted in his spot._

"_What? He'll what?"_

_Haley touched Nathan's face with her free hand, love and worry reflective in her eyes. _

"_He said he'd kill you… And I can't have that Nathan, I'd rather you hate me and know that you're alive and well than to have you taken away from me forever."_

_Nathan was silent. Haley continued._

"_John is a very jealous guy, Nathan. He'll do whatever it takes to make sure that no one touches what he claims to be his. I couldn't tell you before-"_

"_So why now then?"_

_She sighed._

"_I had this wall surrounding me, Nathan. You would know, I've been nothing, but horrible to you. But you broke it down. It was unfair to you. You deserve to know everything."_

_**End Flashback**_

_And you tell me  
That it's over  
Wake up lying in a patch of four-leaf clover  
And you're restless  
And I'm naked  
You've got to get out  
You can't stand to see me shaking  
No, could you let me go  
I didn't think so_

"You told him?"

"Yeah…he was so understanding. I don't even deserve him."

Alessia turned her head towards Haley and Haley only continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Sure you do."

She shook her head.

"No, I don't. Not after what I did to him."

"You **did** what any sane person would do. Acted out of fear. When someone threatened you, you stayed quiet. How many people **would** have gone and told someone? Seriously, what you did, it's beyond sanity. You told two people and one of those two just happened to be the subject of the argument. You're telling me that if it were anyone else, they would have told someone right away? Gimme a break. I'm a prime example. I **still** haven't told my parents about what **really** happened that day when I got my scar. You should be proud of yourself Haley…"

Haley remained silent.

"So, what happened next?"

_And you don't want to be here in the future  
So you say  
The present's just a pleasant  
Interruption to the past  
And you don't want to look much closer  
'Cause you're afraid to find out all this hope  
You had sent into the sky by now had... crashed  
And it did because of me_

_**Flashback**_

"_I deserve to know huh? How come I didn't deserve to know about what my father said to you?"_

"_**That**__ was different."_

"_How? I told you that I would have done anything for you. I would have given up everything for you."_

"_That was the problem! You shouldn't __**have**__ to sacrifice anything for me. I can't do that to you! You mean too much to me to have to watch you do things that you shouldn't have to."_

"_You said I shouldn't have to sacrifice anything? Then why are you sacrificing your happiness?"_

_She became frustrated._

"_I don't need this."_

_She stood and began to head to his door._

_"HALEY!" She turned and looked at him..."Do you love me?"_

_"It doesn't matter what I want Nathan."_

_"Hales, it's not right that you can't be in love because you're afraid of making a mistake. You shouldn't have to be content in a story that always stays the same and have to dream of a life that you want...This life that you want, you've told me that you want it and it's standing right in front of you. All you have to do is say that you want it, and you'll get it."_

_**And then you bring me home  
Afraid to find out that you're alone, no  
And I'm sleeping in your living room  
But we don't have much room  
To live**_

_Nathan stood in front of his bed, staring at Haley's back. Her hand was still on the doorknob. He waited for her to make a move and she did. She let go of the doorknob and let her hand fall to her side. She stood still and could hear herself breathing heavily. She couldn't move._

_Nathan took a deep breath and walked to her. He stood a centimeter behind her and reached out to touch her, his hand trembling as he reached for her. His shaking hand fell onto her shoulder. Haley shivered under his cool touch as his thumb lightly grazed her neck. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Nathan ran his hand down her shoulder and closed the small distance between them. His hand fell upon hers and he laced their fingers together and placed his lips near her ear._

"_All you have to do is say that you want it, and it's yours. And you don't have to worry about me. You don't have to be afraid of me like you are of him. And you can't decide what's right for me. Where __**you**__ are is the right place for me."_

_She turned her head slightly. He was so close to her face. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and she was certain that he heard her. Her breathing increased and she turned around to face him. His hand left hers and he brought both of his hands to her face cupping it. She grabbed a hold of his wrists and forced her mouth onto his. This time, he didn't pull away._

_Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moaned softly into his mouth. He brought his arms to encompass her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the two stumbled backwards and fell onto his bed. Haley straddled Nathan and began to tug at his shirt. His lips left hers for a millisecond to pull off his shirt and then they were back in their rightful place. Her lips began to trail down his neck. He huffed._

"_I love you Haley."_

_She stopped and looked at him, the thunder and rain beating outside the window and their hair still damp. Haley smiled and kissed his lips softly._

"_Oh God, I love you too," said Haley her lips grazing his._

_It was after that, that things began to unfold. Clothes were being discarded and the kissed shared were becoming more and more needed. _

"Hold on!"

_**End Flashback**_

"What?"

"I didn't want **all** of the details. Who do I look like? Brooke?"

_I had these dreams, in them I learned to play guitar  
Maybe cross the country  
Become a rock star  
And there was hope in me  
That I could take you there  
But damn it you're so young  
But I don't think I care  
And if I hurt you then I'm sorry  
Please don't think that this was easy_

Haley let out a small chuckle when she saw the look of disgust on Alessia's face.

"A simple **we had sex** would do."

"Well, we didn't."

"You didn't?"

Haley shook her head.

"It was headed in that direction, but we stopped."

"What happened?"

"Well, there was so much that we still had to discuss, that it just didn't seem like the right moment. I mean, our hands were tied to the worst possible scenario two lovers could be subject to. It hit both of us that I still had to marry John otherwise…well, you know."

Alessia nodded.

_**Flashback**_

_Nathan and Haley fell asleep in each other's arms. Nathan was in his boxers and Haley in her t-shirt. The rain continued to pour outside and both didn't want it to stop. This was the first good night's rest that either had experienced in a while. _

_Nathan was enjoying the feel of Haley in his arms. He slept with a smile on his face that no one could erase. He knew it now. She wanted __**him **__and no one else. His grip on her tightened a bit and he felt her cuddle closer to him. His smile widened and her scent reached his nose, tempting._

_Haley had her arms draped across Nathan's abdomen and heat radiated off of their bodies. Haley had a smile on her face. Then something made it fall. __**John.**__ What was she going to do? She knew she had to marry him to keep Nathan safe. She couldn't stand to let Nathan die because of her selfish needs. She shook her head of the thought. __**It'll work out.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_And then you bring me home  
'Cause we both know what it's like to be alone, no  
And I'm dreaming in your living room  
But we don't have much room  
To live_

"Did you tell him about still marrying John?"

"No."

"Haley-"

"I know! It was stupid not to."

"I'll say…"

Haley sighed.

"Okay Haley, my turn for news."

She looked at Alessia, waiting in confusion.

"News?"

"Yeah… It seems that John, has set a date for the wedding already."

Haley shot upwards into a sitting position.

"What?"

Alessia sat up slowly and looked at Haley.

"You two are set to wed on August 9th. My mother was telling my grandmother this morning."

"That's too fast."

Alessia shrugged. Then at that moment, her door opened to reveal John. He walked into the room and went straight to Haley, kissing her lips.

"We're set for the wedding. One month today."

Alessia rolled her eyes and Haley was nearly in tears. _This cannot end well._

**23Always&Forever23**

_One Month Later_

Haley continued to see Nathan as often as she could. Normally, she would be swamped with wedding details and she felt that John kept an annoyingly close watch on her. Alessia still tried to get Haley to speak with Nathan about the wedding, she did eventually and he understood, although he was disappointed. Alessia tried to convince Haley to break off the engagement, even though that all they knew it to be impossible. It was the evening before the wedding and Haley sat at the table with John to her right, speaking with his best man.

Earlier that day, Haley had gone to speak with Nathan about the wedding. He knew that it was inevitable that Haley would go through with it. However, there was always that small ray of hope that he held onto.

_And Konstantine is walking down the stairs  
Doesn't she look good  
Standing in her underwear?  
And I was thinking, what I was thinking  
But we've been drinking  
And it doesn't get me anywhere_

_**Flashback**_

_Nathan sat in the center of the River Court, twirling a basketball on his finger, waiting for Haley. The wedding was tomorrow and he knew that Haley was going to go through with it, but he hoped that she was coming to tell him that she wasn't. To tell him that she was going to leave John and stay with him. They would run away and elope and he would keep her safe from everything. __**Yeah, right. Keep wishing.**__ A throat clearing brought Nathan out of his thoughts. He stopped twirling the ball and turned to see Haley. He put the ball down and stood, wiping the dirt off his rear. She stood there and took a deep breath._

_Haley walked, cautiously, towards Nathan and when she reached him, he took her in his arms and cradled her while her head rested on his chest. He kissed her forehead. _

"_I hate that you're getting married tomorrow."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Then why are you? Haley-"_

"_Nathan, please don't. We've gone over this. I can't allow you to put yourself in danger for me, no matter how unhappy I am."_

"_What if I need you?"_

"_I'll __**always **__need you too. I have to go through with this Nathan. John __**will**__ kill you, maybe both of us if I don't."_

_Nathan nodded._

"_Maybe you should go through with it. I couldn't live knowing that you were dead either."_

_**End Flashback**_

_My Konstantine came walking down the stairs  
And all that I could do  
Was touch her long blonde hair  
And I've been thinking  
It hurts me thinking  
That these nights when we were drinking  
No they never got us anywhere, no_

She couldn't shake the feeling of guilt from her body. Suddenly, everything seemed to be closing in on her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She needed air. Haley went to get up, but a hand stopped her. John had stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

Haley pointed to the window.

"Outside. I just need some air."

He nodded and she left, heading to the darkness.

**23Always&Forever23**

She breathed in the crispy summer air that North Carolina brought. She heard the door open behind her and looked to see who it was. She smiled when she saw Haley walking towards her with a worried look on her face. Haley stood adjacent to Alessia and noticed the look on her face. Haley spoke.

"Hey you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just…thinking."

"About?"

"Tomorrow. I can't help, but think...I dunno."

"What? Something gonna go bad?"

"Possibly...I mean, I don't want it to, but it's a definite possibilty right?"

"Yeah...but that's with anything."

"I guess you're right. Haha...I guess there's a reason they made you valedictorian in your senior year huh?"

Haley playfully slapped Alessia's arm at her joke.

"I'm kidding."

Haley laughed and nodded. Alessia looked at Haley.

_This is because I can spell confusion with a K  
And I can like it  
It's to dying in another's arms  
And why I had to try it  
It's to Jimmy Eat World  
And those nights in my car  
When the first star you see  
May not be a star  
I'm not your star  
Isn't that what you said?  
What you thought this song meant_

"In case you're wondering Haley...he's distraught."

"Who?"

"You know who. It's been what? A year and a half since you two broke up? And he's still in love with you? My God...what the hell are you doing? Shit if I were you...I would've dumped John's ass LOOOONG time ago."

"I told you that I have to do this. You know why…"

"I know…but wouldn't you be happier being with the man you love? You know that he'd fight John…"

"I can't do it…I can't have him fight."

"Why not?"

Haley stayed silent.

"You're scared! That's why you can't do it. Nathan represents everything you want, everything you need and you're scared. Haley…I may have never been in love, but I've witnessed it and I can tell when someone is in love. I look at you and you're in love, but it's not with John and you know this. Why won't you let Nathan fight? There are many who can tell me about first love and love itself…and you're one of them. But I know that when you tell me about it, you'll be thinking of Nathan, not John. You get this look on your face when you think of Nathan. Like he's the only one you see. And the only one who can make your heart beat faster and slower at the same time. And I see that same look whenever you look at Nathan. You told me a month ago that if you could, you'd spend forever with Nathan. Why not do it? John has **everything **to lose-"

"And so do I! Nathan is everything to me. If I don't marry your brother tomorrow, Nathan is as good as dead and I'm as good as…"

"… Dead?"

"Pretty much. How can I live with myself knowing that I was the reason that Nathan was dead?"

Alessia sighed.

"I guess, then, we wait for tomorrow?"

"Yeah…we wait. For tomorrow."

_And if this is what it takes  
Just to lie with my mistakes  
And live with what I did to you  
All the hell I put you through  
I always catch the clock it's 11:11  
And now you want to talk  
It's not hard to dream  
You'll always be my Konstantine  
My Konstantine_

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley stood in front of a mirror in the room that she stayed in while at the Averna's. Alessia knocked on Haley's door, clad in an elegant pair of black pants and a beautiful aqua coloured top. The bridal party was kept to the maid of honour and best man. Brooke stood with Haley as Alessia entered the room.

"It's time to get to the church Haley…"

She nodded and Brooke gave Haley her bouquet. John had stayed with his best man the previous night.

Alessia walked down the stairs and Kelly caught her eye. It had been a while since the two sisters had a conversation. Ever since the night that Kelly found out the truth about John's character, it had been difficult to speak to Kelly. She and John were always close and to find out that he was the reason as to why Alessia almost lost an eye all those years ago. There was a look of uneasiness in Kelly's face, almost as if she disapproved of the events that would occur this day. _She can't do this…_

_They'll never hurt you like I do  
No  
They'll never hurt you like I do  
No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No_

**232323**

They finally arrived at the church. Brooke felt the need to use the bathroom, merely a few minutes before the ceremony. Of course, it seemed odd to Haley seeing as how Brooke had went, literally, a minute before they left the house. Haley stood in a room at the back of the church, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The door lurched and Haley's head spun to see who was in the doorway.

"Nathan."

He just stood there, frozen in his spot. Then he came back to reality and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"What are you doing here?"

"You look beautiful…"

Haley blushed.

"What are you doing here?"

Nathan crossed the room to Haley. He grabbed her face and placed a kiss on her lips. It was passionate and full of love. Haley returned the kiss, wanting and needing him almost as much. Nathan pulled away…

"Come away with me. Let's just leave now."

"He'll find us Nathan."

"Haley, I know my timing has never been great Hales. I mean, I tell I'm in lve with you when you aren't available and I come to your wedding to stop you, minutes before you have to walk down the aisle. But come away with me. We can go anywhere and do anything you want. If it comes to John hunting me down, then let him. I'll be there for you and I'm here for you no matter what."

"If only it were that simple, Nathan."

"We can make it that simple…please, Haley."

There was a knock at the door.

"Haley? It's time…"

Brooke spoke through the wooden barrier. Nathan looked at Haley and held her hand.

"I can't go on knowing that I couldn't stop this."

_This is to a girl who got into my head  
With all the pretty things she did  
Hey, You know, you keep me up in bed  
This is to a girl who got into my head  
With all these fucked up things I did  
Hey maybe baby, you could keep me up in bed  
My Konstantine_

"I can't let you do this Nathan. I won't let myself… I want you to be safe and by us leaving right now, what kind of life would that give us? We'd always be running. Constantly in fear of him finding us."

"At least we'd be together. I'd rather that than you living in a place where you wouldn't be happy."

"Haley?"

The knocking continued. They both looked at the door. Nathan turned back to Haley and kissed her hand.

"Go on. I'll figure something out."

Haley kissed him one, last time and the headed for the door. She opened it and Brooke grabbed her hand and gave her a sympathetic smile, knowing that she knew that Haley didn't want to go through with this.

Nathan watched after them as they left. _I have to stop this…_

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley watched as Brooke walked down the aisle to the Alter and greeted by Matt, John's best man. She took a deep breath and began to walk down the aisle. She passed many of her relatives, but her mind was focused on the five that stood in the back row, one of which she never expected to stay behind. The five that remained on her mind: Alessia, Kelly, Amy, Katie and Nathan. When she arrived at the Alter, her father gave her hand to John who wore a smug grin on his face, as if he were getting what he wanted.

_Spin around me like a dream  
We played out on this movie screen  
And I said,  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you__  
__I miss you_

The two of them stood at the Alter and they held each other's hand. The priest did his welcoming to everyone.

Nathan stood in the back pew, becoming nervous and could barely hear what the priest was saying. All he wanted to do was stop this, all of it and put everything where it belonged. He was squirmy and couldn't take it.

Alessia took deep breaths, casually looking over to Nathan and noticed how difficult he found it to restrain himself from running to Haley and stopping all of this. She wished she could do something, but what?

Kelly couldn't stop glaring at her brother. He wasn't the character people would adore if this, her life, were a novel. _I have to stop this._ She waited… She was waiting for the opportune moment.

Katie glanced at her brother and noticed his expression… Jealousy, anger, love, want, need all inside of him and it was building up pressure within him. She sighed in defeat for him, knowing that it was too late.

Amy looked at the rest of the people beside her and shook her head. _She can't be marrying him…_

_And then you bring me home  
And we'll go to sleep but this time not alone, no, no,  
And then you'll kiss me in your living room, oh  
I know you miss me in your living room  
Cause these nights I think maybe that I miss you in my living room  
We don't have much room  
I said, "does anybody need that room?  
Because we all need a little more room  
To live"_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Jonathan and Haley in holy matrimony-"

… _My Konstantine_

"I object…"

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: HATE to leave you hanging like that :P PLEASE REVIEW and lemme know who you think objected at the end there…I'm curious to know. REVIEW!! Thanks to ALL of you! You kick ass! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S Song used: Konstantine – Something Corporate**


	22. Defy

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: WARNING: Chapter contains mature content. Read at your own risk. Also the song used in this chapter:  
**

**Love Remains the Same – Gavin Rossdale**

**23Always&Forever23**

"I object…"

Haley turned her head in the direction of the five sitting in the pew furthest from the Alter. Of all the voices that she knew, this was the one she had least expected to hear. The one who objected stood, the other four looking up at her as if she were crazy. She looked down at them and bit her bottom lip.

"Daughter, this is a Catholic church, there are no objections."

She moved her way out of the pew and began to walk down the aisle up to the Alter.

"I realize that father, but I have to ask you a question and if your answer is yes, then by all means continue with the ceremony."

She ascended the step of the Alter and was one step below Haley and John.

"Katie? What are you doing?"

Katie gave Haley a small smirk and sighed. She was about to reply-

"Me too."

"I object…"

Alessia looked to the person beside her who had also objected. She raised an eyebrow. Kelly smiled and so did Alessia. Alessia mouthed a thank you and the two of them walked up to the Alter and stood behind Katie. The priest looked as if he might faint. This had never happened to him before. He wore a confused look and took a deep breath.

"This is absurd."

"Kelly, Alessia, you two return to your seats right now!"

Alessia turned to her mother.

"Shut up Mom! We're doing this for her own good."

John shot a look of irritation to Alessia and she shot a look of mockery back at him. Katie looked at her best friends that stood behind her and smiled. She then looked to her brother who sat perfectly still, his eyes fixed on Haley. Haley looked at Nathan, half-expecting him to stand and make some sort of objection, but he sat perfectly still. John looked between Haley and Nathan and noticed them looking at each other. He scoffed and his chuckle was almost threatening.

"Hey Scott, you wanna get in on this too? Must kill you to see her with me right now."

Nathan shifted his eyes from Haley to John. He stared John down for a good 10 seconds before saying anything.

"No. I don't. You see because unlike you, I have some respect for the woman I love."

Everyone in the church turned his or her head to face Nathan. Gasps were shot left and right and the murmurs from either side of the family sounded off. Haley's expression was soft and her eyes never left his. Nathan went back to looking at Haley and the priest continued.

"We can't do this daughters."

"Just hear us out father," said Kelly. "If after this you still deem it appropriate to marry these two, then by all means do it."

The priest looked between the three ladies and then turned to John and Haley.

"Shall I go on?"

Haley looked at the priest and then to John. John looked at Haley and grabbed her hands. The groom then spoke.

"Continue with the ceremony Father."

Haley yanked her hands out of John's and turned to the girls. She eyed all three of them. The priest looked at the girls as well. Katie, Alessia and Kelly looked at Haley who shook her head as if to tell them to stay. John looked surprised as Haley yanked her hands out of his. The Haley addressed John.

"Let's hear what they have to say."

"It's not needed **sweetie**. Anything they have to say is insane."

"If that's true then you shouldn't worry about what comes out of their mouths then."

Haley turned to Katie, Alessia and Kelly. Each gave her a smile, however it was Alessia's grin that had John petrified.

The priest looked at John and noted the panicked look on John's face. If something were out of the ordinary in this ceremony or if something wasn't according to standards, he had the right to stop it. He then looked to the desperate bride and when he saw the look on her face he nodded.

Katie sighed and began to speak.

"I just have one question. Does loving someone entail that they're in love with that specific person?"

Alessia bit her bottom lip from keeping herself from smiling. Kelly just stood there staring down her brother with the greatest look of fury ever known to life. John looked back at Kelly, confused. He hadn't a clue as to what was going on. She and him had always been close and he was rather disturbed at the fact that she, of all people, was tied second in objecting to this marriage. Alessia he expected to speak first, although she didn't, but he expected it as much, but definitely not Kelly. John glared at Katie for ruining this day for him. She was the first to object and all of the anger that he usually held for Nathan was now distributed to Nathan's little sister.

Katie, Alessia and Kelly were waiting on an answer from the priest to Katie's question. _Obviously it's not the same thing. He should be able to say that. _Kelly's mind was in the works. She felt as if **she** should answer the question herself. It was a simple answer. It didn't require much thought.

"No, it is not the same."

Katie smirked and nodded.

"Thought so. And that's why the ceremony should discontinue."

"Who do you think you are young lady? You have **no right** to make any sort of objection to this marriage."

"Mom! Shut up! Your son isn't as innocent and as precious as you think. Dad keep her quiet before I beat her to a pulp with my tiny ineffectual fists."

There was a huge gasp all around the church as Kelly spoke her threat to her mother. Alessia smirked, impressed. She looked to her parents, especially to her mother, and smirked.

"She's right mom."

Katie took a step back and then looked to Nathan. He still sat in the pew next to Amy who was fiddling her hair, watching anxiously as the events unfolded.

"Oh is she? And tell me why it is that John and Haley aren't great together."

Kelly's blood was beginning to boil. Her fists curled into balls at her side. _Not only is she insulting one of my best friends, but she's also insulting my intelligence?_

"Do you **really** think that I would be up here if I didn't have a good reason?!"

"Then tell us this reason Kells…"

Kelly shot a look to John. He used her nickname. She pointed her finger at him.

"**You** shut up! **You** are not allowed to call me that anymore, you understand me? All these years I thought you were the one person I could count on after Alessia left, now I find out that you **are** the reason she left. How could you do that to her? She's your sister, you're blood. You framed her. You had her afraid and now look where it's got you, you idiot! She's no longer afraid of you and we are stopping this mistake."

Kelly caught her breath. Alessia had a small smile forming on her face.

"Father I am objecting because this man before you is dangerous. He is abusive."

"I am n-"

"Tell me right now! The truth, that you **didn't** smash our **sister's** head into the coffee table! Look me right in the eyes before **everyone** here today and truthfully say that you didn't almost cause our sister to lose an eye. And for what, because she said **no **to one of your commands?"

John stayed silent. He looked all around the church and then back at Kelly, hatred burning in his eyes. The silence remained. Kelly chuckled lightly.

"Yeah… You're silence is **very** reassuring…**bro**."

Kelly patted Alessia on the back. _It's show time._ Alessia took one more step and sighed. She turned to her parents.

"Now you know…" She turned back to the three before her. First at John and she smirked and shook her head. She then looked at Haley with a look of utter apology. Alessia knew what the consequences of her actions would be and it pained her to have it be so, but she had to do this. Unhappiness was a fate worse than death. She looked at Haley. Haley… Alessia didn't know how to describe the look in Haley's eyes. There were so many mixed emotions, fear, desperation, unhappiness, love, anger, sadness. There were too many to settle on solely one. Alessia took a deep breath.

"And what's your objection child?"

She moved the hair out of her face and then spoke.

"Is it not true that if someone is being forced into a marriage then it is unacceptable to enter into it?"

The priest looked between the two that he was to marry and noticed their expressions for the first time. The groom looked so confident and smug. As if he were getting everything he wanted, but he also saw anger towards the one who was objecting. There was a dark fire in his eyes that made him look almost devilish. He then looked to the bride. Her eyes were filled with fear, but there was another component in them. Love. He then looked to the young man sitting in the back who had his eyes on the bride. The bride did not want to be standing here this day and if she did, it wasn't with the one that she was with, but with the one who sat in the back.

"No on is being forced, Alessia."

"Bullshit."

There was a gasp. Alessia turned around and apologized for her language. John looked at Haley and sent her a look as if he were to strangle her at any given moment. The fear grew even more in Haley's eyes. If she ever made it out of there, she was in trouble.

"You know John, you aren't exactly subtle. You threaten a girl in your bedroom with mine being right beside yours. You know how I'm a light sleeper, not to mention the walls in our house are incredibly thin. I know about your little plan to kill Nathan if Haley doesn't go through with this marriage. But now, she doesn't have to. She's free from you because well now **everyone** knows of your little plan."

Alessia turned to Haley.

"It's up to you now…"

Alessia stepped back. The priest looked between Haley and John.

"It's up to you two…"

John spoke.

"Go on-"

"No!"

The three in the middle of the aisle sighed in relief. Haley had said no. That was it. John turned to look at Haley with that threatening look that she knew all too well. There was no fear in her in this moment. Her eyes went to connect with Nathan's, but he was no longer there. He was gone.

"I-- I can't… Ha… You don't control me. Say whatever you want, but you're an idiot. I'm **done** being unhappy. I'm not happy with you and I never was. I shouldn't be caught in the same story all the time. Forget it John."

Haley went to walk down the Alter, but John caught her wrist. He whispered to her.

""You leave right now Haley, and your boyfriend dies."

"Just try it…"

All of a sudden, a fist connected with John's face, leaving Haley to run up the aisle and out of the church. The three who had objected looked to the one who had punched John in the jaw. Each of them had a look of shock on their face. None of them had expected Amy to be the one to punch John.

"That was **so** cool…and fun."

John was getting up and the priest had nearly fainted. Never in his entire time in serving the Church had he ever witnessed the events of that day. He watched as Haley ran down the aisle and out of the church. When John fully stood, he watched Haley turning the corner and ran after her. The whole of those in the church began to speak amongst themselves and the murmurs grew louder and louder. Everyone spoke of what had just occurred.

Brooke looked to Lucas and the two of them decided to head in Haley's direction. Alessia, Katie, Kelly and Amy all headed out after Brooke and Lucas. Today was one day that no one would forget.

**23Always&Forever23**

Nathan had to get out of that church. He knew that no matter how great of an argument anyone in that church made, Haley would still end up marrying John. He stood in front of his window with his arms crossed and he listened to the wind blowing through the trees. His bedroom faced his backyard and his vision was blurred through the small layer of liquid shielding his eyes. She was lost and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hey you…"

_One thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
You make me wanna run til I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black_

Nathan turned around to the voice to see Haley standing in his doorway. It had been half an hour since he had left the church. She stood there in her jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. She sent him a smile and a longing sigh.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

Nathan's unfolded his arms and was confused.

"What are you doing here?"

Haley entered his room and walked towards him. Every step she took, brought her closer to the one she wanted. Haley bit her bottom lip, not knowing what Nathan would do. When she was close enough, she reached out for him and squeezed him as tightly as she could. With any strength she could muster, she brought him as close to her as possible. Haley pulled away from him and rested her hands on Nathan's face.

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all we have lost  
Mistakes that we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_

"I'm coming home…"

Nathan looked down at Haley who was still in his arms. He raised his hand to rest on hers, which still rested on his face.

"It's over with John…for good. I left him at the Alter. I'm with you now…he can't scare me. I'm in love with **you** Nathan Scott, and no one and nothing is going to keep me from loving you or being with you."

Nathan smirked and sighed in relief. And then, he plunged his lips onto hers bringing both of them into the most passionate of kisses ever shared between two people in the history of the world.

_I find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for the space  
The city buzz sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through seven bars  
I have to find just where you are  
The faces seem to blur  
But they're all the same_

Nathan ran his tongue along Haley's bottom lip, tracing every line. He couldn't believe that she was **finally** his. This morning he had woken up a miserable fool and now here he was with everything that he could ever want. His arms tightened around her waist and pulled her closer. Haley's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and he supported her with his arms.

Haley kept her hands on Nathan's face. Her lips massaged Nathan's top lip, which was caught in between hers. Her hands moved to encompass his neck and her slender fingers played with his hair on the nape of his neck.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

Nathan found the comfort of his mattress as he and Haley hit his bed. Haley straddled him and she found herself pushing her hips forward, wanting and needing to be closer to him.

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all we have lost  
Mistakes that we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_

Nathan slid his hands under Haley's shirt and she moved her hands from his chest to the hem of her shirt, tugging it off of her and then quickly returning her lips to Nathan's. Nathan's warm hands came into contact with Haley's soft skin and she felt the goosebumps forming on her back. Her hands went to the hem of Nathan's shirt and she pulled it off of him. His chiseled physique nearly made her cry. He was so beautiful to her and he was all hers. She smiled as she looked down at him and the smiled grew when she felt him against her thigh.

_So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
It's all left still to play_

That was enough to rip the rest of his and her clothes off. She moved her hand to the buckle on Nathan's belt. Without tearing their lips apart, Haley managed to get it off. She tossed it to the side and then moved to his pants. His jean zipper and buckle were undone within seconds. Nathan helped Haley by kicking off his pants and then began to work on her.

_We, we should have had the sun  
Could have been inside  
Instead we're over here_

Nathan slipped his hand into her pants from the rear and ran his hand to the front, sending chills throughout her body. She moaned into his mouth. He unbuckled her pants and slid them off. He snaked his hands to her back and unhooked her bra in one swift motion. They discarded all of their clothes into a pile on the floor. Nathan kept a hold on Haley's waist, positioning her accordingly.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time too long defending  
You and I are done pretending_

Nathan turned them over so that he lay on top of Haley, supporting himself on one of his hands. Haley's nails dug into Nathan's back, anticipating the great feeling of being with him once again. In the past month, they had rekindled their romance and had abstained from anything physical. Both were now sick of waiting. Nathan tore his lips from Haley's and began to place a trail of kisses along her neck and sucked on the skin just below the earlobe. _Her weak spot._ Nathan then retraced the trail and kissed her lips once again. He then positioned her at her entrance and looked at her.

"I love you."

She smiled and ran a hand over his sweaty forehead.

"I love you too…so much."

He leaned down and kissed her again.

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all we have lost  
Mistakes that we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything will change_

He thrust himself into her for the first time in over a year. Haley had to grab onto the sheets at her sides to keep her from going wild. Nathan had a hold on her hips to keep her in place. He heard her moan lowly. He felt himself coming all too soon. He tried to stop. _How can I? It's Haley…_ He removed one of his hands from her waist and grabbed onto its counterpart. The two hands fiddled with each other and then held on for life.

"Are you with me?"

Haley responded by kissing his lips and biting lightly on his bottom lip. He took that as a yes and then began to grind their hips together. Soon, he let himself go.

_I, oh, I  
I wish  
This could last forever  
I, oh, I  
As if  
We could last forever_

Beads of sweat rolled down their bodies as they collided with one another. Haley screamed in pleasure, only causing Nathan to go further over the edge.

He finished.

He stayed inside of her for a few seconds and then rolled off of her, either of them out of breath. Haley had the biggest smile on her on face. She looked to Nathan who was already staring at her. He rolled to his side and brought her closer too him.

_Love remains the same  
Love remains the same_

He placed a heated kiss on her lips and then held her. He was in his safe haven.

**232323**

"It's only for 20 minutes. I want to make sure that you eat properly sweetie."

"Can't we eat later? I don't want to be without you for so long."

Nathan finished buttoning up his shirt and made his way over to the bed and kneeled down to place a kiss on Haley's forehead. He then kissed her eyes. Then her cheeks. Then the corner of her mouth. His voice was low and against her mouth. Her arms were firm around his neck.

"I'll be back before you know it… You can shower. I love you. I'll see you when I get back okay? I love you."

Haley kept Nathan's lips longer on hers than intended. His lips nibbling on hers. It was pure bliss. Soon, Haley let Nathan go and he smiled.

"I love you Hales. I'll miss you."

"I love you too. And I already miss you."

Nathan left the bedroom and Haley got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and let the hot water soothe her body. Nathan had not disappointed. She was missing him and he'd been gone all of 2 minutes. Her heart, mind, body and soul ached for him to be with her in this moment.

She enjoyed her shower and when she finished, she got out and dried herself off. She slipped on a pair of pajamas that Nathan had of hers and then exited the bedroom and descended the stairs. It had been almost half an hour and Haley knew that Nathan should be on his way. There was a soft knock on the door. She went to answer it, Nathan had forgotten his key.

"Hello Haley."

Haley screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her to. She attempted to shut the door, but John had simply stopped her action by placing his foot in the doorway. She put all of her body weight on the door, trying to force him out. It was no use, he pushed the door, right before he winced and screamed out in pain from the force of the door on his foot. Haley fell to the floor as John pushed the door open. His slicked back his wet hair and whipped his arms to get rid of the water that had stained his black jacket. Haley ran into the kitchen and John followed her, quickly, to make sure she didn't do anything that he disagreed with.

"C'mon Haley! No Katie to interrupt me this time! And no Nathan to save you!"

He sing-songed and walked right into the kitchen where he saw her searching, frantically, for anything to defend herself. She opened drawers and closed them when she didn't find anything. Soon, she could hear him walking up behind her and press up against her. He encompassed her waist and fear arose in her.

"You know we could have had out happily ever after, now you're living it with Nathan. Tell me Haley why is it that you could give up yourself so _willingly_ to Nathan and not to me? I could have made you feel alive."

John brought his face to Haley's hair and breathed in her scent. Before she knew what was happening, she had elbowed him in the ribs and heard a slight crack, letting both of them know that John had a broken rib.

"AHH!"

Haley ran from his grasp and ran up the stairs to escape him. John found it difficult to breathe, but ignored his pain and went after Haley. He stomped up the stairs, but he hadn't seen where she had gone. He walked along the hallway, peeking into the bedroom and searching them, looking for Haley.

"Haleyyy…c'mout, c'mout wherever you are…"

Haley breathed heavily in the bathroom in the hallway. She hid herself in the shower. The room was dark and her breathing was increasing and fast. She hated the man searching for her and she regretted ever getting involved with him. She regretted not believing Nathan. All of this was her fault, there was no denying it in her subconscious and she prayed for forgiveness. She then felt something against her leg; her cell phone was vibrating. She took it out. It was Nathan and answered it, her voice low and full of fear.

"Hello?"

"Haley? Are you okay?"

"No, Nathan…he-he's here."

"Who's there? Haley speak up sweetie I can't hear you."

"J-John's here and-and I don't know what to do."

The lights in the bathroom switched on.

"Haleyy…I know you're in here. I can sense your fear. You don't have to be afraid of me. You knew this was coming."

Haley shut her eyes tightly. Her breathing was fast, but silent. Nathan was still there with her and he was becoming more and more fearful of Haley's life. He whispered into her ear.

"Stay with me Hales…"

Haley kept her eyes shut, but she heard the curtain be pulled back, her phone in her hand at her ear and she had tears pouring down her face. She opened her eyes and saw John's face looking back at her with a smug grin on his face. His grin fell from his face when he saw Haley on the phone.

"Hang up the phone!"

Haley looked at John who had her at gunpoint. She became afraid all over again.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Give me the phone! GIVE ME THE PHONE HALEY!"

Nathan was scared and sped up his car, hearing all of this through the receiver. He started to cry, his baby was in trouble. He yelled for Haley to listen to him.

"HALEY!"

No answer.

"HALEY!"

No answer, again.

"HALEY!"

"Bye, Nathan. She's mine now."

Dial tone. Nathan shut his phone and sped up towards his house, where Haley was.

232323

"STOP IT!"

John dragged Haley across the hallway, down the stairs. She was putting up a fight, but John pressed the gun to her temple, shutting her up.

"You knew this was coming Haley! You knew, all you had to do was marry me and this would've been all over. If you had **just **married me and said yes at the alter, this wouldn't have happened!"

Haley was crying hard now, praying that somebody, anybody would come through the door at that moment and help her out. She hated being the damsel in distress, but she just wanted someone to come. The cold metal that could possibly end her life was pressed hard against her temple and she was certain that it would leave a bruise. She shut her eyes tightly, wishing, praying that this would all be over. He dragged her down the hallway, and put the gun into his pockets, but not before he turned the safety on.

She felt the pain at the roots of her hair as John dragged her along the floor. They came upon the den and he dragged her through the door. He threw her fist of hair to the floor and she hit it, hands out front to break her fall. Her cheek collided with the cold hard wood floor and she could hear John's footsteps in the room and then, the rolling of wheels. Soon, he had her by the shoulders and he threw her into the chair that once sat behind the desk. Haley's mind had been so foggy. She could barely see through the thick layer of fear clouding her vision. All of a sudden, her wrists felt tight. The blood in her veins was losing circulation. She woke up slightly and noticed the rope tied tightly around her wrists. She winced in pain and John chuckled slightly. She huffed and soon could form words.

"You-you're insane."

He chuckled.

"Perhaps. But at least I know who I want and what I want. Unlike you, who's the scared and pathetic whiner who can't make up her Goddamn mind. Tell me, Haley, was it fun playing with Scott's mind and mine? Had our fun did we? Well, guess what? My turn for fun."

And then, for Haley, everything was black.

**23Always&Forever23**

Nathan was driving as quickly as he possibly could. He felt that he couldn't get there fast enough. His white knuckles flashed his eyes as they were on the steering wheel, his mind on the road and the possibility of Haley's condition haunting his brain. He tried to focus on the road and getting to Haley without killing himself. That psycho was in the house and Nathan wanted nothing more than to get to him and kill John with his own bare hands. He only had Haley back for a month, and he refused to let her go just yet. It was so unfair to him. _Please God, let her be okay. I need her._ Soon enough, Nathan pulled into his house and it was all a blur to him what had happened from that point on.

He was at the front door and went to open it, but it was locked. He tried using his key, but it didn't work. The lock was jammed. He ran backwards and rammed himself into the door, which opened with a loud thud when he shot his body forward. He saw that the halls were bare. _I hope I'm not too late. _Then his ears perked up. It was like all of his senses were altered for the better, for his vision was low. The low sound of a muffled sniff came from his left. He headed towards that direction and slowed down his pace, trying to make as little noise as possible. The creaking of the floorboards gave him away.

The door to the den flew open and Nathan was faced with John. He peeked behind the unstable one and saw Haley, just coming out of a coma. Her face was showing no signs of abuse, but her arms showed differently. The blue and purple spots nearly sent Nathan into a sickly stage. His mind began to wander. He wondered what John had done to his love while he wasn't there. The vomit began to rise up his throat, burning his esophagus, but he swallowed it and took a deep breath.

"What did you do to her?"

John's smug smirk fell upon his face.

"Nothing that she couldn't handle. And relax Scott, I wouldn't get my revenge by forcing her. Where's the fun in that? She can't even moan my name in pleasure. The kind of pleasure that would torture you."

"SHUT UP JOHN! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

John turned around and smirked. He walked towards Haley and laid a heated hand on her cheek, stroking it before giving her cheek a slap that stung and had a mark forming. Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He began to lung at John, but John had whipped out his handgun and pointed it at Nathan. Nathan stopped short of John, no fear in his face. Haley's tears fell non-stop now. She couldn't lose Nathan, not again. If it happened, she knew that she wouldn't live herself. Nathan looked passed John and saw Haley crying. He wanted to run to her and soothe her and tell her that everything would be okay, but he couldn't. John turned his head for a second and Nathan found his opportunity.

He lunged himself at John, knocking the gun out of his hand. John struggled to his feet, trying to get to his weapon of destruction. Nathan stopped him, throwing a right hook and his hand connected with John's nose. Blood poured out of John's nose and onto Nathan's hand. John stumbled to his feet and threw himself at Nathan, arms around his waist and throwing Nathan to the floor. John mounted Nathan and began to throw punch after punch. Nathan could hear the breaking of the bones in his face. He was becoming drowsy. _Don't you dare pass out._ _Stay awake and fight for yourself or else, who knows what he'll do to her._ A rush of adrenaline filled Nathan's body and he used his feet to throw the enemy off of him.

John's body collided with the wall opposite to where they had been. Nathan got to his feet, panting. Trying to catch his breath. He took a glance at Haley. She was scared and he silently reassured her that everything would be okay. Nathan watched as John got up. And then, the rush came back. Nathan was ready. He was going to protect Haley with his life. Nathan raised his fists and when John came to him, he blocked John's throw and ended up kicking him in the gut. Nathan watched as he hurled to the ground. Nathan smirked, as if he were having the time of his life. Then, it hit him. The gun. It had fallen. Nathan saw John getting up. The two of them looking at the black weapon lying on the ground, a mere 10 feet from them. They both took off for it.

He fell to the floor. Nathan. He rubbed his head and he blanked out for only a second and then found himself staring down the barrel of a gun, literally. Haley watched from the open room, terrified for the love of her life's life. She saw that John had the gun in his hand. She then looked at Nathan who was looking straight to her. John took notice. He looked back and forth between the two, both with worry in their eyes for the other. He smirked and chuckled. He raised his eyebrows, playfully, at Haley and walked closer to Nathan, slowly.

"Ahh, love. Such…weakness lies within you, Nathan Scott. This love you have for Haley, a dreadful bond and yet, so easily ruptured."

John bent down and pressed the gun to Nathan's temple. He looked passed John to Haley, whose eyes were off to the door. He followed her gaze, but John didn't notice. John was having his moment of ill-begotten glory. With the gun on Nathan's temple, he smirked.

"Tell me Nathan Scott, do you fear death?"

"Do you?"

John tensed, as he felt the small circular piece of metal jabbing into his spine and the voice of someone he feared.

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! So who hates me right now? This chapter is dedicated to ALL of you who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks SO much and I'll UD this as soon as I can! PLEEEEEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Nathan

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: Song used in this chapter:  
Forever May Not Be Long Enough – Live**

**Guys PLEASE check out b.freeman's fic "Slow Dancing In A Burning Summer." It's AWESOME and the link is below!**

**/s/4326385/1/SlowDancingInABurningSummer**

**23Always&Forever23**

John bent down and pressed the gun to Nathan's temple. He looked passed John to me. My eyes were off to the door. He followed my gaze, but John didn't notice. John was having his moment of ill-begotten glory. With the gun on Nathan's temple, he smirked.

"Tell me Nathan Scott, do you fear death?"

"Do you?"

John tensed, I noticed, as he felt the small circular piece of metal jabbing into his spine and the voice of the one he feared. He breathed heavily, but kept Nathan at gunpoint, the metal jabbing harder into Nathan's head.

"Drop the gun from his head…"

John had not budged. He clenched his jaw and turned his head slightly and saw from the corner of his eye, me shivering and panting and I was filled with fear. I was still tied securely to the chair. John then looked to his fear. He felt the gun against his spine and was suddenly in fear, fear of the one with the gun and fear of his life. The other had shown great strength and power in their voice and force. The gun became more hurtful against his back and he winced silently.

"Dammit Alessia-"

"DROP the gun from his temple **right** now or, so help me God, I will pull this trigger and your life will be spent in paralysis and most likely death…"

John still did nothing. Alessia cocked the gun and it was then that John dropped the metal from Nathan's head. Nathan didn't move. He was frozen on the floor, but his eyes went to me. I was in tears, fearing the worst.

"Hands up behind your head, **Bro**."

Alessia kept the gun to John's back and he did as he was told. I looked at him, hatred and fear written all over his face. Alessia looked at Nathan and she bobbed her head in my direction. Nathan looked at me and then at Alessia. Nathan, beautiful as he is was completely drowned in fear, but I could tell that it wasn't for himself because as soon Alessia nodded in my direction, I could see the relief on his face. He got up from his spot and ran to me as quickly as he could. He was calmer now, as he stood in front of me. He tore the cloth from my mouth. I could breathe properly once again and Nathan caressed my cheek, making sure I was okay. He then worked to untie my wrists where blood circulation was cutting off. He went to my ankles, but I stopped him by grabbing a hold of his forearm. He stopped and grabbed my face and I held onto his wrists lightly.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

I loved how he was so protective of me and how concerned he was for me. I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into me, placing my lips on his and plunging the two of us into a soaring kiss. It wasn't of desire, but of rather relief. There was so much passion and such urgency in the way our tongues battled for dominance.

He broke away from me, but kept his contact with me by placing his forehead against mine. He pecked my lips once again and then moved to my ankles. He bent his knees, but kept himself on his feet. And then I heard Alessia's threatening tone.

"Did you honestly **think** that you'd get away with this?"

She was circling John's form. His hands were still on his head. She kept her weapon against his body. It was particularly close to his heart. As if to let him know that any sudden movements would cause him death.

I felt the blood in my body circulate fully now and Nathan had finished untying me. I tried to get up, but it was useless. I couldn't stand, let alone walk. I was still shaken from the event that had just unfolded. Nathan noticed my inability to walk and grabbed one of my arms and slung it around his shoulders. He then lifted me from the chair and carried me to the den, bridal style, and closed the door behind us.

He set me down on the small couch in the corner of the room and then sunk to the floor in front of me. He grabbed one of my hands and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand and it was then that I noticed the tears in his eyes. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt overcome me as I remembered John's chilling words. **You knew this was coming Haley! You knew, all you had to do was marry me and this would've been all over. If you had just married me and said yes at the Alter, this wouldn't have happened! **It was my fault, all of this. I sat up and sunk to the floor with him.

"What are you doing? You need to relax."

"How can I relax if I'm not in your arms?"

A small smirk appeared on his face and he pulled me to him and set me on his lap. His arms enveloped me and he held me against his chest. I was calmer, but my heart still beat rapidly from how close to death we both came to.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I felt Nathan tense behind me. He wiggled a bit and then grabbed onto my shoulders, trying to inflict as little pain on me as possible. He spun me around to face him and then grabbed my face in his hands, forcing me to look into his amazing eyes. His voice was so soft and delicate, yet completely serious when he spoke.

"You listen to me Haley. This is **not** your fault. He forced you into this situation. You had no choice-"

"Yes I did-"

"No! You didn't. Had he not forced you into this, you wouldn't have had those choices. And we're alive still aren't we? I have the one thing I want in life right here in my hands. And the fact that you're safe right now is all that matters to me. You did nothing. Katie, Alessia and Kelly objected and all you did was walk away which is what you've been doing or at least trying to do since I made the team, okay?"

"And of everything I did to you-"

"I've already forgiven you…"

My face was still in his hands. He sent me an uneasy smirk. My heart melted right then and there and I fell in love with him all over again. I had tried to move on with John, which was a huge mistake. Actually huge doesn't even cover it, but I always found myself crawling back to Nathan, my first and only love.

"Do you understand me Haley?"

I nodded and grabbed his shirt pulling him close to me. His kiss was softer this time. It was more reassuring. I felt so much in that one kiss. More than anything I had ever experienced in my lifetime and in his kisses before it.

"ARE YOU DEMENTED?"

We pulled away abruptly when we heard Alessia's angry voice through the abnormally thin walls. The door was closed to keep us safer. There was no need to move from where we sat, for we could hear everything perfectly through the thin walls.

"Did you really think that she would go through with it? She has someone who **actually** cares about her and would die to protect her."

"Who's to say I wouldn't?"

"Oh please. You're **always** first in your book. You care about nobody, but yourself. Not to mention, you can't take **no** for an answer. How else would I have gotten this scar above my eye?"

There was silence. Nothing, but quiet. I could hear myself breathing and my heart racing. Nathan had a hold on me, his arms were around my body, hold me protectively to him. Although I was thoroughly aware of what was happening and the possibilities of what could very well happen on the other side of the wall, I had never felt safer in my entire life. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alessia's thundering voice.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

I shivered at the flavour of her voice. I had never heard her like this. She was usually so calm and sweet. Of course she would be the one that John was afraid of.

"You **seriously** believed that this stupid act that you had going on wouldn't come to an end? Did you **really** think that **no one** would come after you psychotic, skulking ass? Lemme tell you something John. Haley and Nathan are more family to me than **anyone** who lives in that house will **ever** be. So you must think me stupid to not do anything when I **know** that you're after the two of them."

Nathan's hold on me tightened. I could feel both of our breaths becoming more and more heavy as the two of us feared for Alessia's life, even though she seemed to be in control.

"And my parents think that you are God's gift to the world? Dude, you are the seed of Satan. So…"

We couldn't see what was going on. But judging by the tone in Alessia's voice, it became very tense. And then, the words that escaped her mouth sent my body into a state of shock and chills. I had never heard those words escape her mouth.

"So, you tell me…what's to stop me from killing you this very moment?"

Her voice was shaky. I couldn't tell if it was from fear or from just the adrenaline rush that she was probably feeling at the moment. All these years, she has been afraid of who her brother was and now with something so small and dangerous in her hand all of that fear seemed to vanish. Although, I'm certain that she didn't need it. The sound of her voice alone made John feel inadequate and terrified. Today, after six years of lies and silence, Alessia was finally getting what she deserved, the fear of her from her older brother.

Nathan and I heard the shift of clothing and the dropping of heavy metal, which I could only assume was a gun. The two of us jumped slightly and I let out a small shriek. All of a sudden, we heard several things shift and the other gun falling hard to the floor. All of a sudden we heard several objects breaking and Nathan turned to me, cupping my face in his hands.

"I have to go out there and help Alessia out. Stay here."

"No! You're not gong out there and if you do, I'm coming."

"No!"

"Nath-"

"No, Haley. I can't do that okay? I can't lose you. I won't lose you again. It's dangerous behind that door and I can't put you in that danger. I vowed to always protect you and I plan on withholding that promise. I never want to come so close to losing you again. I want you to be safe."

I looked at him and ran my hand down his face.

"I don't want to be safe without you. You going out there is risking your life and I don't want to be without you. What if you get hurt and it takes you away from me forever? I couldn't live with myself knowing that I let you go out there. I need you Nathan. **Please** don't go out there. And if you do, let me come…"

There was a battle in his eyes. I couldn't let him go out there without me. If I lost him, I wouldn't be able to live. My life would be over, as I know it. He cradled my face in his hands…his cold, shaking and large hands.

"I **have **to do this. You **have **to stay here."

"No! Not without you…"

The fight outside the door wasn't calming down. Alessia needed help. She needed someone to get John overthrown and I was keeping that from happening. I was being selfish. But could you blame me? Imagine the love of your life walking into the lion's den. It isn't the greatest image, is it?

_**Forever**_

"Listen to me. We are just starting. Today was the beginning of _us_ again. I love you so much and I'm not ready to say goodbye. I'll never be ready to say goodbye. Forever for you and I may _never_ be long enough, Haley James."

I nodded and Nathan pressed his forehead to mine. And then whispered, ever so softly…

"I'm always here."

I closed my eyes and nodded. I waited for him to kiss me, but it never came. I was suddenly cold as he moved away from me and headed to the door. He was about to open the door…

"Nathan!"

_**Forever may not be long enough for my love  
I have a will but I'm lost inside your time  
If you could, would you come with me to the other side?**_

He turned to face me and I jumped into his arms, throwing my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I then launched my lips onto his. His hands instinctively went into my hair and I caught his bottom lip in between mine. My hands moved to his face, cradling his cheeks in them and traced every line on his lips with my tongue. I was trying to memorize his every feature, knowing that this may be the last chance that I get to. His hands were loosening around my frame and he lowered me to the floor. He tore his lips from mine and the moment I'd been dreading had come.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye, Hales."

_**Forever may not be long enough  
Forever may not be long enough  
Forever may not be long enough for this love**_

At that he turned around and headed to the door. I whispered _**I love you**_, but he didn't hear me. He closed the door behind him, but I ran to it and cracked it open so that I could see what was going on. I saw small pools of blood on the floor and I could see the reflection of the fight that had now begun, two against one. The hallway mirror was hung above the wall across from the room of the den on an angle so that I could see everything.

Alessia's weak body lay somewhat motionless on the floor, but I could see her struggling to stand up. She was bruised and red from the punches thrown at her.

Nathan had launched himself towards John and the two of them landed on the floor, their heads inches away from one of the guns. The other gun sprawled a mere inch from the door that I was protected behind. Slowly, I reached out for it. My hand was shaking, hopefully to be going unnoticed.

_**Forever  
Forever  
Forever**_

The metal weapon was cold in my clutches. I held it so tightly that my knuckles were tuning white. I heard the breaking of bones and looked in the mirror. Nathan's nose was now full of blood. I felt the tears forming in my eyes, praying that he was perfectly fine and that it was nothing serious. I looked over to Alessia and she was standing fully erect.

She staggered over to where John and Nathan were now battling each other with their fists. In the mirror, Alessia had suddenly begun to walk fine. She raised her hand above her head and it curled into a fist. She came down vertically, hammer-fisting the back of John's head. John fell to the floor and was limp for a few seconds. He then stuck his foot out and sweeped the floor beneath Nathan and Alessia, knocking them both to the floor. I watched John walking in my direction.

My fear increased as I saw him coming for me. The gun in my hand was suddenly warm and my hands were now shaking harder than ever. I then saw Nathan coming up behind John and jumping onto his back. Nathan had him in a rear choke hold and was tugging on his hair, forcing him to walk away from where I was being kept. Alessia walked past the two and came to me.

_**T**__**his world is never enough, and I'm not givin it up  
Forever  
My faith in love is like blood, I'd spill it freely for some  
Forever  
My faith in love is like blood, it flows in everyone  
Forever  
Don't stop to look at the clock, forever won't be long enough**_

She entered the den. She was bleeding. Her face was covered in cuts and scrapes and the bruise under her left eye was beginning to form.

"Gimme the gun, Haley."

Without hesitation, I gave it to her and she ran out of the room. I began to look at their reflections again and noticed that John was bending down and then I heard-

"Haley! Get out of here!"

_**Forever may not be long enough for you to know  
Just how far I'd travel, just how far I would go  
Open your heart and everything will be alright  
Open your heart, baby leave with me, don't be afraid  
Forever**_

I ran from the den and when I got out of there I was caught, stuck in my tracks. Nathan was lying almost lifeless on the floor and John and Alessia had each other at gunpoint. Nathan lay about ten feet from where Alessia and John were.

John was chuckling. His laughter sent chills up my spine. I was crying so hard at this point. It was silent, but the tears were non-stop. Seeing Nathan there, hardly moving made my heart stop beating.

_**T**__**his world is never enough, and I'm not givin it up  
Forever  
My faith in love is like blood, I'd spill it freely for some  
Forever  
My faith in love is like blood, it flows in everyone  
Forever  
Don't stop to look at the clock, forever won't be long enough**_

I then saw Nathan move. It was limited, but it was still a movement. He was pushing himself to his feet and when he stood fully, I sighed in relief. And then, I heard John's voice.

"It ends right now, right here Alessia…"

_**Forever may not be long enough for our love**_

She was so calm. She had a smirk on her face.

"You can't shoot me lil sis… You don't have the balls to do it…"

Alessia remained silent. Nathan and I were feet apart. I was looking at only him and the voices surrounding us were merely echoes.

"See… This is the difference between you and I. I have a back bone and you're just a weakling and a coward who can't even kill someone who has caused them nothing, but mind-numbing pain since they hit puberty…"

_**Forever  
Forever  
Forever  
Forever**_

John spat at Alessia, but she didn't budge. She kept her ground and chuckled.

"I have a heart John, something that you lack."

He nodded.

"You're right."

And then, it was me that the gun was pointed at. I shut my eyes and heard the gunfire. But I was still breathing. I looked around and then down at me, nearly vomiting.

"NO!"

I dropped to my knees.

"NATHAN! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

_**Forever may not be long enough  
Forever  
Forever may not be long enough  
Forever  
Forever may not be long enough for our love**_

I threw my arms around his limp frame, slapping his face, trying to get him to open his eyes. Blood was flowing out of him and fast. Everything was a blur. His breath was rasp as was his voice.

_**Forever may not be long enough  
Forever may not be long enough  
Forever may not be long enough for our love  
May not be long enough**_

"Ha-Hales?"

"Nathan, don't you **dare** close your eyes!"

"I-I'm cold…"

"N-no! NATHAN! Stay with me! STAY WITH ME!"

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! So…who hates me right now?? PLEASE REVIEW! This chapter goes out to ALL of my readers!**


	24. Your Guardian Angel

A/N: Songs used in this chapter:

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter:  
Breathe No More – Evanescence  
Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol  
Your Guardian Angel – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**23Always&Forever23**

"Ha-Hales?"

"Nathan, don't you **dare** close your eyes!"

"I-I'm cold…"

"N-no! NATHAN! Stay with me! STAY WITH ME!"

"I-…Lo-"

"Don't! Don't say it Nathan. You said you weren't ready. Nathan stay with me…"

His eyes were closing slowly. Haley let her tears stream down her face. Flashing lights and the sounds of many sirens came through the window. Alessia smirked. John turned to Haley and Nathan who were on the floor. His facial expression went into fear and about 40 men in blue uniforms came up to the house, their fists pounding on the locked, back door. John looked at Alessia who was smirking.

"Funny how your entire life can change in 10 minutes. Just a little while ago, you were going to sink Haley's life into the deepest hell and now…yours isn't that far off."

_I've been looking in a mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together;  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her_

The large, wooden door broke down as all the men in blue ran into the house, shouting for the ones with the weapons to put their hands behind their heads. Both obliged and John looked over at a smirking Alessia.

Haley's tears didn't subside. She held onto Nathan as if it would be the last time she'd be able to. His blood was pouring onto her clothes and onto the wooden hallway floor. She didn't care that she was covered in his blood. Nathan had stopped talking and she noticed that his heart rate had dropped immensely. She was a broken woman.

Alessia and John had their hands behind their head and each had two police officers on either of them. One held each at gunpoint and the other brought them to the floor, their stomachs facing down. Alessia looked to John and smirked.

"Maybe you'll find a nice Boytoy in prison…"

John shook his head in disgust and released a hot breath and was fighting off the officer trying to hold him in place. John tried to move closer to Alessia, but was unsuccessful. The police had restrained him from causing any damage. More officers were now on John as they pinned his head and legs to the floor.

_And I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more_

Haley felt strong hands pulling her from Nathan. The more they pulled, the more she resisted. She didn't want to leave Nathan. She couldn't leave him. He was near gone and the sole thought brought more tears to her eyes. Haley felt more hands trying to pry her away from Nathan, but she only screamed and used all of her force to bring her back to him, just like he had done for her.

"No! Leave me alone!"

She tried to fight the police officers off of her, but it was hopeless. They had pried her away from his body and noticed that both, Nathan and Haley, were drenched in blood. Luckily all units were present. The paramedics came in to check his vitals. Haley had lost all sight of Nathan when she looked to John.

"You!"

Haley began to charge in John's direction, but the officers kept her back. She didn't care how many were holding her back, she just wanted to get to John and spit in his face. She wanted to kill the potential murderer of the love of her life. Haley wanted to get her hands on him and wring his neck. She kept walking towards John and the closer she got, the more force was needed to hold her back.

"I hope you're happy you sick son of a BITCH! You shot him! He may be DEAD!"

And then, she began to be dragged away. But she fought.

"I hope you burn in HELL! I will send you to HELL FOR THIS! FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE DONE!"

At that point, she was lifted and carried out of the house. When she got outside, the police set her down inside one of the vehicles and kept the door open. Her legs and feet were out of the car and they wrapped a blanket around her shivering form, even though it was mad warm outdoors. Two officers, to keep her from having another rage blackout, guarded Haley.

She moved her head in every direction to possibly get a glance of Nathan. He was nowhere to be seen. It was then that Haley saw two officers bringing Alessia and John out of the house in handcuffs. Upon seeing John, Haley felt the range and anger build up inside of her. Her eyes turned red with fury and she watched them carry him to the ambulance to examine him.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help, but to wonder  
Which of us do you love?_

Haley stood when she saw the paramedics carry Nathan out of his house on a stretcher. She watched, tears burning in her eyes. The sounds around her seemed to echo in the distance and everything seem to be moving in slow motion. She watched as they put Nathan's limp body into the ambulance, their voices making her want to scream.

"GSW to the right shoulder and he's lost a lot of blood."

The doors to the ambulance shut and sirens sounded. The large van pulled away from the driveway and rushed Nathan to the hospital.

**232323**

Haley sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. The other three were immersed in conversation, but all Haley could do was remain silent. The police had questioned her for an hour after they left Nathan's house. How was it possible that she was only about to make the worst mistake of her life that morning? It was only 7:00 in the evening.

John had contusions to the head and abdomen, but nothing too serious. The state held him in contempt and before they could release him from prison, they had to get word from Nathan Scott about his guilt. Alessia and Haley had been asked the same questions and both responded in the same manner. But it wasn't enough. The police needed the word of the victim and they would wait it out. However, for now, John was locked up at the local department.

"How're you feeling?"

Haley looked up and saw Alessia there. She had a few cuts and minor bruises forming on her face. Alessia sat beside Haley, who was isolated from the rest of those sitting, waiting for any news from a doctor.

"I've been better."

"I'll bet. I'm so sorry about this Haley."

Haley shook her head.

"It's not your fault…it's mine."

Alessia looked at Haley, who stared at the boring blue carpet below their feet. She hadn't blinked once since Alessia started speaking. When Haley spoke, she sounded like a zombie.

"It's my fault… You told me to stay away from John and I didn't listen. You told me that he was an asshole and I didn't listen. You told me to break up with him and I didn't. I was so blinded by who he was when I first met him. That guy that made me feel worthy and happy since Nathan, when he never did anything worthy of me. Nathan warned me… You warned me and I listened to neither of you. I listened to the stupid voice in my head that said that John was good for me and now look where my head has gotten me… The only time I use my head and stand up for myself, I hang in the balance of whether or not the one man who's loved me and always been there for me and the only one who I've ever loved in return will live or not."

Alessia placed a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder. Haley shuddered away from her, ashamed of whom she felt herself to be. Alessia placed her hand on her shoulder again, this time making sure that it stayed there.

"Look at me…"

Haley continued to stare at the floor.

"Look at me… Haley, please?"

Haley looked up.

"This is not your fault." Alessia's voice was so soft, almost velvet-like. "Listen to me. This is **all** on John's back. You wouldn't have found yourself in this situation had it not been for him. You didn't force Nathan to stand in front of you when John pulled the trigger."

"But Nathan told me to stay in the den and I didn't. I heard someone tell me to get out."

Alessia nodded.

"Hence why this is my fault… I told you to get out of there. Had I not said that, you wouldn't have left."

Haley sighed, tears reforming in her eyes. She wiped them with her shaking hands and turned to Alessia.

"How did you even know he was at the house?"

Alessia shrugged.

"I'd been following him around all day. After you left the church, I went after him because I knew what he would do. As someone speaking from experience, I knew he was serious about killing Nathan and would hurt anything or anyone that stood as an obstacle. His primary being you. He knew that if he tortured you enough, Nathan would come and I knew that too. And I knew of John's intentions. Even as a three-year-old, John was always…possessive of what he thought was his. Nathan was John's violent means to an end. So I followed him around the entire day and he was completely oblivious to it. Kelly always told me, growing up, that I should be a PI. So, I waited until I heard you scream and that's when I knew that I was right. So, just before I walked through the door, I called the cops and within 10 minutes, all of our lives changed."

"I'm looking for Nathan Scott's family?"

All at once, 5 teenagers stood and rushed to the doctor who was looking for them.

"I'm sorry I can only speak to family."

"I'm his brother and these four are family, more or less."

Lucas looked at the doctor hopefully and she sighed.

"I'm Dr. Turner and this is Dr. Viola. She's one of the best Neurosurgeons in the State. Uh, Nathan has lost a lot of blood and his gunshot wound is on his right shoulder."

"When he was brought into the ER we noticed that there was no exit wound and the entry of the bullet was in his upper right shoulder, which means that the bullet could possibly be lodged into his spine. And what's worse is that it could be in the brachial plexus, which is very dangerous territory because it's so close to a nerve passageway. We have two options. We can wait it out and see if the numbness in his hand goes away, or we can surgically remove it."

Haley looked at the doctor, her face full of hope.

"N-numbness in his hand?"

The doctor nodded.

"He is awake and stable, but he seems to be a bit hazy."

"Can I see him?"

Dr. Turner looked at Haley and then to Lucas. Lucas noticed the look that Dr. Turner gave him.

"She can go right ahead."

The doctors nodded and Haley followed them. Dr. Viola drifted backwards and spoke to Haley.

"I warn you, he's hooked up to quite a bit and we were wondering if you could, maybe speak to him and make the deciding process on whether or not to go through with the surgery a bit easier for him."

Haley nodded and they stopped upon a room. Dr. Viola turned to Dr. Turner and asked her to pick-up the tests that had been completed earlier about Nathan Scott. She obliged and ran to get them. Dr. Viola opened the door to Nathan's room where he was staring out the window.

"Mr. Scott. You have a visitor."

Slowly, Nathan shifted his neck and his eyes fell upon Haley. His heart stopped beating for a minute, but then the ECG proved that Nathan's heart rate was increasing and it then relaxed. Dr. Viola smirked and shook her head. She took a hold of his chart to make sure that everything was in balance and then went over to his ECG.

Haley walked to Nathan's side. A smile sprawled across his face and she ran a hand across his forehead.

"Try to move as little as possible Mr. Scott. Dr. Turner should be back with your test results any minute now and then we'll know how to proceed."

Nathan nodded and then turned his attention back to Haley. With his good hand, he squeezed hers in it and brought it to his lips kissing her knuckles.

"You scared me."

"I scared myself. I don't think I've ever been that terrified in my entire life Hales…"

"What nearly dying?"

Nathan shook his head.

"No…blacking out. I couldn't see your face and I didn't know how you were. I needed to know if you were okay."

Nathan pulled Haley closer to him. She stood closer to his bedside. When Nathan pulled her down, she couldn't refuse. He brought his lips to hers and she kissed him as gently as she could as to not make him move too much. When Nathan broke the kiss, he turned to Haley.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. John's locked up, for good. The police just left."

Haley smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. Nathan moaned slightly, loving the feeling of Haley's lips on his and never wanting it to end.

Dr. Viola smiled to herself. It was then that Dr. Turner came into the room with the test results and films that were taken. Dr. Viola and Dr. turner spoke in secret in the corner looking at the films and bringing them into the light.

Nathan and Haley looked over at the doctors and then back to each other. Haley ran a hand through his hair and then looked at him, connecting their hands again.

"So…um…have you thought about whether or not you'd want the surgery?"

Nathan looked at Haley and noticed that she didn't even know whether or not she would go through with it, having been in his position. He looked at her with fear evident in his eyes.

"I dunno Hales. I mean, the doctors say that because of where the bullet is I may lose **all** feeling in my arm, including my hand. Which means I can say goodbye to basketball."

"And if you don't?"

Nathan sighed.

"If I don't, I might end up back here and have the surgery done anyways **or** it'll just wear off."

Haley nodded and looked to the doctors who had made their way to Nathan's bed.

"Well, the bullet is lodged in the right upper shoulder and we can't tell for sure whether or not the bullet is in a danger zone. To be absolutely sure, we have to operate. But if you want to wait it out Nathan, it's entirely up to you."

Nathan sighed and looked at Haley who was holding his hand.

**23Always&Forvever23**

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

Alessia sat in the waiting room with Lucas, Brooke and Peyton wondering how Nathan was doing. She sighed and looked around and realized that she couldn't be waiting in this hospital. It wasn't what she did. She needed to be doing something. She got up and walked to Brooke, Lucas and Peyton.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take off. Call me if anything changes okay?"

They nodded and Alessia took off, knowing where she was going.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

"So Nathan, we're going to go in there and get rid of the pseudo-aneurism that's in your arterioles and then we are going to see if we can see what's going on with this bullet in your shoulder. You've signed the consent forms stating that we can remove the bullet if it is safe to."

Nathan looked to Haley and sighed. She kept a hold on his hand supporting him.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas sat together in the waiting room. Waiting for any news on Nathan and waiting for Haley's return to them She had not returned once and they began to get a little bit worried. Brooke got up to get a coffee.

"Anyone else want one?"

"No thanks."

"I'm good."

Brooke smiled and left. Lucas and Peyton were left alone and both felt a tad weird without Brooke there. Lucas looked over to Peyton who was staring at him.

"So how've you been Luke?"

_Those three words  
I said too much  
They're not enough_

Alessia sat down in front of a glass window. It was dirty and she felt rage building up inside her when someone sat down opposite of her. The other looked surprised and she picked up the phone so that they could converse.

"You must be proud of yourself, you little shit."

Alessia smirked.

"I am. I got you in the right place. And you must be proud of yourself huh? You got what you want. Nathan might not make it."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

"Good. The bastard deserves it. Taking my girl…"

Alessia was disgusted. She chuckled and looked at John. His face was bruised and battered and it was all because of her.

"So tell me…did you get man-raped yet?"

"You think that you're so fucking slick don't you?"

Alessia leaned her body forward.

"Newsflash, I'm not the one caged up like an animal. I'm not the one who may have killed a man in cold blood…just remember that."

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"Also…the guard told me that you tried to kill yourself last night… What the guilt too much for you to handle Johnny boy? Let's get **one fucking** thing straight. You don't **get** to kill yourself got it? You live with what you've done. And just remember this and add this to your guilty conscience… You claim that you love Haley, just think of **all** the shit she's going through because of you. Hope you're happy with yourself. Guard!"

Alessia hung up the phone. John watched her as she left the room. He sighed and was dragged back to his cell.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

Lucas looked at Peyton and smiled.

"Pretty good. Can't complain. How's Savannah?"

"It's okay. It's missing you though…"

Lucas looked at Peyton with shocked eyes. _She broke up with me because we were going to different schools._ _Don't fall in again._ Lucas sighed and shook his head.

"That's not fair…"

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

Nathan was being rolled out of his room on a gurney. Haley still had his hand and the doctors stopped while they waited for the elevator. Nathan turned to Haley.

"Hales? I love you so much."

"Don't Nathan…"

"I have to because it's true… Kiss me Haley."

Haley did what she was told. She crashed her lips into his and he cupped her face with his good hand. He broke away.

"Marry me…"

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Alessia walked back into the hospital and noticed the awkward air surrounding Lucas and Peyton. She looked between them and caught the intense gaze they sent each other. She sighed and shook her head. _It's always the same…these first loves…_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

"What?"

"Marry me…"

Haley looked at Nathan shocked. He was about to go into surgery and she was already terrified for his life. What if he didn't make it out of surgery?

"Haley, I said I wasn't ready to say goodbye. I promise to come out of this. Marry me…"

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
_

"So Hales? What's it going to be?"

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

Nathan's gurney was rolling into the elevator, but not before Haley could plant a kiss on his lips and whisper softly,

"Yes…"

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley walked back into the waiting room where everyone sat as they were when she left. Except now, there were two new additions, Katie and Kelly. Katie stood up frantically and ran to Haley.

"How is he?"

Haley grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She let Katie let out the few tears that she had in her eyes. She whispered soothing words into Katie's ears. Everyone else got up and rushed to Haley, waiting for her words to her escape her mouth.

"He-he's going into surgery and they're going to do anything that they can to get the bullet out if it's possible, but he may never be able to play again."

Then it was silent.

**232323**

Nathan was lying down on the operating table. He looked to his right and saw Dr. Viola and Dr. Turner looking at him, smiling through their masks. Each were snapping on a pair of surgical gloves as Dr. Viola spoke.

"Congratulations Nathan."

"What?"

"Your fiancé is a sweetheart," said Dr. Turner.

"Oh…yeah Haley, she's the love of my life. Um, I wanna make sure I come out alive, so try not kill me okay? I want to be there for her. She's my everything."

Dr. Turner grabbed his good hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Then we're gonna try and make sure that she gets her fiancé back alive okay?"

Then, Nathan saw the mask coming over his airways and breathed in the anesthetics, counting backwards from 100, he was out at 94.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Six teenagers sat in the waiting room. Just waiting. Waiting for a death or a life to be saved. Haley sat in her chair, her head resting in her hand and her legs crossed, but still in movement. Katie found herself as nervous and as anxious and Haley. She wanted to know so badly about how her brother was doing. They had been waiting there for almost half an hour and still no one had come for them to notify them of anything.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

Peyton and Lucas eyed each other. Things had gotten a little bit awkward, but familiar between them. Lucas saw the love that Peyton still had for him in his eyes. The arm that was around Brooke tightened as he pulled her closer to him. A part of him still loved Peyton, but he was too afraid to let her in and at the moment, he was with Brooke.

Alessia looked around her. She felt dizzy. _It's the lack of oxygen in this place._ She took a deep breath, but found that she couldn't. She became nervous and glanced down at her shaking hand. She ran it through her drenched hair due to sweat and tried to breathe again.

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

John sat in his cell and Haley's face flashed throughout his mind. Her laughter filled his ears and he buried his face in his hands.

**You live with what you've done. And just remember this and add this to your guilty conscience… You claim that you love Haley, just think of all the shit she's going through because of you.**

**You don't get to kill yourself.**

John looked around him and took a tight hold of his bed sheets and tore them from the bed.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Dr. Viola, do you see that?"

"I do. Bullet is adjacent to the seventh cervical nerve. We can get it out."

"Cervical sympathectomy?"

"Exactly."

Dr. Viola and Dr. turner began their procedure and shouted orders everywhere when they needed.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
_

Haley looked around her and yawned. Her thoughts wandered.

**Marry me… **

**I told you that I wasn't ready to say goodbye.**

**Kiss me…**

The tears came down her face now. _What if he doesn't make it? _She couldn't think like that. He promised her that he would make it for her. For them…

_Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay,  
Whoa stay whoa_

John jumped off of the bed, the noose secure around his neck. His circulation was being cut off and quick. He began to choke.

Blackouts.

Then there was a sound, like someone snapping their fingers and then the hanging body turned limp.

"What the hell?"

John's cell door opened. Three guards rushed in to get the hanging body down from where the rope of bed sheets hung from one of the pipes above them. One kneeled down to check his pulse.

There was none.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

She rolled her eyes back, feeling very dizzy and weak. She tried to breathe, but couldn't. It was hopeless. She closed her eyes and fell onto the floor, limp.

"Alessia!"

Haley ran over to Alessia's lying form. A doctor had seen the incident from afar and ran to the scene. He kneeled down beside Alessia and checked her vitals.

"We got a pulse, but it's weak." He turned to the nurse near him. "Page Dr. Turner."

"She's in surgery."

"Then get the best doctor possible down here and grab a gurney. We have to get her out of here."

The doctor stood up and Haley still kneeled beside Alessia's head, praying that she'd be okay.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Dr. Viola and Dr. Turner looked down at the patient before them on the table. Each doctor had a sullen look on their face. Dr. Viola found herself to be biting her lip. She looked at the ECG and tried to not believe the info it gave her.

They had removed the bullet and it sat in a dish on another table. Dr. turner moved to work and try once again. She began to do compressions and waited, waited for the flat-line on the ECG to show some form of change.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEEEEASE REVIEW! It means a lot. So we have one death for sure so far. This chapter goes out to Brooke, Steph, Kelly and Molly. These four are ALWAYS there for me and their help is exquisite and appreciated! Any fics they have, it's DEFINITELY worth checking out! PLEEEASE REVIEW! Only 1 more chapter and then an epilogue left so… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	25. Only Hope

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter:  
Ultraviolet – U2  
Only Hope - Switchfoot**

**23Always&Forever23**

A brown wooden door stood in front of her. She looked to her right and there stood one man who she could always trust. Their bond was amazing. She missed the one beside her terribly. The door shot open and she looked at the beautiful scenery before her. There he was, her significant other. He stood at the other end of the room, his eyes only on her and she smiled to him.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she bit her bottom lip to keep from blushing when she saw him smile and wink at her.  She finally made it to him and she received a kiss on the cheek from the man on her right. As well, the man pulled them to each other, bringing their hands together and that's when Haley felt certain of her life.

She looked at the man who stood in front of her now. She was clad in a white satin gown made by her best friend. It was simple and elegant and she handed her bouquet to Brooke, her maid of honour. She then turned back to the love of her life. His blue eyes stared back into her brown ones and he tears in her eyes were tiny, but they were present, nonetheless. They had come so far to get to this moment. And then, she heard the sweet familiarity of his voice.

"You look beautiful."  

Haley felt herself blushing and then, something out of the ordinary occurred. Something never known to happen at a wedding. Nathan kissed her and all of her troubles flew away. People that surrounded them disappeared. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as if it would be her last time.   Nathan moved his lips from hers and they traveled down her face to her chin to her neck and they continued their course along her jaw line to her ear.

"Wake up Haley..."

"Haley wake up…"  

"Wake up…"

"Haley…"

She felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes and groaned. It was all a dream. She felt the worry in the pit of her stomach begin to rise again. She looked at Lucas who had woken her.   

"Hales, the doctor's here..."  

Haley practically shot out of her seat and she stood, walking over to Dr. Viola. Dr. Turner had been called for an emergency and therefore was absent. Dr. Viola took a deep breath. She addressed Haley to take a seat, for she had quite a bit to say.  

"Well Miss James...or should I say 'the future Mrs. Scott?'" 

Haley's eyes filled with tears as they bulged from her head. She stood and Dr. Viola gave her a soft push to sit back down. Haley looked up at the doctor, hopeful, and the doctor had a small smirk on her face.

"Nathan is fine. He made it out of the surgery. We removed the bullet and he is in recovery."

Haley sighed in relief, a large smile forming on her face, but it fell when she saw that the doctor had more to say and it didn't seem to be good either.

"There were some complications. We lost him in the surgery for about a good 3 minutes. His system crashed as we were trying to close him up. We didn't know what was happening, but we did the proper procedure to try to bring him back. We thought he was gone for sure, but at the last possible moment, he came back to us. Your man is a fighter. Any questions?"

Haley was breathing so hard. She felt relieved, but at the same time terrified. Nathan had died for 3 minutes. The thought of him being dead even for a second scared her to her very center. She snapped out of her trance for a minute and shook her head, but then stopped the doctor.

"How long until his arm regains full function?"

Dr. Viola bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"That up to him. His body has to come to terms and get around it. It can be weeks, months, years or never."

Haley sighed and nodded in understanding.

**232323**

Dizziness. Everything was moving in circles. Looking down at their shaking hand, trying to move it. Impossible. There was a lack of energy flow and as they tried to raise their head, the spell became stronger. They lay their head back down on the pillow taking in a deep breath and bringing their hands to their face. _It's hopeless. I'm weak and now it's too late. I wont be able to do anything anymore. I'm sure that I'm bedridden at this point, which sucks the bag. I knew this was bad already and I didn't do anything about it._ The doctor came into the room. The one in the bed looked at the entrance and sighed, preparing for the worst.

"Miss Averna. Welcome back. You gave all of us quite a scare."

Alessia nodded and sighed, turning her head to the window to look at the rain coming outside the window. Her doctor took as seat and rolled his chair over to her bedside.

"I'm Dr. Ronan and I'm just going to ask you a few questions. How long have you known that you've had chronic lymphocytic leukemia?"

"Not that long. A couple of years."

The doctor sighed.

"You **do** realize that the cancer has spread pretty far?"

"I'm well aware of the fact that I am beyond repair. And to be honest, that's how I prefer it."

Dr. Ronan eyed Alessia with a curious view. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. His brown hair not shifting the slightest, but the look on his face battling with his inner emotions. He couldn't understand why a girl so young would be so ready and willing to give up on life and so quickly without a battle.

"What do you mean? You're a young and beautiful seventeen year old girl with a bright future, you can fight this."

"Oh yeah, with the chemo and radiation right? And how much more will that give me until I dissolve into nothing, but ash and remnants of a once perfectly healthy teenager? Months? A year tops? Look doc, you're an optimist, I'm guessing right? I mean you should be because you're a doctor and if all you believe in science then what exactly do you fight for when you open someone up with a scalpel? You obviously believe that there is a soul and it controls whether or not we want to live. The way I see it, if I received this disease, this sickness, illness whatever you call it… If I was given it, then there's a reason behind it. It obviously means that my time is up and that I've fulfilled my life's calling."

Dr. Ronan looked at Alessia, surprised. She wasn't even afraid.

"What about your family? Parents, siblings…"

"Ha! My parents are mourning over the arrest of the prodigal son. They are completely unaware of the situation."

"And your sister?"

"Kelly…we've drifted apart a bit. Not to mention, I'm not so sure if anyone in this town would even miss me."

Dr. Ronan smiled at Alessia's answer. He raised his eyebrows and gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I don't know about that. You see, you fainted in the waiting area in front of, oh maybe, 5 of your closest friends? And the one whose fiancé was in surgery, she cried harder once your body hit the floor. She cried harder than any of them. What about her?"

"Haley? She's the reason I live. I know I was sent here to help her and to stop her from making one of the biggest mistakes of her life. I found out about the cancer spreading **after** I agreed to help her out. I had it for a while, but it never worsened and then I felt myself getting sicker and sicker and I would play it off as a regular fever. But I knew… My time was up, it was coming to an end."

The doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes. He rested his elbows on his knees.

"And what if she asked you to do the treatments?"

"It's my decision in the end isn't it?"

**23Always&Forever23**

"I wonder how Alessia's doing."

"I'm sure that she's fine Haley. Dr. Ronan should be back in a bit."

Haley gave a small and unconvincing smile to Lucas. He took a hold of her hand for support and then, they saw Dr. Viola heading in their direction. She stood with her head held high and she walked as a beacon of hope. Haley had been waiting for such a long time to see hr fiancé. She wanted to hold him in her arms and never let him go. Haley watched her as she came closer to her, not wanting to get her hopes up. When Dr. Viola stopped in front of Haley, she kneeled down to be eye-level with her, for Haley still sat.

"Nathan is awake and is asking for you."

The smile on Haley's face was indescribable. She stood quickly and followed Dr. Viola, but not before turning around and telling Lucas to come and find her should he find out any information about Alessia. Haley looked at Kelly who was pacing back and forth, wondering about her twin sister. Anyone could tell that she was nervous and anxiously waiting the news of hr sister. Haley nit her lip and hoped for the best as she followed Dr. Viola to Nathan.

The doctor opened the door and Nathan looked to her. She moved out of the way to uncover Haley. Haley ran to his bedside and kissed him fiercely. The doctor smiled before leaving the two of them to give them some privacy. Haley held Nathan's head in her hands. Nathan felt so happy. He raised his good arm and placed it on the back of her neck, toying with her hair in between his fingers. Nathan let out a small wince and Haley pulled back abruptly.

"What? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

Nathan chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no baby, I'm fine. I just got this sharp pain in my shoulder. It's not your fault. The morphine must be wearing off so I'll feel the pain from the surgery. Not your fault."

Haley sighed in relief and placed a peck on his lips before sitting down in the chair by his bed. She held onto his hand and Nathan noted her facial expression. Worry. And that worried Nathan. He sighed and squeezed her hand tighter, making her look into his eyes where all of her worries were exposed.

"Are you okay?"

Haley nodded.

"Hales, I can tell when you're not okay and you're not okay sweetie. What's wrong?"

The tears began to form in her eyes again. She bit her bottom lip and sighed. She held onto his hand tighter and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then held his rough face in her soft hands while she spoke and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm just happy that you're okay. You had me so scared Nathan. I thought I had lost you…"

"You're never gonna lose me. I'm always going to be here. I've been here since day one and I will be here forever. I'm gonna love you forever Haley James. I promise. I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't. Not any more. I'm going to marry you Nathan Scott. And I will be…I am Haley James Scott… Mrs. Scott."

Nathan smirked.

"I love the sound of that."

Nathan pecked Haley's lips and sighed.

"But there's more isn't there?"

Haley nodded and gave out a small sigh, a smirk forming on her face.

"You know me too well."

Nathan took a hold of her hand and waited for Haley's reply. In his small gesture she was reassured that no matter what she had to say, good or bad, he would be there for her. Not to mention, although she said yes and seemed excited, he couldn't help but feel the small amount of paranoia in the back of his head, telling him that she was going to back out again.

"Um…Nathan… Alessia fainted and they took her into one of the rooms and we don't know what's wrong with her."

_Oh sugar, don't you cry  
Oh child, wipe the tears from your eyes  
You know I need you to be strong  
And the day is as dark as the night is long  
Feel like trash, you make me feel clean  
I'm in the black, can't see or be seen_

Haley's tears were falling fast. Nathan pulled her to him to comfort her, even though he needed comforting as well. No one knew what was wrong with their heroine. Haley just laid her head on Nathan's chest as he caressed her hair with his good arm, trying to calm her tears. Haley drew little compositions on his chest and somehow, both seemed to have calmed down ever so slightly. It was then that there was a small knock on the door and in came Lucas. Haley and Nathan looked to the door and saw Lucas with a relieved smirk plastered on his lips.

_Baby, baby, baby...light my way  
Alright now  
Baby, baby, baby...light my way_

"Good to see you awake Nate."

"Thanks Luke."

Haley looked at Lucas, expecting news about Alessia. She moved her head from Nathan's chest and waited for Lucas to say something.

"Um, Alessia's awake and aware. Kelly's with her right now."

"What's wrong with her?"

Lucas' face fell and became uneasy. He wasn't entirely sure how he should say what he had to. He didn't know what the reaction would be, but he knew that he had to tell Haley.

_You bury your treasure  
Where it can't be found  
But your love is like a secret  
That's been passed around  
There is a silence that comes to a house  
Where no one can sleep  
I guess it's the price of love  
I know it's not cheap_

"She has cancer Haley…"

"Wh-"

"Doctor says she has no more that a month without the treatment."

"And with it?"

Lucas shook his head.

"She doesn't want it."

"What?"

_Oh, come on  
Baby, baby, baby...light my way  
Oh, come on  
Baby, baby, baby...light my way_

Lucas nodded his head and Haley held onto Nathan's hand tighter, which he did as well when he saw the worry and concern falling onto Haley's face.

"She said that she doesn't want to do any treatments. Kelly's trying to convince her right now."

"But you know how Alessia is Hales."

Haley nodded.

"Haley, why don't you go and try to help Kelly out? Maybe talk some sense into her and get her to do the treatment?"

_Baby, baby, baby...light my way_

Haley looked at Nathan who nodded. She sighed and kissed his forehead and then placed a chaste kiss on his lips before hopping off the side of his bed and heading towards the door, but she suddenly stopped and faced Lucas.

"Go on Haley. I'll take care of Nathan."

"Thanks Luke."

Haley turned around and walked out of the room.

**232323**

"Why not?"

"Kells, I've lived my life okay? Obviously if I were have lived longer this disease would have come **much** later on. Just leave it alone okay?"

"No! It's not okay! Look, Ale…"

_I remember  
When we could sleep on stones  
Now we lie together  
In whispers and moans  
When I was all messed up  
And I had opera in my head  
Your love was a light bulb  
Hanging over my bed_

The door opened and both heads turned to the door to see Haley coming into the room, her face red and bloodshot from the tears.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Alessia smirked and invited Haley in.

"No, no. C'mon in."

Haley closed the door behind her and noticed the tears falling down Kelly's face. She wiped them away with her hand and got off the side of the bed and paced to the door where Haley stood, both out of earshot for Alessia.

"I'm going to grab a coffee. See if you can try to get her to get the treatments to keep her alive longer."

Haley touched Kelly's arm and nodded.

"I'll do what I can."

Kelly nodded and thanked Haley before exiting the room. Haley turned to Alessia and walked over to the bed and sat on the uncomfortable chair just to the right of Alessia.

_Baby, baby, baby...light my way  
Oh, come on  
Baby, baby, baby...light my way_

"Okay. I'm not an idiot and I know that Kelly told you to try to convince me to get the treatment-"

"I'm not going to say anything that you don't want to hear. But before I can agree to that, I want to hear why you won't do the treatment? You might not survive, true, but at least you'll be here with us longer. You'll be able to other things and such."

"Will I? Haley, I'll be so damn weak that I won't even be able to lift my head without someone's help. I will waste away to be nothing. Not to mention I'll look so much like a skeleton rather than myself. Look at me. I'm already going down. My legs look like I ripped them off of chickens."

Haley gave a small chuckle.

_Baby, baby, baby...  
Baby, baby, baby...  
Baby, baby, baby...light my way_

"Well, that may be so, but this isn't like you to not fight. You're a fighter. I would know, I'm a witness to it. You **never** back down from a fight, so why now?"

Alessia sighed.

"I don't want to be remembered as the one who looked like skeleton. I prefer to be remembered as I am. Who I am."

"And you will be. No one will want to remember you in your final skeletal stages. No one will, but they will remember you as a fighter. Who you are, who you were and what you did. You fought for your life. So what if you won't live until you're 100? You'll at least get a few more months with Kelly. More so than what you'd have without the treatment…"

Alessia sighed.

"Besides…I'm going to need a bridesmaid."

_Baby, baby, baby...  
Baby, baby, baby...  
Baby, baby, baby...light my way_

Alessia shot her head up.

"What?"

"I need a bridesmaid for mine and Nathan's wedding and I wanted you to be one. So how will I be able to do so if you aren't around?"

Alessia swallowed the lump in her throat.

"That's not fair."

"It's not a trick. Had it not been for you, Nathan and I would have never been again. You helped us get away from your brother. Not to mention I think you and I are closer than any of my friends from Stanford so…"

**23Always&Forever23**

"Hi Luke."

"Peyton…"

Lucas stirred sugar into his coffee and tasted it to make sure it was to his likes. Peyton sighed and Lucas looked at her, the situation as awkward as either would make it. Lucas began to walk away, but Peyton stopped him.

"Luke-"

"Look Peyton, you broke up with me. And right now, I'm with Brooke. You can't say that you miss me okay? It was your decision."

"I know that, but we all make mistakes Lucas."

Lucas looked at Peyton, love in his eyes, but anger evident as well. He had so many mixed emotions battling within him and seeing Peyton before him, looking the best she's ever looked, nearly killed him. His heart still beat quickly when he was around her and the time they spent apart was hard on him, but then he found Brooke and she's perfectly amazing. The two of them have so much fun together, but Peyton was his first love. First loves aren't exactly something that you forget. Lucas looked at Peyton and noticed the desperation on her face. She still loved him and he'd be lying if he didn't think similarly. Of course he still loved her, but that didn't take away the fact that she hurt him badly. Lucas drank his coffee while Peyton's voice became an echo to him. He absorbed as much as he could muster.

_I was wrong._

_I should have never let you go._

_I still love you._

_I know that you still love me._

_You can't imagine just how much I've missed you._

_You begged me not to break up with you._

_I should have listened._

Lucas tossed his empty cup into the garbage can and looked at Peyton.

"Please say something Lucas."

"I've moved on. Why haven't you?"

"Because I shouldn't have broken up with you. We could have worked out the long distance thing. I was scared that we'd end up like other couples."

"You didn't believe in us."

"No. I didn't believe that I could do the whole thing. And I didn't realize that by not telling you my fears that it meant that we would never be together again. Had I known that, I would have fought harder."

"Peyton-"

"I miss you everyday. And I've told anyone who's asked me if I came back for you. I did. Of course I did. You have no idea how much I am willing to sacrifice to be with you again. I still love you Lucas."

"Peyton I-"

No time for anything to be spoken. Peyton had grabbed Lucas' face and collided their lips together in a kiss that neither had experienced in a long time. Peyton's arms moved from his face down to his waist, pulling him closer to her.

**232323**

"So what's it gonna be Ale?"

_Baby, baby, baby...light my way_

"Okay…"

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself. She looked down at her left hand to her ring finger and smiled at the ring that had once sat on her finger at the end of high school. **It's where it belongs.** Nathan's words still shivered in her ears. As she turned around, she saw 5 ladies enter her bedroom, all looking at her and smiling. Haley looked to one in particular and that was the one sitting in the wheelchair.

Although Alessia had been losing a lot of weight and was too weak to walk, she made a promise to Haley and intended on keeping it. All five women smiled at Haley as she scrunched her eyebrows.

"How do I look?"

"Tutorgirl, he's gonna rip it off of you."

"It's kinda what I'm hoping for."

A fit of giggles was shared, but interrupted by the honking of a car. Brooke ran to the window and the rest of them, including Haley, all became excited.

"Time for you to go Haley, the car's here."

Haley nodded and then told Brooke and the rest of the girls to wait for her and Alessia downstairs for she had a few words to discuss with Alessia. The rest of them obliged and headed back downstairs. Alessia sat and looked up at Haley. Haley studied the girl only a year younger than her in the wheelchair. Alessia smirked as Haley kneeled down to be eye-level with her. Haley had tears falling down her face, but they were small tears.

"What's up?"

Haley leaned forward and hugged Alessia's tiny frame. Haley was careful not crush her for Alessia had become so fragile. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey Haley, no crying okay? You'll make that pretty face of yours all splotchy."

Haley chuckled.

"Thanks you Alessia."

"For what?"

"Everything. I mean had it not been for you I'd me married to John."

"Yeah and look how that idiot turned out. Moron killed himself in his jail cell. I'm here to help Haley. And I made you a promise. I intend to keep it."

"I know you do."

Alessia smirked and nodded. Then, Haley held onto her chair and rolled her out of the bedroom.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over again_

Nathan stood outside, waiting for Haley. He looked up to the sky and noted that there was not a single cloud. His hands were in his pockets and he felt completely at peace with himself. He brought his right arm to his face to rub his chin. His hand wasn't in completely full function, but it was getting there. It trembled once in a while, but it didn't matter to him. He was alive and so was the love of his life and he was happy for once. It didn't matter what had happened in the past. He was alive and here now and waiting for the love of his life.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

"Hey Nathan!"

Nathan turned around to see Lucas walking towards him with his hands in his pockets. Lucas held out his hand, which Nathan slapped and shook. He had a massive smile on his face and an adrenaline rush had been filling his veins since the day he left the hospital.

"Luke. Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how you were though."

"I'm fine. Never felt better. I'm waiting on Haley."

"I know. So I'll get out of here. Just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm perfectly fine Luke."

"Alright man. Catcha later."

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
And laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

Lucas patted Nathan on the back and then headed in the other direction. Nathan kept his hands in his pockets and continued to look above him. He breathed in a fresh breath of fresh air and it soothed his insides. The smile that fell onto his face remained and he cracked his knuckles, anxiously waiting for Haley to arrive.

**232323**

Haley pulled up to her destination and exited the car, excited. She couldn't wait to see Nathan. Her heart pounded at the thought of seeing him. She found it funny how after so long a time of knowing each other and being in love, they had failed to lose their spark as a couple. She walked to her spot to where she had to meet him.

_And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Nathan stood waiting for Haley and could see her pulling up. His smile widened then his heart began to beat as quickly as possible. It was too quick. There wasn't even a sound coming from behind his chest. That's just how quickly it beat. He removed his hands from his pockets and placed them and his sides waiting for Haley.

Haley had finally reached her destination and she smiled. Her hands began to shake silently from excitement to see Nathan. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

_I give you my apathy  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

A brown wooden door stood in front of her. She looked to her right and there stood one woman who she could always trust. Their bond was amazing. She missed the one who would have been beside her terribly. The fact that her father could not be there almost put her into tears, but her mother was there as she always was. She was clad in a white satin gown made by her best friend. It was simple and elegant and as soon as Brooke began to walk down the aisle of the church garden where her parents were married, Haley only smiled.

_And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

The door shot open and she looked at the beautiful scenery before her. There he was, her significant other. He stood at the other end of the room, his eyes only on her and she smiled to him. Her heart pounded in her chest and she bit her bottom lip to keep from blushing when she saw him smile and wink at her.  She finally made it to him and she received a kiss on the cheek from the woman on her right. As well, her mother pulled them to each other, bringing their hands together and that's when Haley felt certain of her life.

She looked at the man who stood in front of her now and she handed her bouquet to Brooke, her maid of honour. She then turned back to the love of her life. His blue eyes stared back into her brown ones and the tears in her eyes were tiny, but they were present, nonetheless. They had come so far to get to this moment. And then, she heard the sweet familiarity of his voice.

"You look beautiful."  

Haley felt herself blushing. Nathan took both of her hands in his and smiled at her.

"Dearly beloved…"

Neither of them even heard what the priest was saying. Both were too concentrated on the other. Nathan mouthed an "I love you" and Haley returned the favour.

It had been a month since everything occurred. Alessia had been receiving treatments and although she still had little time left, she spent it with the ones she loved. _I wonder what would have happened had I not made Haley this promise. How would my life be different? Would I have been dead already? I look at these two and see the smiles on their faces. I wish them nothing, but health and happiness. They deserve it. Especially after the experiences they've had._

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and repeated the words of the priest before them, meaning every word that rolled off their tongue.

_**To love, honour, and to cherish all of the days of my life.**_

_I never realized how much I mean those words. She is everything I've ever wanted and everything I'll ever want. She's the love of my life and I would never do anything to hurt her. I will spend the rest of my days making sure that __**that **__doesn't happen. I will be entirely cautious and not screw up. She's all I'll ever want. I just hope she knows that. I will be here for her whenever she needs me. Always and forever._

_He is simply the most beautiful person I know…inside and out. I just hope he knows how much I love him. I know that I've hurt him in the past and none of it was intentional, but I just hope that he knows just __**how**__ much I am willing to make sure that he never doubts how much he means to me. I've found a stillness in myself because of him and he makes me brave. And I will love him until the end of time. For now and always and forever._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…"

_**Always & Forever.**_

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: PLEEEASE REVIEW! So there's the last chapter before the epilogue. Thanks SO much to every one of you. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Epilogue: First Loves

23Always&Forever23

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! It's DONE! Song used:  
Let Go – Frou Frou  
Desert Lands – Trading Yesterday**

**Song at the end was written by me and I hope you guys read it!**

**23Always&Forever23**

He ran across the huge bank of grass with her on his tail. His laughter was music to anyone's ears. He was happy and so was she. They had been as they were for four years. It was something that no one thought would happen. They were happy together. It was a beautiful day and she continued to chase him. He giggled as she chased him up the bank of green grass and he stopped when he came to the top, thinking that he had outrun her. He looked over the view of Tree Hill from where he was and a smile came to his face. He had known this life for not too long a time, but he loved it. He loved Haley, who was chasing after him. He saw his house from where he stood.

Haley was coming up the hill, quietly. She moved slowly and cautiously to silence the movement of the grass beneath her feet. She tiptoed and made her arms into ninety-degree angles. When she was close enough to her destination she pounced to the one on the top of the hill and tackled him to the ground, sending him into a fit of laughter as she tickled him. His laughter was music to her ears.

"Momma, c'mon stop it!"

"No!"

Haley smiled and continued to tickle her son. It was the autumn of 2012 and she and her four-year old son were spending their Saturday afternoon together. It was a crisp afternoon in Tree Hill. Mother and son were both wearing large and comfortable sweaters to prevent the chill from getting to their skin.

The tickles subsided and so did the laughter. The pair sat on the top of the hill. Haley put her son in her lap and he relaxed into her as he took a hold of her hands.

"Momma?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"Can we go see Daddy tonight?"

Haley smirked.

"Of course."

"And can we go see Aunt Alessia too?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Sweet!"

Haley chuckled as Jamie smiled wider than he was before. A small tear came to her eyes when she thought of her husband and a girl who had become on of her best friends. She had tried to conceal Jamie from Alessia, at the risk of having him not understand the situation. But he loved Alessia. And Jamie was a smart kid, so when she or Haley explained the situation, he took it and made due with it. He was very intelligent for a four-year old.

"Can we go see Aunt Alessia now?"

Haley smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"Yes!"

Jamie sprung from Haley's lap and ran down the hill, Haley on his tail. This had been her exercise for four years, chasing her son. His sandy blonde hair reminded her of her best friends and his icy cobalt eyes reminded her of her husband. The child was a genetic goldmine. He had the Scott gene…that gene that could charm anyone with a single look. His innocence made him all the more charming and it was no wonder that anyone who came across the young one had fallen for his devilishly attractive and innocent smile and his heartwarming voice. Never in her life had she thought that she would come to this. That her life would come to what it had. Every waking moment with her son was one to be cherished and she would never forget that for the rest of her life, even beyond that. She thought the world of Jamie and nothing that anyone said or did would change her mind about it. She counted her blessings every minute of everyday and looking back at all of the losses in her life, they didn't seem to matter because every time that she looked into the face of her little angel, a smile dawned on her own.

"Momma, c'mon! You're so slow!"

There was no doubt that Jamie had inherited Nathan's athletic ability. Ah, yes, Nathan, her husband. She missed him a lot. Every day that she had been without him had been difficult, even though she had been in this situation for the past two years of her life. It never seemed to get any easier. Jamie had a great relationship with his father, she made sure of it. Jamie loved Nathan and the short time they spent together would be treasured with Jamie. Haley looked up and smiled. When she heard Jamie calling her, she sprinted. She ran down the steep hill, nearly tripping over her shoes. Jamie stood at the bottom, watching his mother. He giggled when he saw her trip, but that didn't keep her from reaching the bottom on her own two feet.

As she reached the bottom of the hill, she ran to Jamie and lifted his body, swinging him into her arms. He wrapped his small arms around her neck as she rested him on her hip. She walked them towards a grand black gate not too far from their view. This place that they were headed towards was not one that brought happiness. However it did bring a sense of calm and understanding. The sun was bright and beating down on Haley and Jamie. For an autumn day, it wasn't as cool or crisp anymore. As soon as they approached the gateway, a sense of warmth had filled the air. The warmth of love filled each of their souls and Jamie held onto Haley tighter to keep his excitement contained. Haley continued to walk among the familiar scenery of green and the silence of the place relaxed her in a way that scared her. When she arrived at her destination she set Jamie down and he ran to the familiar spot that he and his mother had visited so many times before.

She watched Jamie as he came to a stop and sat on the grass and waited for his mother to walk over to where he was. As a child of four, he didn't understand much about the world. He didn't know why things happened. Or why things were the way they were. He just knew that he was here and that the smile on his face sometimes went away when he wasn't happy. But right now, even as he stood in front of this piece that he had seen so many times, he was still happy.

**Alessia Sandra Averna   
June 21, 1991 – October 28, 2010   
All the pain is over   
A new life will begin   
You will be missed   
May Angels Lead You In  
R.I.P**

Haley hovered above Jamie who was reading the small inscription on the tombstone before them. A small smile formed onto her face and Jamie looked up to his mother and noticed the small tear in her eye.

"What is it momma?"

"Nothing baby. It's just that mommy misses Aunt Alessia, that's all."

"Me too momma. Why did she have to leave so fast?"

Haley sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know sweetie. She couldn't control it. But she's in a better place now."

Jamie nodded.

"Yeah. Hey momma? Can you tell me how she saved you and daddy?"

Haley laughed.

"Don't you ever get tired of that story Jimmy Jam?"

"Nope. Because you said that it was because of that that you and daddy had me."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. You're one of the best things in my life."

Haley grabbed Jamie and hugged him from behind. She rested her cheek against his and held him in her arms.

"What's the other momma?"

Haley smiled.

"Your father."

Jamie suddenly twitched in Haley's lap and turned his head excitedly.

"Can we go see daddy now?"

Haley chuckled. She brought her hands to his head and scuffled his hair. She kissed his head and sighed.

"Not yet sweetie. You know that we can't yet."

Jamie nodded in understanding.

"I just miss him momma."

"So do I…What do you say we go to see Brooke?"

"Okay!"

Haley sighed and she felt her son release himself from her grasp and he stood excited. Jamie turned to face Haley with his oh so adorable smirk and offered her his hand. She chuckled and took it. He pulled her upwards and she got to her feet, mostly on her own, but her son didn't have to know. She knew that Jamie always enjoyed lending a helping hand, and who was she to deprive him of it? She got to her feet and watched as Jamie made his way to the tombstone and placed a kiss on Alessia's picture. He returned to his mother and she took his hand. They turned to walk away from the grave when a blonde hair delicacy caught their attention.

"Kelly!"

Kelly bent down and opened her arms, which Jamie ran to. She hugged him tightly and then released him. She ran a hand through his hair and messed it up, which he tried to put back to its original state. Haley began to walk over when Jamie ran. She smiled at the pair and when Kelly released Jamie, Haley hugged her.

"How are you?"

"Pretty good. Miss my sister, but you know I'm sure she's fine. How are you? Still hard?"

"Yeah, a bit. I mean I know I've been in this situation for two years, but…"

"I know what you mean."

The two stood in a comfortable silence and Jamie decided to break it.

"Are you coming to Uncle Lucas' wedding tomorrow Kelly?"

She chuckled and nodded.

"You bet your cute face I am buddy. You too?"

"Duh. I'm the ring bearer."

"And I bet you'll be great."

Haley smiled and had her arms crossed. The sudden warmth that had befallen them previously had suddenly gone away. A fresh wind blew through her auburn hair and she smirked.

"So, how's my sister-in-law doing?"

Kelly sighed and raised her eyebrows while shaking her head side-to-side.

"She's in her final year at Stanford and has been accepted into one of the states most prestigious medical schools. I was there the other day and she said that it's kicking her ass, but you know Katie…**loves** a challenge. Her flight gets in tonight so I'm going to go and pick her up."

Haley smiled and Jamie perked up even more at the mention of his aunt.

"And how's Amy doing?"

"She's doing well, majoring in music and biology. Don't ask how she ended up doing that. Those two are at completely opposite ends of the spectrum. But she wants to teach them so I guess whatever makes her happy right?"

Haley nodded. Kelly sighed.

"Well, I better be off. Gonna see Alessia and then a few other family members."

Haley nodded and she felt the butterflies arise in her stomach at the mention of Kelly visiting other people. She took a deep sigh and took Jamie's hand.

"Where are you two heading?"

Jamie smiled and spoke up.

"To see Aunt Brooke. We have to make sure my suit is **perfect** for tomorrow otherwise we're gonna have a crisis."

Kelly laughed. The vocabulary this kid had amazed her and she thought it to be because of those who were present in his life. Kelly smiled and began to walk to Alessia's grave, but was stopped by Haley.

"Hey Kelly?"

She turned around.

"Will you be singing at the reception like Lucas asked?"

Kelly just shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll see."

**23Always&Forever23**

Haley and Jamie walked into Clothes Over Bro's and saw a beautiful brunette on her cell phone. She was yelling and Jamie tried his hardest not to laugh, as did his mother.

"No! I don't care! No, no, no! We **told** you guys a **million** times. We wanted the **red** roses, **not **white for the bouquets! It's very simple if you ask me… Well we ordered these **red** roses almost three months ago. Find a way to make sure they are **red.** Bye… GRR!"

"Bad day Brooke?"

Brooke shot her head up in surprise and brought her hand to her heart.

"Sorry we scared you Aunt Brooke."

Brooke ran towards Jamie and Haley and encompassed Jamie into her arms.

"How's my favorite Godson?"

Jamie scrunched his face.

"I'm your **only **Godson."

Brooke laughed and nodded.

"That's true. Okay. Let's get your suit and make sure everything is okay. "

Brooke walked towards the back of the store and Jamie and Haley followed her. They walked through a curtain and were brought into the fitting area of the store. Brooke told them to wait where they were and disappeared through another curtain. Haley walked over to the small chair and Jamie stood where he was with his hands in his pockets. And then Brooke emerged with his suit in hand.

"Here handsome. Go through the blue curtain and change."

He nodded and took off, disappearing behind the curtain and Brooke took a deep breath walking over to Haley who looked at her with a smirk on her face. Haley rested her hand against the first three fingers and had her legs crossed. Brooke still stood and had her arms crossed.

"You look stressed Brooke."

"Wouldn't you be?"

Haley gave a small chuckle and nodded her head.

"I think it's great what you did for Lucas. Even after-"

"Look Momma!"

Jamie came running into the room clad in a small tuxedo. It fit him perfectly and the two women looked at him and they giggled together. Brooke walked over to Jamie and grabbed his hand and spun him.

"You look great. I don't spot a single bad thing. How do you feel in it buddy?"

Jamie looked off to an angle in wonder.

"Is it okay that I have a wedgie?"

Brooke and Haley chuckled. Haley stood and walked over to her son and kneeled before him. She took his hands and raised them up and lifted his jacket and chuckled when she noticed that his shirt was tucked half in and half out. Brooke smiled and Jamie still had his face screwed up. Haley fixed his shirt and then put his hands back down.

"How 'bout now buddy?"

"Feels better Momma."

"Good. Now go get dressed so we can take this home."

Jamie ran back to the change room and Haley stood and spun to face Brooke. She noticed the look of stress on her face. She was tired and Haley only felt pride. Brooke had been through so much and her dreams had finally come true. Brooke's store was the most popular in all of Tree Hill, even though she had been running it New York for the past two years. It was doing well there, but she had missed being in Tree Hill.

"Ready momma."

Jamie had his suit in his hands and handed Haley and Brooke the hangers so that they could hang it appropriately and so that it wouldn't get wrinkled by the time tomorrow morning rounded.

"Thanks Brooke. We know that you have so much already on your plate-"

"Hey, none of that. Just remember, you have to be at the house by 7:00 tomorrow morning and the little munchkin over there has to be at Lucas' tonight."

"I know Brooke. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Got it Tutorgirl."

"Okay, thanks Brooke."

Haley and Jamie exited Clothes Over Bro's and headed to the car, towards their house.

**23Always&Forever23**

She closed the wooden door behind her and sighed. She looked down at her watch and noted the time. It was 9:00 and she had just returned from bringing Jamie to Lucas'. The house was quiet, which was odd for her. She was used to the hustle and bustling about and Jamie always asking her questions. It had been a while since she had the house quiet and to herself. It was soothing in a way and she locked the door. Haley dropped her purse on the entranceway table and walked into the house. She went into the living room and plopped down on the couch and turned on the television before her. She hadn't watched what she wanted in a while and, truth be told, she was excited to watch a program that interested her. She rested her head onto one of the soft cushions that lay on her couch.

_I bet you've had a hard time walking into a room full of people on your own, right? Yeah. I know that. I know what it is not to feel like you're in the room until he looks at you or touches your hand or even makes a joke at your expense. Just to let everyone know... you're with him. You're his._

Haley was watching **P.S I Love You** and that single line had brought so much to her mind. There was a void in her heart that could only be filled by one man and it was the one man who had made her life complete four years ago. He was not with her right now. He was nowhere in sight and she wanted him to be. He was not tangible right now and it seemed like that no matter where she looked, she found something to remember him. She sighed and grabbed the remote, turning off the television. She placed it down on the coffee table in front of her and closed her eyes, shaking her head softly. It was then the doorbell rang.

_Drink up baby down_   
_Are you in or are you out?_  
_Leave your things behind_   
_'Cause it's all going off without you_   
_Excuse me too busy you're writing your tragedy_   
_These mishaps_   
_You bubble-wrap_   
_When you've no idea what you're like_

Haley yawned while getting up. She walked over to the door and sighed as she opened it, but her breath was caught in her throat when she saw the artistic outline of her husband before her. Her mouth was hanging open and couldn't formulate words. So many came to mind and so many feeling were coursing through her veins. The smile on his face was enough to make her melt.

"Hey you…"

_So, let go, let go _   
_Jump in_   
_Oh well, what you waiting for?_  
_It's all right_   
_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_   
_So let go, let go_   
_Just get in_   
_Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right_   
_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

"Nathan…"

Haley threw herself into Nathan's arms and pressed her lips hungrily onto his. Nathan's arms encompassed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He walked her backwards into the house, his lips still fused to hers and shut the door behind them. Haley's arms were around his neck. Nathan dropped the bag that hung on his shoulders and using his strength, he lifted Haley up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to massage Nathan's lips with her own.

_It gains the more it gives  
And then it rises with the fall  
So, hand me that remote  
Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow?  
Such boundless pleasure  
We've no time for later  
Now you can't wait  
Your own arrival  
We've twenty seconds to comply_

The hunger slowly began to be satisfied and the kiss slowed down. Nathan reluctantly pulled away from the luscious lips that he had become accustomed to over the past few years. He was in high need of oxygen and when he pulled away, he still held Haley close to him. She looked at him and he had the largest smile etched onto his face.

"Hello to you too."

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I'm not allowed here? What, do you have another guy here?"

He chuckled as he was joking with her. She giggled and shook her head.

"You're the only guy in my life."

He leaned down and kissed her swollen lips.

_So, let go, let go _   
_Jump in_   
_Oh well, what you waiting for?_  
_It's all right_   
_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_   
_So let go, let go_   
_Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here_   
_It's all right_   
_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

"Of course I want you here. Just that you were supposed to be at Lucas' tonight, best man."

Nathan raised his eyebrows and nodded his head side-to-side. He licked his lips and a smirk formed onto his face.

"Well I **could** go to Lucas', but you see I have this beautiful wife who I haven't seen for a week and I love her more than anyone so I figured why not see her?"

Nathan still had Haley's legs around his waist and her face was really close to his. Her scent intoxicated him and her very presence made him feel like he could do anything. His hands slid lower and landed on her lower back. Haley felt herself becoming excited. She found it funny how the simplest touch from Nathan could send her into oblivion. Her lips were an inch from his and he could feel the warmth of her breath on them as she whispered.

"Good answer."

_So, let go_  
_Jump in_   
_Oh well, what you waiting for?_   
_It's all right_ _'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_   
_So let go, let go_   
_Just get in_   
_Oh, it's so amazing here_   
_It's all right_   
_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

Haley set her feet onto the ground and pushed Nathan against the front door and grabbed his face in her hands merging their lips together. Nathan brought his hands back to her waist and let them roam freely, touching her in all the correct areas; the places in which he knew that she enjoyed. Nathan was sent into bliss as soon as Haley tore her lips from his and they landed on his collarbone. She sucked on the skin and worked her way up to the base of his neck. Nathan threw his head back in pleasure, giving Haley better access to his Adam's apple. She kissed it and licked the soft skin. She ran her lips up to his jaw line, not missing a single inch. Haley reached the base of his ear and kissed his ear lobe. He couldn't take it anymore.

_In the breakdown_   
_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_   
_The breakdown_

Nathan turned them around and trapped her against the door, allowing no room in between them. Her mouth was so close to his. He leaned down and found that Haley was teasing him, making him chase her lips. She grazed them against his and he took the plunge and made their lips collide. He picked her up and carried her, bridal style towards their bedroom, their lips never leaving the others.

_It's so amazing here_   
_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

**232323**

Haley slept soundly. She felt warm and with good reason. There was a smile on her face and the look of satisfaction was written clearly. She smiled as she felt the warm body next to her naked one. She could tell that he was smiling too. He cuddled closer to her and wrapped an arm around her tiny frame, grabbing a hold of her forearm and sliding his hand to intertwine their hands together.

"I can't remember the last time someone held me like this."

Nathan sighed.

"Wasn't that last week?"

"Shut up."

Nathan chuckled.

"I've missed you this week. I hated not having you beside me."

"I've been with you the whole time. Maybe not physically, but my every thought was with you…and Jamie."

Haley snuggled her head further into her pillow and Nathan pushed his nose closer to her hair and pulled her closer to his body. The smile on his face could not be replaced with the worst of news.

"How was L.A?"

"We kicked their ass."

Haley chuckled and nodded.

"You always do. You're Nathan Scott."

"I'm only **Nathan Scott** because of you. Without you, I wouldn't have a career in the NBA. And Jamie was right. Playing for the Bobcats is the best because I get to see you two more often. I love you, so much Haley James-Scott and being with you is a dream come true. You consume me in ways that no one can and you give me hope and strength. It's because of you that I can play again. You heal all of my wounds, whatever they are physical or emotional. When I'm lost, you're the only one who finds me. I am forever hypnotized by you. I actually have been since the moment I met you. You had me at hello."

Haley turned to face Nathan who now had his eyes wide open. She stared long and hard at him and felt herself being drawn to him. She put her lips on his gently and the two fell asleep in the other's arms.

**23Always&Forever23**

"Alright dude, sit still. You wanna be the second best looking guy in this church don't you?"

A door closed behind them.

"Second best?"

Jamie looked to see who had entered the room and was ecstatic at who he saw.

"Daddy!"

Jamie stood from his spot on the chair and ran over to Nathan's waiting arms. He hadn't seen his father in a week and Jamie had missed him a lot. Nathan yanked Jamie off the floor and held him on his hip.

"Hey…grr… Jamie's gonna be the man. I'm gonna be second best. You'll be lucky to make the top 10 Luke."

"Thanks…"

Jamie smiled at his father and uncle.

"C'mere…"

Nathan hugged his son. He had missed Jamie so much and it felt great to be able to hold him again.

"I love you boy. How much have you grown in the past week? A foot?"

"Maybe. Aunt Karen didn't even know me."

"Wow."

Nathan walked over to the chair that Jamie had previously vacated and set him down to tie up his shoelaces.

"Oh and daddy, did you see momma? She looked pretty."

"I'll bet."

Nathan smirked and then reached into his pocket, bringing out a small box.

"Well, you know the drill right? You're gonna walk down the aisle with Lily and then when you get to me, you're gonna give me these two rings."

Nathan flashed the set of wedding bands and Jamie's eyes widened to twice their normal circumference.

"Whoa! Treasure…"

Nathan bobbed his head.

"Nice huh? And they're worth like **all** the money in the world, so when I give them to you, don't lose them okay?"

There was a knock on the door. Lucas ran to it and the priest entered, signaling that it was time for them to take their places.

**232323**

Lucas stood at the Alter, waiting for his bride to make herself visible to him. He had missed her so much. They hadn't seen each other to make the day more special and more romantic when the night came. He watched as Jamie and his little sister, Lily, walk down the aisle, holding hands. He tried to catch a glimpse of her through the door, but it was useless. He would have to wait.

_Standing alone with my heart in your hands  
Longing to just breathe you in  
You traded our love for a life of desert lands  
Giving yourself away again_

Haley walked down the aisle and smirked when she saw Nathan standing next to Lucas. Her heart pounded at the very sight of him and she couldn't wait until afterwards. The previous night had been pure bliss and she still felt herself being hazy.

_But I will give my life to win your heart  
And I will tear apart my soul  
I'll give away all I know to bring you home  
For all that is true, for all of the way  
With all of my life  
You hold my heart, you have my love  
You are my bride_

The organ above began and then the traditional bride walking down the aisle tune filled the church. The cherry wood doors opened and Lucas' blushing bride had emerged. Her white gown had been just as she imagined it to be and the man that stood before her, waiting for him put a smile on her face. Her heart beat evenly in her chest, but quickly. The very sight of him took her breath away and she felt as though her life was complete.

Lucas smiled at his love and when she arrived, he took her hand and kissed it. The two of them walked up the steps of the Alter and the ceremony began.

_Without a goodbye a passion of lies_   
_Steals you away_   
_The thirst of desire is drawing you in_   
_But the memories of white, the garden_   
_Of life is taken away_   
_But I'm fighting to hold you again_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this day to join Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer in the sacrament of holy matrimony…"

**23Always&Forever23**

The reception was grand and people were crowded around the dance floor, watching Lucas and Peyton dance to their first dance of the evening. He held Peyton close to him and his eyes closed, wondering how he ever got here, this moment. He never counted himself to be an extraordinary human being, but right now, he felt just that. He was with the love of his life, his first love and that was all he needed.

_But I will give my life to win your heart  
And I will tear apart my soul  
I'll give away all I know to bring you home  
For all that is true, for all of the way  
With all of my life  
You hold my heart, you have my love  
You are my bride_

The bridal party on the dance floor joined the bride and groom. Nathan held Haley in his arms and kept his cheek on the side of her head, resting on her hair. His eyes were closed and he held her as close as he possibly could. He was at peace with himself and it felt great. He always had the same feeling in his wife's arms. Not even winning the MVP award could compare to what he felt when he was with Haley. She had given him everything he could have ever wanted from life. She gave him a family to love and someone to be. She had given him opportunity and pain, the chance to feel pain. And the chance to have it all be erased by the love she felt for him and he felt at ease with everything and every one.

Haley held on tight to Nathan as they danced to the song that infiltrated the area. There was so much she had to be thankful and the two most important were her son and her husband, which tied to the gift of forgiveness and love. She felt that she had not been worthy of Nathan's forgiveness, but he had and for that she would forever be grateful. Nothing compared to what she felt for her family and she finally felt happy.

_Nothing can shatter the promise I  
Made to you  
Our love will make you whole  
I will be faithful, dying to be with you  
I will not let you go_

"Ladies and gentlemen let's give another round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Lucas and Peyton Scott."

They kissed each other and a round of applause filled the place.

"And let's give a hand to Katie, Kelly and Amy for their beautiful talent."

The three ladies waved. Kelly looked beside her and a sad smile formed on her face where she knew her sister would have been. Kelly turned around to look at Amy and Katie who wore the same expression of grief. Katie had a small tear in her eyes, remembering her best friend. She placed a hand in her pocket and smirked when she felt the small piece of paper in it. She pulled it out and nearly cried at the sight of the lyrics that she and Alessia had formed before Alessia passed away. Katie bit her lip and sighed.

_But I will give my life to win your heart  
And I will tear apart my soul  
I'll give away all I know to bring you home  
For all that is true, for all of the way  
With all of my life  
You are my love, you are my church  
You are my bride_

**23Alway&Forever23**

The place was empty as she looked around the deserted area. In front of her stood a shiny piano and all she could do was walk towards it. It was like a force of gravity pulling her, bringing her to play it. It was useless. She sat down and reached into her pocket pulling out the piece of paper that she had found earlier. It wasn't the traditional song full of rhyme, but rather of one love, based on the firsts.

Katie brought her fingers to the keys and began to lay the tune that she and her best friend had written. Katie would be the first one to admit that she was not one to sing, but a comfort fell upon her as she began.

_First love is thinner than a line_   
_Much heavier than a drug_   
_It listens like God_   
_First loves are scented_   
_Like forbidden fruit_   
_First loves are always_   
_One step ahead of reality_

Lucas had carried Peyton over the threshold of their hotel room for the evening. They were locked at the lips and Peyton kicked the door closed. Lucas had carried them over to the bed and laid her down, gently. He climbed on top of her and brushed the hair away from her face.

"You happy Peyton?"

She kissed him softly.

"Very. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Peyton smiled and sighed and brought him back to her. The two continued their lovemaking throughout the night.

_First loves are in the sand that falls_   
_On the dress of midnight walks_   
_Like the first day that you leave_   
_And it always returns_   
_First loves are always_   
_One step ahead of reality_   
_If you leave it exposed_   
_Like a wound on your hand_   
_Its pain will come back_  

Kelly sat in her one bedroom apartment watching a movie and turned her attention beside her. She grabbed the framed photograph of herself and her sister and ran a hand over it. A single tear fell from her eyes and took a deep breath to keep more from coming.

Amy entered the room with a box of Oreos and peanut butter. At the sight, Kelly chuckled and smiled. Amy walked over to the couch where Kelly sat and placed the snack in between the. Kelly gave Amy a hug and sighed, thanking her, silently. She then grabbed the remote and the two of them watched the home videos of Kelly, Alessia and Amy when they were younger. Even though Amy was not a family member, she was a good friend of theirs since their toddler years. And besides, they both wanted to see Alessia. They watched the film and laughed at all of the good memories they shared.

_It is anything, but temporary_   
_It is always there_   
_And those who are alone_   
_Are more alone than those who aren't_   
_Laughing, crying, together it's difficult_   
_How many more lives will we hurt_   
_Before we finish this game_   
_Luckily, first loves do not ask such questions_  

Brooke sat on her bed, a smile on her face. She was drawing out her designs for the next line. In her opinion, the wedding was beautiful and felt nothing, but happiness for her former love. As a matter of fact, she was ecstatic and what was even more exciting, is that she had moved on. Brooke had met one of Lucas' old friends at the wedding, Chase Adams. He was sweet and generous and not to mention, the boy was attractive. He had kept her company throughout the wedding and she felt herself to be comfortable around him. She didn't have to be fake or stage a personality. He was interesting and, from what he had told her, he was interested. Brooke looked to her future and found herself, possibly, with Chase. Her life took a turn for the better and she was excited.

_First loves are complicated_   
_From the first sighting_   
_Like trying to explain why_   
_The sun can light up a sky_   
_First loves makes up excuses for the wrong _   
_It's courageous and egotistical_   
_First loves are always_   
_One step ahead of reality_   
_It steals the heart and forces us_   
_To wear it on our sleeves_   
_And it's not often_   
_That we forget about it_

Nathan and Haley entered their home with Nathan carrying a sleeping Jamie. Haley closed the door behind them as Nathan carried their son up the stairs and Haley followed close behind. She watched her baby sleeping in the arms of the man she loved and couldn't help, but smile.

The two walked down the hallways to Jamie's bedroom where they took him out of his tuxedo and slipped him into his pajamas. When Jamie was clad in his dinosaur nightwear, Nathan picked him up. Haley moved his things and undid Jamie's bed. While Nathan placed him into his bed, Haley hung up his tuxedo. The two of them kissed their only child and whispered **I love you **and **good night** into his ears. At which time, they exited the small one's bedroom.

**232323**

Katie sat at the piano singing her heart out. She missed her best friend and knew that her life ahead would be tough without her. It was because of her best friend that she had chosen medicine as her career path. Katie was on her way to become an oncologist and even though she didn't know what lay ahead for her, she knew that her best friend would be with her throughout the journey.

_It is anything, but temporary_   
_It is always there_   
_And those who are alone_   
_Are more alone than those who aren't_   
_Laughing, crying, together it's difficult_   
_How many more lives will we hurt_   
_Before we finish this game_   
_Luckily, first loves do not ask such questions_

Nathan and Haley entered their bedroom and closed it behind them. Nathan tugged at his tie and when it was loose enough, he yanked it off. He unbuttoned his shirt and let his abdomen show off their glory. He stood in nothing, but his pants. Nathan could feel Haley's eyes on him, but she wouldn't let him win this time around. She would have to contain herself and she knew she could do it. Nathan smirked and began to unbutton his pants.

"Like what you see Hales?"

She smirked, smugly, and raised her eyebrows. He chuckled. Haley went back to taking off her jewelry and Nathan stripped down to his boxers. But his eyes never left Haley as he did so. She could see him through the mirror and smirked. He had love and lust in his eyes. And it was all for her.

Haley sighed and maneuvered her hands to go to her back. She made an attempt to unzip her dress, but it was hopeless. Nathan rushed over to her and unzipped her dress. He stared at her reflection and sighed. Haley could already feel her vision clouding and Nathan began to feel the adrenaline rush coursing through his veins. He ran his hands gently down Haley's arms, beginning at her shoulders. When his hands got to hers, he grabbed them and brought them across her almost naked form. The dress had fallen to the floor and Nathan found it difficult to resist his wife. He brought his face to her collarbone and grazed his nose on the heated skin, making small, illiterate patterns. His lips would graze her skin at moments as well.

He lifted his head and noticed that Haley's eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation that he transferred. Haley's eyes opened and she smiled at him, softly.

"Thank you."

Nathan scrunched his eyebrows.

"For what?"

"Everything. For forgiving me, for loving me and for giving me Jamie. For just being you and for letting me love you."

"Shouldn't I be saying this? I promised you forever Haley James-Scott and you can count on the fact that, that promise will never waver, just like my love for you won't. I have finally found you…the girl, well, woman of my dreams and I never want to lose you."

"You won't."

Nathan sighed and smiled.

"I hope not. I love you so much Haley."

Nathan spun her around and captured her lips in his and he walked them over to the bed. Nathan pulled Haley on top of him, undoing their bed blindly and focused his energy on pleasing his wife. He dragged them into their bed and began to undo Haley's bra, which she stopped.

"Our son could hear us."

Nathan chuckled.

"Hales, it's 3:00 in the morning. I'm sure he's out like a light. Now come here, I want to show my wife how much I love her…"

Haley gave in and kissed him once again, loving the feeling of his lips on hers…

_**First loves are thinner than a line**_**   
**_**Much heavier than a drug**_**   
**_**And if at the end of the day  
I ramble**_**   
**_**Please forgive me**_**   
**_**For every new day with you**_**   
**_**Is like being in love for the first time**_

**23Always&Forever23**

**A/N: Okay PLEEEEASE REVIEW! This is for this fic guys. I hoped that you enjoyed it! ALSO I have 2 other fics out there. I have NOT abandoned ICT, I know a lot of you like it so I will TRY MY BEST to UD that soon. I'm a 1****st**** year University science student so my writing time is limited to weekends. ALSO I have a new fic out. **_**It's a 3-shot and thanks to those who have reviewed already. IF you're interested got o my profile, check it out and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **_**This fic goes out to **SO MANY people, but 4 seem to stand out among the rest. The first two are Steph and Shades…those two are ALWAYS at my side and have been for the past…4 or 5 fics that I've done. So thank you SO much for all of your help. I love you both. NEXT, to Molly. You KICK ASS! You have been there since DAY 1. From the beginning of G&H and I'm SO thankful for your awesomeness and happy thoughts. FINALLY Brooke who I have only known for a short while now, but has done so much for me. The encouragement and greatness from her reviews and from just beingthere when I need her is awesome. ALSO she BETA'd this chapter and it was her first so… Thanks to the rest of you, you know who you are! There are SO many to list, but I have **not** forgotten you. Thanks a TON! Love you all and you ALL kick ass!


End file.
